


Chasing Destiny

by dreamer1024



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brought this over from Quizilla, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 135,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1024/pseuds/dreamer1024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the fight of good versus evil, everyone must take a side. When you're thrown in the middle of a war unlike anything the worlds have ever seen, it becomes a battle for control of your destiny - and your heart. </p><p>A tale of loyalty, jealousy, betrayal, and love - with some humor thrown in for good measure. </p><p>[Reader x Various]<br/>[KH/FF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Faces Beyond The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings~! This was a super popular series on Quizilla (before it went down) under my other username, MangoShertbert01. If any of you remember it or me (Alexia) - hi~! If you haven't read it before... then welcome! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> ♥ Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♠ _A scattered dream that's like a far off memory; a far off memory that's like a scattered dream..._ ♥

  
_Glancing around your surroundings, you find yourself trapped in an unlit, empty, and seemingly endless abyss. Each step you take echoes loudly through the deafening silence, sending chills up your spine._

_‘Hello?’ you timidly call out, your voice shaky._

_There’s no response._

_Groaning, you clench your eyes shut and rub your temples, softly shaking your head._

_‘This is a dream… You’re going to wake up soon… This is just a bad, bad dream,' you mutter to yourself._

_‘Are you sure this is just a dream?’ a male voice calls out, echoing loudly throughout the vast nothingness._

_You quickly open your eyes and scan the area; there’s still no one there._

_Now completely panicked, you grab your chest as your heart starts to race at an unnatural speed._

_‘Behind you,’ the same voice whispers in your ear._

_You hurriedly turn around, both eager and scared to see who exactly has been following you. Your eyes still see nothing but darkness. Where are you? And how did you get here?_

_Suddenly, a pale white hand reaches out from the ground beneath you, roughly grabbing your ankle. You let out a shriek as you’re pulled down, down into the darkness_ \- 

You shoot up in bed, sweat glistening off of your body. Without hesitation you rip off the sheets and glance down at your ankle. There weren’t any visible bruises or marks on your skin, but that dream was just so vivid! 

“Hey, I’m leaving for work! See you tonight?” you hear your roommate call from downstairs. 

“Alright, bye,” you reply loudly before glancing at the clock on your nightstand. 

With a groan you tiredly rub your eyes. 9:00 was _much_ too early to be awake on a Friday! You swing your legs out of bed, shuffling out of your bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. As you pour yourself a cup of coffee, your mind naturally wanders to the strange dreams you’ve been having lately. They’ve been coming to you more and more frequently, almost like a premonition that something strange was going on. 

Your thoughts are interrupted as your phone begins to vibrate. You lazily take it out of your sweatshirt pocket and press answer. 

“Hello?” you murmur, your voice raspy from lack of use. 

“ _Are you sick_?” your best friend asks with a small laugh. 

“Not funny. You know I sound like a man in the morning, Roxas. What’s up?” 

“ _Wanna grab lunch_?” 

“… Sure. Noon, at the usual place?” 

“ _Obviously_." 

“'Kay, see you then.” 

“ _Wait_ -“ 

You hang up before he can finish his sentence, exiting the kitchen with your oversized cup of coffee and plopping down on the sofa as you turn on the TV. Excitedly realizing your favorite movie is on, you snuggle down into the couch to get comfy. For a second you think about walking upstairs to get your laptop in order to do some work… But that second is fleeting, and before you know it you’re sound asleep. 

>> Fast-Forward >>

“No, Roxas, I swear… These dreams are creepy!” you exclaim, taking another lick of your sea-salt ice cream. 

“You’ve been watching too many scary movies,” he reasons with a chuckle. 

You narrow your eyes as you glance over at the smirking blond. 

“Maybe… But, I don’t know! They seem so real…” you explain. The silence between you causes you to glance over once again at your friend, and he seems to be completely lost in thought. “Roxas…?” you ask, reaching out to touch his arm.

He blinks once before looking down at you with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure these dreams don’t mean anything."

You narrow your eyes once again. You had only known Roxas for almost two years after he moved to Twilight Town, but you really bonded during your senior year of high school. Now, it was summer, and your relationship was stronger than ever. You were always able to tell what Roxas was thinking, and right now he was acting especially suspicious. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” he asks, interrupting your thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, sure…”

You trail off as you suddenly notice two tall men leaning on the side of a nearby brick building, their bodies half consumed by shadows. Their arms are folded over their chests as they stare intently at you and Roxas. You immediately stop walking and meet their stares. Through the darkness you’re able to tell that their eyes are extremely blue, almost surreally so. One has dark, black hair and the other has spiky blond hair, similar to Roxas’. It could just be the post-high school hormones talking, but you found them to be very attractive. 

What was, perhaps, even more strange was the fact that you’ve never seen these two before. Not many visitors travel to Twilight Town… 

“What’s wrong?” 

You slowly turn your head to look at your friend. 

“What..?” 

“Why are you staring at that brick wall?” Roxas asks with a small laugh. 

You turn back around to look at where the men had been standing, but they were gone. 

“B-But… What?” you stutter in disbelief. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Roxas asks, placing a hand on the small of your back. 

You slowly nod your head and bite your bottom lip, but your mind is currently in a tailspin. Just what the hell was going on with you? First the dreams, now the random, disappearing men?! 

It became your new goal of the summer to get to the bottom of this. 

[ **MEANWHILE** …] 

"Damn! Roxas saw us," the black-haired male complains. 

"Do you think he recognized us, though?" the blond muses to his friend. 

"No... He would’ve followed us if he had. We need to find a way to get him alone, away from that girl. He’s been stickin’ to her like glue for days now. Start thinking of ideas, Cloud," the man with dark hair orders. 

"What?! And just why do I have to brainstorm by myself, Zack? I thought you were in charge of this mission?" Cloud asks incredulously. 

"Because, I'm going to consult our leader. Why don't you ask Genesis for help, he's smart," Zack suggests, tapping his chin as he continues to watch your and Roxas' retreating figures. 

With a sigh, Cloud reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone, punching in the number of his fellow team member. 

"Hey, Cloud!" Zack calls out before Cloud starts to walk away. 

"Yeah?" Cloud responds, turning towards the older male. 

"Is it just me, or was that girl hot?" Zack asks. 

Cloud rolls his eyes as Zack starts to laugh. Despite Cloud's uninterested attitude, he had to agree with his friend... 

Too bad you weren’t their target.


	2. Trenchcoats, Nobodies, And A Smoking Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting chapter 2 so soon after the first because I do feel this is a 3-part introduction to the series, the characters, and the basic structure of the plot. I promise it will blossom soon into something different C:

“Jacket? Check. Phone? Check. Protection?” You trail off as you search your bag for the huge stick you had found earlier in the woods. “Check! Huh, guess this is it… Wish me luck!” you state to no one in particular as you zip up your backpack and march out of your bedroom, down the stairs, and out of your house. 

After seeing those two men earlier, you decided that once your roommate went to bed you would sneak out and survey the area. They definitely seemed to have taken an odd interest in you as you walked by… More so than any other ordinary stranger would have, anyway. 

“Here we are!” you announce to no one in particular as you arrive in front of the brick building. “Hey, you guys! Here I am, all by myself!” you yell, cupping your hands around your mouth to amplify your voice.

“ _You WHAT_?!” a voice cries from a close distance away. 

You automatically jump, slowly turning around to glance behind you. A frown crosses over your face when you realize no one is there. Just where did that voice come from? Hushed murmurs reach your ears, and you start to carefully make your way down the dark alley, following the voices. You finally come to a stop when you reach the end, spotting a tall man wearing a long black trenchcoat and a white creature of some sort. You’ve never seen anything like it — its features look almost alien-like, including freakishly long arms. 

“What do you mean, you lost track of him?” the man in the long coat asks. 

The creature looks up at the man, its body slightly swaying. 

“Heh. You want me to show mercy to you?” the man inquires sarcastically. 

You narrow your eyes. Had the creature said something, and you just hadn’t heard it? 

“’Years of service’! That means nothing to me. All I know is you failed the task you were given,” the man hisses. 

Maybe the creature was telepathic, and that’s how he was talking…? Either way, your internal debate is quickly interrupted when the man snaps his fingers and the creature bursts into flames. It opens its mouth in a silent scream as it collapses to the ground, disintegrating into ashes in mere seconds. The man scoffs as he runs a foot through the ashes. 

You do everything you can to keep from screaming as someone suddenly places a hand over your mouth and pulls you backwards. Frantically glancing up, your eyes widen when you see Roxas standing behind you, a scowl on his face. 

“What the hell are you doing?” he whispers angrily. “You know better than to walk around at night, by yourself!” 

You rip his hand off of your mouth and glare at him.

“Well, _for your information_ , I saw these two guys staring at me earlier… And they definitely WEREN’T from around here… I was trying to find them, until I stumbled into this freak show!” you explain, pointing in the direction of the mysterious man in the middle of the Sandlot.

Roxas follows your finger with his vision, his eyes narrowed.

“What are you talking about?” he asks.

You snap around, ready to show Roxas the man and what's left of the creature, but your mouth drops open when you realize no one’s there.

“But… But… He was just standing right there!” you cry out.

“Mhm. And what’d this mystery man look like?” Roxas asks, a tone of amusement in his voice.

“I didn’t see his face, but he was really tall and wearing a long, black trenchcoat. He was talking to this weird white creature that looked really creepy. They were arguing about losing track of someone — well, it wasn’t really arguing… The white creature wasn’t talking, but somehow they were able to carry on a conversation. And then all of a sudden the guy snapped his fingers and the creature burst into flames!” you ramble, feeling as if you sound (and probably look) like a psychopath.

The look on Roxas’ face only confirms this fear. He looks as pale as a ghost, like he’s about to either throw up or pass out, or both.

“I know, it sounds crazy,” you add quietly.

“It’s… not crazy," he mutters with a sigh, glancing towards the ground. "I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but they’ve… found me."

“Wha- you know what I’m talking about?!” you ask.

“Unfortunately. Listen, [Name], I knew I'd have to tell you eventually, but I never thought it would be like this… I lied. My parents didn’t die in a car crash. I don’t technically have any parents… I’m… a Nobody. I was born, if you could even call it that, without a heart. And I’m currently hiding from this group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. I left around two years ago, but they must have found me… I’m not sure how, I was so careful…” he murmurs to himself, avoiding your gaze.

Your eyes widen as you take in all of the information he just told you.

“A… Nobody? Roxas, that’s nonsense. There’s no such thing. If you’re just trying to make me feel less crazy, then please stop. It’s kind of insulting.”

“I’m afraid, my dear, that Nobodies ARE real… Got it memorized?” a voice drawls from behind you, causing you to immediately turn around.

Your momentary surge of bravery turns to cowardice when you see that the man speaking is the one you saw in the middle of the Sandlot, wearing the black coat. His face is covered by the hood of his coat.

“Stay back,” Roxas orders, holding out an arm to block you from the stranger’s path.

“Or what? You’ll _fight me_? Please, Roxas, we both know who would win,” the man laughs, pacing slightly.

“Just… Leave us alone,” Roxas mutters, sounding defeated.

“No can do, Roxas. I’m here to help you — both of you,” the man states, putting his hands on his hips.

“Don’t lie! You’re here to kill anyone standing in the way of your mission. Let me guess… You’re here to drag me back to the Organization, ‘whether I like it or not’? Well forget it!” Roxas yells, clenching his hands into fists.

“First of all, you should know me better than that by now - I could never kill someone so gorgeous,” the man replies, moving his head towards you. “And second of all, why would I bring you back? I’m trying to give you a chance to escape!” the man finishes, pulling off his hood.

Your eyes continue to widen as you gaze up at him. His bright red hair seems to make his emerald green eyes even brighter. The small tattoos under his eyes somehow add to his allure, making him all the more attractive. Simply said, the man is hot.

“Who… are you?” you ask softly, standing beside a seething Roxas.

“For you? Hey, I’ll be whoever you want me to be,” he muses with a smug smirk.

You fight off a blush despite yourself as you roll your eyes.

“Axel…” Roxas groans, gritting his teeth.

“Oh, is that your name?” you ask, earning a glare from the blond beside you.

“Yes, ma’am. Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?” he asks, tapping his temple once.

“AXEL!” a voice booms out of nowhere.

“Uh oh. Gotta go,” Axel mutters before disappearing into a black hole behind him.

Another black hole appears where Axel had been standing, and a man in the same black trenchcoat comes running out. His hood is already off, revealing a man with bright blue hair and an ‘X’ shaped scar on his face.

“Damn, he got away…” he mutters, glancing around. His eyes land on you and Roxas and he smirks. “Ah, Roxas. The rebellious number XIII. That was nice of Axel to lead me right to you, whether it was intentional or not,” the man notes, taking long strides towards you.

“I already told him, and now I’m telling you — I’m not coming back!” Roxas exclaims, taking a step forward.

“We’ll see about that,” the man says before glancing towards you. “And who are you?” he asks boredly.

“Uh… [Name],” you reply, glancing towards Roxas.

“Hm. Well, Roxas… should we do this the easy way, or the hard way?” the man asks, nodding towards you.

“Don’t you dare,” Roxas warns sternly.

“Too late,” the man retorts with a smile as he lunges towards you.

You don’t even have time to move when a gunshot can be heard, a bullet whizzing past the man’s head. He glances over his shoulder and releases an angry growl as he disappears with a snap of his fingers.

“Who… was… that?” you slowly whisper to Roxas as he walks towards you.

“Saix… Another Nobody,” Roxas responds, a tone of hatred in his voice.

Your eyes are suddenly drawn to two men running towards you, the same men you saw earlier in the day.

“Are you alright, Miss?” the black-haired man asks, placing his gun back in the holster on his pants.

“U-Um… Yes?” you stutter, feeling extremely vulnerable and overwhelmed.

You had just been told your closest friend was a Nobody, and were then almost assaulted and shot at. Plus, it didn’t help that the men standing in front of you were even more attractive up close than they were from far away. Needless to say, you were turning into a flustered, confused mess.

“Hello, Roxas,” the man with blond hair greets, turning his attention to your friend.

“What are you two doing here?” Roxas asks with narrowed eyes.

“We can discuss that later. Now, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” the dark-haired male asks with a huge grin.

Roxas scoffs loudly.

“[Name], this is Zack and Cloud,” he quickly introduces, pointing to the dark-haired man and then the blond.

“Nice to meet you,” you tell them warily.

“The pleasure’s all ours, really,” Zack states with a small smirk.

“So, why are you guys here?” Roxas repeats, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s a long story,” Cloud sighs, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, then give me the abridged version. I’ve obviously missed a lot during the past two years,” Roxas notes.

Zack and Cloud glance at each other before chuckling.

“You better get comfortable then, ‘cause it’s gonna take a long time to explain everything to her,” Zack responds, nodding towards you as the three of them start to walk towards a secluded bench.

“… I do have a name,” you complain, shaking your head and following them at a close distance.


	3. Life of a SOLDIER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the ending of the introductory chapters~♥

“Have you ever heard of Organization XIII?” Zack asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans some of his weight on the side of a building.

You find your eyes subconsciously trailing down to his toned arms. It was getting increasingly hard to focus around these guys…

“Uh, yeah, Roxas told me a little about them,” you finally respond, glancing to the frowning blond who’s sitting on the bench beside you.

“Have you ever heard of SOLDIER?” Cloud asks, moving to stand next to Zack.

You shake your head.

“Well, it’s a group Cloud and I are a part of. We joined together a year ago to fight Xemnas, and-“

“Who’s Xemnas?” you ask, interrupting Zack.

“He’s the leader of Organization XIII,” Roxas answers.

“And he’s been implementing a plan to end the worlds,” Cloud adds with a scowl.

“... What is it?” you ask impatiently, waiting for them to fill you in.

“It's pretty barbaric, but he’s devised a way to collect hearts. These stolen hearts are poured into Kingdom Hearts, which, once completed, will make Nobodies real. They’ll have hearts, emotions, everything,” Zack explains, glancing at an ashamed-looking Roxas.

“But, that doesn’t sound so bad… They just want to be real!” you decide.

“You’ve met Saix — they’re all as awful as him. They don’t want to be real to get married and have kids; they want to be real so they can take over the worlds. And they’re killing people, innocent people, to achieve their goal!” Cloud exclaims, and your eyes widen.

“K-Killing…?” you ask, glancing towards your friend.

“I didn’t. Others do, though,” Roxas murmurs.

“And SOLDIER, is fighting the Organization?” you deduce.

“Yup,” Zack replies.

“Well, then that solves it!” you declare, standing to your feet and clapping your hands together once.

“… What?” Roxas asks, tilting his head slightly as he stands up as well.

“Well, obviously I’m coming with you guys! It's gotta be fate, meeting all of you.”

There’s dead silence before Zack starts to laugh.

“Um, no, I don’t think so,” Zack chuckles, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

“Why not?!” you retort, clenching your fist.

“Yeah, why not?” Cloud adds, earning the attention of his partner.

“Wha- Cloud! We can’t just take back some random girl to Headquarters! We don’t even know if she can fight!” Zack hisses.

“Yuffie couldn’t fight either. Now look at her!” Cloud points out.

You glance over at Roxas, who merely shrugs lazily in response.

“Fine…” Zack grumbles, turning his attention back towards you. “… but don’t say we didn’t warn ya! This ain't fun and games.”

“I can handle it. But, what about…”

You trail off, glancing towards Roxas.

“Oh, he’ll be coming with us, too. The more the merrier, right?” Zack asks happily, though the look on Roxas’ face is anything but pleased.

“When are we leaving?” you question, clasping your hands together behind your back.

“Don’t you… want to say bye to anyone?” Cloud asks with a tilt of his head.

“Oh, my parents travel a lot. I think they’re in Hollow Bastion now, but I’m not sure... And Roxas is my best friend, so I’ll be fine as long as I’m with him,” you explain with a smile as they merely blink in response.

“… Okay, fine by me. But, there’s something you need to know, Roxas,” Cloud says, turning towards the shorter blond.

“What is it?” Roxas asks with a tone of disinterest.

“Axel's working for us,” Zack answers with a smirk.

Roxas’ head snaps up as he glances between the older SOLDIERs.

“... You’re joking.”

“Not at all. He’s been working as a double agent, giving us as much information as possible. Zexion's been in contact with us as well. They’ve been really helpful, actually,” Cloud explains.

Roxas raises his eyebrows slightly, mulling over the statement.

“It's… not that surprising. Axel’s never been a big supporter of the Organization, and Zexion does like to stir the pot… What about Demyx?” he presses.

Both Cloud and Zack shake their heads with solemn expressions on their faces.

“Y’know, sitting out here in the cold is fun and all, but if we’re gonna leave can we make it sooner rather than later?” you ask, interrupting their conversation.

“Whoa! Not even a SOLDIER and you’re already bossing us around? You might just fit in, kid,” Zack teases.

“You think you can make a portal leading to Headquarters?” Cloud adds, glancing at Roxas.

Roxas nods and extends his hand. You gasp lightly as a black portal appears out of nowhere, just like the ones Axel and Saix had made.

“Ladies first,” Cloud insists, placing a hand on your back as he leads you inside the portal.

You grip your eyes shut as you walk, ignoring the strange sensation around your body. It felt as if you had been plunged into freezing cold water, a certain thickness surrounding your being. The darkness finally evaporates and you open your eyes to find yourself standing in the middle of a brightly lit room, with random people scattered around, all their eyes focused on you. The room is lavishly decorated, with a huge chandelier dangling from the ceiling. You obviously haven’t seen the rest of the house, but you appear to be in a mansion of some sort.

“Who are you?” a man with reddish brown hair asks as he sets down the book he had been reading.

“And how long is she staying?” a guy with bright red hair asks with a smirk.

Wow, he sure looks a lot like Axel…

“Stop being such a creeper!” a small girl with short black hair orders, bouncing up to hit the red-haired man.

“Yuffie, no hitting,” a man with brown hair and a scar down his face scolds.

“Alright, guys, settle down. This is [Name]. [Name], meet Genesis, Reno, Yuffie, and Leon,” Zack introduces, pointing to the people in the room.

“Er… hi,” you greet awkwardly.

“Don’t be so nervous babe, we don’t bite,” Reno states, striding towards you and taking your hand in his, placing a small kiss on the back of your knuckles.

“Give her some air,” Leon scoffs, leaning back in his chair.

Reno gives him a look then slyly winks at you before walking away. He even acts kind of like Axel...

“So, what brings you to our humble abode?” Yuffie asks, throwing herself down onto a leather loveseat.

“She just kinda tagged along,” Zack answers as you shoot him a small glare.

“Can you fight?” Leon asks.

“I’ve never tried,” you admit.

They all give you wary looks before glancing towards Zack and Cloud.

“Hey, she’s enthusiastic, and we need more members. I don’t see the harm in adding one more person to our group,” Cloud reasons.

You unexpectedly let out a yawn, a wave of exhaustion flooding over you.

“Would you... like to go to bed?” Genesis questions, tilting his head as he studies you.

You nod, a small smile tugging at your lips. Geez, what was up with these guys? Each one’s hotter than the next.

“Why don’t you take her to an empty bedroom to rest,” Leon suggests, but it sounds more like an order.

“Aw, don’t be a party pooper! It’s your first night as a SOLDIER!” Yuffie protests as she sits up from her lying down position.

“Well… It’s been a long day,” you tell her. “Maybe you can help train me tomorrow?” you add eagerly.

She grins before nodding quickly.

“Sounds like a plan, Stan!”

“We’ll see you in the morning,” Reno says with a smile as Roxas starts to lead you out of the room.

“Have a nice sleep,” Leon adds.

“Nice meeting you!” Yuffie yells, waving.

“Try not to scare her off, Yuffie,” Genesis comments quietly, earning a glare from the spunky girl.

You laugh and give them a wave before Roxas finally drags you out of the room. Silence immediately ensues between you and Roxas as you make your way down the long hallway. How are you supposed to act around him now that you know what (or is it who?) he really is?

“You do know that you don’t have to treat me any differently now, right?” Roxas softly speaks up.

You glance at him and smile. It’s almost like he can read your mind sometimes.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just... I’m not entirely sure how to act around you now,” you admit.

“Well, I’m still the same person you’ve always known."

“Yeah, but now I just don’t know… You lied to me about everything, Roxas,” you mutter.

Roxas stops walking and turns so that he’s completely facing you, blocking your path. You glance around the dark and empty hallway before finally looking up at him.

“I’m sorry I lied, I really am. You couldn’t know the truth, though. You were safer not knowing what I am. And now…” Roxas trails off as he absentmindedly runs a hand through your hair. “I’m just sorry,” he mutters, his blue eyes sparkling in the dimly lit hall.

You sigh and slowly start to nod your head. It was impossible to stay mad at the adorable little blond.

“Alright,” you mumble with a sigh. “I forgive you, _I suppose_.”

He smiles as he pulls you into a hug, resting his chin on top of your head. Your mind was spinning so much that you almost felt numb. It was just too much information to take in during one short hour, and Roxas' arms are so warm and inviting…

“Hey, who are… Roxas?!”

You and Roxas separate to find a silver-haired male standing in the hallway nearby, his head tilted slightly.

“Riku,” Roxas greets with a nod, shaking the man’s hand as he joins the two of you.

“What brings you here?” Riku asks, his arms crossed over his chest as he studies the blond. Roxas merely glances at you, causing Riku to do the same. “Ah. And who are you?” Riku asks, glancing at you up and down.

“[Name],” you reply with narrowed eyes.

“So you’re the girl they’re talking about downstairs. Should’ve figured. Nice to meet you, I’m Riku,” he introduces, flashing a pearly white smile.

“Where’s Sora?” Roxas asks, earning Riku’s attention.

“Sleeping, as usual,” Riku answers, rolling his bright aquamarine eyes.

“Figures. Well, I’m going to get her to bed. Where’s the closest spare room?” Roxas asks.

“Three doors down on your left. So, are you two…?” Riku trails off in a smirk.

“Uh no, we’re not going out,” you reply quickly.

“Ah… Well, nice meeting you! I’ll see you in the morning,” Riku states, smirking once again before he continues his stroll down the hall.

You watch him walk away for a few seconds before continuing to walk again with Roxas at your side.

“Geez, how many people live here?” you ask.

Roxas grins as he looks down at you.

“You think today was confusing? Just wait until tomorrow."

“Why, what’s tomorrow?” you ask.

Roxas shrugs before giving you a light kiss on your cheek.

“You’ll see. Goodnight, [Name]. I really am sorry that I got you into this mess,” Roxas gently apologizes before walking down the hallway, his head hanging low.

You press a hand to the cheek that Roxas just pecked, blushing slightly. With a sigh you open the bedroom door and sink down onto the bed, your head swimming with all of the new information. Within seconds you’re dead asleep, hoping that everything will make better sense tomorrow.


	4. Target Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the introductory chapters~ Next one will pretty much jump-start the plot, which I can promise will be very fluid and fun (since this is pre-written and already posted on another site ;D)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy ♥

When you wake up in the morning, you make the happy discovery that your closet is full of adorable clothes and shoes. You have no idea how they got there (most likely courtesy of Yuffie), but you could really care less — that's the least of your concerns right now. After taking a quick shower in the bathroom connected to your room, you throw on a pair of black leggings and a tight white shirt. You wanted to try and look nice for the ridiculously attractive men you were now living with, but if you were to start training today you figured that comfort trumped fashion.

 

A knock on the door snaps you out of your thoughts. With one last glance in the mirror you turn around and open up the heavy wooden door, revealing a surprised looking brunette, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

"May I help you?" you ask.

 

"O-Oh, yeah... I'm, uh, Sora. Roxas told me that I should introduce myself to you?" Sora explains, scratching the back of his head.

 

"Oh... Well, nice to meet you. I'm [Name]," you greet.

 

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's been talking about you," Sora admits.

 

Feeling slightly awkward at the insinuation, you gently rub your arm with your hand. Gee, this kid looks a lot like Roxas. They're almost eerily similar...

 

"Um... Why are you staring at me like that?" Sora finally asks, looking a bit scared.

 

Your eyes widen.

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, you just look... so much like someone I know..." you murmur.

 

"Roxas?" Sora guesses with a roll of his deep blue eyes.

 

"Yeah, actually."

 

"People are always asking us why we look so alike. I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you this, since he's your friend, but... Roxas is my Nobody."

 

You blink, tilting your head to the side as you study the man. What did he just say...?

 

"Wait, wait, wait... What?!" you hiss.

 

Sora chuckles, running a hand through his messy hair. It looks like he just woke up from a deep slumber.

 

"He's my Nobody, and I'm his Somebody. I mean, I know it's confusing, even I don't fully understand it! But, it's just as the legend goes — when someone pure of heart dies, a Nobody is born in their place. A couple years ago I was killed in combat, and Roxas was born. I was brought back to life, which is why I'm standing here now, but it's really a long, boring story. I doubt you wanna hear it," Sora rambles with a wave of his hand.

 

You hum quietly as you tap a finger on your chin, mulling over the information.

 

"So, is it awkward hanging out with someone who is pretty much a clone of yourself?" you ask, a sly grin growing on your face.

 

Sora laughs and shakes his head, leaning a shoulder on your doorway.

 

"You're taking this awfully well," he notes.

 

"After all of the stuff I've been told in the past 24 hours, I don't think anything can surprise me," you mutter.

 

Sora smiles before placing a hand on your shoulder.

 

"I know that these circumstances aren't exactly ideal. We have a really long road ahead of us, but-"

 

"[NAME]!!" a voice screeches through the hallway.

 

You peer past Sora and out of the doorway, eyes widening when you spot Yuffie running towards you in a full sprint. She stops right in front of you and Sora, panting a bit as she flashes you a wide grin and a wave of greeting. 

 

"You're still here!" she exclaims happily, dragging you into a hug.

 

"I'll see you guys downstairs," Sora says with a small laugh as he gives a quick salute and starts to walk away.

 

"Nice meeting you," you wheeze out with a cough as Yuffie releases you.

 

"Sorry! It's just so nice no longer being the only girl here," Yuffie continues, patting your shoulders. "You don't know how horrible it is living with all boys, all the time."

 

You frown a bit as you think of all of the guys you've met so far.

 

"I don't know, it doesn't seem too bad."

 

Her nose scrunches up a bit before she shrugs her shoulders and releases a giggle.

 

"I guess you're right... So, are you hungry??" Yuffie asks.

 

You nod your head enthusiastically. Yuffie smiles and starts to march down the hall with you quickly following her. You were so exhausted when you arrived at the Headquarters last night that you didn't have time to fully appreciate what a stunning house you're in. It's definitely a mansion of some sort. Every room is huge, and beautifully decorated. Yuffie leads you down a winding marble staircase, skipping down every step.

 

"I found her!" Yuffie announces once you're at the bottom of the stairs.

 

Zack peers his head around the corner of the foyer, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

 

"Mornin', sleepy head," Reno greets, giving you a small wink as he enters the room.

 

"Glad to see you finally woke up," Riku adds.

 

"What time is it?" you ask.

 

"Noon," Roxas replies, strolling up beside you.

 

"We've just been waiting for you to wake up," Leon adds.

 

You bite your bottom lip, feeling extremely guilty. You haven't even been here a full day, and you already feel like a burden.

 

"So... Do you have any questions for us?" Zack asks.

 

You give him an incredulous look. Of course you have questions!

 

"Uh, yes! Okay, first of all... What is SOLDIER?"

 

"Of course she asks the most complicated question first," Yuffie complains, throwing her arms into the air in frustrated exasperation.

 

"You're going to have to be more specific," Genesis answers.

 

"Well, alright. Who is your leader? Or, do you guys even have a leader..?" you ask.

 

"We do, and his name is Sephiroth," Cloud replies.

 

"Hm... Never heard of him. So, how did you guys all form this group?" you inquire.

 

"Sephiroth brought us together, except for Roxas. He gathered the best fighters from all of the worlds so that we could destroy the Organization, once and for all," Zack answers.

 

"Oh... So, you guys all know how to fight?"

 

"We sure do, sweetheart. But, the real question is, do you?" Reno challenges, leaning forward slightly.

 

"Uh, I really don't know. I took a couple fencing classes in high school, and ballet so I'm relatively limber I suppose. Is that... helpful?" you inquire.

 

They all shrug.

 

"We'll find out when we start your training," Leon replies.

 

"So, can I ask you a question?" Zack speaks up.

 

"Sure," you respond with a shrug.

 

"Do you know what Heartless are?"

 

"Of course I do. Everyone knows what they are... Why?" you ask.

 

"Well, they're playing an important role in this... war going on. I just received news this morning from Zexion that Maleficent has joined forces with the Organization," Zack states.

 

"Meaning...?"

 

"To put it bluntly, we're screwed," Riku responds.

 

"Maleficent joining their side gives them a huge advantage. The Nobodies are now working with the Heartless and Maleficent's followers," Leon explains.

 

"Which means we need to get you trained as soon as possible," Roxas adds.

 

You stand there with your mouth open like an idiot. These people are certifiably insane. Even you had heard of Maleficent. She was supposed to be a horrible and cruel woman, to be feared by everyone.

 

"Whoa, whoa, Maleficent?! I can't fight her — she's supposed to be unstoppable!" you cry out.

 

"Maleficent is small fry compared to the Organization. They're about 500 times stronger," Cloud says.

 

You're about to argue when the front door swings open, and a man with long silver hair walks in. Sora and Roxas jump forward, huge swords appearing in their hands. No, wait, those aren't swords... They're... keys? No, that's impossible. 'Who would fight with a key?!' you laugh to yourself.

 

"At ease, gentlemen. It's just me," a strong voice announces.

 

"That's Sephiroth," Yuffie whispers in your ear.

 

All you can do is thank God this guy is on your side and not the Organization's. He's pretty damn intimidating.

 

"Ah. You must be [Name]?" he inquires, taking long strides towards you.

 

"Y-Yes, Sir," you mutter, eyes widening as you nod.

 

"Hmph. She doesn't match your description," he muses, glancing towards Zack.

 

"I think you're just scaring her. Give her some time, I think she'll make a good addition," Zack reasons.

 

"Whatever. Come, follow me. I need to give you a progress report," Sephiroth says, brushing past you as he exits the room, the raven-haired male in tow.

 

"Why does he get such special treatment?" you ask, pointing after a retreating Zack.

 

"Well, Sephiroth is the leader of SOLDIER, but Zack is a First Class SOLDIER. Kinda like a General, I guess. He's of higher rank than us," Reno explains.

 

"Except for us," Genesis adds, pointing between himself and Leon. "We're First Class as well."

 

"Sephiroth just likes Zack's enthusiasm. Hence the 'special treatment'," Leon adds with a small smirk.

 

"Hm... Okay, final question... _What are those_?" you ask, pointing towards the weapons clutched in Roxas and Sora's hands.

 

Roxas for some reason has two, while Sora only has one.

 

"These are Keyblades. When we kill a Heartless, the Keyblade releases the heart that was stolen," Roxas explains, lifting up the black Keyblade gripped in his right hand.

 

Keyblades... You had heard of those before. They weren't supposed to be real, though... Just a myth. Then again Nobodies were apparently real, so why were you even surprised?

 

"Why do you guys have them?" you ask.

 

"Because, I'm the Keybearer! Meaning that Roxas is a Keybearer too, since he's technically half of me," Sora tells you, glancing towards his Nobody.

 

You can only nod in response, still feeling slightly numb. Life felt like a dream right now, and your sense of reality was becoming extremely skewered.

 

"Well... How about we start some training!" Yuffie suggests, throwing her arms up in the air enthusiastically. 

 

"... Okay," you agree hesitantly.

 

"First, we have to get supplies. Meet us outside," Reno says, nodding towards the front door.

 

[♥] 

 

"Alright, pick your weapon!" Cloud calls out as he, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Reno, Yuffie, Leon, Zack, and Genesis all walk outside.

 

You tear your eyes away from your view of the forest surrounding the mansion to glance towards them.

 

"Where's Sephiroth?" you ask Zack.

 

"Finishing up some paperwork," he replies boredly.

 

"C'mon, no stalling. You have less than a week to get to a reasonably competent level," Riku says.

 

You glance at the ground in front of you, which is covered with all kinds of different weapons. There are knives, swords, guns, bows and arrows, nun-chucks, boomerangs... It was a lot to take in.

 

"Which one do you guys use?" you ask.

 

"Well, as a SOLDIER you have to be trained in all forms of weaponry," Riku answers.

 

"But we all seem to have one specific weapon we excel at," Reno adds.

 

"Well, then what's your guys' favorites?" you press with a small smile.

 

"Cloud, Riku, Genesis, and I use swords, Reno and Leon use guns, Roxas and Sora use their Keyblades, and Yuffie uses knives," Zack quickly names off. 

 

"Let's start with guns, they're the easiest," Roxas suggests.

 

"Hey!" Reno complains with a frown.

 

"No offense," Sora adds with a tiny smile.

 

"Alright ladies, enough bickering. Let's get shooting," Riku interrupts as he tosses you a handgun.

 

You manage to catch it, and quickly start to study the gun. The gun is heavier than you thought it would be, but it was still comfortable. The cool feeling of the metal felt strangely empowering against your skin, and the side of the gun was engraved with winding vines.

 

"I like this one," you muse as you follow the guys towards a make-shift shooting range on the side of the hide-out.

 

"Yeah, we knew you would," Roxas speaks up, and you give him a soft smile.

 

"Alright, princess. Shoot the target right in the center 20 times in a row, and then you'll get lunch," Reno orders.

 

"Wha — 20 times?!" you ask, flabbergasted. "I've never even held a gun before!"

 

"Well then you definitely need some training, don't you?" Leon counters. "C'mon, shoot," he adds, placing a hand on the small of your back to gently push you forward.

 

With a roll of your eyes you turn to face the target and raise the gun up. You release the safety, and with a shaky hand you carefully aim the weapon as best as you can towards the target.

 

_Bang_.


	5. Spartan Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OFFICIAL ending of any kind of training. By chap 6, you're gonna be out there and kicking some butt C; This chapter has *alone time* at the end with each guy, so... ENJOY

You groan slightly as you roll onto your side, shielding your eyes from the light streaming into your room. It had been a long three days of training, and you were officially wiped out. Cloud had finally allowed you to go to bed around eleven last night, and you had immediately passed out. The sound of footsteps can be heard nearby and your eyes immediately snap open. You sit up straight in bed, glancing towards the doorway where a tall, dark-haired male is standing.

“Uh, who are you?!” you ask, holding the covers up over your chest.

“Noctis,” he replies emotionlessly.

“And why are you in my room, watching me sleep?” you press.

He smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just here to check on the newbie everyone’s talking about.”

You tilt your head and point to yourself as he nods.

“They’re talking about me?” you inquire.

“Non-stop. They want me to tell you to hurry up and get downstairs,” he responds. “See you later,” he adds, giving a lazy wave before he exits your room and heads out into the hallway.

You groan and rip off the blankets before slowly crawling out of bed and onto your feet. Your entire body hurt, but you didn’t want to keep everyone waiting. Besides, the newest guy seemed… interesting, to say the least.

[♥]

“Nice to see you’re up and moving,” Sora tells you with a grin as you slowly enter the living room.

You frown as you glance around the room at everyone.

“I heard you guys wanted to see me?” you ask as you throw yourself face-first onto the couch beside Yuffie.

“Ah, so you met Noctis?” Genesis muses.

“Mhm. He seemed… nice,” you mutter into the pillow beneath your head.

“He’ll grow on you. SO, dear [Name], will you be ready to leave in an hour?” Reno asks.

“Where am I going…?”

“To your last stage of training,” Cloud replies.

“Where?” you repeat.

They all roll their eyes.

“It’s not fun if we tell you,” Riku responds with a sly smile.

You groan before standing to your feet.

“Fine, don’t tell me. Let me just grab some food and I’ll be ready,” you tell them as you head towards the kitchen.

“Oh, are you wearing that…?” Yuffie asks, glancing down to your mismatched socks, baggy sweatpants, and oversized shirt.

You shoot her a glare in response.

[♥]

“Alright, I’m ready!” you call out as you dash down the stairs.

You changed into a pair of black shorts and a blue work-out shirt, and your hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Your body was covered with bruises and scratches from training, but you kind of didn’t care — you guessed that everyone’s seen a lot worse during the years of battles.

“Ok, come outside!” you can hear someone order from the front door.

Narrowing your eyes you make your way outside.

“What is it — whoa.”

You trail off as your eyes land on a gigantic Gummi ship stationed right in front of the mansion.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Roxas asks, walking towards you.

“Y-Yeah… I guess SOLDIERs aren’t joking around,” you mutter, shaking your head slightly.

“I guess not,” Roxas agrees softly. “C’mon, everyone else is inside,” he adds, gently grabbing your hand as he leads you towards the entrance of the ship.

“Wow…” you murmur as you step inside.

There are multiple, comfortable looking seats scattered around, and a cockpit with two seats towards the front of the ship. Sora and Riku are sitting in the cockpit, and Cloud, Zack and Genesis are fast asleep in their chairs.

“So, can you tell me where we’re going?” you ask as you and Roxas sit in the two remaining seats in the back of the ship.

Roxas sighs as he buckles his seatbelt.

“Well, I know they want it to be a secret… But, we’re going to the Coliseum. Phil should be able to fill you in on anything we’ve forgotten during the past three days.”

You hum quietly as you rest your head back, glancing over at the blond. You want to ask who Phil is, but a part of you almost doesn’t want to know.

“How are you doing?” he asks, breaking the silence.

“Fine, I guess.”

“Listen, [Name], I’m-“

“If you say ‘I’m sorry’ one more time, I will hit you,” you warn, laughing slightly as you interrupt him.

He chuckles and reaches a hand out to rest on your shoulder.

“Alright, I won’t say anything,” he agrees, giving you a grin.

“Can I ask you something, though?”

He nods.

“Anything, [Name].”

“Who’s this Axel guy?”

Roxas’ jaw squares as he glances out his window.

“He’s… my best friend. Or at least he was until I met you. We were really close while we were in the Organization, at least as close as two Nobodies can get. I hoped that when I left the Organization he would follow, but...” Roxas trails off in a shrug.

“It sounds like he did leave, though. Not in the same way you did, but he’s helping us now!” you point out.

Roxas turns his head towards you, a small grin on his face.

“I suppose… that’s the positive way to view this situation,” he murmurs.

“Damn straight!” you agree with a smile.

He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his window. You chuckle and do the same, gazing out of your own window as the ship starts to take off, the world beneath you slowly disappearing. Your eyes start to flutter shut, and within seconds you’re dead asleep.

[♥]

“[Name],” a voice gently murmurs as your shoulder is shaken.

“Wha-?” you murmur, slowly opening your eyes. “What is it?”

A couple different voices’ chuckles cause you to snap your head around, noticing that the eyes of Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Riku, Genesis, Zack, and Sora were focused intently on you.

“Sora, eyes forward!” Riku snaps, causing the brunette to jump in his seat before facing the driver’s wheel again.

“Sorry!” he exclaims, laughing sheepishly as Riku shakes his head.

“Why do we ever let him drive?” Cloud muses as everyone bites back laughter.

“Why was I woken up?” you groan, stretching your arms over your head.

“Because, we’re almost there! Look outside,” Zack tells you.

You hurriedly glance out the window and immediately sit up straight as your eyes land on what appears to be a huge, ancient Roman building. 

“What is that?!” you ask.

“The Coliseum. It’s spectacular, isn’t it?” Cloud asks.

You reach a hand out to rest on the window as you study the quickly approaching world. It's like something out of a movie, too breathtaking to be real.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” you mutter.

“Hold on tight — we’re landing!” Sora calls out, glancing back at you.

“EYES FORWARD!” Riku yells as everyone simultaneously facepalms.

[♥]

“Wow,” you whisper in astonishment, glancing around the surrounding area.

There are large pillars in front of huge, golden double doors, and giant stone statues of soldiers stand at attention between the pillars. There’s a bright blue sky directly overhead, and the sun is shining down on you.

“Welcome to the Olympus Coliseum,” Genesis muses as he brushes past you.

“C’mon, Phil should be inside,” Zack states, pointing towards the double doors.

“How is this guy going to be able to help me?” you ask.

“He’s a trainer. He even helped to train Hercules!” Sora exclaims excitedly.

You narrow your eyes.

“Hercules, as in the mythological character?” you ask.

“Trust us, he’s real,” Cloud mutters with an eye roll.

You nervously bite your bottom lip as Zack opens up the double doors. You quickly follow him inside, looking around. The walls, floors, and ceiling are made of sand-colored stones, and there are small trophies scattered around the ledges on the wall. You do a double take as your eyes land on a creature you’ve never seen before. He has short, furry legs that resemble a goat’s, but his upper body seems to be that of a human’s. He isn’t facing you as he cleans off a sign on the wall.

“Phil?” Riku calls out.

The creature quickly turns around, and your eyes widen when you realize he has the face of a human as well.

“Hey, guys! What brings you here?” he asks, trotting forwards.

“We came to say hi, of course,” Sora replies, leaning down slightly to give Phil a high-five.

“And to drop off your newest student,” Roxas adds, nudging you forward.

Phil’s eyes narrow as he studies you, walking around you in a circle.

“Huh. She doesn’t look exactly like hero-material,” he muses, lifting up and dropping one of your arms.

Frowning, you shoo him away.

“Seriously? For all you know, I’m a great fighter!” you argue, glaring down at him.

He smirks before laughing loudly, an arm draped across his stomach.

“Well, you got spunk, kid. I’ll give ya that. I suppose I could try giving ya some basic training. What weapon do you use?” he asks.

“Um, they’ve kinda trained me in how to use guns, knives, and swords.”

“She seems to show promise with sword combat,” Genesis adds.

“Hm… Okay, grab your sword and meet me at the end of this hallway in five,” Phil replies, pointing towards a dark and narrow hallway on the other side of the room before walking through it.

You frown, glancing back at everyone.

“I don’t have a sword!” you realize.

They all smile before turning their attention to Zack, who has a smirk on his face.

“We might have gotten you something special…” he says, trailing off as he pulls out a gigantic sword from behind his back.

The sword reminds you of Zack’s, but a bit smaller. It has a black handle, with roses and thorns engraved up and down the blade. It looks incredibly heavy.

“Oh, my God… You guys, this is amazing!” you gush, darting forward and gingerly grabbing the sword.

It was surprisingly light, you were happy to realize.

“So, you like it?” Roxas asks eagerly.

“Yes! Where’d you guys get it?” you ask.

“Actually, Noctis got it for you. He found out there was a new member of SOLDIER, and he wanted to give you a nice welcoming gift,” Cloud explains.

“Noctis? Really?! The guy barely said ‘hi’ to me this morning!” you remember.

They all glance at each other before shrugging.

“He’s _really_ shy. Like Reno said, he’ll grow on you,” Riku tells you.

“Don’t you have somewhere you need to be…?” Sora adds, putting a hand on his hip.

Your eyes widen before you quickly turn around and race through the hallway, where Phil disappeared.

“See you guys soon!” you call out.

[♥]

You lunge forward again, making the very last barrel explode. Exhausted, you fall to the floor and try to catch your breath. For the past hour Phil had been pushing you through countless obstacle courses, forcing you to attack numerous barrels in short amounts of time.

“You can’t be done yet! Heroes never quit!” Phil yells as he stands over you, his hands on his hips.

“Ugh! Hitting a stupid barrel isn’t going to help me!” you complain, shielding your eyes from the sun above as you glance up at him.

“You’d be surprised, girl. Fine then, how about you try dueling one of your friends, if you’re such a warrior?” he suggests.

You immediately sit up, your eyes widening.

“Um…” 

“Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you,” he adds. 

You nod, tapping your chin. Who should you choose? 

[♥] 

**♥ CLOUD♥**

"Cloud, I guess," you reply.

Phil nods, giving you a small smile before jogging away.

You lay back down, shutting your eyes. Hopefully Cloud isn't a really good fighter or anything...

"Tired?" a voice calls out.

You immediately sit up and glance at the tall blond, smirking as he makes his way towards you.

"A little," you admit, rubbing the back of your neck.

Cloud grins as he holds a hand out for you. You happily take his hand and he pulls you up to your feet. You stumble slightly into him out of tiredness, making your cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. His blue eyes seem to be piercing into yours as he stares down at you.

"Sorry," you mutter, gathering yourself and standing up straight.

"It's fine," he responds, still giving you a warm smile. "So, shall we get started?" he asks. You nod in response. "What all did Phil teach you?" Cloud asks, pulling a large sword out from a sheathe connected to his pants.

"Not much. Just how to destroy a barrel," you mutter bitterly.

Cloud smirks before running towards you. You gasp and slice your sword sideways, just like you did with the barrels.

"Nice deflection," Cloud compliments, grinning.

You smile proudly, but immediately gasp and duck as Cloud swings his sword again.

"H-Hey, you cheated!" you complain.

"That's why you gotta stay alert," he muses, smirking as you lunge forward to attack him.

Cloud was secretly thrilled you chose him over everyone, but he isn't exactly sure why. Whenever he looks at you, however, he gets a sudden burst of happiness, but he brushes these feelings off. After all, it's ridiculous to assume it's anything more than a mutual respect... right?

**♥ RIKU ♥**

"Riku, I guess," you reply.

Phil nods, giving you a small bow before leaving the coliseum. Sighing, you cross your arms and start to walk around the coliseum. You're pretty much exhausted, and after the hour of training, fighting isn't exactly on the top of your to-do list.

"Hello," someone greets from directly behind you.

You jump slightly as you turn around, placing a hand on your chest.

"You scared me," you mutter, glancing up at a smirking Riku.

"Wow, you’re easily frightened. Well, should we get started?" he asks, pulling out a blue and red blade.

"Er... Sure?" you state, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"I'll go easy on you," he tells you, winking before lunging forward.

You don't even have time to blush as you hold up your sword. His weapon hits yours, and you immediately push back, making him stagger slightly.  
"Good!" he exclaims, smiling. "You're a natural," he adds.

"Really?" you ask, straightening up.

Riku nods before immediately blocking you as you clash your sword with his. Riku can't help but chuckle as he watches your determined face as you try your best to fight with him. In his opinion, your arrival was the best thing that could happen. Maybe this war won't be so bad after all, as long as you're by his side. 

**♥ GENESIS ♥**

After you told Phil that you chose Genesis to fight with, you decided to lay down, hoping to take a quick nap. After all, who knows how long it'll take for him to arrive-

"[Name]?" Genesis calls out, interrupting your thoughts.

You open your eyes to see Genesis hovering over you, a smile on his lips.

"Hey," you greet, quickly jumping up to your feet.

"So, are you ready?" he asks, pulling a red sword out from behind his back.

"Not really," you admit nervously as you study your sword.

"There's nothing to be scared about, I won't hurt you," Genesis assures you as he twirls his sword in his hand.

You nod, but immediately gasp as Genesis lunges at you without warning. You automatically shield your body with your sword. Genesis smirks slightly, attempting to hit you once more. You block him, your weapons clashing together.

"You're not half bad," he muses, blocking your next attack.

You smirk in response as you continue your duel. Genesis can't deny it, he was thrilled when you chose him out of everyone. Even though he's only known you for a few days, he already has a major soft spot for you, and he's definitely starting to feel a little guilty at the pleasure he's receiving from being so close to you while the two of you duel.

**♥ SORA ♥**

"Sora," you answer, averting your gaze to your black sword.

Phil nods before trotting off into the dark hallway. You sigh, rubbing your eyes tiredly. This fight doesn't exactly sound fun... But, you figure you might as well go against the Keybearer. You smile as you see the spirited brunette jogging towards you.

"Hi," you greet as he stops right in front of you.

"Hey. How'd training go?" he asks, looking around the stadium.

"It was... weird," you answer. Sora grins as he looks at a destroyed barrel right beside you.

"Phil's the best, though. He trained me personally," Sora tells you.

"Oh. So you're... good?" you ask.

Sora smirks as he shrugs.

"I've been told I am, yeah," he replies.

You roll your eyes at his cockiness before laughing lightly. The smile is knocked off your face as Sora's Keyblade comes rushing towards you. You immediately block it before glaring at him.

"How about a little warning?!" you ask.

"Your enemies aren't going to give you a warning," he points out.

You nod, your eyes narrowing in concentration as you leap forward to attack him. He smiles as your weapons meet in loud clashes every couple seconds. Ever since he first laid eyes on you, he felt this strange connection to you. When you were around, his stomach tied up in nervous knots and his cheeks flushed a bright red. You hadn't seemed to notice, and for that he was grateful. He refuses to admit it, but there is definitely something about you that makes his heart flutter with happiness and excitement.

**♥ ZACK ♥**

"Zack," you reply, placing your hands on your hips.

Phil nods before trotting towards the dark hallway. You sigh, resting your face in your hands. Hopefully Zack isn't some crazy-good fighter, because you're way too tired to deal with that. You lift your head as you hear nearing footsteps.

"So, I'm the lucky chosen one, huh?" he muses.

You smile and nod, raising up your black sword.

"Y'know, that thing is almost as pretty as you," Zack notes with a smirk.

You roll your eyes, a smile tugging at your lips.

"Are you flirting with me, Zack Fair?" you ask, tilting your head.

Zack laughs and gives a small shrug before lunging forward, a gigantic sword suddenly in his hands. You shriek and jump out of the way, barely escaping him.  


"HEY!" you complain, glaring at him. "Be careful," you add bitterly.

"Oh, please. Like I'd be able to hurt you, [Name]," he points out as if that's the most absurd thing he's ever heard of.

Blushing, you raise your sword and successfully block his next attack. You slowly get a serious look on your face as you continue to block his quick moves, and he can’t help but smile at your determination. Zack is barely exerting any effort as he duels you, just in case he accidentally loses control and hurts you. When Zack would watch you from afar with Roxas while he and Cloud were on their mission in Twilight Town, he was always struck with just how attractive you were. And now that he knows you, his feelings are starting to run slightly deeper than just your looks. Yes, the mighty SOLIDER whose life revolves around war and death finally has a real crush. Now, he just has to figure out how you feel about him.

**♥ ROXAS ♥**

"Roxas!" you answer without even thinking.

Phil smiles and nods before jogging towards the exit of the stadium. Who else would you pick besides your dear friend? Although... A small blush creeps on your cheek as you picture him courageously fighting off enemies with his keyblades. 'No, no, bad [Name],' you think to yourself, shaking your head.

"Hey," a voice calls out, distracting you from your thoughts.

You turn around to see the spiky blond jogging towards you.

"Are you ready?" he asks, summoning his Keyblades into his hands.

"Uh... No," you admit.

He smiles and tilts his head.

"You'll be fine. I won't hurt you," he states.

You nod, blocking first one, then both of his Keyblades as he dashes forwards.

"Hey, you can't use two!" you complain.

Roxas smirks and holds out his arm, and his black Keyblade, Oblivion, disappears.

"Better?" he asks.

"Yup!" you reply, smiling before you duck out of the way as Roxas swings Oathkeeper towards you.

You immediately jump back and attack him, groaning as he readily blocks you. Roxas grins as he watches you fight. After two years of torture while he harbored a painful crush on you, he's finally able to spend some time alone with you. He feels terrible guilt at his happiness of your predicament, and he's obviously upset that you're now going to be a SOLDIER and risk your life in the war, but at least you finally know the truth about him. Maybe now he can finally tell you how he feels... How he's always felt...


	6. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of your new life sets in as your first official day on the job begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple chapters really set the pace for your relationships with the other characters, the Organization, and SOLDIER. It's all leading up to chapter 15, which sets in place the main plotline for the series. I promise this story is SO much more than you prowling around various worlds, you'll see~♥
> 
> I'd love to know what people think of it so far C:

After training for another hour with the boy you chose, you were about ready to die. Phil gave you his blessings, but made sure to stress the fact that you're nowhere near ready to be called a "hero". You shuffled to the ship behind everyone else, your feet practically dragging in the sand. After dropping Genesis and Cloud off at Headquarters so that they could go off on their own mission, Noctis joined you, Zack, Noctis, Roxas, Sora, and Riku as you took off on your very first mission. Your stomach was full of butterflies as you neared the unknown world.

"Hey, there it is," Roxas comments, pointing out of the window.

You follow where his finger is pointing, your eyes widening as you spot a rather large building floating in the middle of space. The architecture appears to be of Chinese design.

"This place is called 'The Land of Dragons'," Sora notes, glancing at the screen in front of him on the dashboard.

"Dragons?!" you exclaim.

"I'm sure there aren't really dragons there, [Name]," Riku assures you, glancing back to give you a smile.

You grit your teeth and clutch the armrests as Sora starts to lower the ship into the world's atmosphere. You clench your eyes shut as the ship starts to shake violently when it gets closer to the ground. You open one of your eyes as you feel someone gently take your hand in theirs. Your cheeks flush when you see Zack is now sitting next to you, smirking.

"What are you doing?" you whisper.

"Distracting you. Just shut your eyes," he suggests.

You give him a smile before nodding, shutting your eyes as you grip his hand even tighter. You're slowly starting to realize that flying is definitely not your thing.

[♥]

After landing the ship in a deserted field, the six of you walk towards a trail of smoke you can see rising in the air. You frown when you realize you’ve reached a dead end.

“Huh… What’s that?” Roxas asks, pointing to a huge boulder that’s surrounded by trees, bushes, and rocks.

Standing by a the boulder is a young soldier, watching what appears to be the projection of a huge beast coming towards him.

“We need to help him!” Sora exclaims, summoning his Keyblade.

“Guys…?” you mutter.

“On the count of three!” Riku states.

“One…” Zack starts.

“Uh, I don’t think-“

“[Name], get your sword!” Roxas orders, interrupting you.

“Two…” Sora continues.

You roll your eyes and take a step back, out of harm’s way. Common sense tells you there’s no way a huge monster could fit behind that boulder.

"THREE!" Sora, Zack, Roxas, Riku, and Noctis yell, running forwards towards the man as you stay behind.

The man turns around, jumps, and lets out a shriek when he sees the five of them dashing towards him. They come to a stop upon seeing his fear, glancing at each other curiously.

"H-Hey, What are you doing?!" the man yells out in an unusually girlish voice.

"Saving you...?" Noctis responds.

I'll take care of this," a small, red lizard says, walking out from behind the rock.

"Mushu?!" Sora yells.

The lizard narrows its eyes as it studies the brunette. A huge grin finally grows on its face as it runs towards Sora.

"Sora! What brings you here?" the lizard, apparently named Mushu, asks, crawling up to Sora’s shoulder.

"You know these guys?" the man whispers to Mushu.

"Well, I know Sora. We kicked some bad-guy butt together, back in the day!" Mushu replies, punching the air. "I have no idea who these other people are, though," he adds, studying you carefully.

"Well, I'm Mul- uh, Ping!" the man greets, interrupting himself as his voice goes from high to low pitched.

You narrow your eyes at the obvious mistake.

"Wait... Are you a... girl?" you ask, putting your hands on your hips.

The man nervously glances at Mushu before hanging his head.

"Y-Yes, I am. How could you tell?! Was I not manly enough?" she asks you, her eyes pleading.

"You're a girl?!" Roxas asks, tilting his head.

"No way," Zack adds.

"I am. My real name is Mulan," she clarifies.

"But why are you dressed like a guy?" Riku asks.

"So I can join the army, and bring honor to my family," she responds, placing a hand on her heart.

"And I just happen to be her guardian!" Mushu adds, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Aren't you a lizard?" you ask with a tilt of your head.

Mushu gives you a small glare before crawling up a small rock.

"No, I am not a lizard! I'm a dragon! Can lizards do this?!" he cries out.

With a deep breath, he breathes out a small flame of fire. You giggle lightly as his overly-inflated ego.

"So, what are your names?" Mulan asks.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduces.

"Riku."

"Roxas."

"Zack."

"Noctis."

"[Name]. Nice to meet you," you state, quickly shaking Mulan's hand.

"Do you guys, Sora excluded, by any chance know how to fight?" Mushu asks.

"Actually, we do," Noctis replies.

"R-Really?!" Mulan exclaims.

"Well, almost all of us," Riku adds before looking over at you.

You frown as he turns back around.

"Would you by any chance like to... join the army with me? I know it’s asking a lot, but I might be able to pass for a male better if I'm in a group," Mulan explains, fiddling with her fingers and shuffling her feet nervously.

"Would we even be allowed to join, even though we don’t live here?" Zack asks cautiously.

"Captain Shang would be more than happy to allow you into his troops! Although..."

Mulan trails off as she glances at you. Everyone else lowers their gaze to you as well.

"What?" you ask, glancing between everyone.

"You're a girl, [Name]," Sora answers.

"Nice observation," you retort, rolling your eyes.

"There's no girls allowed in the army," Noctis clarifies.

Your jaw drops open.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit in the ship while you join a freaking army? Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I’m about to become a housewife!" you exclaim, putting your hands on your hips.

“You sound just like me,” Mulan says with a smile as she pulls out a spare uniform from behind her back. It looks just like hers. You groan and let your head fall back.

"I have to dress like a boy?" you ask with disgust.

"We all have to do stuff we don't like sometimes," Roxas points out.

"Huh. What are we going to do with her hair?" Mushu asks, crawling up your back before lightly pulling on your ponytail.

"I just need to put it up in a bun," you decide, gently shooing him away.

"That would work," Riku agrees.

You snatch the spare uniform out of Mulan’s hands and march behind the boulder to get changed. You move at the speed of light, so that no one can spy on you. Once you're ready, you walk out, a scowl on your face.

"I hate this," you mutter, pulling at the uncomfortable armor as Mulan giggles lightly.

The uniform didn’t quite fit you, and it managed to hide all of your curves so you looked almost like an awkward rectangle.

"Now, we have to teach you how to act like a man," Zack states, smirking.

"I just have to talk in a low tone of voice, right?" you ask.

"And you have to walk like a man," Noctis adds.

"You totally walk like a girl, [Name]," Roxas adds, and all of the guys nod in agreement.

And with that, they start to teach you and Mulan the proper etiquette of being a man. Your voice is still a little high-pitched, and your features look very effeminate. But you should be able to pass for a male as long as you keep quiet and out of trouble. 

Or at least, that's what you like to tell yourself.

[♥]

It had only been five minutes since you had become a man, and you had already been punched in the face by a short, stocky soldier. You hold a hand up to your lip to stem the flow of blood as you try to tune out some guy who you’re guessing is the General.

“And you, can you fight?” he asks, turning towards you.

“Oh… Yeah, I… I mean, yeah I’m a great fighter,” you reply, almost forgetting that you need to make your voice deep.

“What’s your name, solider?” he inquires with narrowed eyes.

Your eyes in turn widen. Shoot, how could you have forgotten to think of a name?!

“… Boris,” you answer blankly, your eyes still wide.

“Hm… Alright Sora, Roxas, Zack, Ping, Noctis, Riku, and Boris. Welcome to the Imperial Army. Try and get some rest tonight, we’re leaving tomorrow for the mountain pass,” the General explains, nodding towards a giant mountain in the background of the campsite.

Everyone bows their heads in respect as he marches away towards his tent, a man with a ridiculous beard and deep blue robes trailing after him.

“… BORIS?” Zack asks with a laugh.

“Remind us to never send you anywhere undercover,” Riku adds as they all laugh and walk away.

You glare at their retreating figures as Mulan shuffles towards you.

“Do we have to stay in the same tent as them?” she asks nervously.

“No, you and I can stay together,” you tell her with a smile.

“Good! I-I mean they seem nice, but the thought of accidentally catching a man naked is horrible.”

Your cheeks turn light pink despite yourself as you glance away from her.

“Yeah… Horrible.”

[♥]

After taking a long trek through the winding mountain road where General Shang had directed your group, you, Zack, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Noctis, and Mulan ended up at a flat area with small hills. It overlooks the scenery of the army camp below, and a few snow-covered mountain peaks are directly behind you.

“Well, that was easy,” you comment, breaking the silence.

“It's not so easy anymore,” Sora argues, summoning his Keyblade.

You frown in confusion as he points behind you. Your eyes widen as you turn around and find yourself face-to-face with a giant Heartless who is carrying a large spear. You can feel your blood freeze for a second; you had never seen a Heartless in person before, and this one was huge . Pushing the fear aside, you pull out your sword from its holster on the pants of your soldier outfit and hurriedly dash towards your enemy. You’re able to slash it exactly one time in its leg before it smacks you across your chest with the butt of its spear. The wind is knocked out of you and you are thrown backwards until you roughly collide with a rock wall, falling to the ground.

“[Name]!” you hear someone call out.

Groaning, you grab your head in your hands and sit up.

“Ugh…” you mutter as you shake your head, slowly standing to your feet as you watch the Heartless engaged in a fight with an enraged Roxas and Sora. You give Zack, who is glancing over at you, a thumbs-up before jogging back towards the battle.

“You okay?” Riku asks as he darts forward, hitting the Heartless with all of his strength.

“Yeah!” you respond as you manage to dart underneath the Heartless’s spear.

You grin as you spot a weak spot, and stick your sword right into the side of its stomach. It howls with pain and turns towards you. Noctis takes the lucky opportunity to deal a fatal blow to its neck while it’s distracted. The Heartless cries out as it falls to the ground, and it slowly starts to disappear into black smoke as it fades away into nothingness. Your mouth drops open as you watch an opaque pink heart float towards the sky.

Slow applause can be heard directly behind you, distracting your attention. You quickly turn around and gasp in shock when you see a man wearing a black trench coat.

“GUYS!!” you cry out in horror as the man starts to take off his hood.

“Geez, you need to chill out, [Name]. Got it memorized?” the man tells you, revealing his bright red hair.

“Axel,” Zack greets with a small nod.

“What brings you here?” Sora asks, tilting his head as he makes his Keyblade disappear.

“I have to make sure you idiots are getting the job done,” Axel responds, leaning his back on a large rock behind him. “Why are you traveling around in this podunk town?”

“This place isn’t that bad,” Riku argues.

Axel gives him a look before waving his hand lazily.

“I’m not here to argue. So, do tell me, why are you here?” Axel asks, putting his hands on his hips as he leans forward.

“Why do you care so much?” you challenge.

Axel smirks, taking a step closer to you.

“Because we’re on the same team, sweetheart. Why should I risk my neck while you guys run around and play with your swords?” he replies, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“We’re just checking out the place, Axel. This Shan-Yu guy sounds suspicious,” Roxas responds, diverting Axel’s attention.

“Well, make it snappy. There’s been some weird stuff going on in other worlds, and there isn’t exactly time for you to be slacking off,” Axel warns as he releases your shoulder.

“Wow, someone is awful antsy today,” Zack muses, laughing lightly.

Axel frowns at him as Noctis suddenly snaps his head towards the mountain, his eyes narrowed.

“What is it, Noctis?” you ask.

“Nothing… I just thought I saw someone…” he answers.

“Shan-Yu?” Mulan asks hurriedly.

Noctis nods slowly.

“Then we gotta go check it out!” Sora exclaims before jogging towards the mountain trail.

“See you later, Axel,” Riku says as he brushes past the redhead.

“Bye,” you mumble as you walk past him as well.

Since you’re glancing at the floor, you miss the small smile Axel sends your way as you follow Riku and Sora.

“Hey, Roxas… Can we talk?” you can hear Axel ask.

You turn around to see Roxas looking away from Axel, a sad frown on his face.

“Not now, Axe… Maybe later,” Roxas suggests.

Axel sighs and nods slowly before summoning a portal and disappearing.

“What was that about?” you ask Roxas as he walks up to you.

“Nothing,” Roxas hastily responds, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants as he kicks a small pebble out of his way.

[♥]

“No one’s here… I think you were just seeing things, Noct,” Riku comments as everyone reaches the summit of the mountain.

You shiver violently, your shoes becoming wet as you continue to trudge through the snow.

Noctis glowers at Riku before running a hand through his dark hair.

“No, I saw him! I know I did…” Noctis argues.

Riku rolls his eyes as you all scan the surrounding environment. You do a double-take as you glance up towards the top of the mountain.

“Who’s that?” you ask, pointing up the steep hill.

“Shan-Yu!” Mulan exclaims, causing Mushu, who is perched on her shoulder, to gasp.

“I told you I saw him!” Noctis adds with a smirk.

“Are you really going to gloat right now?!” Zack asks as he pulls out his sword.

Noctis frowns, pulling out his sword as well as small, orange creatures appear behind Shan-Yu. They almost look like fish except they’re… flying? Shan-Yu raises his sword up in the air before pointing down the mountain at you guys.

“Are those Heartless?” you ask, tilting your head.

“Looks like it. Get ready to fight, guys!” Roxas orders, summoning his two Keyblades.

Sora does the same before he and his Nobody lead the charge towards the approaching herd. It’s quick to discover that they aren’t all that hard to defeat. A mere whack over the head is enough to kill them. You gracefully weave through the mass of Heartless, killing one after another with ease.

“Good job, [Name]!” you can hear Zack compliment from the opposite side of the summit.

You bite back a smile as you continue to fight.

[♥]

“Geez, how are there still this many?!” Riku asks in frustration, panting slightly.

“They never stop coming,” you agree, rubbing your sore shoulder before swinging your sword again at a nearby Heartless.

“Let me help with that, gorgeous,” a voice coos in your ear.

You turn around to see a flash of red before your eyes widen in shock. Flames are surrounding you, Mulan, and the guys, and Axel is standing right in the middle of your group. His green eyes seem to sparkle as they reflect the light from the bright fire. You gasp when you see flames are consuming the Heartless, burning all of them to oblivion. A loud wail is heard from the fire, and you grimace when you realize that the person crying out is Shan-Yu.

“Stop, you’re killing him!!” you yell, running forward and grabbing Axel’s arm in protest.

He lightly shoves you away as he continues to concentrate on the fire, his arms lifted up slightly in the air. You shut your eyes and turn away, refusing to watch the man die.

“[Name]?” Roxas asks as a hand is placed on your shoulder.

You slowly open your eyes, finding yourself looking right into Roxas’s bright blue ones.

“Are you okay?” Sora asks, joining Roxas.

“Y-Yeah,” you stutter, doing everything in your power to not look at the fire.

“Sorry you had to see that,” Axel speaks up.

You glance back at him before looking at the scorched earth surrounding you. The ground is now covered in water from the melted snow.

“It was just… a bit of a shock... So is… Is he…?”

“Dead?” Noctis finishes for you.

You nod.

“There’s no way anyone could survive that,” Axel answers.

“If you’re going to be a SOLDIER, you can’t freak out if someone dies. These people are bad news, and they want to kill all of humanity, not just us,” Zack explains.

“So you guys are okay with killing people?!” you ask, throwing your hands in the air.

“We never said that,” Sora argues.

“You just get used to it after awhile,” Riku adds with a shrug.

You shudder as you glance away from them.

“I guess…” you mutter.

Axel sighs and shakes his head before summoning a portal.

“So… Are you finally gonna leave this place, or do I need to set the whole world on fire?” Axel asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, we’re leaving. Our work is done anyway,” Noctis replies.

“Later, Axel. Thanks for the help with… well, you know,” Zack adds, nodding towards where Shan-Yu’s body is.

“Yeah, bye… OH, and just a hint… There’s an Organization member stationed in Neverland,” Axel explains.

“Who?!” Roxas asks.

“Aw, where’s the fun in me telling you?” Axel teases with a smirk before giving you a wink. He then disappears into the portal.

“So, I take it we’re leaving for Neverland?” you ask.

Everyone nods before turning to Mulan.

“Will you be okay here?” Sora asks her.

Mulan nods along with Mushu.

“We’ll be fine, now that Shan-Yu’s dead,” Mulan answers.

“Go kick some bad guy butt for us!” Mushu adds, punching his fist into the air.

“It’s been nice meeting you!” you tell them with a wave.

“You, too. Thank you for your help, all of you,” Mulan says with a nod.

Everyone waves to her as she turns around and starts to walk down the hill, quietly talking to Mushu.

“Alright, Roxas, time to make a portal going back to the ship,” Riku orders.

“Why?!” Roxas asks.

“Because we don’t want to walk there, and I’m hungry,” Zack responds, holding his stomach for effect and pouting slightly.

Roxas frowns and rolls his eyes before summoning a portal behind him. Sora runs through first as everyone else slowly follows. You take one last look at the burnt body of Shan-Yu before following them as well. You feel slightly sick to your stomach, but you’re somehow able to fight off the feelings of disgust.


	7. Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

“You’re back!” Reno greets excitedly as you walk through the front door of Headquarters.

You give him a small smile as you slump down on a nearby chair.

“How did it go?” Leon asks, entering from the kitchen.

“Okay… Axel showed up,” Sora responds.

“Yeah, we told him to check up on you guys. You were taking _waaay_ too long,” Yuffie explains.

Riku narrows his eyes as he exits the room, muttering under his breath.

“What’s his problem?” you ask.

“Who knows, he’s always complaining about something,” Cloud responds.

“Not true!” Sora argues, putting his hands on his hips as he stands up for his best friend.

“Stop bickering, you idiots,” a voice orders.

You turn around to see Sephiroth standing by the front door, his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone immediately jumps to their feet and salutes him. You narrow your eyes before Yuffie elbows you and hisses: “Stand up!” under her breath. You nod and jump to your feet. Sephiroth frowns when he sees your delayed reaction, making your skin crawl with discomfort.

“Fair! Was this mission successful?” Sephiroth asks.

“Yes, Sir. We killed Shan-Yu, a local man who was summoning Heartless to kill civilians,” Zack answers.

“Good, good… And I trust that Axel informed you of the appearance of an Organization member in Neverland?” Sephiroth asks.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Then your next mission is clear. You must find them and destroy them… Get as much information as you can before killing them. Sora and Riku, you two are going to sit this one out. I have a mission set aside for you, Yuffie, and Leon. Reno, Zack, Cloud, [Name], Noctis, and Roxas… You’ll be going to Neverland immediately. Leave, NOW!” he orders before storming upstairs.

“Another mission?!” you ask in shock as you simultaneously groan and collapse into your chair.

“Get used to it. He’s a hard ass,” Reno states.

“I HEARD THAT, SINCLAIR!” Sephiroth yells from upstairs.

Reno chuckles before flinging a bag over his shoulder. Looks like he had already heard about this mission if he’s already packed…

“Alright, should we get going?” Cloud asks.

“Probably. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can come back and rest,” Roxas responds.

“Good plan,” you agree.

“Bye, you guys…” Sora mutters sadly.

“See you later,” Leon adds boredly, waving to everyone.

You give him a small wave as you start to walk towards the door.

“I’ll fly the ship this time,” Reno offers.

“Thank God! I can’t stand another flight with Sora driving… He’s awful,” Roxas complains as he leads the way onto the ship.

“Neverland, here we come!” Zack exclaims as he sits down in his seat and Reno revs up the engine of the Gummi ship.

[♥] 

You immediately wake up as the Gummi ship starts to shake violently. Whimpering lightly, you desperately clutch the armrests and silently curse Reno’s reckless flying. Knowing his cockiness, he probably ran into a meteor while he was showing off his "superior flying skills" to Zack and Cloud.

Just as you glance outside, a rather large wooden ship goes flying past.

_Wait… what_?

“What was that?!” you exclaim, causing everyone to turn around and look at you.

“Trouble. Big trouble,” Reno responds stiffly, doing his best to maneuver around the ship, which is heading right towards you.

You bite your bottom lip in nervousness as the ship comes to a stop beside the Gummi ship. All you can really see is a black flag hanging off the mask, with a white skull and crossbones emblazoned on it. You can’t help but wonder why exactly something that looks suspiciously like a pirate ship is harassing you in the middle of space. A large ‘boom’ echoes throughout the cabin, and the ship suddenly starts to shake.

“I think they’re boarding the ship,” Zack mutters, standing up and facing the door, his sword clenched in his hands.

You stand as well, along with everyone else. Suddenly, the door to the ship bursts open, and a bunch of people dressed as stereotypical pirates run inside. Your eyes widen when you realize that they’re not just pirates… They're Heartless, as evidenced by the Heartless insignia on their chests, and they don't look human. A man with a red coat and a flamboyantly frilly hat strolls in behind them, a short, chubby man with a blue and white checkered shirt right at his heels.

“Who are you?” Noctis asks incredulously.

The man smirks, bringing an arm up to his face… Or, at least, what should be his hand — instead, there’s a metal hook emerging from the sleeve of his coat.

“Captain Hook, at your service,” the man greets, giving an exaggerated bow.

“Nice hat, Captain,” Reno comments sarcastically.

Captain Hook frowns as he glances over at Reno. He scoffs before turning around, studying everyone else on the ship. His eyes finally land on you, causing you to gulp loudly as an evil grin creeps up onto his face.

“Hm. You might be of use to us, little girl,” he muses.

“Little?! I’m 18, thank you very much!” you argue, folding your arms over your chest.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… You’re three years younger than me?” Zack asks, turning towards you.

“Focus, Zack,” Cloud hisses under his breath.

“AND you can’t just take her with you,” Roxas adds, placing a hand on your shoulder as he glares over at the Captain.

“Try and stop us,” Captain Hook retorts before snapping his fingers.

You cry out as someone grabs your arm and twists it, pulling you out of Roxas’s grasp. You can hear your team members calling your name, but all goes black as your head is slammed into the nearby window.

[♥] 

“Urgh…” you mumble, rubbing the back of your head as you sit up straight, your vision blurred.

You look around and groan loudly as your vision becomes clearer. You can tell that you’re stuck inside of a cramped room, obviously somewhere on a ship. The walls and floorboards are made of wooden planks, and there is a bunk bed with two mattresses towards the side of the room. There are no windows and, to drag down your mood even more, you’re completely alone.

Or, so you thought.

“Well, hey there!” a voice calls out from the other side of the room.

You jump to your feet and turn around as your eyes land on a boy wearing all green; even his tights are green. He is sitting on top of a barrel and holding his head in his hands as he watches you intently.

“You don’t need to be scared of me, Miss. I don’t bite,” he states, standing up.

He smiles as he suddenly floats off of the ground, suspended in midair. Your jaw drops and eyes widen.

“Are you freaking flying?!” you ask, pointing to the space between the floor and his feet.

The boy chuckles and puts his hands behind his head as he leans back slightly.

“Well, yeah, how else would I get around?” he answers nonchalantly.

“And, you think it’s normal to be able to fly…?”

He laughs and puts his hands on his hips.

“Anyone can fly! All you have to do is believe!” he explains.

You roll your eyes.

“Okay, well I’m obviously dreaming right now. You aren’t flying. This can’t be real,” you muse.

He shakes his head before flying towards you. Your eyes widen, but he’s already right in front of you before you can run to safety. He smirks as he reaches out a hand out and pinches your arm. Hard.

“Ow!” you exclaim, rubbing the sore skin.

“Now do you believe this is real? You were brought here a half hour ago by a group of Heartless. We’re stuck here in this place unless we work together to escape! I’ll have you know that my friends are up there, so I’m kind of in a hurry, if you don’t mind.”

You scratch your head, suddenly remembering what happened earlier. The ship, the invasion, being knocked out...

“Okay... Fine. How can we escape?” you ask with a sigh.

The boy grins as he floats right in front of you. He stretches his hand out, and you narrow your eyes suspiciously. There was something a bit off about him, but you couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

“The name’s Peter. Peter Pan. It’s nice to meet ya!” he greets.

You smile and quickly shake his hand.

“I’m [Name]… So, you can really fly. Wow. Can I fly, too, by any chance?” you ask excitedly.

Peter taps his chin before snapping his fingers.

“Yeah, I think that can be arranged. Wait a sec, will ya?”

He whistles loudly, facing the barrel where he had been sitting. You frown and tilt your head.

“Hey! Tink!” Peter yells, floating towards the barrel.

Your eyes widen as a small pixie wearing a light green dress floats up from behind the barrel, a scowl on her tiny face. Golden dust trails behind her as she moves. Peter quickly snatches her and drags her over to you.

“[Name], this is Tinkerbell. Tink, this is [Name],” Peter introduces.

You’re about to ask what he’s doing, but before you can speak he shakes her above your head. You sneeze loudly as the pixie’s golden dust falls all over you. Tinkerbell finally wiggles out of his grasp and kicks him in the shin before flying back to the wooden barrel. You giggle as Peter rubs his shin, grumbling angrily.

“What was that stuff you poured over me?” you ask, shaking your head so the dust gets out of your hair.

“Pixie dust, of course! It’s a necessity if you want to fly. Now, all you gotta do is think of something happy, and concentrate real hard. You’ll be flying in no time!”

You grin and nod before shutting your eyes. You bite your bottom lip as you subconsciously find yourself thinking about a certain boy, the way he smiles at you, the way he says your name…

“You did it!”

You open your eyes and squeal in excitement as you glance at the ground beneath you. You’re only a foot or so off of the ground but you feel completely weightless.

“Whoa… This is awesome!” you exclaim, zipping around the room.

Peter chuckles as he watches you happily fly around. You grin as well, but your eyes eventually widen in fear when you notice you’re dangerous close to flying into the wall. You try to stop yourself, but you’re not fast enough — you slam into the wooden wall face-first, falling to the ground.

“Nice one,” he teases.

You groan and sit up on your knees, dusting yourself off. Your eyes suddenly dart to something peeking out from behind the barrel next to your knees.

“What’s this?” you ask, crawling towards it.

You gasp and a hand flies up to your mouth as your eyes land on the body of a girl. She looks around your age, and she’s glancing up at you in a mixture of shock and fear. Her short, dark hair frames her pale face as she glances towards Peter.

“O-Oh… Hi, I didn’t see you earlier,” you tell her, smiling sheepishly. “I’m [Name],” you add, extending a hand.

“… She doesn’t talk,” Peter mumbles quietly. You glance towards him. “Trust me, I’ve tried to get her to talk for a couple days, ever since I came in here. Apparently, she just appeared on the ship out of nowhere.”

“That’s so sad!” you exclaim before looking over at her again.

You reach out and gently place a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly, but holds your gaze.

“What’s your name?” you ask softly. She just shakes her head in response. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. I’m a SOLDIER. I don’t know if you’ve heard of us, but-“

“SOLDIER?” she asks with a raspy voice.

Your and Peter’s eyes widen.

“Y-Yes, we’re here to eliminate the Heartless. Where did you come from?” you inquire.

“My… world was destroyed… I woke up here,” she replies quietly.

“How’d you do that?” Peter asks, floating towards you.

You smirk.

“Some situations require a woman’s touch,” you tell him. “So, what’s your name?” you repeat to the girl.

“Xion. Can you… get me out of here?”

“We’re going to try to!” Peter responds enthusiastically.

“It’s nice to meet you, Xion. Do you know how to fight?” you ask.

She wordlessly reaches a hand into the pocket of her sweatshirt. To your complete and utter shock, she pulls out a small silver handgun.

“Now what do we do?” she asks with a small smile.

You can’t help but let out a laugh.

“That’s… so awesome,” you muse.

“Now, we go and save Wendy,” Peter adds.

“Wendy?! No, we have to go save my friends!” you argue, glancing back at Peter with narrowed eyes.

Peter frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You didn’t come here alone?” he asks. You quickly shake your head. “Hm… Well, they are probably all together, out on the deck of the ship. I’ll take you guys there.”

You nod, standing to your feet. You reach a hand out to Xion, who smiles as she grabs it and stands as well. The two of you follow Peter out of the cell and into a narrow hallway.

“So, how did you and your friends get stuck here?” Peter asks.

“Captain Hook boarded our ship, and that’s all I remember… What about you?” you ask.

Peter smiles sadly.

“I killed a ton of Hook’s goons. They were these strange white creatures, with weird emblems on their chest. Their leader was a man who wielded countless lances as his weapons. They invaded my island, and I did my best to stop them before Wendy, Tink, and I were taken hostage,” he explains.

“Were the invaders Heartless?” you ask.

“No, they were different. More sinister, and much harder to fight. Especially the leader. I couldn’t see his face, though; he wore all black.”

You gulp as you’re filled with a feeling of dread. It sounds like Axel was right. The Organization has indeed invaded Neverland.

[♥] 

“There’s Hook,” Peter whispers as the two of you peek out of a door leading outside to the deck of the ship.

You follow his gaze and spot Captain Hook standing over a group of people. You squint your eyes in order to focus your vision. You recognize Reno’s red hair and Cloud’s overly spiky blond hair, and you can’t help but smile.

“There are my friends,” you add, pointing to the group of boys sitting in a circle around a large pillar in front of Captain Hook, tied to the wooden mast.

“And Wendy!” Peter exclaims, pointing to a girl in a pale blue dress sitting behind Noctis and Reno.

“How do we get to them without being caught?” you inquire.

Peter stands up straight, his eyes locked on Hook. He nods towards him before jogging forward.

“He’s just walking right up to him?!” you hiss.

“What an idiot,” Xion murmurs.

A pained expression comes across your face before you follow him. You can’t help but question this strategy.

“Hook, let them go!” Peter orders once the three of you get closer, pointing a small hand knife at the Captain's back.

All eyes of everyone on the deck turns towards your intruding group. 

“[Name]!” Roxas calls out, since he is the first person to see you.

Everyone else hurriedly turns their heads as well, sighing in relief when they see you’re okay. You give them a small salute in greeting.

“How did you escape?! Smee, I thought that you locked them in the cell down below!” Captain Hook exclaims, rounding on the pudgy man behind him.

“W-Why, yes, Captain, I-I did. They must have e-escaped,” the man named Smee stammers, wringing his hands together nervously.

“You fool! I told you to lock the door! No matter, I don’t see the harm in having Peter Pan here while his beloved walks the plank,” Captain Hook muses in a mocking tone.

Peter gasps as he notices Wendy being shoved by some of the Heartless pirates onto the plank of wood suspended in midair by the edge of the ship.

"Don't you dare, Hook!" Peter exclaims as he jumps into the air, flying head-first towards the laughing Pirate.

The two engage in a fight-to-the-death duel as Peter's knife collides with Hook's sword. Smee runs from the deck with a shriek, and the Heartless stop in their tracks, unsure of what to do now that their leader is busy. Taking the opportunity, you grab Xion's hand and drag her towards the captured group.

"You guys are looking a little _tied up_ ," you joke with a chuckle.

"Less puns, more untying!" Reno complains, nodding down at the thick ropes tied around their bodies.

You roll your eyes before removing one of Yuffie's knives from its holster tied around your shin. Quickly, you saw the knife back and forth until the rope snaps, and they all jump to their feet.

"Thanks, [Name]," Cloud tells you, patting a hand on your shoulder.

"So now what?" Roxas asks.

"I think he needs our help,” Noctis says, nodding towards Peter, who’s joined the battle against Hook.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Zack agrees, springing forward with his giant sword clutched in his hands.

Everyone glances briefly at each other before racing after him, weapons drawn.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

“C’mon, why don’t you tell us?” Zack asks, grinning as he presses the tip of his blade to Hook’s exposed neck.

The Captain was quickly defeated by Zack and Cloud, and he was now cornered against the mast. He was sporting a nasty gash to the head, and he winced as Zack's large blue sword finally broke the skin and blood started to slowly leak out.

“Tell you what?” he growls.

“What you know about the Organization,” Roxas interjects before Zack can, earning himself a small glare from the dark-haired male for stealing his thunder.

“All I know is a man dressed in a black offered me unlimited power over the Heartless. I’m not a fool, I accepted the offer immediately,” Hook answers.

“What’s his name?” Cloud asks, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Come close and I’ll tell you,” Hook retorts.

Zack leans his head forward slightly, only for Hook to scoff.

“Not you. Her,” he corrects, glancing towards you.

“Why me?!” you ask in horror, taking a step back.

“Because they’re all looking at me like they want to gut me like a fish. You, however, look the least likely to do me harm,” he explains.

You glance towards the other SOLDIERs, who all shrug.

“Go for it, I guess,” Reno says.

You purse your lips slightly before walking towards the defeated Captain. Zack reluctantly lets go of him and retracts his sword, taking a couple steps back. You stand in front of Hook, your heart racing in unexplainable nervousness.

“What was his name?” you repeat, doing your best to sound tough.

A smirk grows on his face as he leans in close, whispering two words in your ear:

“ _Fuck you_.”

You let out a shriek of surprise as he all of a sudden grabs you by the throat and lifts you up into the air. Your hands desperately grab at his arms, trying to get him to let go. The pain and fear only last a few seconds, thankfully, as his grasp is eventually loosened and you tumble to the ground, coughing.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asks, kneeling to your side as you sit on your knees, gasping for air.

“Y-Yeah…” you reply in a hoarse voice.

You glance up, eyes widening when you spot Hook lying in front of you, Zack's sword sticking out of his lifeless body.

“Bastard,” Zack mutters, pulling his bloodied sword out of Hook’s body.

“Why’d you do that?! We never found out who he was working for!” Cloud complains, narrowing his eyes as his superior.

“The life of a SOLDIER comes before the life of a lackey,” Zack reasons, wiping the blood off of his sword with Hook’s jacket.

Noctis extends a hand to you, and helps to pull you to your feet. You raise your other hand to your neck, gently touching the sore skin.

“Let’s get you back to Headquarters,” Roxas says, glancing towards you before looking out at the ocean.

You do a double-take when you realize that the Gummi ship is sitting on the water, not far from the ship you’re currently on.

“Yeah, we need to fill everyone in. Even though he was just a lackey, defeating one of Maleficent’s main followers was important in the war,” Noctis adds.

You turn to Peter, Wendy, and Xion, a small smile on your face.

“Are you guys okay?” you ask, glancing between the three of them.

“Yeah. You?” Peter asks, a hand on his hip.

You nod.

“Thanks for everything, Peter. Let us know if anything weird happens around here, okay?”

“Okay,” he and Wendy agree with smiles.

You return the grin before turning towards Xion.

“You handled yourself well out there,” you tell her.

“R-Really? You think so?” she asks eagerly.

“Yeah! Um… I don’t know if I can do this, since I’m the youngest and newest member of the SOLDIERs, but… Would you like to come with us?” you ask, holding out a hand.

Her eyes widen before she nods enthusiastically and runs towards you.

“Yes! Oh, my God, thank you [Name]! I won’t let you down!” she gushes with multiple claps of her hands.

“… Really?” Roxas asks with a deadpan expression.

“Hey, we need more girls,” you reply with a shrug.

“Well, would you like to join? You seem like a pretty good fighter,” Zack adds, glancing towards Peter.

He lets out a light laugh.

“No thanks, I’m happy here with Wendy, in Neverland,” he responds, and the girl next to him starts to blush madly.

“Alright, can’t blame a guy for trying. Thanks for all the help,” Zack says.

Everyone gives lazy waves before Riku, Roxas, Noctis, Reno, and a beaming Xion make their way to the Gummi ship. You turn to follow them, but a hand on your shoulder makes you stop and glance up to see Zack standing behind you.

“Zack?” you ask.

“Just making sure you’re okay… I know that what happened to Shan-Yu kinda freaked you out, so I can’t imagine this is any better…”

You smile, turning around to face him fully.

“Well, Shan-Yu also wasn’t trying to strangle me to death,” you joke as Zack lets out a chuckle. “Thank you, Zack. I owe you one.”

Zack grins as he gently places a hand on your cheek, staring down at you for a couple of seconds before making his way to the ship.

“Hurry up before we leave without you, [Name],” he calls out, swinging his sword behind his back.

You place a hand up to your cheek, blushing slightly as you shuffle along behind him.

“Well, that was awkward,” Peter muses with a laugh as you and Zack enter the ship, which is now floating in the air with Reno behind the wheel.

“Whatever do you mean, Peter?” Wendy asks, tilting her head slightly.

“You couldn’t tell?” Peter inquires. Wendy shakes her head. “Well, I thought it was obvious! All of them like her.”

“Wha - really?!” she asks.

“Oh, yes! When you’ve been around as long as I have, you can tell these things. They all seem to be quite fascinated by her.”

“… How old are you, Peter?” Wendy finally asks.

Peter only laughs nervously as he scratches his head.

“Let’s get back to the island,” he mutters sheepishly.

>> **MEANWHILE** >>

“Insolent little brats! How dare they kill him!” a woman screams as Zack pulls his sword from Hook’s dead body.

A group of five people are gathered around a large, metal cauldron. The images of your encounter with Hook are being played out for them.

“He was an idiot. Good riddance, I say,” a man argues, twirling his pointed beard with a long finger.

“Why aren’t we going after these SOLDIERs personally? I can handle them!” a heavy-set man asks, bugs falling from his arms as he lifts them up in the air in frustration.

“Patience. We will kill them eventually, along with the Keybearer and his pesky Nobody. For now, however, we’re following the orders of our Superiors,” another woman points out.

“Aren’t WE supposed to be the Superiors? Why are we taking orders from this Organization?” another man asks, the light blue flames on his head greatly resembling hair.

The second woman visibly seethes in anger as they all glance down at the cauldron. Zack is currently standing in front of you, his hand cupping your face as the two of you smile.

“I’d like to rip those smiles right off their faces,” the first woman muses before laughing manically.

“Ah, I’m afraid I can’t allow you to do that,” a man muses as he walks out of a black portal that appeared towards the back of the room. “That honor, will go to me.”  
Everyone except for the second woman frowns at the intrusion.

“Leave us!” she orders, and the other four people grumble as they snap their fingers and disappear. “What can I do for you?” she adds, turning to the tall man.

His Organization robes cover his entire body, including his face.

“I’m sorry to hear about your loyal follower. We can at least be comforted that he did not name names.”

“That means nothing to me. I’ll need another person to work directly for me — four people are simply not enough,” she replies with a scoff.

“That is being arranged right now, actually. He should be here soon.”

“Good. So why are you here?” she asks.

The man smiles beneath his hood.

“I have a proposition for you…”

[♥] **SURPRISE RESULT — NOCTIS** [♥] 

“Hey, Noct,” you greet as you slide into the chair next to him on the Gummi ship.

“[Name],” he replies, not taking his gaze from the view outside the window.

You roll your eyes before leaning in closer to him.

“I know you bought me my sword…” you whisper, and he quickly snaps his head towards you.

“Wha- how??” he asks hurriedly.

“Zack told me,” you reply with a smirk. “Thank you. I love it, it’s gorgeous,” you add.

He quickly reaches a hand up and scratches the back of his neck.

“Oh… Yeah, you’re welcome.”

An awkward silence falls between the two of you, and you roll your eyes.

“Y’know, you can actually talk to me!” you tell him.

He smiles slightly as he continues to stare down at you.

“I know. It just… takes me awhile to feel comfortable with people,” he responds. “You do seem nice, and I’m sure we’ll be close eventually. I’m just kind of… private.”

You narrow your eyes as you study him.

“Okay… I guess that’s an acceptable answer. But I’m going to force you to be comfortable with me!” you counter.

He lets out a chuckle and nods as you stand to your feet and walk towards your seat beside Roxas.

“Good luck with that, [Name].”


	8. Secrets, Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't already said it, this series takes place in a world where KH2 never happened - just FYI :3
> 
> Also I never played KH 358/2 Days so Xion is just a normal person in this~ because I needed a character who's calm and she fit the bill~ plus she's super adorable~
> 
> AND, as anyone who's read my stories before knows, I literally cannot take Xehanort/Xemnas seriously. At all. So he's pretty much going to be a buffoon this series and NOT the main bad guy. The zebra-striped coat, bad tan, and insane ego just kill me.
> 
> ♥ Alex

"... So, you'll be in the room between mine and Yuffie's!" you finish, concluding your tour of the house for Xion.

"This place is amazing," she muses with a smile.

"Glad you like it. Truthfully, I've barely been here myself ever since I first came here. They keep us pretty busy," you tell her as the two of you enter her bedroom, which looks exactly like yours.

"I'm more than okay with staying busy," she says as she flops down on her bed.

"Why do you say that?" you ask as you lay on your stomach beside her.

She glances at you before she starts fiddling with her fingers. Her gaze falls, and she bites on her lower lip.

"Hey, you can't hide stuff here! Trust me, it's a lot easier than holding in secrets," you point out as you sit up straight.

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I know... It's just, I haven't told anyone yet. Hell, I haven't even really talked to anyone besides you afterwards!"

"After what, Xion?"

"... When I appeared in Neverland, it's because my world disappeared, along with my parents, my brother... my entire family. I'm all alone now..."

She trails off and wipes a lone tear from her eye as you pull her into a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll find the people responsible for this. They won't have died in vain," you tell her as she lets out a sob.

"Hey, [Name], we just wanted to – whoa."

You roll over in the bed to see Zack and Cloud standing in the hallway to Xion's room, their eyes wide.

"Are we... interrupting something?" Zack asks with a smirk.

"Zack, shut up," Cloud mutters, shaking his head. "Listen [Name], we have to go somewhere-"

"Where?" you ask hastily before he can finish his sentence.

"It's a secret. Leon's in charge though, so don't give him too much trouble," Zack tells you, giving you a wave before he continues down the hallway.

"Bye," Cloud adds, smiling slightly before he follows his superior.

You give them both waves and a grin before turning around, coming face-to-face with a smirking Xion.

"What?!" you ask her as she lets out a laugh.

"Oh man, this should be _interesting_ ," she muses with a chuckle.

"What?" you repeat.

"Do you think the Troublesome Two are stopping by Roxas' room to say goodbye?" she asks with a raised eyebrow before marching to the bathroom.

"Wha- what's that supposed to mean?!" you snap as you follow her.

"Oh, nothing~" she coos, still laughing slightly. "Just that you're oblivious. Anyway, you said I'd get some training today, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" you remember, your face lighting up. "C'mon, let's get Riku. He's the best with a sword if Zack, Genesis and Cloud are gone."

>> **MEANWHILE, IN HOLLOW BASTION** >>

"So, why are we here again?" Cloud asks with a sigh.

"I told you, Genesis might have found something important," Zack replies, extending a hand to the wall of the abandoned mansion's library in Hollow Bastion.

The wall slides to the side, revealing a secret passageway. Zack and Cloud walk down it, finally reaching a room that has a giant computer in it, with Genesis sitting right in front of the computer.

"Hey, Gen," Zack greets, sitting down on the open seat beside him. "What's the big deal?"

Genesis glances towards him, looking displeased.

"I believe I've found Xehanort's journal."

"You mean... Xemnas' Somebody?" Cloud asks.

Genesis nods in response.

"How'd you hack into that? The last time we checked it was crazy secured!" Zack exclaims, poking the computer screen.

"Well, I had a little help," Genesis admits, before glancing behind him.

Zack and Cloud follow his line of vision, and they jump to their feet when they spot a man standing there, cloaked in a black trenchcoat.

"How long have you been here?" Cloud asks, pointing his sword at the Organization member.

"Is this how you say hello to everyone?" the man muses as he takes off his hood to reveal silvery-blue hair.

"Zexion..." Zack mutters, lowering his sword. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you. You're welcome." He marches forward, lightly brushing Cloud's sword aside. "Hello, Strife. Mind letting me through?"

Cloud narrows his eyes as he moves to the side. Zexion gives him a sly smile as he walks between Zack and Cloud towards the computer.

"I can't stay long, but I wanted to talk to you in person about this journal. This is written proof of Xemnas' plan, and I'm hoping that if Genesis studies it long enough, we can eventually find the weak link and exploit it."

"We have to read it, too?" Cloud asks.

"I would if I were you. 'Know thy enemy' and everything, right?" Zexion asks.

"UGH, this guy's so full of himself," Zack complains, sitting back down in his chair. "Pull up this journal, Gen," he adds.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Good luck."

Zexion smirks as he snaps his fingers and disappears in a flash.

"I get a bad feeling about him," Cloud speaks up as Genesis pulls up a rather lengthy article. He and Zack groan before leaning in, starting to read.

_Kingdom Hearts... No words can fully describe your beauty. So alluring, so exquisite – nothing compares to your perfection. The promise of your creation is enough to make me weak at the knees, insatiable with desire to lay my eyes upon you. Why do you tease me so? All I wish is to find you, and possess you as my own._

"Okay, what is this crap?" Zack asks, gesturing to the screen as Cloud makes a gagging noise.

Genesis merely smirks as he starts to scroll down the page.

"I'll find the important stuff," he tells them as they shoot him a glare.

"You made us read that on purpose, didn't you?" Cloud guesses.

"It was worth it," Genesis replies, still smirking.

>> **BACK AT HEADQUARTERS** >>

"Wow, you're good with a gun. You give me a run for my money!" Reno muses as you, he, Leon, and Xion collapse onto the grass outside.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you back-sass me," she retorts, and the three of you stare at her with wide eyes until Reno lets out a loud laugh.

"Heh, I like her," he tells Leon.

He suddenly glances towards you nervously, but you're obliviously staring off at the forest ahead.

"Smooth," Leon teases with a smirk as Xion glances between them.

"Oh brother, you guys too?!" she asks.

"What?" the three of you ask.

She sighs and shakes her head, resting her elbows on the grass as she leans back.

"Nothing..." she murmurs as the guys narrow their eyes at her.

>> **BACK... AT HOLLOW BASTION** >>

"Hmm..." Zack hums as he sits back in his seat, finally finishing the article.

"I don't see how this has told us anything new," Cloud says and Genesis glances over at them.

"Well for one, we now have written proof that Xemnas is after Kingdom Hearts – before now, we've just been speculating. And, we thought that he was just willing to kill anyone standing in his way. Now, we know that he doesn't just want to kill people... He's trying to create an entire army of Nobodies and Heartless at his beck and call. I'm going to keep reading it to gather more information, but I just figured you'd want an update."

"Well, I guess it's good knowing that we've been right all along. Now, we can fully focus our attention on defeating Xemnas and the Organization – once and for all," Zack notes.

"... Should we get back to Headquarters?" Cloud asks, standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's yet another mission awaiting us. Good luck, Gen."

"Bye," Cloud adds with a wave as he follows his older team member out of the room.

A black portal suddenly appears in front of both of them, and Zexion saunters out.

"Want a lift?" he asks, nodding back towards the portal.

"... You know where Headquarters is?" Cloud asks skeptically.

"Any good double agent knows everything about both sides he's working for."

" _Oh brother_ , let's just get out of here," Zack complains, marching through the portal in front of him.

Cloud narrows his eyes at the smirking Nobody.

"Why are you coming with us?" he asks.

"Shouldn't I meet the newest member of your group?" Zexion retorts, tilting his head slightly.

Cloud rolls his eyes as he brushes past him and through the portal, following Zack.

>> **AT HEADQUARTERS... AGAIN** >>

"So, you're actually making us food?" Reno asks skeptically as you, he, Noctis, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Leon, Yuffie, and Xion relax in the living room.

"Uh yeah? What's the big deal?" you reply.

"Our diet consists of pop tarts and ice cream. Real food is rare," Riku explains.

"Boys," Xion mutters with a roll of her eyes as you laugh lightly.

Just as you're walking into the kitchen, a black portal appears almost directly in front of you. You take a nervous step back, until Zack marches through the portal.

"Oh... Hey, guys," he greets, glancing around the room.

Cloud then appears, flanked by a shorter male wearing Organization robes. He has long, slate-blue hair and a devious smile on his face.

"Whoa whoa, who's that?" you ask, pointing at the Organization member.

"Zexion," Roxas answers with a small glare.

"Nice to see you again, Thirteen," the Nobody named Zexion says as he faces Roxas. "And, who are you?" he adds, glancing towards you and Xion.

"Xion," she squeaks.

"[Name]."

"Ah, the elusive [Name]. I've heard of you," he replies, gaze locked on you.

"You have?!" you ask, your eyes widening.

"Yeah, Axel won't shut up about you," Zexion tells you with a shrug.

"Creepy," Reno muses as a small blush starts to creep up on your cheeks.

"I can tell why – you're very pretty," Zexion remarks, ignoring Reno's comment. "What's that smell?" he adds.

"Oh my gosh, my casserole!" you cry, jumping up and sprinting out of the room.

Zexion watches you run away before turning his gaze back to the distrustful group, a small smirk on his face.

"I detect jealousy," Zexion notes. "From almost everyone here."

"What do we have to be jealous of?" Sora asks, tilting his head slightly.

"[Name]," Zexion replies. "You all have... feelings for her? Pathetic. Especially you, Roxas. Don't you know you don't have a heart?"

"Shut up!" Roxas complains, clenching his fists angrily.

"Why are you even here, Zex?" Riku asks with a stern glare.

"I just gave them a lift," he responds, nodding towards Cloud and Zack. "And now, I'll be leaving. Can't be off the grid for too long without someone noticing I'm gone."

He gives a lazy wave before extending an arm, creating another portal. He starts to walk through it, but he suddenly comes to a stop and slightly twists his head around to glance back at everyone.

"Also, I'd suggest going to Olympus. Hades seems to be up to something," he adds.

"Like what?" Zack asks.

Zexion merely smirks before he turns his head back around and walks through the portal.

"I really don't like that guy," Noctis speaks up, a scowl on his face.

"No one does," Cloud mutters as he rolls his eyes.

"You're all just mad that he was able to figure out what [Name] can't," Yuffie points out, giggling slightly to herself. "The looks on your faces are priceless," she adds, pointing around the room.

"Wait, so he was right? You all like her?" Roxas asks, a tone of worry in his voice.

The room turns completely silent as all of the guys glance towards the floor, ignoring Roxas' question.

"Well, it's a little burnt, but it should... be... Whoa, what's with the long faces?" you ask, trailing off when you notice everyone's unhappy expressions.

"Nothing," Reno replies, suddenly glancing up towards you, a smile on his face.

"So, off to Olympus then?" Sora asks, quickly changing the subject as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, why don't Leon, [Name], Yuffie, Sora, and Cloud head over there? Everyone else can stay here and help train the new girl," Zack suggests.

"Xion," she corrects with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, let's get going. Is everyone ready?" Leon asks.

"What about the dinner I made?" you add.

"... Okay, we can eat, and then we'll leave," Cloud replies, walking towards you and placing a hand on your shoulder. "It smells amazing," he adds, ruffling your hair slightly as he brushes past you and walks into the kitchen.

You smile back at him before facing forward again, only to see gigantic scowls on everyone's faces except for Yuffie and Xion.

"Wow, you guys must really dislike this Zexion guy, huh? You've all been acting so weird after he left..." you muse, shaking your head. "He seemed perfectly nice from what I saw."

You shrug your shoulders slightly before walking into the kitchen.

"Of course she thinks so," Noctis replies with an eye roll.

"You guys are wayyyy too competitive," Yuffie complains as she stands up and marches into the kitchen after you and Cloud.

"Yeah, why not just tell her how you feel?" Xion adds, following the brunette.

Everyone left in the room glances around at each other with sheepish expressions before standing up.

"All for one?" Roxas asks.

"And one for all," Reno agrees before they all make their way into the kitchen.

>> [♥] >>

" _Is he ready, number IV_?"

"Almost. I just need to tweak some of his personality traits. He's still a little too emotional."

" _Did you ever meet the original_?"

"No, Sir. But I've read all available information on him, so he should be nearly perfect." 

" _Good. He may just be the weapon that we need for victory. The SOLDIERs will be no match for his power_." 

"We can only hope, Sir." 

" _When will he be ready_?" 

"Soon. Within the next few weeks." 

" _Speed up the process, IV. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay patient_." 

"Of course, Master Xemnas." 

♥ **SURPRISE RESULT – RENO** ♥ 

"She's good," Reno muses as the two of you watch Leon and Xion partaking in a competition, seeing who can shoot the target the most times in a row. 

So far, Leon was winning, but just barely. 

"So, I didn't make a mistake asking her to join us?" you ask. 

"I don't think so. I mean, the more people we have on our side, the better, right?" 

You nod in agreement before running a hand through your hair. 

"Why did you join SOLDIER, Reno?" you ask, gaining the full attention of the red-haired man next to you. 

"Why do you ask?" he responds. 

"Well, Xi was telling me about how she appeared in Neverland, and I dunno... It just got me thinking, I guess," you explain. 

Reno chuckles as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

"My story isn't as interesting as some of the others. Sephiroth just happened to find me one night while I was playing darts in a random bar. I guess he noticed I had good aim or something. He told me about SOLDIER, and I joined that same night. The rest is history, I suppose." 

"So is that why you use a gun?" you guess. 

"One of the reasons, yeah. Swords are just a little too messy for my liking. I like hitting my target from a distance." 

"Sounds like someone's a little chicken," you tease with a smirk. 

"Big talk from a small girl," he retorts as he shoots you a playful glare. 

You let out a tiny shriek of laughter as he grabs the side of your waist, tickling the sensitive skin. 

"S-Stop!" you complain through fits of laughter. 

"Only if you admit I'm good," he replies, continuing to tickle you. 

You laugh even more as you try to wiggle free from his grasp, instead ending up falling to the ground and dragging Reno along with you. 

"Okay, you're good," you admit, sighing in relief when the painfully ticklish sensations stop. 

"See, that wasn't so hard," Reno tells you, grinning as he sits up next to you. 

You smile back at him, slightly shielding your eyes from the bright sun. 

"I still think I'm better though," you add with a laugh. 

If Leon hadn't been standing a close distance away with a scowl on his face as he watched the two of you, Reno would have, without a doubt, kissed you right then and there.  



	9. Addict for Dramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades is literally so much fun to write for~ Almost as fun as Axel~ speaking of which, very Axel-centric chapter but it's for good reason! ;D

Just as you sat down on the Gummi ship, preparing yourself for a long and boring journey, a loud knock at the door of the ship catches your attention. You, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and Roxas all exchange glances and shrug nonchalantly before you stand to your feet and walk towards the cabin door. You open the door, eyes widening when you spot Noctis, Zack, Sora, Riku, Reno, and Xion all standing there, wide grins on their faces.

"What's going on?" you ask warily.

"Genesis just called to tell us about a Tournament being held at the Coliseum!" Sora replies, brushing past you as he enters the ship.

"Wha- a Tournament?!" Cloud asks excitedly.

"Yeah! They haven't had one in forever," Reno complains as he takes the seat in front of you.

"What's a Tournament?" you ask, walking back towards your seat.

"They hold them at the Coliseum. They're really fun, we always compete. It's a good way to train, and see which one of us is the best fighter," Leon explains.

"I usually win," Zack adds, grinning over at you as everyone else rolls their eyes.

"Only because your ego is as big as your sword," Noctis retorts, earning a glare from the 1st class SOLDIER.

"One day – just one day without you guys competing. That's all I ask for!" Yuffie complains, throwing her hands up in the air as she sits in the empty seat next to you.

The ship turns dead quiet as all of the guys sheepishly glance at Yuffie before Noctis and Zack mutter 'sorry' under their breaths. Yuffie smiles confidently as she rests her head against the back of her seat and closes her eyes. You sigh and do the same, quickly falling asleep as you listen to Sora and Roxas fighting over who's going to drive.

>> ♥ >>

"YAY, THERE IT IS!"

You snap awake as Yuffie starts to shake your arm excitedly.

"Y-Yeah, awesome," you agree, rubbing your eyes as you yawn quietly.

You glance out the window next to you, smiling slightly when you see that the Coliseum is quickly approaching. It seems that the more time you spend on the Gummi ship, the shorter the journeys seem to feel.

"I can't wait!" Xion says as Sora starts to descend the ship into the atmosphere of Olympus.

Apparently he had won the fight between he and Roxas to drive...

You wish that you could get as excited as everyone else was for this Tournament, but something was keeping you uneasy... You brushed it off as nerves, however, as the ship settled on the ground and the door to the ship opened up.

>> ♥ >>

"Hey, you guys made it!" Phil calls out excitedly as you and everyone else in your group enters the empty arena.

"Wouldn't miss it for the worlds," Sora replies with a grin as he gives the half-man-half-goat a high-five.

"That's the spirit," Phil responds proudly. "Hey, there's an old friend who wants to see you," he adds, gesturing towards the center of the arena where a tall, muscular man is standing alongside a skinny woman who's wearing a purple dress.

"Herc!" Sora exclaims eagerly, running towards the man.

"Is that... Hercules?" you ask in a hushed tone of voice.

"Yeah," Riku replies as you all follow Sora.

"Interesting..." Xion mutters, tapping a hand on her chin.

Hercules turns around upon hearing footsteps coming towards him. He immediately smiles and gives a wave.

"Hey, guys!" Hercules calls out.

"How are ya?" Zack asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As good as ever! Are you guys competing today?" Hercules responds.

"What a silly question!" Yuffie replies with a small laugh as Hercules continues to smile.

His gaze finally falls on your and his eyes narrow slightly.

"Have we met before?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Uh... I don't think so?"

"Hm... Well, the name's Hercules," he tells you, extending a hand with a smile.

"[Name]," you reply, gingerly taking his hand.

You grimace slightly as he squeezes your hand; he has an iron-tight grip.

"Sorry," he mutters, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Guess I still don't know my own strength."

"It's fine... And who are you?" you ask, cradling your throbbing hand into your chest as you glance towards the taller woman.

She gives a sideways smile as she takes your uninjured hand in hers and gives it a single shake.

"Meg. You're new," she realizes.

"Oh yeah, Xion and I just recently joined SOLDIER," you tell her, nodding back towards a nervous-looking Xion.

"I can tell," she notes with the same sideways smirk.

" _So can I_ ," a voice booms from behind you.

You and everyone else quickly turn around only to see a very tall man with black robes and a blue-tinted skin standing behind you. His "hair", if you can call it that, is light blue, resembling soft flames.

"Hades!" Leon calls out, extending his arm slightly so that half of his body is protecting you from the God of the Underworld.

"Yeah yeah, save the hero act," Hades tells him, waving a hand. "I'm just here to talk."

"Yeah, right!" Roxas argues.

"Fine, don't believe me. I'm just here because of a little... proposition, I have for all of you. Primarily [Name]," he explains as he walks towards you.

"Wha – how do you know my name?!" you ask as he wraps an arm around your shoulders.

"God of the Underworld, I'm kinda 'all-knowing'," he tells you as he starts to lead you away from the group. "Now listen, y'know how there's this Tournament today? How about... you are the only one to compete?" he suggests. You narrow your eyes at him and he lets out a sigh. "C'mon, won't it make things a little more interesting?"

"Why in the hell would she agree to that?" Cloud asks, obviously suspicious.

"Because if you refuse," Hades starts, eyes still on you, "Wonderboy over there won't see his little girlfriend, ever again."

Hercules and Meg's eyes widen before they glance towards you nervously. You look back at the guys, who have the same nervous expressions on their faces.

"... What's the catch?" you inquire.

Hades puts his hands on his hips as he leans towards you.

"No catch. Win the Tournament, and Meg lives."

"But why are you choosing me out of everyone? You don't even know me!" you exclaim.

"Why would I choose one of them? They're SOLDIERs," he counters as he lets out a laugh.

"So am I!" you argue.

"Maybe in name, but not in skills. Now do we have a deal, or not?" he asks, his patience visibly shaken as he extends a hand towards you.

You nervously bite on your bottom lip before nodding and lightly shaking his hand.

"... Yes, we have a deal," you finally agree with a sigh.

"Wonderful!" Hades exclaims with a grin. "And don't try any funny business – I'll be up there, watching," he adds, gesturing towards the stands.

He gives a smirk before he snaps his fingers and disappears in a puff of black smoke. You hang your head slightly as everyone gathers around you.

"Thank you," Meg tells you, her voice a little shaky.

"[Name]... Are you sure you're going to be up to this?" Reno asks, placing a hand on your back.

"I guess I'll have to be, right?" you respond, glancing back towards Hercules.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you," he assures you.

"Well... Let's get you warmed up," Phil suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

You nod numbly, slowly following him to the side of the arena.

"Listen, if you don't want to do this, we can find a way out of it," Noctis tells you as he walks beside you.

"I'm not going to chicken out," you tell him sternly as you continue to follow Phil.

After all, how hard could this Tournament be?

>> **Fast Forward An Hour and a Half** >>

You let out a loud groan as you collapse to the ground, your heart racing as you try to catch your breath. You had successfully won nine battles, and were about to enter the Final Round. The end couldn't come faster, since you were currently on your last leg of strength.

"Alright kid, you're almost there! I got two words of advice for ya: don't give up!" Phil exclaims as you eagerly grab a green bottle of Potion out of Zack's hands.

Your eyes narrow at the man, but you're too tired to correct his counting.

"Can you finish the Tournament?" Cloud asks.

"Y-Yeah... Only one more fight, right?" you respond.

"You're doing really well," Roxas comforts you, with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you look like a pro out there!" Sora adds, giving you a thumbs-up.

"I don't feel like one," you complain, lying on your back in the sand.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable!" a voice calls out, and you turn your head to the side to see Hades walking inside of the arena.

"Hey, don't come near her!" Noctis exclaims, glaring at the God.

"What are you, her bodyguard?" Hades asks with a laugh as Noctis glares at him. "Settle down - I'm just here to announce who she'll be fighting in the Final Round," he replies with a devious grin.

"Please let it be a bunch of Shadows..." Yuffie mutters, crossing her fingers and clenching her eyes shut.

"Hey, give me a little credit," he tells her before turning around to face the entrance of the arena.

A metal gate swings open, and a man who's wearing black Organization robes saunters out. He's walking with a cocky swagger as he waves to the crowds, soaking up the glory. You snap up to a seated position when your eyes land on his fire-red hair.

"Axel?!" you cry out in utter disbelief.

He glances down towards you and his grin immediately falls when his spots you sitting, defeated, in the sand.

"[Name]?!" he blurts out, emerald eyes wide.

"Oh, you know each other? This will be even more fun than I thought!" Hades laughs before he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"What are you doing here?!" you practically growl.

"I was sent here on a mission, but they never mentioned you would be here! Any of you!" he replies, sounding a bit worried.

"Convenient," Riku mutters as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hey, don't worry... I have this all under control," Axel tells you guys as he waves a hand in the air before he marches away towards the crowd, the cocky smile back on his face.

You groan as you fall back onto the ground. It would be one thing to fight an opponent, but how in the hell were you supposed to fight a member of Organization XIII?!

>> **Five Long Minutes Later** >>

You were currently standing alone in the hallway leading towards the arena, waiting for your name to be called. You're still seething over the fact that you were about to have to fight Axel, but those thoughts quickly dissolved when a hand is placed over your mouth. You roughly protest as you're dragged back into a black portal, disappearing into nothingness before you finally re-appear back in the arena, standing on a ledge at the very top of the Coliseum. Your assailant finally lets you go, and you snap around only to find yourself glaring at-

"Axel?!" you cry out.

"Keep it down, got it memorized?" he tells you in a hushed voice.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" you ask him quietly.

He smirks as he glances down at the arena below. You follow his gaze, doing a double-take when you realize that, at the moment, you're marching out to the arena with your sword in hand.

"How are there two of me?!" you ask, pointing down in horror.

"Zexion. He can create illusions, so right now you and I are about to fight to the death."

You glance around the stadium looking for a sign of the elusive blue-haired Nobody, but he's nowhere to be seen.

"He's invisible right now," he adds, as if reading your mind. "And so are we."

"Cool," you mutter. "Why couldn't we have fought in real life, though? You would have taken it easy on me."

Axel grimaces slightly as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeahhh, about that... I wasn't just sent here for the hell of it, [Name]. I was sent here to kill whoever it was that made it to the Finals." Your mouth drops open as you stare at him. You start to talk, but he places a hand over your mouth. "Save me the speech about how 'every human life is valuable', or whatever you were gonna say. Lest you forget, I am the main assassin for the Organization. Be glad that I'm on your side."

You avert your gaze from his piercing green eyes only to let out a gasp when your illusion darts towards Axel's, swinging your sword towards him. His illusion just barely manages to block it with his chakram before flames start to form around him.

"Prepare to be stuck here for awhile. Zexion's kind of an addict for dramatics, got it memorized?"

You smile as you sit down on the ledge, swinging your legs over the side as your eyes stay fixated on the fake match taking place below you.

"That's fine, as long as I don't have to fight you," you tell him.

He smirks slightly as he sits down beside you, resting his weight on the palms of his hands as he leans back, studying you as you smile and watch the battle.

If he had a heart, this is where it would beat quickly at the close proximity of your hand to his.

>> ♥ >>

"Hah, I'm kicking your ass!" you tease, pointing down at your illusions.

He rolls his eyes as his illusion's body is thrown backwards as your sword slices his midsection.

"Don't get cocky; if this was a real fight, you'd be dead already, got it memorized?"

"Wow, a bad fighter _and_ a sore loser? That's just embarrassing."

Axel lets out a chuckle as he shakes his head.

"I can see what he sees in you..." he mutters.

You glance up at him, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who are you talking about?" you ask as you tilt your head to study him better.

"Roxas," Axel replies simply.

"What about him?"

"You really don't know?" Axel laughs as you shake your head. "Wow... You are oblivious."

You frown and reach out to lightly push his arm.

"Tell me what you're talking about!" you exclaim, starting to lose your patience.

Axel rolls his eyes before focusing his gaze on you.

"He likes you," he answers, as if it was the most obvious response in the world. You let out a loud laugh, letting your head drop back slightly.

"Yeah right! We're best friends!" you argue.

"Oh, is that what he's been telling you?" Axel counters. "Riddle me this – why does a Nobody, with supposedly no compassion for humans, do everything he can to keep you safe?"

"You kept me safe today," you point out quietly.

Silence falls between the two of you as he stares down at you and you stare up at him. His eyes are a bit wider than usual as he studies your face. You had never seen him look so... human. He suddenly clears his throat as he runs a hand through his hair and tears his eyes away from yours.

"I might not have a heart, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna kill an innocent girl."

"Mhm, whatever you say. Wanna know what I think?" you ask as you lean closer to him. His eyes dart down to yours and you smirk slightly. "I think you like me, too!"

He scoffs as he leans back slightly in his seated position.

"Keep telling yourself that, babe."

"Ahem."

You and Axel both turn around to see Zexion standing there, a sly smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt," he mutters dryly as you and Axel stand up. "The match is over."

You and Axel glance towards the arena, eyes widening when you spot your illusion standing victoriously over Axel's, arms raised up in the air and a giant grin on your face.

"And [Name] is the winner!" you exclaim excitedly, raising your arms up in the air to match your clone.

"Wha - why'd you make me lose?!" Axel asks angrily, rounding on the amused Nobody.

"Why not?" Zexion replies with a small smirk. "You guys should get back down there. I might have perfected your illusions physically, but they can't speak or act properly."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Axel mutters as he extends a hand and creates a portal.

"Thank you," you tell Zexion as you head towards Axel's portal.

He merely nods at you in response before disappearing as well, without a portal. You point at where he had previously been standing as you glance back towards a smiling Axel.

"You didn't think he was really here, did you? He always sends out his illusions to do his dirty work," Axel tells you before he shoves you through the portal.

You let out a squeak as you tumble out, back in the hallway of the arena. You glare back at a chuckling Axel.

"That wasn't nice," you complain as you rub your shoulder.

"I'm not known for being nice, sweetheart," he tells you as your illusions march towards the two of you; you can't help but laugh at the scowl on Axel's illusion's face.

Right as the illusions enter the hallway they disappear into thin air, and your eyes widen when you spot all of the SOLDIERs running towards you.

"Nice job, [Name]!" Zack tells you as he tackles you in a hug.

"I knew you could do it," Leon adds, smiling proudly as he ruffles your hair.

"Thanks for not killing her," Sora tells Axel, who narrows his emerald eyes at the brunette.

Genesis lets out a scoff before speaking up: "You guys didn't really buy that, did you?"

"Buy what?" Roxas asks.

"It wasn't really them fighting," Riku clarifies. "Zexion created those illusions, didn't he?"

"Obviously. There's no way I'd lose in real life," Axel responds, still smirking slightly.

"How could you guys tell it wasn't us?" you ask disappointedly.

"Well... No offense, but I gotta agree with Axel. I don't think there's any way he'd lose," Cloud says.

"BUT, this just means that you need a little more training, and then you could take him down like a pro!" Reno adds enthusiastically.

"... Wait, why are you here, anyway?" Noctis asks the now-scowling Nobody.

"Xemnas sent me. He said I was on 'pest removal', whatever that means," Axel replies with a shrug as everyone else glances at each other.

"Meaning... [Name] was supposed to die just now?!" Yuffie exclaims.

"Apparently," Axel responds.

"That's disheartening..." Leon notes, tapping a finger on his chin.

"How does he even know who I am?" you ask.

"We keep pretty close tabs on everyone associated with the Keybearer... especially the SOLDIERs. I would be more worried that his plan failed. For all we know, he might come back twenty times more determined to finish what he started."

You gulp loudly, glancing around at everyone's concerned faces.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you guys updated. I... don't know how much longer I can continue being a double agent, but I'll keep in contact as much as I can manage."

"Are they starting to suspect you?" Zack asks worriedly.

"Nah, not yet. But today might make them a little suspicious. I've never lost a fight before," he points out as he glances towards you.

"Hey don't blame me; blame Zex," you tell him as you raise your hands up in the air.

"Regardless, just try and lay low for awhile. Avoid the Organization as much as possible and just focus on fighting Heartless. Got it memorized?" he asks, tapping his temple once with his finger. "Anyway, I've got to get going. See you later."

Axel snaps his fingers and a portal appears behind him. He starts to walk towards it, but he comes to a stop as Sora starts to talk:

"What about the Organization member in Olympus?!"

Axel turns around slightly, a frown on his face.

"Don't go after them," he replies simply with a small shrug. "Their attention is gonna be focused on you, so why go looking for them? They'll make sure to find you soon."

Axel glances back at you and gives you a small smile before he continues through the portal and disappears. Zack scoffs as he shakes his head slightly.

"What a drama queen. [Name], Yuffie, Roxas, Genesis, Cloud, Leon... Get going to Olympus and investigate," he orders.

"Wait, but Axel said not to go," you argue.

"Is he in charge, or am I?" Zack counters. You glance towards the ground with furrowed brows, and Zack sighs, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Listen, I know you're new to this, but you should know by now that I wouldn't send you into a dangerous situation, [Name]."

You nod slowly, glancing up at him. He has a huge grin on his face, and it's almost impossible to not return his smile, despite the feeling of worry gnawing at your gut.

"Alright, let's get going," Leon agrees, placing a hand on the small of your back as he leads you away along with Cloud, Genesis, Yuffie, and Roxas.

"Good luck!" Reno calls out as he gives you all a wave.

"See you soon," Noctis adds as they exit the arena.

"So, off to the Underworld then?" Cloud asks once it's just the six of you.

"The Underworld?!" you repeat, taking a step back.

"If we're going to look for the Organization, where else would they be but the Land of the Dead?" Genesis inquires.

"That's... horrifying," you mutter, glancing at the ground until you suddenly bump into a tall figure. 

You take a step back and your eyes widen when you find yourself face-to-face with Hades.

"What do you want now?" you ask grumpily.

"Save the attitude," he tells you, holding a hand up as his eyes narrow. "I knew you were supposed to be trouble, but a cheater? Never woulda guessed."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asks as he walks up beside you.

"Did you really think you could fool _me_?" Hades asks with a loud laugh. " **Wrong**! I saw you and that Nobody sitting up in the stands, having a great time while two _illusions_ dueled it out in the Coliseum. Well, guess what? You broke our agreement. Meg is mine."

He smirks as he snaps his fingers, disappearing into thin air.

"Meg!" you can hear Hercules call out from the Coliseum. Heavy footsteps are heard before Hercules comes sliding to a stop in front of you guys as you all stand in the long and narrow hallway, a panicked look on his face. "Meg... She's... Hades took her!" he exclaims, clenching his fists.

"This is all my fault..." you mutter, holding your head in your hands.

"No, it's not," Cloud comforts, gently rubbing your back. "But, we need to go after Hades. Now."

"Yeah, let's get going," Leon agrees as he pulls out his Gunblade.

"We'll find her," you promise to Hercules as everyone turns around and starts to make their way down the hallway.

"Good luck," he tells you with a sad nod as you follow the rest of your group out of the Coliseum and towards the path to the Underworld.

>> **MEANWHILE, IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS** >>

"Sir!" a man with long, sandy-blond hair exclaims as he enters a gigantic, white room.

"Yes, VI?" another man replies from his seated position in a ridiculously tall, white throne.

A smile grows on the first man's face as he glances back behind him, towards the doorway through which he had just walked.

"He's ready."

The second man eagerly leans forward in his seat, his gray hair falling over his shoulders.

"Can I see him?" he asks, his tone of voice still monotonous.

"Of course."

The sandy-haired man claps his hands once, and someone slowly walks through the doorway. He's wearing the typical Organization robes, and he has dark, spiky hair and bright yellow eyes. His face is completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Just like the original..." the second man muses, a smile growing on his face. "What is your name?"

"Vanitas," the newcomer answers.

"And what's your mission?" the second man asks in a deep voice.

"Kill the Keybearer and his Nobody."

"And...?" the second man presses.

"And destroy the SOLDIERs."

The second man lets out a loud laugh as the first male smiles proudly.

" _He's perfect_."


	10. Down Under

“Man, I’m tired,” you complain as you, Roxas, Cloud, Genesis, Leon, and Yuffie finally make your way down the long, narrow staircase from the Coliseum leading down to the Underworld.

“Do you need to be carried?” Cloud asks with a small smile, earning a playful glare from you in return.

“I’m tired, too... We should be extra careful here. There might be some strange forces at play to discourage those who are still alive from entering the Underworld,” Genesis explains.

“That sounds awful,” Roxas complains, kicking a rock out of the way.

It flies through the air, landing in the body of green water surrounding the platform where you’re standing. The rock immediately turns into dust before sinking under the surface.

_Note to self: don’t touch the water._

“Let’s get Meg as fast as we can. I really don’t like this place,” Leon notes as he starts to walk towards a gray door carved in the middle of a large rock ahead of you.

He shoves open the door, marching through with his Gunblade raised protectively. Your eyes immediately land on a man standing in the middle of the open room, which resembles a cave, fighting off a couple of Heartless. His clothes are all red, and the collar of his jacket is covering a part of the lower half of his face.

“Auron?!” Cloud calls out, and the man turns around.

“You guys know him?” you ask Leon as everyone else runs to his aid.

“He’s a 1st class SOLDIER, too. He’s stationed in this world to keep an eye on Hades,” Leon replies as the two of you walk briskly towards the older man.

“Ohh…” you mutter. It makes sense; he looks like a really good fighter.

The man apparently named Auron slashes his sword through the last two Heartless, and they disappear into nothingness. Everyone gathers around him as he swings his sword over his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Auron asks gruffly.

“Apparently the Organization is here. Have you heard of anything?” Cloud asks.

“It’s been pretty quiet… Just the usual Heartless,” Auron replies. “New recruit?” he adds, nodding towards you.

“Yeah, I’m [Name],” you tell him, extending a hand.

He stiffly shakes it before turning back towards the guys.

“We also need to talk to Hades – he took a friend of ours down here, and we’re not leaving without her,” Leon tells Auron.

“I can lead you to Hades’ chamber,” Auron offers.

“Thanks,” Genesis tells him, following the tall man as he turns around and starts to walk through the cave towards the entryway of yet another cave passageway.

“Do you think Meg’s okay?” you ask nervously as you all follow Genesis and Auron.

“I don’t think Hades will hurt her. This has to be a trick of some sort,” Roxas replies.

You let out a sigh as you drop your head slightly, dragging your feet as you start to walk through the other passageway. You’re still not sure how they’re able to stay so calm during these situations, but you were inwardly sweating bullets at the thought of fighting Hades.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

“Here we are,” Auron announces as the seven of you finally come to the end of a long bridge.

It had been a tiring journey through the Underworld, and you were now convinced that Genesis was correct in the assumption that there were supernatural powers at hand affecting those still alive; you were exhausted, and it seemed like everyone else, besides Auron, was, too.

“This place really saps my strength,” Yuffie muses as she rubs her shoulder.

You and Leon nod in agreement as Auron and Cloud wrench open a gigantic door at the end of the winding bridge, revealing a dark staircase.

“It’s Hades’ way of keeping outsiders from reaching him. His chamber is up this staircase,” Auron says before he starts walking up the stairs.

“Do we have to go up there?” you ask, looking into the vast darkness.

“Yes,” Leon answers before he gently shoves you after Auron.

The walk up the staircase was quiet and surprisingly quick, you were happy to discover. You soon found yourself entering a rather large, circular room. There was a throne on one side of the room, and windows overlooking the Underworld from above on the other side of the room. There was also a circular table in the middle of the room.

“It’s very dreary here,” Genesis comments, his voice sounding a bit sad.

“I hope we can leave soon,” Leon mutters, shaking his head slightly.

“Oh, that can be arranged.” You all snap around to find yourselves facing a scowling Hades. “What are you brats doing here?” he practically growls, standing in the middle of the doorway as a way of blocking your exit.

“Getting Meg, of course,” Roxas replies.

“Good luck with that,” Hades muses with a smirk before he snaps his fingers.

You let out a gasp as Roxas, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Genesis, and Auron disappear into thin air, leaving you alone with the God of the Underworld.

“What’d you do with them?!” you ask angrily, clenching your fists.

“Relax, they’re fine. I just wanted to chat,” Hades assures you as he walks towards you. “So, [Name]… What could I do that would convince you to join our side?”

You let out a bitter laugh as you back away from him.

“Nothing. I’d rather die than betray SOLDIER.”

“We could promise you fame. Power. Immortality. Glory. You’d give up all of that for a bunch of guerilla fighters?”

“They’re not just ‘guerilla fighters’,” you tell him, using air quotations. “We’re a team! And they’re become my friends, so why would I betray my friends?”

“Friends?” Hades repeats with a scoff. “What a pathetic concept. You sound like that overly optimistic Keybearer. I’m gonna let you in on a little secret,” he says as he walks towards you, placing an arm loosely around your shoulders. “Friends? All they do is weigh you down. Venture out on your own, with the darkness on your side? You’ll be unstoppable, kid!”

“How about you keep your hands off of her?”

You glance around and immediately smile when you spot Roxas standing in the doorway, a black portal behind him.

“What – how’d you escape?!” Hades asks, his arm dropping from your shoulders as he glares at the smirking blond.

“Did you really think that Cerberus would be a problem for us?” Roxas counters, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hades lets out a loud growl as he marches towards Roxas. He’s able to duck under Hades’ arm as he darts towards you, grabbing your wrist in his hands before he extends his other arm to create another portal. Hades lets out a bitter laugh as his hair starts to turn a light reddish color.

“Leave if you want, you won’t be able to escape from him forever,” Hades tells you.

“From who?” Roxas asks with narrowed eyes.

Hades merely smirks as he starts to walk towards the doorway of his chamber, away from you. He glances back slightly so you’re able to see a sliver of his face, a small smirk toying at his lips.

“You’ll see. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

A sudden force pushes you backwards, and you and Roxas go flying back into the portal and roughly land on the floor somewhere. You grab your head as you sit up, feeling slightly woozy. A hand on your back causes you to turn your head, eyes landing on a seated Roxas beside you.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Y-Yeah… What just happened? Where’d you guys go? Is Meg okay?”

Roxas chuckles lightly as he stands to his feet, extending a hand to you. You graciously take it, allowing him to pull you up.

“I still don’t know where Meg is… Hades sent us to fight off Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld,” Roxas explains as the two of you make your way out of the cave where you appeared.

You enter the room where you first met Auron, and your eyes widen when you spot a gigantic, three-headed dog lying on the ground with Leon, Yuffie, Genesis, Cloud, and Auron standing in front of it.

“What the hell is that?!” you exclaim, raising a finger to point at it.

“Cerberus,” Auron answers, somehow able to hear your question from all the way across the room.

Leon, Genesis, and Cloud all glance over towards you and immediately smile.

“[Name],” Leon greets as you walk towards him.

“You’re okay!” Yuffie adds.

You give a wary glance towards the unconscious dog as you shuffle around it before glancing up at the guys.

“Yeah, thanks to Roxas!"

Leon and Cloud glance towards the smiling male as Yuffie grabs your hand and starts to drag you away.

“C'mon, I wanna get OUT of here!” she exclaims as the group follows slowly after the two of you.

Your group fairly quickly makes it through the winding cave in silence. Everyone (besides Auron of course) is too tired to talk and walk at the same time - even Yuffie. As soon as you exit the cave, your eyes land on a woman donning purple as she runs towards you guys.

“Hey, it’s Meg!” you note excitedly.

Everyone glances up, eyes wide when they see that it is, indeed, Meg.

“You’re safe!” Roxas exclaims.

“Y-Yeah… I’m not sure how, though. I just kind of appeared here a few minutes ago. I was about to run back up to the Coliseum, but I could hear you guys talking in there,” she explains, nodding towards the cave from which you just emerged.

“That’s weird… Hades just kinda let me and Roxas go without a fight, too,” you point out.

“I’m not complaining, let’s just get outta here. I’m so over this place,” Yuffie grumbles as she marches towards the winding staircase leading to the Coliseum.

“Bye, Auron,” Leon adds with a wave as he brushes past the man in red.

“Are you going to be alright here by yourself?” Genesis asks.

“I’ll be fine, I prefer to work alone. Give Sephiroth my best,” he tells you guys with a small nod.

“Good luck with Hades,” you mumble as you follow everyone up the staircase.

With each step you could feel yourself becoming more and more rejuvenated, tiredness escaping your body and energy replacing it as you slowly exited the Underworld. You were happy Meg was safe and that you were finally leaving this depressing world, but you couldn’t get Hades’ words out of your head. ‘I can’t wait for you to meet him’? It was a little too cryptic for your liking.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

“’I can’t wait for you to meet him’? What’s that supposed to mean?” Riku asks.

You shrug your shoulders, resting your legs on the coffee table in front of the couch on which you’re sitting. You and everyone else had finally gotten back to Headquarters around midnight, and now you were filling everyone in on meeting Auron, saving Meg, and Hades’ departing words.

“I still can’t believe he thinks I’m overly optimistic…” Sora complains, a frown on his face.

Everyone glances over at him, shooting him a deadpan expression.

“… Really?” Reno asks.

“Wha – it’s annoying!” Sora exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Anyway…” Noctis interrupts the brunette, “… that’s all he said? He didn’t give any more hints?”

“No, nothing. He just… let us go, without a fight. He wasn’t even all that mad we defeated Cerberus,” Roxas adds.

“That’s very out of character,” Riku points out, tapping a finger on his chin.

“The Organization might be tightening their control over the Heartless and Maleficent. There’s no way the Hades I fought would let anyone go that easily,” Sora says.

“That could be. Roxas joining our side has most likely infuriated Xemnas. He’s going to come after us more than usual. That means no more single missions, and we can’t let Sora and Roxas out of our sights,” Zack explains, glancing towards the Somebody and his Nobody.

“I can handle myself! Or have you forgotten I’ve already saved the worlds once?” Sora asks, placing his hands on his hips.

You glance up at him in shock. You knew he was the “Keybearer”, and with that came ridiculous power, but you had never heard anything about saving worlds.

“We’ve been fighting the Organization for years. You just joined us a few months ago. I think we probably know better than you,” Genesis retorts.

Sora merely scoffs before marching to the other side of the room and sitting down in a chair. He crosses his arms over his chest as he narrows his eyes slightly.

“Don’t mind him, his ego is very fragile,” Riku teases as he smirks.

You let out a yawn as everyone, besides Sora, sniggers under their breaths.

“Tired?” Roxas asks from his seat beside you.

You merely nod in response, your eyes starting to droop. Between the Tournament and the escapade in the Underworld, you were dead tired. Roxas slowly stands up, dragging you along behind him.

“Hey, I’m taking her to bed,” he tells everyone as he leads you out of the room.

“Oh, I can do it instead,” Zack speaks up, starting to stand as well.

“I don’t mind,” Roxas replies quickly, still dragging you behind him as you exit the room.

Your legs hurt as you walked, and for once you didn’t mind the silence between you and your best friend. You lightly started to lean your body against his, and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“Almost there,” he tells you quietly as you make your way up the last stair on the winding staircase.

You sigh in relief, counting down the seconds until you make it to your room. You glance up at Roxas, suddenly remembering what Axel had said earlier… His words had really bothered you, and it wasn’t going to go away until you get to the bottom of it.

“Why are you so nice to me?” you ask him groggily.

You can feel him stiffen a bit next to you, but he eventually relaxes as he looks down at you.

“Because, we’re friends. Friends do this, right?” he reasons.

“Yeah, but… You’re a Nobody. Nobodies aren’t supposed to care about humans…”

Silence falls between the two of you, and you glance up to see him frowning as he stares forward.

“I-I’m sorry, Rox. That was uncalled for, I don’t know why I even said that,” you mutter, gazing down at the ground.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles. The two of you come to a stop outside of the door to your room, and he turns towards you, dropping his arm from your shoulders. “[Name]… I can’t begin to explain anything about us Nobodies. We’re kind of an anomaly. I’m… not entirely sure what emotions feel like. I mean, I feel jealousy and anger, sometimes even hatred… The Organization would always tease me because I was able to feel some emotions, while they couldn’t. I always thought it’s because my Somebody was still alive, so I’m somehow able to feed off of his emotions. But spending time with you, in Twilight Town, it taught me something…”

He trails off as he reaches a hand up and runs it through your hair. You can feel your heart race. Was Axel right?

“I’m not sure what ‘caring’ feels like, but I’m pretty sure I… care about you, [Name]. At least as much as a Nobody is capable of caring about someone,” he finishes.

You continue to stare up at him as his bright blue eyes study your face.

“Roxas,” you mumble as his fingers continue to gently run through your hair.

He smiles before leaning down to quickly kiss your cheek.

“Go to bed, you look exhausted. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He gives your shoulder a slight squeeze before brushing past you, back towards the staircase and presumably back to the living room. You place a hand on your cheek as you watch him walk away before you turn around and make your way into your bedroom. Normally you would have spent hours trying to decipher what just happened… but tonight, you instead collapsed onto your bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

[♥]

>> **MEANWHILE, IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS** >>

“Hm… This might be interesting,” a short, blond woman muses as she watches a small hologram in the middle of the room.

“What’s that?” a tall man with pink hair asks as he joins her.

“XIII and some girl,” she replies.

The man chuckles as the hologram of Roxas leans down to kiss the hologram of yourself on the cheek.

“A Nobody that can feel… What an abomination,” he muses, shaking his head.

“I don’t see a problem with it. This gives us some leverage over him,” she points out.

“True… Why are you spying on him, anyway? I thought you hated XIII.”

“Apparently there’s been an escalation in the war. I’m being sent out for some recon. I figured I might as well get to know the enemy before I fight them,” she reasons with a shrug. “Besides, watching a Nobody try to learn how to care about someone is quite entertaining.”

The man smirks as he tears his eyes away from the hologram of you standing alone, your hand on your cheek as you watch Roxas’ hologram walk away.

“I’m guessing you just found your target?” the man asks.

The girl lets out a maniacal laugh as she studies the small holograms floating in front of her.

“Oh, yes. I think I have, Marluxia.”


	11. We're All Mad Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... _dundundun_

“A… Strawberry? We’re going to a world shaped like a _strawberry_?” you ask as you glance out the window of the ship.

Zack and Noctis smirk as Yuffie lets out a giggle.

“It’s called Wonderland,” Sora corrects, glancing back at you from his seated position in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship.

“For the love of God, keep your eyes forward!!” Roxas calls out as everyone facepalms.

“For the chosen one, he’s not the brightest,” you can hear Zack whisper to Noctis before they both snigger quietly.

“Okay, is it ‘make fun of Sora’ week or something?!” Sora complains angrily.

“Sorry, you’re just such an easy target, Mr. Optimistic,” Noctis says.

Sora continues to grumble to himself as he slowly lands the ship in the world and you stifle a laugh. The poor guy really didn’t want to come along on this mission, but Zack insisted that he couldn’t be left alone for the time being. He told Roxas the same thing, but naturally the blond didn’t put up a fight. You and he hadn’t talked since that one night in the hallway outside of your room, and his words still echoed in your mind whenever you looked at him.

Long story short, the mission was going to be awkward for multiple reasons.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

“Why are we here again?” Sora asks as you, he, Roxas, Noctis, Zack, and Yuffie make your way down a long, red hallway.

You all finally come to a stop outside of a door at the end of the hallway.

“Apparently, there’s been some odd stuff going on here. It’s probably just Heartless, but why not check it out?” Zack counters as he opens the door.

After he opens the first door, five more quickly open one after the other until you’re all facing a small doorway.

“Are you gonna be able to fit through that?” Yuffie asks Zack and Noctis with a smirk before she walks through, only having to duck down a little bit.

“It’s not our fault we aren’t midgets,” Noctis points out as you follow Yuffie.

“That’s offensive,” Roxas complains as he and then Sora follow you.

“I was talking to Yuffie and [Name],” Noctis argues.

“You guys are awful touchy lately,” Zack adds as he and Noctis squeeze through the small doorway. “Is there anything we need to talk about?”

Sora sighs as he glances back at him.

“No. I just… don’t like the idea of having to be protected by you guys, I guess,” he explains.

You frown as you glance around the room. You felt like a giant! There was a normal sized table and chair in the middle of the room, and everything else seemed to be rather small. There was barely enough room for all of you to stand comfortably.

“I think we’re supposed to drink this,” Roxas mutters, holding up a small bottle that says ‘Drink Me’.

“What if it’s poisonous?” you ask nervously.

“I’ve been here before – it isn’t,” Sora assures you.

“You’ve been here before?” you repeat as Yuffie takes a swig of the bottle and starts to shrink in size.

“Yeah… A few years ago, I defeated Maleficent and a guy named Ansem, after the Keyblade came to me. It all started when my and Riku's world was destroyed. I spent forever looking for him, and once Ansem was defeated, we joined SOLDIER and started fighting the Organization. It’s been a long process, but – WAIT, don’t step on him!”

Sora trails off and points anxiously towards the ground. You follow his gaze, doing a double take when you realize that a minuscule Zack, Noctis, Roxas, and Yuffie are all hanging out by your feet.

“How’d they get so small?!” you ask in awe.

Sora smiles as he tosses you the bottle.

“Drink this and find out,” he tells you.

You roll your eyes before taking a sip of the liquid. It was almost sickeningly sweet, and your eyes widen when you realize that you’re shrinking. You glance around once you’ve stopped, eyes still wide when you realize you’re only a couple inches tall.

“What… the hell,” you mutter quietly as Sora shrinks as well, suddenly standing beside you in all of his tiny glory.

“Welcome to Wonderland,” Noctis says with a smirk as he leads the way to a hole in the wall that’s the perfect size for you guys.

You could have sworn the doorknob that you walked past was snoring, but you were too distracted by the fact that you were now incredibly small to care. The six of you make your way through the hole, emerging at the entrance of a courtyard flanked by tall, green shrubs. You noticed that they were all perfectly trimmed. Ahead of you there was a gigantic throne, and a large woman wearing all red and black sitting on it.

“Who’s that?” you ask quietly.

“The Queen of Hearts,” Sora answers with narrowed eyes.

You take a step back as your group is suddenly surrounded by giant playing cards wielding large spears. All of their eyes seem to be focused on you.

“Arrest her!” you can hear the Queen call out.

“[Name]!” Zack yells as you’re suddenly grabbed by the nearest cards and dragged forward, towards the Queen’s throne.

“What’d I do?!” you cry, glancing around.

“You, my dear, are under arrest for the attempted theft of my heart,” she exclaims, placing a hand over her chest.

“Wha- are you kidding me?! I’ve only been in this world for less than five minutes!” you point out.

“You dare argue with me! I should have you killed right this very second!”

You grimace in pain as the cards’ hands roughly squeeze your arms, making sure you stay in place. This… wasn’t good.

“Didn’t we already go through this a couple years ago, Your Majesty?” Sora asks, stepping forward so that he’s standing in front of you and the cards.

The Queen’s face distorts into an unhappy frown as she studies the male beside you.

“Yes, I remember you… And that infernal girl, Alice! I thought you were banished from this world?” the Queen asks angrily.

“I guess it didn’t take,” Sora replies coyly with a shrug.

“Listen, Ma’am, there’s no way that [Name] could have done it. We just got here! It had to have been a Heartless, that’s kind of what they do,” Roxas explains.

“Then why have I seen her face before? And why was I told that she would bring ‘nothing but trouble to my world’?” the Queen counters.

You can only stand there with your mouth open in shock as all eyes turn on you.

“Then… there has to be a misunderstanding! If we bring you some evidence that she’s innocent, then can we leave?” Zack asks as Sora mutters something under his breath that sounds like ‘Oh geez, not this again’.

The Queen taps a finger on her chin as she seems to think to herself. She finally leans forward, the unpleasant frown still on her face.

“Fine! You have two hours to bring me enough evidence to convince me that, without a doubt, she is innocent. If you fail… then off with her head!” she exclaims, running a finger across her throat in a slicing motion.

“Are you kidding me?!” you groan as you’re dragged towards her throne by the guards.

You glance back at the guys and Yuffie to see them watching you with worried expressions before they start to walk towards a forest in the nearby distance. You’re tossed into a tall cage, the metal door slammed shut behind you. You hang your head after they disappear into the forest, feeling a new level of humiliation.

>> **10 MINUTES LATER** >>

It had barely been any time since you had been imprisoned and you were already dying of boredom. The cards guarding your floating cage were facing opposite you, and the Queen was talking to a rabbit wearing a red jacket and holding a large stopwatch. Suddenly, a strange noise can be heard behind you, and you turn around to see Roxas smiling at you, half of his body sticking out of a black portal.

“Miss me?” he asks quietly.

“Oh, my God, YES!” you exclaim, running through the portal without a second thought.

You sigh in relief when you appear in the middle of what appears to be a forest of sorts, Zack, Sora, Noctis, and Yuffie all smiling at you.

“It worked!” Sora says happily as Roxas steps beside you.

“Now what do we do?” you ask, stretching your arms over your head.

“Now, we search for some clues, obviously,” Yuffie answers with a roll of her eyes.

“Why don’t we just leave? I think I was wrong about this world,” Zack says, frowning.

“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Noctis argues, glancing around at the tall shrubs surrounding you.

You take a look at your surroundings, slowly realizing that what you originally thought were small pedestals were actually gigantic mushrooms, and that the flowers were all massive, completely overshadowing you. It was definitely strange, but a little cool, too.

“How about we explore this forest a little bit, and if we don’t find anything suspicious, we leave. But if something feels a bit off, then we stay. Deal?” Roxas asks, glancing around at everyone.

You all nod in agreement, except for Zack. He finally sighs and gives a small shrug.

“Alright, we can look around… But no more than an hour!” he compromises.

“What’s wrong, Mr. 1st Class? Scared of a few flowers?” you tease as everyone starts to make their way deeper into the forest.

He shoots you a small glare as he glances down at you.

“No! This just seems like a waste of time, or a trap of some sort,” he tells you. “I mean, why else would the Queen know who you are? It’s suspicious…”

He gazes back ahead, a small smile on his face as he yawns and raises his arms over his head. He releases his breath as he rests an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer as he places his free hand in his pocket.

“Although… I guess the walk isn’t so bad,” he muses, smirking slightly as your cheeks turn the faintest shade of pink.

“Whoa, Fair, that isn’t exactly professional, is it?” Noctis asks, turning his head around to look back at the two of you.

“Hey if you guys want to stay against my better judgment, go for it. But for the next hour, I’m off the clock,” he explains, leading you along the path into the forest.

“You really think something bad’s going on?” Sora asks.

“Uh, yeah!” he exclaims as the six of you make your way through a pathway through a shrub, leading to a cute, two-story house.

There’s a long table in front of the house, with large and comfortable looking chairs surrounding the table. It almost looks like a tea party of some sort had been interrupted.

“Okay, that’s kinda weird,” you mutter as Zack leads you around the table and towards the front door of the house.

“Maybe Zack was right… This is pretty boring,” Sora says as you enter the house.

“Oh, I disagree,” a female’s voice calls out.

Everyone glances around, and you do a double-take when you spot someone wearing Organization robes sitting on top of a gigantic table in the middle of the room. Their legs swing back and forth as they rest their weight on the palms of their hands, leaning backwards slightly.

“The Organization!” Yuffie cries out.

“Nice observation,” the Nobody scoffs as Yuffie scowls.

“Larxene?” Roxas murmurs as he takes a step towards the Nobody.

She lets out a laugh as she drops her hood, revealing a grinning face. She looked a year or so older than you, and her blond hair was tied back into two, short pigtails, almost resembling antennas.

“Aw, you ruined the surprise!” she complains, jetting herself off of the table and landing gracefully on the ground in front of your group.

“Stay back!” Roxas warns, pointing one of his Keyblades at the Nobody.

She lets out a sigh and places a hand over her chest.

“Now now, what kind of greeting is that? Didn’t you miss me?” she asks, staring directly at the blond.

“I don’t think he did,” you speak up, unable to handle her smug smirk silently any longer.

She smirks as she glances towards you, a hand still resting over her chest.

“Dear [Name], was I talking to you?” she inquires, taking a step closer to you.

“Okay, how does everyone know my name?” you grumble, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Well, you’re famous in our lil’ Organization. The girl capable of making a Nobody fall in love… Kind of an interesting case, isn’t it?”

Your heart beat races quickly as your gaze falls to Roxas, who’s glancing over at you with wide eyes. You don’t even know how to respond – what’s there to even say? You aren’t even sure if you should agree or disagree, so you stay silent.

“Is she… talking about you?” Zack asks, sounding a bit hurt as he stares over at a blushing Roxas.

“Oh no, don’t tell me… You like her, too?!” Larxene asks with a loud laugh, staring over at Zack. “This is just too good… Humans are so pathetic, letting their hearts overpower their minds…”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis asks her with narrowed eyes.

“Let me put it this way… If you had to choose between saving her life or killing me, which would you choose?” she muses.

You don’t even have time to move as she darts towards you, making a slashing motion with her arm towards your neck. You cry out as you fall to the ground, pain erupting from the side of your neck. Tears start to automatically build up in your eyes as you shakily raise a hand up to your neck, flinching when you feel four deep gashes. You pull back your hand and discover that it’s covered in thick, dark red blood, and your vision slowly gets blurry as you start to feel a bit light-headed.

“[Name]!” you can hear someone call out as a shirt is pressed roughly to your neck.

Despite your blurred vision you’re able to make out Larxene running out of the room. You raise a hand to point towards her, but someone gently grabs your hand and takes it in theirs.

“Stay awake, [Name],” Yuffie tells you.

You try to heed your advice, but your eyes are starting to feel heavy. They finally flutter shut, and darkness overtakes you.

>> **LATER…** >>

_“She looks so pale…”_

_“How long has she been out? It has to have been at least two hours.”_

_“Three and a half, actually.”_

_“What if she doesn’t wake up…?”_

_“Hey, she’s waking up!”_

You let out a quiet groan as your eyes slowly open. It had been a couple minutes since you had regained consciousness, but you had previously been unable to move or anything.

“[Name]!” a voice excitedly cries out.

You blink, your eyes slowly taking in your surroundings. It seemed you were back at Headquarters, and everyone was huddled around you.

“Hey,” you raspily reply, grimacing when excruciating pain erupts throughout your neck.

“Don’t talk – you have some pretty deep cuts on your neck,” Leon tells you gruffly.

“Thankfully, Riku was able to heal you,” Sora adds, glancing over at his best friend.

“I just stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wound…” the silverette muttered, though you could see a faint smile on his face. Your lips curled up in a small grin despite the pain, and you reached a hand out to gently grab Riku’s as a way of silently thanking him. “You’re welcome,” he adds with a tiny chuckle.

“Are you feeling okay?” Reno asks, sounding worried.

You shrug your shoulders.

“Let’s give her some space, guys… C’mon, up to your rooms. Me and Yuff will keep watch over her!” Xion says, standing up from her seated position beside you as he starts to shoo the guys out of the living room – it appeared you were currently sprawled out on the couch.

“… Who are you again?” Genesis asks, earning a death glare from the brunette.

“XION, for the millionth time!” she exclaims before pushing them all out of the room, ignoring their protests.

“Man, I didn’t think they’d ever leave,” Yuffie says with a laugh. “You should have seen it [Name], they were all so worried!”

You absentmindedly place a hand on the bandage on your neck, flinching at the pain.

“Don’t touch that!” Xion scolds, slapping your hand. “… Can we get you anything?” she adds.

‘ _Water_ ,’ you mouth.

“Father? Sorry, I dunno who he is,” Yuffie responds.

You roll your eyes before mouthing ‘ _water_ ’ again.

“Ohhh, water! Yeah, let me get you some,” Xion replies. She smiles at you before jumping to her feet and rushing to the kitchen.

“I’m guessing you wanna know what happened in Wonderland?” Yuffie asks, and you nod enthusiastically. “Well, once Larxene attacked you – which, by the way, we should have seen coming from a mile away – she was able to escape. I don’t think anyone even watched her leave, since Noctis, Sora, Roxas, Zack and I immediately ran over to you. Then Roxas made a portal and we all arrived here, where Riku helped heal you… He did a really great job, it’s only going to scar a little bit!”

Your eyes widen at the last part of her sentence, but she doesn’t seem to notice.

“Anyway, those four are pretty shaken up, especially poor Roxas. He keeps sulking in the corner and blaming himself for all of this,” she finishes.

Your eyes soften as you let out a sigh. You wanted to go and talk to all of them more than anything, but knew it would be a day or so before you’d be up to talking, especially about something so serious. Surely now security was going to be tightened on you, which really sucked. You didn’t want to be treated any differently, since you were a legal adult and capable of handling these situations on your own.

But, more than anything else, your mind kept turning to fantasies of murdering Larxene in the most satisfying ways imaginable. The bitch was already dead, as far as you were concerned.

>> **FLASHBACK: AFTER YOU WERE ATTACKED** >>

“[Name]!” all of the guys called out as you fell to the ground, blood gushing from your neck.

Yuffie followed your gaze as you stared at something behind her, and she groaned as she noticed that Larxene was exiting the room. Normally she would have gone after her, but your gashes were pretty deep and she figured someone was going to have to keep the guys calm. Thankfully Sora grabbed your hand, taking your attention away from an exiting Larxene.

“[Name]! Stay awake!” she exclaims as your eyes start to slowly shut.

“Roxas, make a portal leading to Headquarters! This is bad,” Noctis says as he gently lifts a half-conscious you up the air, secured in his arms.

Roxas nods numbly as he extends a hand and creates a black portal, his eyes not leaving your limp figure.

“Hey, this isn’t your fault,” Sora assures his Nobody as the two of them follow Noctis into the portal.

“I hope Larxene knows she just signed her own death certificate,” Zack growls as he and Yuffie take up the rear as they, too, enter the portal.

The black portal disappears, and Larxene lets out a laugh as she walks through the abandoned Tea Party outside.

“Oh man,” she mutters, shaking her head slightly. “Silly humans... They really do make it way too easy to wound a heart.”


	12. Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest reading Axel's result - it has some extra information and a sneak-peak of what's to come ;D

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Whoa, settle down there, Scarface."

"Technically, she's 'Scarneck'," Leon teases as you twist your head around to see he and Reno standing behind you.

"I forgot, you're the only Scarface around here," Reno corrects himself with a sly glance towards Leon, who rolls his eyes.

"How are you feeling, [Name]?" Leon asks, obviously ignoring the redhead beside him.

"Better," you tell them with a small nod as you lower your hand that's gripping your gun, your voice still fairly raspy.

"I think your shooting is getting better. You look _way_ too good with that gun," Reno muses.

You bite on your lower lip and fight back the urge to smile as you walk towards them, away from the shooting range behind you.

"Really?" you ask hoarsely.

"Yeah, you haven't missed the target once," Leon points out. "Let's get you inside, though. Riku wants to change your bandages."

You let out a groan before following them inside. It had been a couple days since Larxene's attack, and you had barely been allowed outside. It was nice being spoiled by everyone, but the extra security was getting really annoying. Thankfully, Zack had decided that once you were fully trained in gun combat, you'd be allowed to go out on a mission... So, you were forcing Leon and Reno to help you as much as humanly possible.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"It's looking a lot better," Riku muses as he dabs your four distinct scars with a cloth soaked in hydrogen peroxide.

"Yeah?" you ask through a grimace.

The hydrogen thankfully hurt less than it had the first time, but it still burned pretty badly. You glance over at Riku, whose face is very close to yours. He looks very concentrated, and you smile a bit as you reach out to gently place your hand on top of his.

"Thanks so much, Riku. You've been really sweet the past couple of days."

His eyes dart to yours, and you can see a glint of amusement flash in his teal eyes.

"It's my pleasure, [Name]," he replies, sitting upright. "Alright, the worst part's over with. Let me just wrap this up, and then-"

" _Where's [Name]?!"_

_"Why do you wanna know?"_

_"Just let me see her, blondie_!"

Your head darts to the side at the sound of the sudden yelling. That voice sounded like...

"Axel?" you murmur as you stand to your feet.

All of a sudden, the door to the living room flies open and Axel comes storming through. His eyes immediately land on you, and he marches towards you.

"Are you okay?" he asks, coming to a stop in front of you. You nod, and his eyes dart down to the gashes on your neck. "Hm... She wasn't lying," he mutters, reaching out to run a finger down the scratches.

Your skin feels unusually warm at his touch.

"Who, Larxene?" you ask as Riku narrows his eyes at the redhead.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Riku asks.

"Didn't have a clue. Larxene just came back to the Castle, bragging about how she slashed you up. I thought she was lying, since you had five 'SOLDIERs' with you. Guess I was wrong."

"It happened so fast, no one could have stopped it," you tell Axel as Riku's glare continues to grow. "Besides, I feel fine!"

Axel nods once before glancing down towards Riku.

"Hey, wanna get me some water? I'm parched," he says.

"Why should I?" Riku retorts.

"Riku," you scold.

The silverette gives you a weird look before he turns around and hurries out of the room, his fists clenched angrily.

"And I thought I had a temper..." Axel murmurs, shaking his head as he watches Riku exit the room.

"You could be nicer to him. Riku's been the one helping to heal me," you point out.

"I think I'll pass," Axel says before he glances down at you. "So you're really feeling okay?"

"Yeah. A little shaken I guess, but fine... Why are you asking?"

He absentmindedly raises his hand up to gently run it through your hair. You can't seem to find the will to look away from him. He actually looked very concerned right now, which you didn't think was possible for a Nobody (besides Roxas, of course).

"Are you okay?" you ask nervously.

He suddenly blinks as he seems to come to his senses, dropping his hand to his side as he glances away from you.

"Just glad you're okay. See you around."

He extends a hand and creates a portal before slowly walking towards it. He comes to a stop and glances back at you, as if remembering something important.

"Be safe, okay? Don't go off by yourself," he tells you.

"Why?" you ask, slightly tilting your head.

He grins and lazily shrugs a shoulder, glancing behind him at the sound of someone walking into the room.

"Can I talk to you?" you hear Roxas ask from behind you.

You glance back at him, expecting his focus to be on you, but instead it's on Axel.

"I'm all ears," Axel replies.

"I'll... be leaving now," you mutter as you quickly exit the room, heading towards the kitchen where everyone seems to have congregated.

"What was that about?" Cloud asks as you enter the room.

"What?" you ask, sitting down on a bar stool by the tall table in the middle of the room.

"Axel appearing out of nowhere to check on you. I got shot once and all he did was ask when I'll be back on my feet," Zack says.

"Well, maybe it's because you guys aren't nice to him," you suggest.

"Yeah, I don't think that's it," Riku argues.

"Me either. He kept touching her hair," Xion points out before her eyes widen, shooting you a panicked look. "I-I mean-"

"What?!" Leon interrupts.

"That heartless pervert..." Reno complains, shaking his head.

"Wha – are you guys kidding me? It's not like that!" you exclaim.

"Either way, it's still weird. This guy is usually Mr. Unemotional," Noctis states.

"I just don't trust Axel," Genesis speaks up.

"Wait, so let me get this straight... You guys are allowed to talk about her all the time, but one person, who's risking his life to help us, shows some compassion towards her, and all of a sudden he's public enemy number one?" Yuffie asks.

All of the guys start to glance around at each other before dropping their gazes, looking a bit embarrassed.

"W-Well, it's different... He's in the Organization!" Sora exclaims.

"So was Roxas, but you guys accept him," Xion counters.

Silence falls over the group, and you make a mental note to thank Yuffie and Xion later.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Zack asks, breaking the silence.

"Something important, apparently," Cloud replies as Roxas and Axel's voices become a bit more heated.

Suddenly, they both become quiet, and footsteps can be heard as Roxas enters the room with a scowl on his face.

"Everything okay?" you ask him.

He glances over at you before nodding once.

"Yeah, fine. Uh, Sora... Can we talk?" Roxas questions.

"Whoa, what's with all of these private conversations? What's going on?" Reno asks.

Roxas glances over at you before sighing and leaning his back against the kitchen door behind him.

"What happened in Wonderland to [Name] wasn't a random attack. They know about her," Roxas says.

"Well, they know about all of us," Leon points out.

"Yeah, but she's different. I... care about her. I'm not supposed to care, since I don't have a heart and everything... So now she's a target, to blackmail me to try and get me to re-join the Organization."

"Well that's... sappy," Xion laughs.

"And horrible! So the Organization wants me dead?!" you ask.

"I'm not sure, and neither is Axel."

"So that's why he was acting so weird..." you murmur, remembering the sadness you saw in Axel's eyes.

"Well, all we can do is act like we don't know anything. If we let on that we know she's a target, Axel's as good as dead," Noctis says.

The conversation between them continues, but you can't hear them. Your heart is racing, and you feel like you're drowning. Without a word, you hop to your feet and march out of the room. You can hear your voice called out, but you just keep walking, in desperate need of some time to yourself. This was all too much to take in.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

A small knock on your door distracts your attention as you angrily glare at the wall.

"What?" you call out as the door is opened and Yuffie's head pops through.

"Can I come in?" she asks, smiling sweetly.

You nod, glancing back at the wall from your seated position on your bed. Yuffie sits beside you, sighing loudly.

"Listen, [Name]... I know that had to be upsetting, but you can't let it get to you. This job is incredibly stressful."

"It's just starting to feel like I can never catch a break. I mean, it's absurd. The stupid Organization is after me because my best friend is a Nobody."

Yuffie continues to smile at you as she places her hand on her knee.

"Let's... not talk about it... I'm sure you've had a hard week."

"Ya think?" you scoff before glancing over at her and letting out a small laugh. "Do the scars at least look cool?" you add, gesturing to your neck.

"... It looks like you lost a knife fight."

You narrow your eyes at her before breaking out in a grin and shoving her lightly with her shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, Yuff!" you tease with a laugh. "I think I'm going to go to bed, though. I'm pretty tired."

She nods and smiles before standing up.

"Alright! So, who do you want staying with you tonight?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you can't expect us to let you stay by yourself after what happened! So, who will it be?"

**RESULTS** :

> **NOCTIS** >

"Well, I guess Noctis," you reply.

She nods and exits the room. Sighing, you lie down on your bed and rest your head against the pillow. Within seconds, footsteps can be heard, and you lift your head to see Noctis standing in your doorway with a small smile.

"You wanted to see me?" he asks.

"Apparently you're on babysitting duty tonight."

He nods before walking towards you, kicking off his shoes as he sits on the foot of your bed.

"Feeling alright?" he inquires.

You nod, still lying down.

"Yup. Just sleepy."

He chuckles before crawling up towards you, lying down beside you. Your cheeks turn light pink as you glance over at him.

"I-Is there enough room for both of us?" you ask as he narrows his eyes.

"This is a queen-sized bed. I think we'll fit."

Your blush darkens as you turn around, facing the window instead of a smirking Noctis.

"Fine, but no funny business."

You can hear him chuckle before you close your eyes, desperately willing yourself to fall asleep. Your eyes snap open when you feel his arm lazily rest over your waist, pulling you a bit closer to him.

"Noctis... What made you join SOLDIER?"

You can feel him adjust behind you, and you turn around slightly so you're looking over at him.

"My world was destroyed, kind of like Xion's. Sephiroth found me in Hollow Bastion fighting off some Heartless. I've been with the SOLDIERs ever since," he explains.

"What about your family?" you ask. He squares his jaw as he continues to stare down at you. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Just go to sleep," he interrupts as a small smile grows on his face at your embarrassment.

You sigh and close your eyes again, almost immediately falling asleep in the surprisingly comfortable embrace of the sleeping male behind you.

> **RIKU** >

"I guess Riku, in case my wound opens up during the night," you reply.

Yuffie nods, shooting you a smile before exiting your room. You move your gaze back to the wall, doing your best to push back all of the thoughts about Roxas, Axel, Larxene, and the Organization.

"Careful, you're about to burn a hole in the wall with that glare."

You snap your head towards the doorway, spotting Riku standing there with a smirk.

"Everything alright?" he asks, walking towards you.

You nod in response as Riku kneels in front of you as you sit on your bed. He reaches a hand out and gently touches the gashes on your neck. You grimace slightly, flinching away from his touch.

"Does it still hurt?" he asks, his face dangerously close to yours.

"No. It's just... uncomfortable," you tell him.

"That's... to be expected, I guess."

Silence falls between the two of you as he continues to kneel in front of you, his hands falling down to rest on your knees. Your blush only continues to grow as he leans forward slightly, resting a hand behind the back of your head as he places a light kiss on your forehead.

"Better?" he asks, leaning back with a small smirk on his face.

"Y-Yeah," you reply as he stands to his feet and moves around to the side of your bed. "What are you doing?" you add quickly as he lies down on your pillow.

"Going to sleep. Why are you still sitting up?" he retorts.

Sighing, you crawl over towards him and throw yourself down against the bed, immediately relaxing into the sheets and pillows.

"Can I ask you a question, Riku?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you join SOLDIER?"

You turn your head to look over at him, only to see a frown on his face.

"It's a long story, [Name]."

"Then give me the short version," you tell him.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair as he adjusts his gaze to the ceiling.

"Sora and I used to live together on Destiny Islands, our home. It was destroyed by the darkness, and that's when Sora became the Keybearer. And that's when I joined the darkness..." Your eyes widen at this statement, but he continues: "I fought Sora, and I lost. In order to help him save the worlds, I have to enshroud myself with darkness. It worked, but I wasn't able to find my way to the light until a year ago, when I was reunited with Sora. We were fighting through the worlds, trying to find Roxas after he left the Organization. We were approached by Zack in Agrabah, and ever since we've been traveling with SOLDIER."

He peeks over at you only to see your mouth slightly agape.

"You were in... the darkness?" you ask slowly.

He only nods, his silver hair slightly falling in front of his eyes.

"That's so depressing..." you mutter as you absentmindedly scoot yourself closer to him.

He chuckles slightly as he raises an arm out and lets it fall over your stomach.

"Hey, it worked out fine. I met you," he murmurs, glancing over at you only to realize you're already asleep. "How do you fall asleep so fast...?" he complains to himself before shutting his eyes as well.

> **GENESIS** >

"Gen," you tell her, slight hesitation in your voice.

She nods before exiting the room. You sigh and rest your back against the bed, your eyes fluttering closed as you immediately fall asleep.

>> **Fast-Forward An Hour** >>

Your eyes slowly open as you suddenly wake up, glancing around your dark room. You quickly spot Genesis sitting in the chair next to your bed, a small smile on his face as he studies you.

"You're awake," he notes.

"Y-yeah... Sorry, how long was I out?" you ask as you sit up.

"Not long. How are you feeling?"

"Better... How about you?"

He shrugs in response, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll be awake, watching out for you."

You shake your head, crawling closer to him.

"Actually... I asked for you to come here so we could talk. I haven't really seen you since I first joined SOLDIER..." you admit, nervously playing with your fingers.

He chuckles, resting his back against his seat.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"I dunno... Why did you join SOLDIER?"

He shrugs again, the same amused look on his face.

"Who doesn't want a life where they get to fight to save the worlds?" he retorts.

You frown, unsatisfied with his answer but too tired to argue with him.

"That... makes sense, I suppose," you finally say.

"What about you? Why did you join?" he asks.

"... Curiosity," you reply with a small laugh.

He smiles as he rests his head on the back of his seat.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You're still healing. We can talk in the morning."

Nodding, you fall back onto your pillows and start to close your eyes. They flutter open when you can feel him gently grab your hand in his. You smile slightly before shutting your eyes once again, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

> **LEON** >

"Leon," you tell her.

She nods and smiles before turning around and marching out of your room. You sigh and stand to your feet, pacing around the room as Axel's words continue to echo in your head.

"Hey, you okay?"

You turn around to see Leon standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh... Yeah, fine," you reply, awkwardly scratching the back of your neck. "Hey, Leon... Do you really think I'll need protection?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he walks towards you.

"I'm not sure, but we're better safe than sorry."

"So is there a possibility that I'll be... killed?" you ask, whispering the last word.

"Not with us around," he retorts, smiling slightly. "C'mon, you aren't acting like yourself. Give me that smile I love so much," he adds as he gently rests a hand on the side of your face.

Your cheeks immediately heat up, and a smile automatically grows on your face.

"'Atta girl," he tells you with a small chuckle.

You continue to blush as you stare up at him, feeling his dark brown eyes practically pierce yours.

"Hey, Leon... Why'd you join SOLDIER?" you ask, finally breaking the silence.

He frowns as you break away from his grasp and move towards your bed, sitting down on it.

"Same reason as you – curiosity," he replies, following you as he sits down beside you on the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. Just wondering. You don't really talk about yourself..." you mutter, glancing down at your feet.

"I'm not that interesting," he counters, falling back onto your bed.

"I think you are," you argue quietly as you move up to the top of your bed, resting your head against the pillows. "C'mon, lay down with me," you add, smiling gently at the male.

He rolls his eyes before doing so, lying down next to you on the bed. You let out a laugh as he settles down into the pillows.

"Comfy?" you ask.

He smirks as he reaches an arm out and places it over your stomach.

"Very," he replies tiredly.

You gently bite your bottom lip before relaxing into his touch and slowly shutting your eyes; within seconds, you're dead asleep.

> **CLOUD** >

"Cloud," you reply without thinking.

Yuffie nods with a smile before quickly exiting the room. Sighing, you hold your head in your hands you rest your elbows on your legs, trying to compose your thoughts. It was bad enough thinking you were attacked for being a SOLDIER, but it was even worse thinking you had been targeted.

"Hey, you wanted me?"

You tilt your head around to see Cloud walking towards you through the doorway.

"O-Oh... Yeah, Yuff said that I wasn't allowed to stay alone tonight," you tell him.

"Ah. So I'm the lucky chosen one," he muses, tapping his chin as he stops in front of you.

"You're just the first person that popped in my head," you tease as you turn away from him and walk towards your bed.

"Ouch," he murmurs as you throw yourself onto your bed, snuggling down into the blankets.

"So, what are you gonna do to protect me, Mr. SOLDIER?" you ask with a tiny smirk.

"Kill anyone that enters this room, obviously," he responds as he pulls out his large sword, thrusting it in front of him.

"Where'd you get that thing anyway? It's huge," you exclaim.

"Zack gave it to me, actually."

"Really?" you ask you sit up. "Why?"

"We actually met in the army, back in our world. He was a year above me, and kinda took me under his wing. Sephiroth recruited us together... A month later, our world was destroyed by darkness..."

"I had no idea," you murmur, reaching out to touch the tip of his sword.

"Careful, it's sharp," he tells you before placing the sword on the ground beside your bed. "Do you mind..." he trails off as he gestures towards your bed.

You wordlessly scoot over, giving him more than enough room to lay down. He smiles, lying down beside you and resting his head against the pillows.

"Try to get some sleep, [Name]. You're going to need it."

He turns his head after a couple moments of silence, confused by your lack of response. He smiles when he sees you're already dead asleep, your mouth slightly open. Shaking his head, he settles down into the sheets before gently placing an arm over your waist, pulling you close to him before he falls fast asleep.

> **RENO** >

"Reno," you reply.

"Really?" Yuffie asks with a deadpan. You shoot her a glare and she chuckles, backing out of your room. "Okay, sorry. I'll go get him," she adds.

You shake your head, turning back around to look outside of the window of your room. Within seconds there's a loud knock on your door.

"Should've known you were gonna ask for me..." Reno muses as he slowly walks towards you.

You roll your eyes as he reaches a hand out to gently run through your hair.

"I just figured you'd be the least likely to give me a lecture on safety," you tell him.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," he says with a wink before entangling his hand from your hair and making your way to your bed.

"Who said you can sit there?" you ask as he throws himself on top of your sheets and pillows.

"I did," he retorts, smirking up at you from your bed. "C'mon, don't be shy," he adds, patting the space beside him.

"Only if you promise not to touch," you mutter as you crawl into the bed next to him.

"No promises."

You shoot him a playful glare as you rest your head on the pillow. Reno yawns, raising his arms above his head before subtly resting one of the arms around your waist. He gently pulls you closer, so you're forced to rest a hand on his chest.

"See? Not so bad."

"I guess not," you agree. "Hey, Reno..."

"Hm?"

"Why'd you join SOLDIER?"

You can feel him shrug as he glances over at you slightly.

"Well, I already told you that Sephiroth found me when I was playing darts in a bar around a year ago. It just seemed like a good idea... I had always wanted to go off and explore the worlds, and this is the best way to do it."

He starts to absentmindedly trace circles on your stomach, and your cheeks turn the faintest shade of pink at the contact.

"I feel like everyone joined SOLDIER for revenge of some sort... Are you the only one that joined for fun?" you ask as he lets out a laugh.

"They're all lying if they say they're here just for revenge – we're all here to raise a little hell, aren't we?" he counters.

"I guess..."

You let out a yawn as you snuggle closer into the redhead's embrace. You hear him murmur 'goodnight' in your ear as you quickly fall into a deep slumber, feeling the steady beat of his heart against the side of your face.

> **SORA** >

"Sora," you mutter.

Yuffie nods and grins before bouncing out of your room and down the hallway. Within seconds you can hear loud footsteps as someone runs towards you room.

"[Name]!" Sora exclaims as he skids to a stop in your doorway. "You wanted to see me?"

You let out a laugh at his disheveled hair before walking towards him.

"Yeah... Yuff said that I'm not allowed to stay alone tonight, so I guess you're the lucky bodyguard."

Sora smiles as he places his hands on his hips.

"Nothing would please me more, m'lady," he tells you with an exaggerated bow.

"How old are you again...?" you tease as you turn around and start to walk towards the bed.

"18," he replies with a grin as he follows you.

"Sometimes it's weird to think that you're the person who's going to save all of the worlds..."

He tilts his head as he sits down on your bed, you beside him.

"Why's that?" he asks.

"I dunno. You're so calm and carefree all of the time... It's just weird."

He hums slightly to himself as he leans back on your bed, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess I don't seem the ultimate hero-type."

"It's not that! You're just always so happy, while almost everyone else seems to be so serious."

Sora glances over at you, a frown suddenly flashing on his face.

"It's not that I'm always happy... I just try to put on a happy face, and not think about the future. I've already died once, and I don't want to die again..."

You lie down beside him, gently taking his hand in yours. He looks over at him, and you shoot him a smile.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here... Okay?"

He nods, a smile suddenly on his face as he wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer to him.

"Thanks, [Name]," he murmurs as you slowly close your eyes and start to fall into a deep sleep.

> **ZACK** >

"Zack," you reply.

Yuffie nods her head and jumps to her feet, hurriedly exiting the room. Sighing, you start to walk towards your bed, letting yourself fall backwards onto it. You can feel yourself slowly sinking into the sheets and the pillows, immediately relaxing until-

"[Name]!"

You let out a tiny groan as someone suddenly throws their body weight on top of you.

"Get off..." you complain, trying your best to push them off with your arms.

"Hey, calm down. It's just me!"

You open your eyes to see Zack smiling down at you. He quickly scrambles off of you, instead sitting beside you on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, raising a hand to the scars on your neck.

"Better now that I can breathe," you retort.

He gives you a playful glare before lying down next to you, reaching down to gently intertwine his fingers with yours.

"Your hands are so much smaller than mine," he finally says, breaking the comfortable silence.

You turn your head to look at him, immediately making contact with his deep blue eyes. He had a small smile on his face, and if it wasn't for the scar on his cheek, you would have never thought he was a SOLDIER, let alone 1st class.

"Hey, Zack?" you speak up as he continues to play around with your hand.

"Mm?"

"Why'd you join SOLDIER?"

He suddenly stops his ministrations as his eyes dart over to you.

"Well... Cloud and I were in the army together, in our world, a few years ago. I was kind of his mentor, I guess you could say... Anyway, Sephiroth approached me and said he wanted me to join him in fighting the Heartless and the Organization. He told me that our world was being targeted, and that I would have to leave before it was destroyed. I talked Cloud into coming with me, and... our world was overpowered by darkness a month later. Sephiroth promoted me to a 1st class SOLDIER a couple months ago, but I don't know... It's everything I've ever wanted, yet I still feel incomplete, you know?"

He stops talking, turning his head so he's looking down at you.

"That's... really sad," you mutter, meeting his stare.

"Is it?" he muses, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as he pulls you closer to him. "Heh, guess that makes me the typical 'tortured soldier', doesn't it?"

"Then what am I?" you ask quietly.

"Someone who deserves better than this lifestyle."

You continue to gaze up at him, feeling your heartbeat quicken. He finally clears his throat and rests his head against the pillow.

"Get some sleep, you look exhausted," he tells you as he closes his eyes.

You sigh and do the same, absentmindedly snuggling closer to him as you quickly fall into a deep sleep.

> **ROXAS** >

"Roxas," you tell Yuffie.

She nods before making her way towards the doorway of your room, hurrying out of it and down the hall. You sigh and run a hand through your hair, leaning back onto your bed. It had been such a long week, and each day was getting more difficult.

"[Name]?"

You snap up to a seated position, glancing towards the doorway to see Roxas standing there.

"Hey, Rox," you greet as he walks inside and immediately sits down next to you.

"How... are you?" he asks awkwardly.

"Fine... Are you going to keep avoiding me?" you retort.

He squares his jaw as he looks over at you.

"Yes," he replies honestly. "It's safer this way, for you."

"Yeah, but I'm miserable! I miss my best friend," you complain, reaching out to place your hand on his. "Why can't things go back to the way they were?" you add quietly.

"Because, [Name]! They're after you because of me! Don't you get it?!" he snaps, clenching his free fist.

"Of course I get it! But I'm not about to just forget about you, either. I'm not scared of them."

"You should be," Roxas laughs bitterly.

You glare at him before removing your hand from his and standing to your feet.

"Stop it! Stop moping around and acting like some stranger! I don't care if you don't have a heart, you're still Roxas, and I still care about you, too..."

He tilts his head slightly to look over at you, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah?" he asks, sounding a little amused.

"There! That sounds like the old Roxas!" you exclaim excitedly, pointing down at him.

He chuckles as he stands to his feet, glancing down at you before he pulls you into a hug.

"Thanks, [Name]" he murmurs, resting his chin on the top of your head as you wrap your arms around his shoulders.

You smirk as you suddenly throw yourself onto your bed, dragging him along with you. You both laugh together as you land on the bed, with him right next to you.

"That wasn't fair," he complains, rubbing his back.

"It's what you get for not always staying on your guard," you retort as he lets out another laugh.

"I should know that I have to stay on my toes with you around," he murmurs, holding out a hand.

You smile and eagerly crawl over to him, snuggling into his chest as his arm rests around your shoulders. His fingers start to absentmindedly play with the scars on your neck, but it surprisingly doesn't hurt.

"Is it feeling better?" Roxas asks.

"Yup! Riku said they should be healed within a couple days. But we're not sure if it's going to scar..."

"I hope it doesn't. Each time I look at them, all I think of is how I failed to save you."

You let out a groan before lighting hitting his chest.

"Sorry, it's my last time talking about it," he adds with a chuckle.

"Good," you mutter as you bury your head into his chest and let out a deep breath, your eyes fluttering closed.

It was rather odd that you weren't able to feel his heartbeat beneath you... But it obviously wasn't too upsetting, for you were asleep within seconds.

> **AXEL** >

"You, if you don't mind," you reply, glancing over at Yuffie.

"Sure! Let me just go get my PJs and some food!"

She grins at you before hopping out of your room and down the hallway. You sigh as you stand to your feet, rubbing your temple with a finger as you clench your eyes shut.

"Keep doing that and you're gonna get wrinkles, got it memorized?"

Your eyes snap open as you quickly spin around, spotting Axel standing right behind you.

"What are you doing in my room?" you ask, your eyes darting to a bra and some underwear sitting at the foot of your bed.

"I know, it's like your dreams are becoming reality right now," he says with a small smirk. "I'm here to check up on you... without interruptions."

"You mean, after you basically told Roxas that I'm public enemy number one to the Organization?" you ask.

"Whoa, someone's hostile today," he mutters as he raises his hands in the air in mock surrender. "... And yes."

"I'm... fine."

"You're lying."

You continue to stare at him as he walks towards you.

"No, I'm fine! Just a little anxious, I guess," you argue.

He narrows his eyes as he leans in closer to you.

"Okay, I guess I believe you... So, what are you up to?" he asks, glancing down at your pajamas.

"Stop staring," you complain, turning bright pink. "What did you and Roxas talk about, anyway?"

Axel squares his jaw as he suddenly glances away from you.

"Just some... Organization stuff. Nothing cool," he tells you as he waves a hand in the air.

"Hm, now you're the liar!" you exclaim, pointing towards him as you grin.

He slaps your hand away from his face as he takes a step closer to you.

"Fine, I was talking to him about this new... person that the Organization recruited. He's unlike anything I've ever seen, so I wanted to ask Roxas if he's heard of him before."

"Well, did he?" you ask, and Axel shakes his head.

"Nah. I pity the man who has to go up against him one-on-one, though."

"Who is he?" you press.

"Vanitas. I don't know how to describe him... You'll know when you meet him."

"Wait, when am I going to meet him?!" you exclaim, eyes widening.

Axel smiles as he rests a hand on the side of your face.

"Soon... That's all I know. Just please, be careful. Don't be stupid and run off on your own, trying to be the hero."

"Okay..." you agree quietly as he retracts his hand.

"Alright, then I guess I'll be going. You be a good girl, okay?"

"Bye," you murmur as Axel raises a hand and creates a portal. "Wait," you add, grabbing his hand as he starts to walk away. His skin was surprisingly warm. "Why do you keep doing this? Helping me out?"

Axel glances down and smirks slightly.

"What can I say? You've grown on me."

And with that, he gently moves free from your grasp and walks through the portal, disappearing into darkness and leaving you alone.


	13. Betrayed

“I hate this world…” Noctis grumbles as Reno starts to slowly land the Gummi ship in the atmosphere of the water-filled world ahead of you.

“So do I, but we promised to take it easy this week,” Cloud points out.

He, Noctis, and Genesis glance back at you, and you shrink down in your seat.

“Those were Zack’s orders, not mine,” you mumble.

“Alright, we’re landing! Get ready, Gen,” Reno calls out from the cockpit.

“Get ready for what?” you ask as Genesis stands up.

He smiles as he glances down at you.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

There’s a flash of bright light in the ship, so blinding that you’re forced to close your eyes. A strange sensation starts to take over your body, and your chest feels like it’s about to burst on fire. There’s a twinge of pain in your legs, and the white light surrounding you suddenly fades to light blue. You open your eyes and practically have a panic attack when you realize that you’re floating in the middle of the ocean. You glance down to see a light pink mermaid’s fin where your legs used to be, and you’re wearing a light pink sea-shell bra with your bare stomach showing.

“Oh… my God,” you mutter.

Your gaze snaps up when you spot Noctis, Reno, Genesis, and Cloud swimming towards you. Noctis has a dark blue tail, Genesis has a red one, Reno has a green tail, and Cloud’s is light blue.

“Are we mermaids?!” you ask in awe.

“Yeah… Told you that this world blows,” Reno responds as he flails around slightly; the other three seem to have taken to swimming better than he.

“Well, now what do we do?” Noctis asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Try and look for anything weird. Chances are this world is safe, but it can’t hurt,” Genesis answers.

“Do you know how to swim?” Cloud asks, looking over at you.

“Yeah, but not as a mermaid!” you say.

They all let out a chuckle as you awkwardly start to flip your fin around and swim in a circle. It was fairly easy for the most part, but it was hard to get past the feeling of having a tail instead of legs. You kept trying to kick your legs, but you couldn’t.

“You’re swimming better than Reno, at least,” Noctis tells you with a small smile as the redhead shoots him a glare.

“Okay okay, I get it, I’m a bad swimmer. Let’s just hurry up and get out of here,” Reno orders as he starts to swim away, his fin spastically flipping behind him as you all snicker quietly.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

“Hey look, more fish,” Reno says boredly as a school of fish quickly swims past you.

“I really think this world is safe,” Cloud adds, glancing back at Genesis.

“Agreed. Okay, let’s head back to the ship,” Genesis states before turning around.

You do the same, and let out a little yelp when you almost swim face-first into a grinning blond merman with a light green fin.

“Well, hi there! Didn’t mean to scare you,” he greets with a small wave.

“Uh, who are you?” you ask, swimming backwards a bit.

“Demyx! They… haven’t told you about me?” he inquires, sounding a little hurt as he looks behind you at the guys.

“No, I think they’ve mentioned you before…” you mutter, looking back at them as well.

“How are you?” Noctis asks, his gaze focused on the male floating in front of you.

“And more importantly, why are you here?” Reno adds with narrowed eyes.

“Ouch, that hurt,” Demyx says, placing a hand over his heart… or at least, where his heart should be. “This is my world I’ve been assigned to! I love it so much better here than the Underworld, seeing as how water’s my element. Why are you guys here?”

“Just making sure the Organization isn’t stirring up trouble here,” Cloud answers with a shrug.

“Okay, how are you guys so calm?! Isn’t he a member of the Organization?!” you finally speak up, putting your hands on the sides of your fins, where your hips would normally be.

“I thought Axel and Roxas would have taught you by now that not all Nobodys are bad,” Demyx notes with a laugh as you give him a confused expression. “You… are [Name], right? Axel’s told me about you.”

You blush slightly and awkwardly clear your throat as everyone’s eyes dart to you.

“Oh, really…? That’s not creepy,” Reno grumbles.

“Huh. Touchy subject apparently, sorry I brought it up,” Demyx apologizes.

“So, are you still refusing to join our side?” Genesis asks as he changes the subject, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Demyx sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Look, I’d love to help you guys! But I’d be dead meat if I did. For all I know they’re watching me now,” he says, glancing around nervously. “Besides, why would I give up the opportunity to possibly get a heart? Gotta look out for myself, sorry guys.”

“Yeah, that’s what Zexion said, too,” Noctis mutters sadly.

Demyx gives a stern look at everyone before he relaxes his gaze and lets out a groan.

“Fine, I’ll help you out a little, but only cause I like you guys! Wanna know a little secret?” he asks with a grin as he crosses his arms over his chest.

You all nod and lean closer to him slightly.

“Don’t trust Zexion,” he tells you guys.

“Why not?” Cloud asks quietly.

“How else do you think Larxene knew that the only way to try to blackmail Roxas, was to attack [Name]? And how else do you think Xemnas knows so much about every one of you guys?” Demyx muses, and everyone’s eyes widen in realization. “He's playing you guys, of course! Has been for a few months. I’m kinda surprised you guys trusted him in the first place…”

“To be honest, we didn't really... Or at least I didn't,” Reno says with a tiny laugh.

“How long has he been spying on us?” Noctis asks.

Demyx merely shrugs.

“Dunno, but I figured you should know. Keep up the ‘nice guy’ reputation, y’know?”

“I’m gonna KILL that Nobody!” Cloud growls as he clenches his fists, and your eyes widen.

“We have to get back to Headquarters and warn everyone, before they give him any more information!” you cry out, starting to feel panicked.

With Larxene's recent attack on you, everyone was feeling more on-edge than usual... meaning, more prone to divulge information.

“[Name]’s right, let’s get going,” Genesis agrees, starting to swim away.

“… I can make a portal leading back to your ship, if you’d like to save some time,” Demyx offers.

“Thanks, Dem!” Reno says as Demyx raises a hand and creates a portal.

“You do realize that this practically makes you a double agent, don’t you?” Noctis asks as Genesis and Reno swim into the portal.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Either way, I’m gonna stay on the side that guarantees me a heart,” Demyx states.

“Hey, that rhymed,” you realize with a tiny laugh as Noctis makes his way through the portal.

Demyx chuckles as Cloud gently grabs your arm and starts to pull you away.

“See ya around!” he calls out as you’re dragged into the portal, darkness enveloping you.

Before you know it you’re back on the ship, standing on your own two legs and wearing clothes, thankfully. Reno’s already sitting at the cockpit and starting up the ship’s engine.

“Well, now what?” you ask as everyone takes their seats.

“Now, we expose the truth about Zexion before he can do anymore damage,” Genesis says, a hardened glare on his face.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

“Alright, so we all know the plan?” Noctis confirms.

“Agreed,” you, Reno, Cloud, and Genesis say.

“We need to be careful. He’s betrayed all of us, and made us look like fools for trusting him. Emotions will run high,” Genesis points out.

You glance over at the forest suddenly as hushed voices can be heard. You couldn’t tell who it was, but it was definitely a two guys.

“Hey, someone’s in the forest,” you speak up, reaching out and grabbing Noctis’ hand to stop him from walking.

He glances down at you before gazing over at the forest surrounding Headquarters.

“Yeah, I hear them, too,” he mutters.

“You guys go check it out if you want, we’ll go tell everyone,” Cloud tells you and he starts to walk towards the house.

“Why can’t I go with [Name]?” Reno grumbles as he follows Cloud and Genesis.

Your cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink as you turn your focus back to Noctis, who has a smile on his face.

“After you,” he says, resting a hand on your lower back as he leads you towards the woods. “Who do you think is out there?”

“Probably Yuffie and Leon play-fighting or something,” you answer, the voices getting louder as you get closer. “Wait… That sounds like…”

A light chuckle can be heard as you and Noctis come to a stop and look at each other.

“Zexion?” he asks in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, I think so,” you agree.

Noctis nods once as he slowly pulls his gun out of the holster of his pants. You stare at the gun with wide eyes.

“Is that necessary?” you ask with a small laugh.

“Always be prepared,” he notes, smirking as he walks forward again.

You smile as you follow him, though the smile is almost immediately wiped off of your face as you’re able to spot a flash of blue hair through a clearing in the trees of the forest. Zexion’s talking to someone wearing Organization robes, and their voice sounds vaguely familiar. Noctis continues to walk towards them, and you reach out to grab his hand.

“We’re just gonna walk in there, without a plan?” you whisper.

“Well yeah, what else would you suggest we do?” he asks with a smirk.

You roll your eyes as he adjusts his hands so that now he’s holding yours as he drags you along behind him, towards Zexion and the Organization member. You accidentally step on a branch on the ground, and it snaps loudly. Zexion's head snaps towards you and Noctis, and his eyes narrow.

“What are you doing here?” he asks boredly.

“We finally figured out what's going on; that you’re working for the Organization, behind our back. How could you?” Noctis asks, shaking his head slightly.

“And that you led to me getting attacked!” you snap.

He glances between the two of you before letting out a laugh and taking a few steps backwards, towards the Organization member.

“So, you guys finally found out… Took you long enough,” he muses. "Although it's too bad I didn't get a little more time with you idiots. You're quite a chatty bunch."

You and Noctis exchange looks as the Organization member pulls the hood off from his face revealing blue hair...

“We meet again,” Saix greets with a grin as he stares down at you. “Hopefully this encounter will go a bit… smoother than the last.”

“Fat chance!” you exclaim as Noctis raises his gun towards Saix.

“What are you even doing here?” Noctis asks with narrowed eyes.

“Ah, Mr. Caelum. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other. What are you doing here, so far away from your Kingdom?”

“Kingdom?” you repeat, glancing up at the dark-haired man beside you.

“He didn’t tell you?” Saix asks with a laugh. “Noctis is a Prince, aren’t you? I guess you had to start working with the commoners after your world was destroyed. How unfortunate – a true ‘rags to riches’ tale.”

“You’re a Prince?!” you ask in shock, completely forgetting about the Nobodys standing in front of you.

“I was, until Saix led the Heartless and Nobodies to my world and destroyed everything,” Noctis clarifies, an angry scowl on his face.

“I was just following orders,” Saix says without emotion. “And now, we’ll be leaving. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood – I’ll let you two go without killing you… Just this once.”

“Tell everyone I said bye,” Zexion adds with a wink before following Saix through the portal he had created.

“STOP!” Noctis yells as he starts to fire his gun twice.

The portal disappears, and Noctis drops his arm and his head.

“Damn it,” he mutters, thrusting the gun back in his holster.

“What… just happened?” you ask, tilting your head as you stare at the space where Zexion and Saix had just been standing. “Why did they just let us leave?!”

Silence is the only response to your question, and you glance towards Noctis to see that he’s still frowning and looks upset.

“Are you okay?” you ask, placing a hand on his arm.

“Yeah, fine… Let’s just hurry up and tell everyone,” Noctis says with a sigh as he walks out of your grasp and starts to make his way back towards Headquarters.

You trail after him, your gaze not leaving him as the two of you walk through the forest in silence. You want to ask him about his family and his past, but you know that it’s probably not the time or the place to do it. Besides, the silence was almost welcomed.

“Hey,” you break the silence as the two of you make it to the front door of Headquarters, “if you ever want to talk about it… I’m all ears.”

He suddenly smiles before gently giving your shoulder a small squeeze.

“Thanks, [Name]”

He gives you a sly wink before opening up the front door and walking into the house, you right behind him. You close the door and focus your attention on the living room, where you see everyone standing with crossed arms and stern expressions.

“Well? What happened?” Riku finally asks.

“We ran into Zexion. He left, with Saix,” Noctis responds.

“Demy was definitely right,” you add.

“Demy…?” Roxas repeats with a tilted head.

“So, now what happens?” Sora inquires, speaking over Roxas.

“We keep ourselves focused on the task at hand; Zexion was just a set-back, and in reality, not a big loss,” Leon points out.

“… Which is why, some of us are about to leave on another mission!” Zack adds with his signature grin. “[Name], Leon, Riku, Xion, and myself will be leaving right now. Since Zexion is no longer an ally, he’ll be giving the Organization every piece of information available.”

“We’re already leaving?! I just got back!” you exclaim with a loud groan.

“So did I, from a meeting with Sephiroth. The Heartless are spreading to new worlds every day and we’re doing a pretty bad job of stopping them. SO, while we’re in Agrabah, Cloud, Sora, Roxas, Reno and Yuff will be at Beast’s Castle. So see? Almost all of us are working. Not just you,” Zack clarifies.

“Yeah, ya big baby,” Xion teases as you shoot her a glare.

“Fine, let’s get going,” you agree with a roll of your eyes.

“I’ll fly the ship,” Riku offers with a smile as the five of you start to make your way out of the house.

“See you later, guys,” Sora calls out as the door is slammed shut behind you.

“[Name], I haven’t seen you in so long!” Xion gushes as she tackles you in a hug as the five of you start to make your way on the Gummi Ship.

“We’ve missed you,” Leon adds with a very small smile.

You grin at all of them before you take your seat on the ship, next to Xion. You’re asleep within minutes, but Zexion is plaguing your thoughts. What would happen, now that he was an enemy? How much was he going to tell the Organization about you guys? And what about Axel, and Demyx?

Needless to say, your dreams were riddled with nightmares.


	14. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here enters my favorite character to write for... >:D

“It seems eerily quiet, doesn’t it?” Leon muses as you, he, Xion, Zack, and Riku walk through what Riku called the Palace Gates.

Agrabah was an incredibly hot world, much different than the cool temperatures of the Underworld and Atlantica. You were already starting to sweat, and you had only been there for a couple of minutes. Sand covers every surface of the world, and the buildings are all tan and made of adobe.

“Yeah, there aren’t even any merchants out,” Riku agrees, glancing around at the abandoned carts surrounding the area.

“Well, let’s go to the Palace then. I’m sure Genie can tell us what’s going on,” Zack points out before he reaches his hands out to push open the incredibly tall and large white doors to the Palace.

“Who’s Genie?” you ask.

“Our informant for this world,” Leon answers.

Your jaw all but drops open at the sight that’s revealed after Zack opens the doors. There’s a gigantic Palace in front of you, all white in color. The entrance to the Palace includes a long path, with small, green shrubs on either side and large walls encompassing the entire area, including the Palace.

“Does someone royal live here?” you ask in awe.

“Seems like it,” Xion agrees.

“We should see if Noctis knows who they are,” Zack chuckles as Leon cracks a smirk.

You stop in your tracks and stare up at the two men.

“Wait, you guys knew that he’s a Prince?!” you question.

“You didn’t?” Riku scoffs.

“I don’t think he likes to talk about it,” Leon adds, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

You’re about to say something, but a loud yell of enthusiasm breaks your concentration as you quickly turn around towards the source of the noise. You let out a tiny shriek as you spot a blue creature flying towards you.

“Hey, guys!” the creature greets, tackling Riku in a hug.

“Hi, Genie,” Riku says with a slight roll of his eyes. “This is Xion and [Name], they’re new,” he adds, introducing you to the Genie floating before you.

“Any friends of SOLDIER are friends of mine!” Genie exclaims before he wraps his arms around you and Xion, pulling both of you up into his chest in a bear hug. “What brings you guys here, anyway?”

You’re finally able to wiggle your way free from his grasp as he gently sets you back down on your feet.

“Nothing really, we’re just kind of biding our time until the Organization makes another move. Is everything fine here?” Leon asks.

“Yeah! Well, actually…” Genie trails off as he scratches his forehead, “… Aladdin’s been missing for a couple hours now.”

Right after he says that, a purple, blue, and gold rug comes soaring over the Palace Gates, landing right in front of you.

“Carpet! Where’s Al?” Genie asks. The carpet’s gold tassels suddenly start to fly about in the air, resembling small arms. “Jafar? How’d that happen?! Is Al okay?!”

The carpet’s arms continue to wave about in the air again, and Genie glances back at you guys.

“Wanna go on a rescue mission?” he asks hurriedly.

“Yeah!” Zack agrees, hopping onto the back of Carpet.

“He really likes being the hero, doesn’t he?” Xion whispers to you as you let out a quiet laugh.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

After a couple minutes of flying throughout the vast and scorching desert, your eyes finally landed on a large, gray object in the nearby distance.

“What’s that?” you call out.

“The entrance to the Cave of Wonders – where Al is,” Genie responds.

As Carpet continues to zoom towards the object, you realize that it looks like a gigantic tiger’s head. Its mouth is open wide, revealing a staircase emitting bright orange light. You all hop off of the Carpet as it comes to a stop, landing in the sand. The sun had set for the day, and the entire desert was dark, the only source of light from the moon and the tiger’s mouth.

“Should we go inside?” Xion asks as Zack and Leon start to walk towards it.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently as a loud growl can be heard from under the ground.

“What the hell is that?!” Riku yells over the growing noise.

“I dunno, but stay close!” Zack replies, pulling out his sword.

The ground gives one last powerful shake before a humongous, black creature starts to float upwards, right out of the sand behind the giant tiger’s head. He looks similar to Genie, but at least 20 times bigger with a thin face and well-trimmed black beard.

“Stop!!” you can hear someone yell in a muffled voice.

Everyone glances towards the tiger’s head when a man wearing a purple vest comes running out of the mouth, looking panicked.

“Genie! Some help, please?!” he calls out. "It's Jafar!"

“On it, Al!” Genie replies, quickly zooming towards the black creature.

The man you’re presuming is Aladdin quickly hops onto Carpet, following Genie into the sky towards the creature.

“What should we do?” Xion asks.

“Help him, of course!” Zack responds, raising his sword slightly as he runs after Aladdin, Carpet, and Genie.

Leon, Riku, and Xion follow him, as do you, until your eyes suddenly dart towards a flash of red. You do a double take when a red parrot flies slowly past you, a black lamp clutched in its talons. Without hesitation, you pull the gun out from its holster on your pants and point it towards the bird.

_Bang._

The bird lets out a yelp as the bullet manages to hit the black lamp and it flies out of its grasp.

“Uh oh…” you can hear it mutter as Riku darts forward and grabs the lamp from the sand.

“Hey, Jafar!” Riku calls out, and the black creature glances down at your group. “Get back in your lamp… again!”

The creature lets out a hiss before red smoke connects his tail to the lamp in a whirlwind-type motion. He quickly starts to get sucked down into the lamp, letting out horrifying shrieks until he fully disappears into the lamp with a loud ‘pop’.

“Well that was… easy,” Riku mutters.

“Nice job, [Name]!” Zack adds, giving you a high-five.

“Looks like our shooting lessons came in handy,” Leon muses with a smile.

“Who was that?” you ask as Aladdin and Genie fly down towards you.

“Jafar. Sora had already defeated him before, but I guess he’s back,” Riku explains.

“That wasn’t Jafar,” Aladdin speaks up as he hops off of the Carpet.

“But… It looked just like him!” Zack argues.

“I think… that was his Heartless. One must have been created when Sora defeated him… Jafar is still out there, though. Maleficent brought him back to life, but he’s been strangely quiet here so far,” Aladdin continues.

“So if he has a Heartless… Does he have a Nobody, too?” Xion asks.

“Most likely,” Leon replies with a frown as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I find it more troublesome that he hasn’t been causing problems. It’s been eerily safe for the past few weeks. It’s like they’re planning something big…” Riku mutters.

“I hope not…” you murmur, glancing down at the ground.

“Wait… Who are you guys? Friends of Genie?” Aladdin asks, suddenly narrowing his eyes.

“[Name], Leon, Xion, Zack, and Riku. We’re SOLDIERs,” Xion replies proudly.

“Oh, like in the army?” Aladdin inquires with a tilt of his head.

“Something like that,” Zack says with a smile.

“Let’s get back to the Palace, we can talk more comfortably there,” Aladdin suggests as Carpet lowers itself to a height where everyone can climb on.

You start to walk towards the Carpet, and just as you’re about to jump on, someone dressed completely in black appears right in front of your path. Even their face is shrouded in darkness.

“Uh, can I help you?” you ask, taking a step back.

The man continues to face you, but he tilts his head slightly, as if studying you. You take another step back, and he takes a step forward.

“Hey dude, back off,” Zack warns as he hops off of Carpet.

The man in black lets out a chuckle as he glances back at Zack before setting his gaze on you.

“Sorry, but she’ll be coming with me.”

He reaches a hand out and places it on your shoulder, and a whoosh of air hits your body as you’re catapulted into darkness.


	15. Vanitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the main villain... >:3

“Sorry, but she’ll be coming with me.”

He reaches a hand out and places it on your shoulder, and a whoosh of air hits your body as you’re catapulted into darkness. You feel as if you’re about to implode due to the incredible amount of pressure surrounding you, until you finally stop moving and appear on top of what appears to be a gigantic cliff. You’re in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but caverns and canyons surrounding you.

“What the… Where the hell am I?!” you exclaim, glancing around anxiously.

“Don’t worry yourself with such trivial matters.”

You snap around, eyes focusing on the man in black standing behind you. You turn your body around to fully face him, your heart racing.

“Who are you?” you ask nervously, almost in a whisper.

He tilts his head slightly as if studying you as he takes a step forward.

“And what makes you think you deserve to know my name?” he inquires.

You open your mouth slightly, at a total loss for words. You can hear him laugh quietly to himself as he continues to make his way towards you.

“I’m Vanitas. Have you heard of me?”

He reaches a hand out and places his pointer finger under your chin, tilting your face up so you’re looking right at him as he stands in front of you. You move your head out of his grasp, clenching your fists angrily.

“Don’t touch me,” you mutter, glancing down at the ground.

“Not too friendly, are you? Hm. Then why are those SOLIDERs so enamored, ready to die for you?”

Your eyes snap up towards him, wondering how he knew you were a SOLDIER.

“They’re not,” you finally argue.

“You’re naive as well? I guess that makes sense, from what I’ve been told about you.”

“What have you been told?” you ask, curiosity getting the best of you.

“That you’re apparently special… Different. I don’t see it, though.”

You glare at him as you try to take a step back, but he quickly reaches down and roughly grabs your arm to keep you in place.

“Why do you know who I am? Who are you, anyway?” you press.

“You really haven’t heard of me? I’m surprised… Just think of me as a creature born from the darkness and the hatred in people’s hearts.”

“So… You’re not a Nobody?” you ask slowly.

He shakes his head in a silent ‘no’, but doesn’t reply.

“Then… why are we here? So you can… ask me questions?” you guess hopefully.

He leans towards you, placing his mouth close to your ear. You can feel his warm breath lightly hitting the side of your face as he lets out a deep exhale.

“ _Silly girl; I’m here to destroy you_.”

Your eyes widen as he suddenly floats up into the air, his arms rising up to his sides. His hands start to turn bright red, and crippling panic sets in as balls of fire suddenly appear in his hands. The fireballs come hurtling towards you, and you let out a gasp before you jump to the side, falling to the ground as the fireballs explode in the ground beside you. You quickly hop back up to your feet, pulling out your gun and pointing it at him. Without hesitation you shoot your gun at him, once, twice, three times. He lets out a laugh as he holds out his hand, and the bullets come to a complete stop. He twirls a finger, and the bullets suddenly whizz towards you. You try to run out of the way, but you weren’t fast enough; a cry of pain escapes your lips as one of the bullets lodges itself into your shoulder.

“That was easy,” he notes as he floats back to the ground, landing directly in front of your kneeled position.

You gasp in shock as he reaches down and presses a gloved finger against the bullet hole in your shoulder. Blood starts to pour out even faster, and your grit your teeth in pain.

“Humans are so pathetic. You’re not even putting up a fight. I could probably stomp you like a bug beneath my shoe…”

Just as he says that you violently shake your body, and are successfully able to wrench yourself free from his grasp. You jump backwards, grabbing your sword and raising your uninjured arm. You dash towards him, slashing your sword across his chest. He’s able to dart out of the way just in time and smacks you across the face with his hand, which is holding a small knife. You cry out and momentarily grab your cheek, which now has a long gash across it, before running forward again with your sword. He dashes towards you, ducking underneath your sword before jumping forward and kicking you in the stomach. You fly backwards, your back roughly hitting a boulder as you fall to the ground. You let out a tiny yelp as he runs forward and reaches a hand down and grabs a chunk of your hair, pulling your face up to his. He was too fast for you, much too strong… You had never felt weaker in your whole life.

With his free hand he grabs the black mask covering his entire head, slowly pulling it off. Your eyes widen when you realize that he looks just like a clone of Sora and Roxas, only with jet-black hair and bright yellow eyes.

“How did you do it? How did you make a Nobody fall in love with you?!” he hisses, continuing to pull on your hair. “Did you seduce him? It would make sense, even those without hearts can feel lust.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you stutter, blood starting to trickle into your mouth from the cut on your cheek.

“There has to be something about you, something that would make a Nobody risk it all just to be with a pathetic human…” he continues, twisting your head slightly as he leans closer to you.

“I’m not pathetic!” you exclaim, an arm flying up to your hair as he suddenly pulls on your hair so hard that it feels like it’s about to rip out of your scalp.

You’re able to dig your fingernails into his hand and he lets out a laugh. He finally releases your hair before slapping you hard across the face. You fall to the ground face-first, dirt mixing with the blood on your cheek. Shakily, you move to a kneeling position before standing to your feet, glaring over at Vanitas. You spit out some blood before running a hand across your mouth.

“So, you came here to kill me? Is that it? Kill me as a way of punishing Roxas?” you guess.

He chuckles, taking a step towards you. You cry out as he grabs your neck, his fingers lying over the still-sore scars left by Larxene. Your breath is starting to get labored as he starts to squeeze your neck with unbelievable strength, slowly closing off your oxygen intake. Fingers desperately claw at his gloved hands, but they have no impact on his grasp.

“If that happens, then so be it. But no, I was sent here to study you since I’m a bit more perceptive than the Nobodies. You’ve caused quite the dilemma with the Organization; did you know that? We just can’t figure out who would choose you over a heart.”

“Maybe not all of us are completely heartless, got it memorized?”

You let out a small sigh of relief at the recognizable voice behind you. You try to move your head to look behind you, but Vanitas has an iron-tight grip on your neck.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Vanitas asks, his eyes narrowed in anger.

“Finally choosing a side.”

You feel a gush of hot air blow past you, and you’re quickly dropped to the ground. You take a deep breath of much-needed air before you snap your head up to see a wall of fire surrounding you, separating Vanitas and Axel from you.

“Axel!” you cry out as you crawl to your feet.

“Stay back,” he orders as he raises his arms, fire suddenly surrounding him as he turns into a human fireball.

He runs towards Vanitas, who hops backwards before sending a burst of dark energy towards the flaming redhead. Axels closes his eyes as he reaches a hand out, absorbing the ball of darkness. Axel smirks as he raises an arm, sending a wall of fire hurtling towards Vanitas. You can hear Vanitas cry out as he fails to move out of the way in time and his arm catches on fire. He shoots Axel a glare before disappearing in a poof of thick, black smoke. The fire around you slowly starts to fade, revealing Axel scowling at where Vanitas had been standing. He quickly turns his attention towards you, the hardened look on his face softening.

“[Name],” he mutters, walking over to you, “are you okay?”

You grimace slightly as he places a hand on your shoulder, over the bullet wound.

“I’m fine, but what about you? What will the Organization say if they find out you helped me?”

“They can bite me for all I care. I’m leaving the Organization,” he replies.

“Wha – why? Won’t they kill you?!” you exclaim, eyes widening in surprise.

He lets out a chuckle.

“I’d love to see them try. Fire’s pretty indestructible, got it memorized?”

You peer around the male, looking at the scorched ground behind him. He’s not wrong; you still aren’t sure how he managed to hit Vanitas with his flames, but you’re eternally grateful.

“Well… Not that I don’t appreciate the help, but what are you doing here, Axel?” you finally ask.

He smiles slightly as he rests a hand against the side of your face, the side that doesn’t have a gigantic gash on it.

“Doing something I should have done awhile ago.”

Your eyes widen as he suddenly leans down, placing his lips over yours. His hand slowly moves towards your hair as your eyes flutter closed and you hesitantly wrap your arms around his waist, feeling the natural heat emanating from his body. There’s an unmistakable taste of blood and sweat in your mouth, but neither of you seem to mind.

“So, this is where your loyalty lies?”

You and Axel quickly break apart, glancing back to see Vanitas and Vexen standing there. Vanitas sneers slightly as he holds a hand up to his arm, which you notice has a rather large burn on it from Axel’s earlier attack.

Axel starts to walk forward, holding an arm out to stop you from trying to follow him.

“Yeah, I guess it is. You know what, I think I finally understand why Roxas left. He realized that the more you’re around people, the more human you become. Hearts aren’t the only factor, got it memorized?”

Vexen scoffs loudly.

“Then you’re just as foolish as XIII. Don’t throw away everything for which we’ve worked for some stupid girl.”

Axel glances back at you with a sly smirk before focusing his attention on the Nobody and Vanitas.

“I wouldn’t expect you to get it, Vex. She’s… different.”

“So I’ve heard,” Vexen sneers.

“How about I rip her open, see what makes her tick?” Vanitas suggests, summoning a black and red Keyblade in his hand as he starts to march towards you.

Axel turns around and quickly raises his hand, creating a portal behind you. He gives you a sad smile before pushing you through it.

“No, Axel!” you cry out as you fall backwards through the portal.

The last thing you’re able to see is a burst of flames before you’re surrounded by darkness.


	16. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated~♥

Groaning, your eyes flutter open as you start to take in your surroundings. It looks like you’re in a gigantic backyard, right next to a circular fountain. Something wet suddenly hits your face, and you fully roll over onto your back. You let out a tiny shriek as you find yourself face-to-face with a tiger that’s staring down at you. It gently nudges your cheek, and you shakily reach out to give it a tiny pat on the head.

“Er… Hi?” you mutter awkwardly as you slowly crawl to your feet.

You turn around, your heart racing when you recognize the castle in front of you; you’re back in Agrabah. You start to limp forward, absentmindedly grabbing your shoulder. You start to lose your balance, but the tiger gently catches you from behind and pushes you forward with his nose.

“Thanks,” you tell him (or her?) as it starts to lead you towards the door leading into the Palace.

“Rajah, are you out here?” you hear a female’s voice call out.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman wearing blue pants and a short blue top comes running out of the Palace, and her eyes immediately land on you. She takes a step back, looking frightened at your battered appearance.

“Who are you?!” she asks in a hushed voice.

“Jasmine, what’s wrong?”

Your eyes dart to Aladdin, who walks out of the Palace and comes to a stop besides the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder as he follows her line of vision. He gasps when he spots you.

“[Name]! Oh my gosh, they’ve been worried sick about you!” he exclaims as you start limping towards them again, the tiger still gently pushing you. “This is the girl who went missing,” he adds to Jasmine.

“Did someone say [Name]?” Zack asks as he strolls outside.

His bright blue eyes dart to you, and his mouth drops open.

“[Name]!” he cries out as he runs forward, grabbing you in his arms as your legs start to give out from under you. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I got shot,” you tell him simply as Leon, Riku, and Xion run towards you as well.

“Who did this to you?” Leon asks as he starts to study the cut on your cheek.

“Some guy named Vanitas… I think he was supposed to kill me.”

“Vanitas…?” Xion repeats.

“As in the infamous Vanitas? The guy who tried to take over the worlds forever ago?” Riku asks in disbelief.

“I don’t think this guy was alive forever ago, he looked like he was around Zack’s age… But he looked exactly like Sora, just with darker hair and these really weird, yellow eyes.”

Leon, Riku, and Zack all glance at each other.

“That’s… exactly what Vanitas looked like. Dark hair, yellow eyes…” Leon finally says, looking back at you.

“So what, this guy never died? Or aged?” Xion asks.

“No, the original Vanitas died ages ago when he was killed by the Keybearer before Sora,” Zack explains.

“Maybe they resurrected him somehow?” you suggest.

“Or it’s a replica,” Riku adds. Everyone gives him a skeptical look and he rolls his eyes. “Vexen can create replicas out of DNA; he made one of me a few years ago. My replica looked exactly like me, except he was much stronger and acted like a murderous monster.”

“Well that’s… horrifying,” Xion mutters.

You grimace again as your shoulder suddenly stiffens up in pain.

“Can we get back home? There’s still a bullet in my shoulder,” you remind them through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Leon agrees as Zack lifts you up in his arms.

“I can send you guys home now, so you don’t have to worry about flying,” Genie offers.

“Thanks!” Xion tells him.

“We can’t leave the ship here, though,” Riku points out.

“How about you guys fly, and I’ll get her home?” Zack suggests. “After all, since I’m 1st Class, I’m kinda in charge of this mission,” he adds with a smile.

“… So am I,” Leon points out with narrowed eyes.

“Too late, I already offered,” Zack argues quickly before facing Genie. “Alright, we’re ready.”

“Thank you,” you add to the Genie as he grins and touches your and Zack’s shoulders.

In the blink of an eye, you’re teleported back to Headquarters and appear in the middle of the living room. Zack sets you down on the couch, and quickly rips off the sleeve of your shirt covering your injured shoulder. He leans closer to you, studying the wound.

“The bullet’s not very deep, I’m gonna try and pull it out,” he tells you as he takes out a first aid kit from under the living room table.

He quickly puts hand sanitizer on his hands before pulling out cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide. You let out a yelp of pain as he dabs the wound with the peroxide, applying pressure to your shoulder.

“Guys, a little help!” Zack cries out as the cotton ball quickly becomes drenched with blood.

Roxas and Yuffie come running in, their eyes widening when they see you squirming on the couch and Zack kneeling over you.

“What happened?!” Yuffie asks as Roxas drops down onto his knees next to you.

“She got shot,” Zack says as you bite down onto your lower lip in pain.

The hydrogen peroxide stung horribly, but at least the bleeding was finally starting to come to a stop. You glance over towards Zack, heart racing when you see a pair of tweezers in his hand.

“What’s that for?!” you ask in panic.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” he replies as Roxas gently grabs your hand in his.

Your resulting screams were loud enough to wake the dead.

>> **Fast-Forward ONE WEEK** >>

“You’re awake!”

You raise a hand up to your eyes and groggily rub them before you blink once, turning your head to the side. You immediately smile when you realize that you’re surrounded by everyone as you nap on the couch.

“You guys do realize it’s been a week since the attack, right?” you ask as you sit up straight.

“It’s just nice to see you up and moving,” Reno says.

You slowly glance down at your shoulder, frowning at the five stitches now on your arm. Zack had done a pretty good job at sewing you back up, but it was still swollen and bright red. For you, it wasn’t just a scar; it was a reminder of your weakness.

“Feeling better?” Sora asks, sitting next to your knees on the couch.

“Just a little sore, but besides that I’m fine.”

“Your cheek looks a lot better,” Roxas agrees with a small smile.

“Thanks,” you tell him, grinning up at him. “So, what have I missed? Anything interesting?”

“Not really. We ran into Xaldin, but he was able to get away,” Cloud responds.

“The Organization has been pretty quiet,” Genesis adds.

“That’s too bad,” you mutter with a frown.

Suddenly, you start to feel extremely drowsy. You raise a hand to your forehead, closing your eyes so as to steady your vision. You can feel Sora resting a hand on your knees before you fall back against the couch cushions, all of a sudden trapped in a deep sleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~ ♥ ~-~-~-~-~-~

_All that’s surrounding you is a blinding white light. You blink a couple of times, narrowing your eyes as you spot a black spot in the distance. Raising a hand to block the light from blinding you, you start to walk towards the darkness. Before you know it, you’re standing in the middle of a long, narrow, all-white hallway, but the light is less blinding. You make your way down the hallway, glancing around you for any sign of life._

_“Hello?” you finally call out._

_You’re greeted by silence. With a sigh you continue to walk, doing a double-take when you realize you had just walked past what appears to be a jail cell. You take a couple steps backwards, turning around to face the cell. Gingerly, you reach out and place a hand on the cell bars, peering inside. Your hands fly to your mouth when your eyes land on a redheaded man sitting inside of the cell, wearing black Organization robes. His feet are shackled together, and placed inside of a huge tub of water. His body is covered in bruises and scratches, and he looks absolutely defeated._

_“Axel!” you cry out, pounding on the bars._

_He continues to stare at the floor, his head in his hands. It’s like he can’t even hear you…_

_“Axel!!” you repeat even louder this time._

_You start to frantically look around for an entrance into the cell, but there doesn’t appear to be any way of getting in. You reach down to grab your sword, only to frown when you realize you’re weaponless._

_“What the hell?” you mutter angrily._

_“Sorry, couldn’t allow you to be armed.”_

_You quickly snap around, your eyes landing on Zexion, who’s standing behind you._

_“Zexion?! What’s going on? Why am I here?” you ask hurriedly. "Are... Are you going to kill me?"_

_He smiles sadly as he takes a step closer to you, his eyes darting to Axel._

_“No. This is only a dream. If I were to actually bring you here, I’d be killed in a second. But I want you to see what’s happening, with Axel.”_

_You glance back at the redhead and sigh._

_“I thought he said he was indestructible…” you murmur._

_“Not as long as they keep him in water. He can’t use his element this way,” Zexion explains._

_“Well, why can’t we help him? Or, more importantly, why can’t YOU help him?! Since you betrayed us and everything.”_

_“Because I’m not about to be killed,” he replies simply. “Regardless of what happened between me and your group, we both know he doesn’t deserve this fate.”_

_“What fate?”_

_“… He’s going to be killed, at midnight. For treason and betrayal. But you can help him, [Name].”_

_“How??” you ask, reaching a hand out to touch his arm. “Please, I need to know. This is all my fault…”_

_Zexion smiles slightly as he places a hand on your shoulder._

_“Tell Roxas that Axel’s imprisoned at the Castle. He’ll know what to do. Good luck.”_

~-~-~-~-~-~ ♥ ~-~-~-~-~-~ 

You sit up with a large gasp, heart racing as your eyes land on Roxas. So it had been a dream… 

“What the hell was that? You had just finished talking and all of a sudden you passed out!” Noctis exclaims. 

You quickly stand to your feet, brushing off Zack as he tries to get you to sit down again. 

“Zexion just came to me, in my dream, and… Axel, he’s in big trouble!” you exclaim, walking towards Roxas before you grab the blond’s hand in yours. 

“… Are you hallucinating?” Roxas asks, holding a hand up to your forehead. 

You smack his hand away before glancing around the room. 

“I hadn’t told you guys this because I didn’t want it to be true, but the only reason I’m standing here now is because Axel arrived and saved my life… He fought off Vanitas, but then he returned before we could get away, with Vexen…” 

“I knew Vanitas was a replica!” Riku interrupts as you shoot him a glare. “Sorry,” he adds, dropping his head. 

“Anyway, Axel created a portal and shoved me through so I wouldn’t get hurt. He told Vexen that he was switching to our side, and leaving the Organization,” you continue. 

“He did?!” Roxas asks breathlessly as you nod. 

“Yes! And now he’s in a prison cell, in some castle. Zexion told me that you’d be able to help…” you tell Roxas. 

“I’m so confused,” Reno mutters as Sora nods in agreement. 

“Roxas… Please, take me to him! It’s my fault he’s in there,” you beg, ignoring the others as you continue to hold onto his hand. 

“But-" 

“Listen, I know you guys have a bad history or something, but you guys used to be best friends, right? You can’t just let him die, can you?” you point out. 

He sighs, shaking his head as he finally raises a hand and creates a portal. 

“Fine, but I’m going with you,” he agrees. 

“Whoa, you’re still healing from a bullet wound! You’re not going!” Xion orders. 

You gently bite on your lower lip before darting to the portal, dragging Roxas behind you. 

“We’ll be back before you know it!” you call out before the portal disappears, along with you and Roxas. 

“She’s so damn stubborn!” Yuffie complains as all of the guys shake their heads.  



	17. The More, The Merrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story takes a definite turn after these last few chapters... I'd love some feedback on what everyone thinks of the series! C:

You clench your eyes shut as you travel through the darkness, Roxas’ hand grasping yours the only thing managing to keep you feeling grounded. Suddenly a bright light appears, and you and Roxas stumble out into the middle of a long, narrow, white hallway… the same one from your dream.

“I’ve been here before,” you murmur as you step forward, Roxas beside you.

“You have?” he asks in disbelief.

“Well, not technically… This is where Zexion took me, in my dream,” you clarify.

“Oh… Well then you probably know that Axel will be held right up here,” Roxas says as he points ahead slightly.

“Yeah… What is this place, anyway?”

“We’re in The World That Never Was. This is the Organization’s stronghold… Where I used to live…”

You glance up at Roxas, giving him a small smile and his hand a gentle squeeze before you drag him behind you as you run forward, coming to a stop right in front of the cell you saw in your dreams. You break out into a grin as your eyes land on Axel, who’s sitting with his ankles shackled and placed in a big tub of water.

“Axel!” you cry out happily.

His head snaps up, and his emerald eyes widen.

“R-Roxas? [Name]? What are you doing here?!” he asks in a hoarse voice.

“We’re here to save you, of course!” you tell him as Roxas extends an arm and creates a portal.

“Stay here [Name], I’ll be back soon,” he mutters before he hurries through.

You do a double-take when you realize that Roxas is now walking out of one of the walls in the cell. He makes his way towards Axel, kneeling in front of him as he pulls out Oathkeeper. He points his white Keyblade at Axel’s ankles.

“Don’t move,” he warns before a bright light shoots from the end of the blade, towards the lock of Axel’s shackles.

The shackles turn bright white before they disintegrate into nothingness. Axel jumps to his feet, quickly moving out of the tub of water.

“Ugh, my socks are all wet…” he complains.

Roxas rolls his eyes as he starts to walk towards the portal in the wall, his hands placed in his pockets.

“We’ll get you new socks at Headquarters, just focus on getting out of here for now,” he tells the redhead as the two of them walk into the portal.

You grin as they suddenly appear beside you and you throw yourself towards Axel.

“You’re okay!” you exclaim happily as he slowly wraps his arms around you.

“Heh, nice to know you missed me, babe.”

You can hear Roxas cough loudly behind you, and you move away from Axel with a slight blush.

“Listen, Rox… I know you and I have had our differences, but I just want to say thank –“

Axel is interrupted as you and Roxas are suddenly thrown backward, against the wall of the hallway before you fall to the ground. You snap your head up, gasping slightly when you see Saix standing in front of Axel, a glare on his face.

“Nice try,” he teases as you and Roxas slowly stand to your feet.

“Saix,” Axel greets angrily.

“How did we know that you’d be back to save him, [Name]? So pathetically predictable,” the blue-haired Nobody muses, his gaze on you as he walks towards Axel.

You let out a low growl as you start to march to Saix, pulling out your sword. You pick up the pace as you start to run, raising your sword up as you grit your teeth angrily.

“Stop calling me pathetic!” you cry out as you lunge forward, piercing his side with your sword.

Saix lets out a gasp of pain as he stumbles backwards, holding onto the gigantic gash on the side of his waist. You can see blood starting to trickle out from under his Organization robes. He slowly raises his vision to you as a small smirk grows on his face.

“You’ll regret that, little girl. I can’t wait to see your face when everyone you care about is gutted right in front of you.”

“What?” you ask in a whisper, dropping your arm to your side as you stare at the Nobody.

“Can’t reveal the plan yet,” he muses as someone grabs your arm.

You jump slightly, sighing in relief when you realize it’s only Roxas.

“Just leave him,” he mutters, shooting Saix a glare before he drags you through the portal Axel had created.

You glance back at Saix’s smirking face before he disappears as the portal closes. The same uncomfortable sensation overtakes your body as the three of you travel through the darkness before you suddenly find yourself standing in the middle of the living room of Headquarters, everyone staring at you in disbelief.

“… Hey, Axe,” Sora finally greets.

“Hey, guys,” Axel replies with a wave.

“Is it true? Did you leave the Organization?” Leon asks.

Axel nods, taking a seat on the couch. It felt odd, having him relaxing in the middle of Headquarters while he’s still wearing his Organization robes.

“Yeah, seems like it.”

“Not that we’re not happy to have you on our side, but what caused you to finally leave?” Cloud inquires.

Axel glances towards you, but you avoid his gaze out of embarrassment.

“Multiple things, but mainly the fact that they tried to kill [Name],” he replies simply.

“Hm… It’s not like you to care about what happens to us,” Riku points out with narrowed eyes.

Axel lets out a scoff.

“Fine, don’t believe me, but it’s the truth, got it memorized?”

“It just seems weird. Nobodies don’t care if anyone lives or dies, but you risked your life to save her?” Noctis presses, nodding towards you.

Axel jumps to his feet, walking towards the scowling dark-haired male.

“So, you’d rather I just let her die, in the middle of the canyon?” Axel inquires with a mocking tone of voice.

“A Nobody playing the hero, very honorable of you,” Genesis states sarcastically, and Axel shoots him a glare.

“That’s offensive…” Roxas mutters sadly.

“Hey, I’m sorry you guys are apparently too scared to tell [Name] that you all like her, but don’t take it out on me!” Axel says as he raises his hands in the air in a surrendering motion.

You blush as you glance around the room, noting that every one of the guys has embarrassed expressions on their faces.

“Is… that true?” you ask quietly.

“Of course it’s true!” Yuffie speaks up, rolling her eyes. “I don’t know how you can’t see it!”

You open your mouth to speak, but you have no idea what to say. What is there to say? Without any words you walk towards the door, glancing back once at all of the guys before exiting the room and heading towards the staircase and your bedroom.

“Let her go,” Reno orders, holding out an arm as Axel starts to follow you.

“So… You’re really on our side? For good?” Roxas presses, staring up at his old best friend.

“For the hundredth time, yes! You of all people should believe me. We used to always talk about leaving the Organization, together.”

Roxas averts his gaze, scratching the back of his neck as he stares at the doorway through which you had exited.

“Well then…” Zack starts, walking towards Axel with an extended hand, “… welcome to SOLDIER!”

Zack grins as the redhead accepts his hand, giving it a hard shake.

“Thanks… Hopefully soon you guys will see I’m not a bad guy,” he says, glancing around the room at all of the skeptical faces.

“Yeah, whatever,” Riku mutters, rolling his eyes as he and Sora exit the room.

Everyone slowly starts to follow them, until all that’s left is Roxas.

“Hey, Roxas,” Axel greets with a smile.

Roxas sighs, running a hand through his hair before he looks up at the redhead.

“… I’m glad you finally made the right choice, Axe.”

Roxas extends a hand, and Axel grins even wider as the two of them shake hands.

“What can I say? The Organization just wasn’t the same once you left,” Axel says. “Besides, it wasn’t nearly as fun harassing Vexen without you.”

The blond lets out a laugh as the two Nobodies make their way out of the room, towards the staircase leading upstairs.

“We need to get you some new clothes, though. They don’t take too kindly to the Organization robes here,” Roxas adds.

“Wha – but I look so cool in it!” Axel complains as Roxas rolls his eyes.

>> **MEANWHILE, AT THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS** >>

_“Master… Number VIII escaped. XIII and the girl saved him, after attacking me. Do I have permission to go after them?”_

_“No, let him leave. We can survive without that traitor.”_

_“Then what would you like me to do?”_

_“Nothing. Maleficent is apparently taking care of it. Hopefully she doesn’t fail like she has so many times before. But just to be sure… Send Lexaeus there to make sure nothing goes wrong. He’ll take care of it.”_

_“Yes, Master…”_   



	18. Saving Sandy Claws

" _There's no way I'm staying here, like some child, got it memorized!"_

_"Hey, that's the rules! You're not going on a mission until we trust you!"_

_"How can you learn to trust me if you just keep me cooped up_?!"

You groan as you finally hop out of bed, unable to handle the bickering any longer. Axel had been fighting with everyone all morning because they refused to let him go on the most current mission, which you were going on with Reno, Riku, and Sora.

"Would you guys just shut up already?!" you ask as you jump off the last few stairs and march into the living room.

Axel, Riku, Reno and Sora all glance up at you, and you glare at them in return. When your eyes land on Axel, however, you can't help but do a double-take. Instead of the typical Organization robes, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt. He looked... shockingly normal.

"C'mon [Name], you trust me! I'm dying to get outta here, to see some action!" Axel pleads, distracting you from your thoughts.

"This isn't about 'action'; it's about saving the worlds!" Sora argues, using air quotes for the word action.

"Okay drama queen, you know what I'm trying to say," Axel mutters with rolled eyes.

"Well, why can't he come with us?" you ask, putting your hands on your hips. "Haven't you guys been trying to get Axel to join us for months? So now he's finally switched sides, but you don't allow him to help?!"

"Well..." Riku trails off as he hangs his head. "... Fine, he can come," he finally agrees reluctantly.

"But no funny business!" Reno adds, nodding towards you before he leads the way out of the house.

"No promises," Axel mutters, giving you a wink before he follows the other redhead.

You blush slightly as Riku and Sora give you confused looks.

"Did something... happen, between you guys?" Riku asks.

"What?! Hahaha no, that's gross," you reply a little too quickly, scratching the back of your neck as you follow Sora towards the Gummi Ship.

Riku comes to a stop and watches you walk away with narrowed eyes. With a sigh he starts to follow you again, shaking his head. It was almost embarrassing what an absolutely awful liar you were.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"You know I could have saved us hours if you guys would have let me create a portal here," Axel complains from his seat on the Gummi Ship.

"We don't like to use the darkness," Riku points out haughtily.

"Didn't stop you a few years ago," Axel mutters to himself, glancing out the window.

Riku snaps his head around to glare at the Nobody, who's now has the faintest smirk on his face.

"Ugh, stop fighting!" you exclaim, throwing your arms up in the air.

"Sorry," they all apologize woodenly.

"I remember when missions used to be fun," you grumble to yourself, shaking your head.

"Hey, we're here!" Sora exclaims excitedly.

You hurriedly glance out of the window, narrowing your eyes when you spot a gigantic, orange jack-o-lantern floating beside the ship.

"Is this the world?" you ask in awe.

"Yup! Halloween Town. Cool, ain't it?" Reno muses.

"It looks kinda creepy," you argue.

"Just wait 'till we land," Riku laughs.

"What was that?" you ask.

"... Nothing."

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Oh... my God, why am I invisible?!" you exclaim, glancing down at your opaque body.

"Technically you're just see-through," Reno corrects with a chuckle.

The second that everyone had departed from the ship, they had immediately transformed into otherworldly creatures. You were now wearing a flowing white dress, and were completely see-through – like a typical ghost. You glanced back at Reno, who had vampire fangs protruding from his mouth and was dressed like Dracula.

"You guys all look so much scarier than me," Sora pouts. (He's dressed in his KH and KH2 Halloween Town outfit, I'm not sure how to describe it -_-)

"Now I can really say I'm as hot as the devil, got it memorized?" Axel laughs, poking one of the horns protruding from his head. He was wearing all black and a red cape, and he had two devil horns on his forehead and a horned tail.

"At least I don't have a tail," Riku mocks. Your eyes widen when you glance at the silverette; his skin is all gray, and looks slightly wrinkled. His eyes are bright red, and his clothes are tattered.

"Whatever you say, 'Night of the Living Dead'," Axel mutters with a smirk.

"I kinda like this guy," Reno muses, glancing over at Axel.

"Yeah, how has no one brought up the fact that they look like twins yet?!" Sora asks, pointing between the two redheads, who glance at each other and shrug their shoulders.

"Guys, focus," you scold with a deadpan expression.

"Can we touch you?" Riku asks, tilting his head slightly as you all start to walk towards the Town Square.

"E-Excuse me?" you stutter, eyes widening.

He rolls his eyes before reaching a hand out and placing it on your shoulder. To your surprise, he's able to make contact. You narrow your eyes at him, and his hand suddenly falls through your shoulder as if you don't even exist.

"Whoa, you're an actual ghost," Reno notes.

"Hey, it's Jack!" Sora interrupts.

You all follow his line of vision, and you take a step backwards when you see a freakishly tall, tuxedo-clad skeleton marching towards you.

"Hello, friends!" the skeleton greets, giving a dramatic wave as he grins.

"What... the hell..." you mutter, feeling your heartbeat race.

"Oh, no, don't be scared!" he says, noticing your nervousness. "I'm a friend of Sora's!"

"Yeah!" Sora agrees with a smile. "Jack, this is [Name], Riku, Reno, and Axel. Guys, this is Jack Skellington – the Pumpkin King!"

"Nice to meet you!" Jack greets with the same friendly smile on his face. "Sora, this is perfect timing. I have a new friend I want you to meet!"

He was... exactly the opposite of scary.

"Really? What's his name?" Sora asks as the two of them lead the rest of you through the Town Square.

You glance around your surroundings, completely taken aback by this world. The sky was dark and the air was cold, subconsciously putting you on edge. There was a giant guillotine in the middle of the Square, and ghosts and other supernatural creatures were walking around, seemingly unphased by your presence.

"Sandy Claws! He lives off this way, in Christmas Town," Jack replies, pointing down a narrow alley.

"Sandy Claws?" Axel repeats with a crinkled nose.

"Wait!" Sora exclaims as the six of you exit the alley and end up in the middle of a gravesite, tombstones on either side of the pathway. "Do you mean... Santa?!"

"Yeah, Sandy!" Jack agrees excitedly.

Sora starts to giggle eagerly to himself as he takes off towards the forest in the nearby distance.

"Hey, wait up!" Riku calls out before taking off after him.

"Some savior of the worlds," Axel muses with a roll of his eyes as everyone else runs after Riku and Sora.

"Whoa..." Reno mutters as the six of you come to a stop in a clearing of the forest.

Surrounding you in a semi-circle are 5 large trees, all of them with symbols on the trunks. One has a big red heart, one an Easter egg, one a fat turkey, one a bright green Shamrock, and right in the middle is a tree with a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the trunk. Jack steps forward towards the tree in the middle, grabbing onto one of the ornaments and pulling on it. The tree opens up like a door, revealing nothing but darkness.

"Is that it?" you ask, pointing towards the door as you stand beside Jack.

"Why don't you find out?" he retorts before giving your back a gentle push.

You let out a scream as you fall face-first into the darkness, falling fast through nothing but air. Finally, you can see a speck of light in the distance, the light growing by the second. You let out an 'oof' as you suddenly fall to the ground, right on your stomach.

"Watch out!"

You turn around, only to see a flash of silver before Riku lands right on top of you.

"Ugh," you groan, grabbing your stomach as he quickly jumps off of you and extends a hand to help you up.

"S-Sorry, I didn't see you," he mutters as he pulls you to your feet.

"It's fine," you tell him with a smile, noticing that even with his gray skin you can see his cheeks are turning a light pink.

" _Cooooooool_ ," you can hear Sora gush from beside you.

You glance toward the ground, letting out a laugh when you spot Sora sprawled out and staring ahead with an excited expression. You follow his gaze, eyes widening when you spot a small, well-lit town in the distance. The place you're in is covered in snow, causing your see-through body to blend in almost perfectly with the scenery.

"There's Sandy's workshop!" Jack exclaims, pointing down towards the town.

You follow his finger, noticing a small factory in the distance. There's smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Let's just get this over with," Riku mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets as Sora and Jack start to run down the snowy hill towards the village.

"You don't like Christmas?" you ask in disbelief.

"[Name], Santa isn't real. Anyone over the age of 10 knows that," Riku points out.

"So, the fact that people without hearts exist isn't weird, but the concept of Santa is flat-out impossible?" you retort, placing your hands on your hips. "No offense," you add, glancing towards Axel.

"None taken. I'm on your side, babe," he responds with a small smirk as he rests an arm around your shoulders.

"Hey, no physical contact! We like to keep things professional here in SOLDIER, 'got it memorized'?" Reno tells Axel, using his catchphrase.

Axel continues to smirk as he drops his arm.

"You sounded just like me," he notes and Reno lets out a chuckle despite himself.

"Ugh, remind me to never go on missions with the two of you ever again," you complain and they give you confused looks. "You're too similar! It's weird," you add, throwing your arms up in the air.

"I think she likes it," Reno teases before he and Axel let out laughs.

"Hurry up, guys!" Sora calls out from in front of a large factory, waving excitedly.

The four of you walk past a broken-down carousel before meeting up with Sora and Jack, who both have huge grins on their faces.

"Oh man, we're gonna meet Santa," Sora mutters, clapping his hands together as Riku facepalms.

"Let's go, friends!" Jack exclaims before he leads the way into Santa's workshop. He suddenly lets out a gasp as he walks inside. "Oh, no! He's gone!"

Sora, you, Riku, Axel, and Reno run inside after him, making your way into a cozy room with a lit fireplace and a comfortable looking armchair. It looks like there had been a struggle in the room. Papers were strewn everywhere, and you could see a red puddle by the chair.

"Is that blood?!" you ask in horror.

"This isn't good..." Sora mutters, looking around. "Everyone, search for clues!"

You all nod before walking around the room, each taking your own section. Your gaze wanders to a corner of the room, where there's an open door leading to an unknown area. You glance back at everyone else, who are all distracted as they search the room. With a small smile you duck through the doorway, finding yourself in the middle of what looks like a huge factory floor. There are gigantic machines on one side of the room, large furnaces on the other and three conveyer belts connecting the machines to the furnaces. You almost have a heart attack when you suddenly spot two rather large men standing on one of the conveyer belts. One is wearing a red suit and has a fluffy white beard, and the other looks like an oversized white pillow with weirdly human characteristics. The man in the red suit, who you're guessing is Santa, appears to be tied up and gagged. In an impulsive decision, you start to run towards one of the furnaces. Santa's eyes are drawn to you, and he gives an excited yelp. You place a finger to your lips, silently telling him to be quiet.

"Now now, Sandy, you should know better than to try to escape! You're going to burn to death, right here and right now, in your own workshop!" the white blob exclaims with a loud laugh.

You finally make it to the furnace, and reach a hand out; to your amazement, your hand is able to travel through the bricks! You quickly climb through the rocks and into the furnace. It was horribly dusty inside, but it wasn't bothering you. With a sly smile you extend one of your legs out of the furnace, in plain sight of the two men.

"Oh!" you can hear the same creature call out. "What have we here? Now that is one lovely appendage!"

You can hear him march towards you, and you let out a laugh as his hand goes right through your leg.

"What the-?!"

You pull your leg back inside the furnace before you pop your head out, a wide grin on your face.

"Hi there!" you greet before you swing your arm out and punch the creature as hard as you can, right in the face.

He falls backwards and you jump out of the furnace, placing your hands on your hips as you stand over the scowling creature.

"Now, now... Why would you kidnap Santa?" you ask.

He starts to crawl to his feet, but you place a foot on his chest and push him back onto the ground.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave," you tell him, pulling out your sword.

"Oh yeah, girlie? I'd love to see you try to stop the great Oogie Boogie!"

He reaches his arms out in an attempt to grab your leg, but within seconds you've stabbed the creature in his chest with your sword. He lets out an ear-piercing wail as you slice your sword down his stomach, ripping open the thick fabric which appears to be his body but looks more like a potato sack. Your eyes widen when you realize that bugs are hurriedly crawling out of the gaping hole in his body.

"I'll... kill you," he growls before his head falls back and he lets out a long breath.

His black eyes stop moving, and his chest stops rising as his head falls to the side. You step on one of the bugs, squishing it with your shoe before you step over the body of Oogie.

"Nice job, [Name]!"

You turn around, smiling when you realize Jack, Reno, Axel, Sora, and Riku are standing behind you, in the doorway of the factory.

"You just killed one of Maleficent's most powerful followers," Reno adds with an impressed tone of voice.

Jack runs forward to Santa, hopping up on the conveyor belt as he releases the ties around his arms and the gag on his mouth.

"Are you okay, Sandy?" Jack asks as the man rubs his jaw.

"Y-Yes, thanks to this lovely young woman," Santa replies, turning to you. "[Name], right?" he adds.

"Y-Yes, Santa-"

You're interrupted as Sora pushes you aside, standing in front of you.

"And I'm Sora!" he exclaims excitedly. "Oh man, you're actually real! Told you, Riku!"

Sora glances back at the silverette, who rolls his eyes.

"Are you... friends with this man?" Santa asks, glancing towards Jack.

Everyone nods.

"Then, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave. He's tried one too many times to steal Christmas from me, I'm afraid," Santa explains.

"Aw Sandy, I just want to help!" Jack argues as Santa starts to push him out of the factory.

"The five of you are welcome to visit whenever you'd like," Santa says as the seven of you enter the entrance to his factory. "Your names are Riku, Axel, and Reno, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Reno responds as the other two nod.

"You've all been very good from what I can tell. I think you'll be in store for a very pleasant Christmas," Santa says, grinning widely.

"So awesome..." Sora mutters.

"I could've already told you that I'll be having a great Christmas this year," Reno adds, reaching a hand out and gently resting it on the small of your back.

"Oh, I didn't realize that we had a happy couple in our midst!" Jack notes.

"We're/They're not together," you, Axel, Riku, and Sora say at the same time as Reno frowns at the guys.

"And on that note, we'll be leaving," Reno mutters as he starts to lead you out of the factory.

"Bye, Sandy!" Jack yells and Santa rolls his eyes.

"Does he realize his name isn't Sandy Claws?" you ask Reno in a quiet voice as you walk down the short hallway leading outside.

"I don't think Jack is the most perceptive," Reno responds with a laugh.

You crack a grin as you open up the door, and the second you step out into the snow you're thrown halfway across the courtyard by an invisible force.

"[Name], look out!" you can hear someone cry out as you fall face-first into the snow.

You groan as you turn over so you're lying on your back. You let out a yell when you realize that a man wearing Organization robes is standing over you, a huge tomahawk gripped in his hand. He has wild, brownish-red hair and looks like he's around 6'10. He grunts loudly as he crashes the tomahawk down towards you, and you're barely able to roll out of the way in time. The weapon slams into the snow behind you, and you quickly jump up to your feet and glare at the unknown Nobody. He swings the tomahawk towards you again, and this time it hits you right in the stomach.

"Hey, Lexaeus!" you hear Axel call out as you crumple to the ground. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, got it memorized?!"

You glance up towards Axel as he stands in front of you. Suddenly, the ground beneath you turns all black and you yell as you fall into a portal. Second later you appear in the middle of the abandoned carousel in the courtyard of Christmas Town. With a sigh of relief you start to walk forward, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. You frantically start to pound on the wall, eyes focusing on the fight going on in front of you. Axel is throwing his flaming chakrams at the Nobody, Jack is shooting balls of ice at him, Reno is perched on the steps of the factory leveling a gun at him, and Riku and Sora are darting in and out, trying to land a blow.

"You guys!" you call out, but they can't seem to hear you.

With a frustrated sigh you rest your forehead on the wall barring you from joining in, instead forced to helplessly watch.

"At least they let me fight Oogie..." you mutter to yourself bitterly.

Suddenly, you let out an excited gasp as Sora jumps high in the air and embeds his Keyblade in the Nobody's skull in a fatal hit. His tomahawk falls out of his hand before he crumples to the ground, his eyes still wide open as blood trickles out from his wound. Sora removes out his Keyblade as the Nobody starts to disintegrate into black smoke until nothing is left but blood-stained snow. You let out a yelp as the walls entrapping you disappear, and you tumble to the ground.

"Ouch," you complain as Sora runs over, placing a hand on his shoulder as he pulls you up to your feet.

"Sorry, didn't want you getting hurt in that fight," Axel explains as they all walk towards you.

"I can take care of myself," you point out as Axel starts to smile. "Who was that, anyway?"

"Lexaeus... A real monster, in case you couldn't tell. He's practically a mute, and I think even Xemnas was a little scared of him."

"He went down awfully easily," Reno notes.

"Yeah, good job, Sora," you add to the beaming brunette.

"Thanks!" he says before glancing back at where Lexaeus had disappeared. "What happens, when a Nobody dies?"

"We disappear into nothingness... We don't technically die. You need a heart to die, got it memorized?" Axel corrects, sounding a bit sad.

"... So, is it now Organization 10?" Reno asks as he breaks the silence, and you all glance at Axel.

"One down, nine to go," he agrees with a smirk.


	19. A Pirate's Life For Me

"All packed?" Noctis asks as you hop down the staircase.

You let out a laugh.

"I never pack. We don't stay anywhere more than a couple hours," you point out.

"... That's true. Why have I never thought of that?!" Zack asks.

"Because you have the attention span of a puppy," Cloud answers with a laugh as the dark-haired male shoots him a glare.

"Whatever. So, who wants to fly today?" Zack asks, clapping his hands together once.

"Why don't I just make a portal? It'll make this trip go by a lot faster," Roxas suggests.

Everyone glances at each other before shrugging.

"Sure, why not," Noctis agrees.

"Hey, what happened to Gen? Wasn't he supposed to come today?" you ask, glancing around the room.

"Apparently something came up on DiZ's computer back in Hollow Bastion, so he rushed over there," Noctis answers.

"DiZ?" you repeat.

"Yeah, he's been working with Genesis to decipher everything on Xemnas' hard drive. Now c'mon, let's get going!" Cloud says.

Roxas extends an arm and creates a portal before marching through it, everyone else close behind him. After seconds of being engulfed in darkness you finally appear on what appears to be a huge ship. The sky is pitch black, but you can make out the ocean through the light shining down from the moon.

"Uh... Is this the right place?" you ask.

"I must have overshot it a bit," Roxas says with an awkward laugh.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" a British voice calls out.

You all turn around, immediately spotting a man standing behind you. He's wearing a brown hat, has long dreadlocked hair, and a beard. Despite the makeup, you find him oddly attractive.

"Oh my God, it's a pirate," Zack mutters excitedly.

"Ah, have you heard of me?" the man asks, breaking out in a grin.

You notice that some of his teeth are covered in gold caps.

"No, should we have?" Noctis asks, glancing around at you guys.

The man's face falls as he pouts slightly.

"I'm... Captain Jack Sparrow. You've really never heard of me?" he asks.

"Leave them alone, Jack," another man sighs as he joins you.

This man is wearing more normal clothes. He has a white shirt that's partially unbuttoned and tight black pants. His hair is long and curled, and he has a goatee. He, you can't help but notice, is good-looking as well.

"Who are you? Stowaways?" he adds as he stands beside Jack.

"I'm Zack!" Zack introduces excitedly, pointing at himself. "And this is [Name], Roxas, Cloud, and Noctis."

"Pleasure to meet you... I'm Will Turner," the second man says.

"So, once again, I will ask ye: _how did you get on my ship_?" Jack asks, his patience obviously wavering.

"They probably snuck on in Tortuga, Jack," Will reasons with a sigh.

Roxas rolls his eyes before he creates a portal. Jack and Will's eyes widen in shock. The portal disappears, and Roxas smiles slyly.

"Does that answer your question?" Roxas retorts.

Jack starts to stroke his beard, his eyes narrowing as he stares at all of you.

"Aye, I suppose it does. So, since you're already here, would you care to help me find my ship?" he asks.

"And Elizabeth!" Will corrects haughtily.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Cloud asks.

"My... friend," Will answers slowly.

You gasp loudly and point towards him excitedly.

"No! You like her, don't you?" you press as Will's cheeks are dusted pink.

"I love her, actually! But, she has no idea," he mutters, glancing out towards the ocean. "Some pirates invaded Port Royal, and they took her hostage on Jack's ship, the Black Pearl. We've been following them for days."

"Oh, my gosh, that's so adorable," you gush, clasping your hands together in front of your chest as you stare up at Will with a dreamy expression. "You're going to save her!"

"Ignore her," Zack says, waving a hand in front of your grinning face. "So, does that mean we get to fight pirates?!"

"Uh... Sure, eventually," Will responds as he glances towards Jack, who shrugs.

"Have you ever heard of Captain Barbossa?" Jack asks, glancing back towards you guys.

Everyone shakes their heads.

"He's the man what stole my ship and the lady Elizabeth. Can you fight?"

"Yes," Cloud replies, pulling out his sword.

"And... can she?" Jack continues, nodding towards you.

"Well, that's sexist..." you complain before rolling your eyes and pulling out your sword.

"Sorry lass, had to be sure," Jack tells you with a smile as he walks towards you. "You aren't from here, are you? Your clothes are strange."

He picks at the material of your tight black V-neck shirt, and you blush as you shoo his hand away.

"You have very good hygiene as well. It's not often I meet a female who's bathed within the past month," he continues, despite your awkward facial expression.

"Um... Thank you, I think," you mutter as Noctis reaches a hand forward and grabs yours, pulling you back out of Jack's grasp.

"Your loss, lass. Right, well... Go make yourselves useful, I guess."

Jack shoots you a smirk before he starts to make his way towards the wheel of the ship, on the upper level of the deck.

"Thank you for helping us," Will adds, giving a stiff nod before he follows the pirate.

"This world is really weird," Roxas murmurs.

"More like really awesome!" Zack corrects, and you burst out laughing when you glance over at him.

"... Where the hell did you find that thing?" Noctis asks, using his finger to prod the pirate hat that's now sitting atop Zack's head.

"On the ground! Do I look cool, [Name]?" Zack asks, striking a pose as he places his hands on his hips.

"You look like an idiot," Cloud states dryly and everyone but you snickers loudly as Zack's face falls.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Ugh," you groan, slowly wiping your mouth.

"Man, I've seen people get sea sick before, but never like you!" Zack exclaims, rubbing your back as you shoot him a glare.

"I want... to die," you finally mutter, clasping a hand across your mouth as you feel another batch running up your esophagus.

"Here, drink some of this," Jack offers as he places a clear jug half-filled with dark brown liquid under your nose.

You take one whiff of it and immediately lean over the railing of the ship, throwing up once again.

"What is that?" Roxas asks, peering over Zack to look inside the bottle.

"Rum, o'course," Jack replies as he takes a swig. "Always works for me, savvy?"

"So awesome," Zack mutters with a chuckle as everyone else rolls their eyes.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Alright, Crew, we're here!" you can hear Jack announce.

Everyone's heads snap up as they stare ahead at the nearing land. There is another ship in the close distance, and gigantic rocks jutting out of the sea and into the sky.

"Is this it?" Will asks quietly.

"Isla de Muerta," Jack agrees with a nod as he pushes the anchor over the side of the ship. "And there's my ship," he adds, pointing to the ship on the other side of the harbor.

"I don't care where we are, just get me off this damn boat!" you exclaim, holding your stomach as you shakily stand to your feet.

"About that..." Jack mutters as Will places down a long board that connects your ship to the land. "Why don't you guys stay behind and watch the ship? We don't want to be stranded, right?"

"We wouldn't be stranded, not with Roxas and his portals," Cloud points out.

"... Are you serious, Jack? You don't think that their help might be useful?" Will adds, sounding annoyed as he hops on top of the plank.

"Well..." Jack trails off as he glances towards you and your group. "... Fine. But if someone gets hurt, don't blame me!"

You practically shove everyone out of the way as you rush onto the plank and off of the ship.

"Slow down there lass, it's not a race," Jack teases as he follows you, a hand in his pocket.

"It's just nice to be back on solid ground," you tell him, happily leaning down to run a hand through the dirt beneath your feet.

"Then you'd make a horrible pirate," he retorts as he brushes past you.

You glare at his retreating figure before you follow him, walking beside Roxas and everyone else.

"Do you think it's weird he tried to ditch us?" Noctis asks.

"Nah. I think he just likes to work alone," Cloud states.

Suddenly, your eyes widen when you realize that you're surrounded by a group of at least 30 pirates. Each one looks scarier than the last, and they all have bloodthirsty smiles on their faces. Cloud quickly pulls out his gun and shoots the pirate standing closest to him directly in the chest. Everyone's eyes widen in horror as the pirate gives a twisted smile, and the bullet falls out of his chest. He continues to stand there uninjured as he lets out a laugh.

"Ye'll be comin' with us," the pirate says, and you let out a squeak of surprise as your arms are suddenly twisted backwards as someone grabs you.

"[Name]!" Roxas calls out before the pirate holding him places a dirty hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"What a pretty name," the pirate behind you coos into your ear.

You squirm to get away, but he only tightens his grip.

"The Cap'n will be pleased with her," another pirate agrees as you're all led into the entrance to a dark cave.

"Jack Sparrow and a new pet? We'll be promoted in seconds!" a stout pirate muses with a twisted grin.

"Told you guys to stay behind," you can hear Jack scold matter-of-factly from somewhere behind you.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Whoa..." you murmur as you're shoved inside of a gigantic room at the very end of the long, winding cave.

The entire room is filled with golden treasure, some small and some large. In the center of the room, there stands a large rock. On top of it stands an older man, wearing clothes similar to Jack's only with a larger hat. His hand is holding the back of a woman's neck as she's forced to lean over a large treasure chest also on top of the rock.

"Let her go, Barbossa!" Will calls out angrily, and the woman's head snaps up.

"Will!" she yells happily.

The man presumably named Barbossa smirks, pulling up the woman you're guessing is Elizabeth so that she's standing up right.

"Well well, what 'ave we here?" he asks amusedly.

"Prisoners, Cap'n," the pirate holding you states.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lovely young woman! C'mere, missy," Barbossa tells you, holding out a spare hand.

You're roughly shoved forward, and you stumble slightly before standing up straight. You glance back at your friends before slowly walking towards the giant rock and the smirking pirate. Your eyes narrow when you realize that his hand isn't normal; it's only bones. Looking up towards the ceiling, you realize that his hand is the only part of his body being hit by moonlight flowing in from holes in the ceiling. Figuring that things can't get much worse, you quickly pull out your gun and fire it at his hand. Barbossa screams loudly as he releases Elizabeth and kneels down, cradling his bleeding hand.

"Kill her!" he growls, and you turn around to see five undead pirates running towards you.

Your eyes widen when they suddenly all cry out in pain as someone slices all of them across their back once they run into the moonlight. They collapse to the ground lifelessly, revealing Cloud standing behind them with a smirk on his face.

"You're dead, Barbossa," Jack says with a smirk before he runs towards the crouched pirate.

>> **25 UNDEAD PIRATES LATER...** >>

"That took way too long," you complain breathlessly as Roxas hurls Oblivion into the skull of the last pirate.

"Jack needs our help!" Cloud realizes, pointing up at your ally.

He's currently trapped in a death match with Captain Barbossa as their swords clash together loudly on the opposite side of the room.

"Where's Will and Elizabeth?!" Noctis asks.

Roxas points behind you, and you turn around to see Will and Elizabeth embracing in a kiss as they stand by the treasure chest.

"Awww!" you gush, giggling slightly as you place a hand on your heart.

"Ugh, you're such a girl!" Zack complains as he drags you away from the two lovebirds and towards the dueling pirates.

You come to a stop and your mouth drops open when you suddenly see Barbossa thrust his sword through Jack's chest.

"Jack!" you cry out, starting to run towards him as he staggers back slightly.

He holds out a hand signaling you to stop as he walks back into the moonlight, his skin transforming into that of a skeleton. He holds up a bony hand, a golden coin shimmering behind his fingers.

"What!" Barbossa hisses angrily. "How'd you get a coin?!"

"Pirate," Jack responds with a smirk before throwing the coin across the room.

Will jumps up in the air and catches it in his hands before dropping it in the treasure chest. At the same time Jack raises his gun and shoots Barbossa straight in the heart. The elder Captain lets out a laugh, throwing his head back.

"Aye, you know full well we can't die! You wasted your last bullet," Barbossa notes gleefully.

"'t wasn't a waste," Jack argues, pointing a finger at Barbossa's chest.

Barbossa looks down with a smirk, only to gasp when he notices blood is leaking through his jacket. He rips off his jacket and white shirt, revealing a deep bullet hole. He looks back up at your guys, eyes narrowed in fear.

"I feel... cold," he murmurs dramatically before collapsing to the ground lifelessly.

"What a pity..." an unidentifiable British voice drawls, and everyone takes a step back as someone cloaked in Organization robes steps out from behind a large rock.

"And who're you, mate?" Jack asks, tilting his head slightly.

"A creature from the darkness," the Organization member responds, smirking.

He has blond hair, lighter than Roxas', and an earring in his right ear. You glance towards Roxas, who's angrily glaring at the newcomer.

"He would have made such a lovely Heartless," the Organization member muses, reaching a boot out to nudge Barbossa's cheek. "Such a shame."

His piercing blue eyes suddenly dart towards you, and his smirks grows.

"Guess you'll have to do instead," he adds before stepping over Barbossa's body and marching towards you.

He suddenly comes to a complete stop, the barrel of a gun pointed directly at the back of his head.

"Touch her, and I'll kill you. Savvy?" Jack asks from behind the Nobody.

The Organization members gives a twisted smile as he continues to stare at you.

"Until we meet again, m'lady," he murmurs with a bow before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Thank you, Jack," you mutter as the pirate walks towards you, resting a hand on your shoulder.

The smell of rum was strong on him, but there was another faint scent... Cinnamon? How was that even possible?!

"Don't mention it, dearie."

"Will you be leaving now?" Will asks as he and Elizabeth approach your group.

"Yeah, I think so," Zack says disappointedly.

"Will you guys be okay?" Noctis asks.

"Yes, thanks to you," Elizabeth replies with a smile.

"Don't mention it, ma'am," Cloud responds with a goofy grin, but he quickly sobers up when he catches you staring at him.

"Hey [Name]," Jack says, gaining your attention, "you should stay with me! We can rule the ocean together on the Pearl, King and Queen of the seas!"

He slings an arm around your shoulders, placing his other hand on his hip as he gazes up towards the ceiling dreamily. You blush slightly as you glance up at him, at a loss for words. As insane as it sounded, the offer was surprisingly tempting. Despite the whole living-without-a-shower scenario, the life of a pirate was rather exciting.

"N-No, I can't... I have to be getting back home," you finally reply as Jack drops his arm.

"You're missing out," he states with a lazy shrug.

"Will you be back?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yeah!" Zack replies quickly.

"... Maybe," Cloud clarifies as the raven-haired male narrows his eyes at him.

"Well, I hope that everything works out for you," Will says with a smile as he takes a step back, his hand wrapping around Elizabeth's.

"Farewell," Jack adds with a wave as Roxas raises a hand and creates a portal.

"Bye," you murmur, giving them all a smile before marching through.

Before you know it you're back outside of Headquarters, a cool breeze hitting your face as you watch Roxas, Zack, Cloud, then Noctis walking through.

"I can't wait to go back there, being a pirate is awesome!" Zack exclaims with a grin.

"Yeah, I think [Name] agrees," Noctis says, smirking.

"What do you mean?" you ask.

"You were considering staying with Jack, weren't you?" Roxas presses.

"Wha – no!" you argue, your eyes widening.

"You're such a bad liar, [Name]," Cloud tells you as they all let out amused chuckles and walk into the house.


	20. Diversion

"Alright everyone, gather 'round," Zack orders as he and Cloud march into the living room.

"What's wrong, boss?" Reno asks, extending his legs and resting them on the table in front of him.

"Sephiroth's decided that we need to look more professional," Zack explains vaguely.

"Get to the point," Axel complains. Zack shoots him a look and the redhead immediately points to Reno. "Hey, that was him, not me," he lies.

"Yeah right," Cloud mutters as Reno smirks a little.

"It does sound like something I'd say," Reno agrees, and he and Axel start to laugh.

"I liked it better when there was just ONE snarky redhead," Xion sighs.

"ANYWAY," Zack interrupts, earning everyone's attention. "I'm kinda surprised this day didn't come sooner, but we have to all wear SOLDIER uniforms from now on."

"Excuse me?!" Sora asks.

"First you make me get rid of my Organization robes, now I have to start dressing like some clone army... person?" Axel adds with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, you offered to join," Riku points out, glancing towards the redhead who in turn rolls his eyes.

"So we all have to dress like you?" Roxas asks Zack,who glances down at his typical SOLDIER uniform: black pants, black sleeveless turtleneck, black shoulder pads, and black gloves.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad," Zack notes, placing his hands on his hips.

"Too much black!" Yuffie speaks up with a scowl.

"Well, too bad! Your uniforms are waiting in your rooms," he announces, turning around and starting to walk away. "Leon, [Name], Axel, Riku, get changed. We're going on a mission."

You groan as you shuffle away from the couch and up the staircase.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"What's this place called again?" you ask, fiddling with your white gun sitting in your lap.

"Beast's Castle," Riku replies from the driver's seat.

"So, the whole world's a castle?" you press, glancing up at him.

Leon shakes his head as Axel and Zack smirk. The world and the mission sounded horribly boring (a "possible" Organization sighting), but what else were you going to do?

"It's not that easy to explain, [Name]," Leon points out.

"I guess," you mutter, sinking down in your seat and pocketing your gun back in the leather holster around your thigh.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"It's so... BIG," you exclaim as the five of you walk through the ridiculously gigantic front doors of Beast's Castle.

The interior of the castle is even more lavish than the exterior. White pillars extend from the floor to the ceiling, leading a pathway towards a tall, winding staircase. The pathway is covered with a dark red carpet, with gold trim. There are statues surrounding the room, of cherubs and women.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with," Axel complains, marching forward.

"Nice attitude," Riku mutters, rolling his eyes as the four of you follow the sulking redhead.

"So, who are we supposed to be looking for?" Leon asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Beast, for now. Sephiroth didn't give me much information," Zack admits with a shrug.

You automatically start to play with the collar of your turtleneck. The material was rather itchy, and stiflingly hot. But not nearly as bad as the shoulder pads, which trapped in the heat.

"Uncomfortable?" Riku asks, noticing you continually tugging at your shirt.

"Yes! I feel like a-"

"Soldier?" Leon interrupts with a smile. You glance away sheepishly. "You get used to it. Zack used to try sneaking off without the uniform all the time when he first joined."

Zack coughs a little, avoiding your smirking gaze as the five of you start to make your way up the staircase.

"Hey, is that music?" he suddenly asks, coming to a stop.

"Changing the subject?" you tease.

"No, I hear it, too," Axel agrees.

You frown slightly, staying silent as you listen for the noise. Sure enough, muffled classical music can be heard floating in from behind the double-doors ahead.

"After you," Leon decides, nudging your forward with the heel of his boot.

"Wha- why me?! What if something... dangerous is going on in there?" you ask, turning around to face the men behind you.

"... I hope that's a joke," Riku finally states with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, 'cause classical music is really scary," Zack adds with a laugh, pulling open one of the heavy doors.

You give a deadpanned expression as you follow him inside, with Axel right behind you. The heat is absolutely radiating from him, and you start to yank at your thick shirt again.

"That outfit looks good, [Name], stop messing with it," he tells you quietly, and you glance back at him.

"Hey," Leon speaks up, glaring at the Nobody as he places a hand on your shoulder. "Stop harassing her."

"Harassing?" Axel repeats, laughing loudly. "Sorry pal, but it's not harassment if she likes it."

Your cheeks flare as you glance away from the bickering men, picking up your pace as you move towards Zack, who's standing in the entrance of the room. Up ahead are a man and a woman, their arms wrapped around each other as they dance in a large ballroom. The room is circular, with golden floors and pillars.

"Whoa," you mumble.

"Cool, huh," Zack muses, smiling down at you.

You nod, keeping close to him as he starts to walk towards the couple. You can hear Leon, Axel, and somehow now Riku arguing quietly as they follow.

"I can't take them anywhere," Zack jokes, and you let out a small laugh.

"Okay, Mr. 'I-Know-She-Wants-Me'," Axel speaks up, and you glance towards Zack with widened eyes.

"... I never said that," Zack finally claims as he storms towards the dancing couple, who have finally spotted your group.

"Oh, uh... Zack, right? From SOLDIER?" the man asks as he and the woman come to a stop.

He's wearing a blue tuxedo with golden trim, and he has long, light-brown hair that trails down to his shoulders. The woman holding onto his arm is wearing a golden-yellow ball gown, and her brown hair is tied back into a loose bun.

"Yeah," Zack agrees, shaking his head. "This is Leon, Riku, [Name], and Axel. Guys, this is Beast and Belle. They live here."

Everyone waves, obviously feeling a little awkward at interrupting their private time.

"Is something wrong?" Belle asks nervously.

"I heard the Organization was here...?" Zack asks.

"The Organization?!" Belle and Beast repeat, clinging onto each other in terror.

"Maybe our intel was wrong," Leon muses.

You look outside of the glass windows on the other side of the room, almost immediately spotting a single red rose floating in the middle of a glass vase. The rose isn't just simply a flower, however. It's shining, with a pale glow. Already bored with the conversation at hand, you brush past Axel and start to walk towards the rose. Surprisingly no one follows, too wrapped up in their discussion with Belle and Beast to realize you had gone. The cool night's air hits you in the face as you step outside, but for some reason the longer you stare at the floating, glowing rose, the warmer you feel. Cautiously, you reach your hands out, but just as you're about to place them on the glass vase, someone gently grabs your shoulders. You jump slightly, swiveling your head around to see Riku standing behind you.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he inquires with the faintest hint of a smirk.

"No," you lie before turning your attention back to the rose. "What is it?" you add, glancing up at Riku as he steps beside you.

"... A rose," he replies dryly.

You roll your eyes as he lets out a chuckle.

"Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious," you mutter, reaching out once again towards the flower.

The second your fingertips touch the cool glass, a whoosh of air blows past the two of you before you're enveloped in black smoke. After a few short, hectic seconds, you find yourself falling out of the sky. With a loud 'oof' you fall to the ground, collapsing in a heap. You grab your limp wrist off of its place on the ground; it feels broken. Unable to control your racing heart, you glance around your surroundings as you attempt to sit up. Riku's next to you, sitting up and rubbing his knee.

"Riku," you call out quietly, and he glances over at you.

"What the hell was that?" he asks.

You cry out in pain as someone grabs your broken wrist, twisting it even more as they pull you up to your shaky feet. Glancing up, your eyes widen when you spot a tall man cloaked in the Organization robe. He has dreadlocked black hair, and an expansive beard.

"Let her go, Xaldin," Riku hisses, still grabbing his knee.

"Or what? You'll crawl over here and give me a good scolding?" the man holding onto you mocks.

Riku's aqua-colored eyes narrow as his fists start to clench. Xaldin smirks, taking a step backward and dragging you along with him.

"I have to say, Riku, I'm surprised to see you here. The boy with the heart of darkness. Some would argue that's worse than having no heart at all," Xaldin recites, and your eyes widen a bit as you glance down at Riku. He looks angrier than you've ever seen him, like he wants to kill the Nobody standing beside you.

"Fuck off," Riku growls.

Xaldin laughs, continuing to walk backwards with his grip on your wrist tightening. You grimace again, the pain verging on being unbearable.

"You've never been particularly loquacious, have you? Alright then, I'll get to the point. You, come with me back to Headquarters. And I'll let your pretty little girlfriend live."

Riku's angry expression softens at the last sentence as his eyes dart to you, for the first time ever looking scared. Almost immediately his face hardens again as he glares up at Xaldin.

"Why do you even want me? I gave up the darkness years ago," Riku points out.

You glance between the two men, hopelessly confused.

"You and I both know that's a lie. Darkness continues to dwell in your heart, just waiting to resurface," Xaldin muses, raising up your arm a little. "C'mon, Riku. Don't make me gut her. Even I have my limits."

He lifts his free arm up, and a gray lance with a pointed tip suddenly appears in his hand. You gulp loudly as you stare down at it. After a few moments of silence you glance over at Riku, who's watching Xaldin with an expression that can only be described as a mixture of furious and wary.

"... Fine. If you promise not to hurt her, I'll go with you," Riku agrees with a sigh, dropping his head.

"No!" you cry out as Xaldin throws you to the ground.

You barely feel the impact as you crawl towards Riku, ignoring the pain in your wrist as you kneel in front of him, cupping his face in your hands.

"You can't go..." you mutter, and you can hear Xaldin's footsteps growing closer at you study Riku's now blank expression.

He smiles sadly, reaching a hand out and placing it on your waist.

"I'm not about to let you get killed for me, [Name]. I'm a lost cause," he states softly.

You bite your lower lip, realizing there's only one option left before you lean forward and press your lips against his. He immediately responds to the kiss, one of his hands digging into your hair as his other hand slides down your leg. You break apart with a gasp as the sound of gunshots explodes around you, and you glance down at Riku. The hand that had been on your leg is now gripping your white gun, which is pointed behind you. With narrowed eyes you realize that he must have stolen the gun from the holster wrapped around your thigh. A 'thump' can be heard behind you and, with your hands still barely touching Riku's face, you look over your shoulder to see Xaldin face-down on the ground, blood pouring out of his head and chest. His body starts to disintegrate into black specs and you turn away, feeling slightly sick.

"Did you just... trick me into kissing you?" you ask, dropping your hands from his smirking face.

"Trick? No. Persuade... Possibly," he chuckles, his hands falling back down to his swollen knee. "Besides, you can't tell me you didn't like it."

"Oh, really?" you challenge, standing to your feet.

You hold out your uninjured hand, pulling him up. He stumbles slightly, holding onto your arm for support.

"I think I twisted my knee," he complains as he hobbles away, still holding onto you as you walk beside him.

"Maybe that's karma for forcing me to kiss you," you suggest.

"Oh please," he rolls his eyes. "You loved it. And I hurt my knee before we kissed, might I add."

You're about to give a (most likely lame) retort, but the sight of Zack, Leon, and Axel running out of the castle and towards you serves as a welcomed distraction.

"You guys are okay!" Zack exclaims as they come to a stop in front of you.

"What happened? Last thing we saw were the two of you standing on the balcony before you disappeared," Leon adds.

"That freak Xaldin appeared, tried to get me to join them again. I managed to kill him, thanks to [Name]. She was a great diversion," Riku explains, smirking down at you.

You blush a bit, avoiding his gaze as Leon grabs your now swollen wrist.

"Yeah, and I fell on my wrist," you tell them. "Is it broken?"

"Hopefully not," Leon answers, gently running his fingers down your palm before releasing your hand.

"Yeah, and I'm the one that harasses her," Axel laughs as the other three glare over at him and your cheeks darken in color.


	21. Traversing Through the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's FOUR results at the end and there will be four more at the end of the next chapter. Kind of a filler in that sense, but the relationships have to be built at some point!
> 
> ♥ Alexia

With an absentminded sigh you rub your wrist. Thankfully, it wasn't broken after your fall, only sprained. Noctis was able to wrap it up for you, and the white bandages were barely able to fit under the black leather gloves of your uniform.

"Hey," Riku calls from the hallway, and you glance over at him. His knee is wrapped up with a splint keeping it straight. He twisted his knee during the fall, and was having a hard time walking. "They want to see you downstairs," he adds, hobbling backwards a little as you move towards him.

"How are you feeling?" you ask, pointing at his knee.

He smirks a little, limping beside you.

"Whenever it hurts, I think of our kiss," he admits, glancing down at you out of the corner of his eyes. "It actually helps, believe it or not."

Your cheeks flare up as you start to rush down the stairs and away from Riku, your thoughts trailing back to that intimate moment back in Hollow Bastion.

"Hey, not fair!" he yells after you.

"Sorry!" you laugh, practically skipping into the living room.

"Sorry for what?" Roxas asks, and you come to a stop as you almost barrel right into him.

"Nothing," you lie, patting his chest before brushing past him and taking a seat on the couch.

You bring your wrist back up to your chest, rubbing the sore appendage.

"Don't play with it," Noctis scolds, sitting beside you. He reaches out and grabs your wrist, placing it in his lap. "You're gonna make it worse."

You glance up at him, nodding a bit as you ignore the feeling of his thumb rolling over your gloved hand.

"Don't get too comfortable," Cloud cautions as he and Genesis walk into the room.

"Why?" you ask as Noctis drops your hand with a scowl.

"We're off to Traverse Town," Genesis explains with a small smile.

"Wha- REALLY? I have a sprained freaking wrist!" you complain, holding up your injured hand.

"It's not broken," Zack points out as he grabs your arm and pulls you to your feet. "C'mon, out to the ship," he adds, sounding a bit like a father speaking to their child as he pushes you towards the front door.

"Have fun!" Reno calls out, and you glance over your shoulder to shoot the smirking redhead a glare.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"This place is weird," you mutter as you, Cloud, Genesis, Sora, and Zack walk into the town square.

"I think it's rather quaint," Genesis argues, his hands clasped behind his back as he glances around the buildings.

"Quaint?" Sora repeats with a laugh.

"It means charming," Genesis explains.

"I know what it means!" Sora exclaims, looking a little embarrassed as Genesis starts to smirk.

"... Do you?" Cloud asks, and Zack lets out a laugh as Sora starts to clench his fists.

"C'mon guys," you reprimand, cupping one of Sora's hands in both of yours. "Don't be mean."

"Sorry..." Cloud, Zack, and Genesis apologize stonily, and Sora beams down at you.

"Alright, now that that's settled," you begin, releasing Sora's hand much to his displeasure, "... why are we here?"

Zack shrugs and Cloud rolls his eyes.

"Are we just going on field trips at this point? You guys got lucky in Beast's Castle that Xaldin showed up, but this world is completely peaceful," Cloud points out.

Zack narrows his blue eyes at his friend as the five of you make your way through a set of huge wooden doors towards the 2nd District. You end up in a large, outdoor square with stone floors and tall buildings. Across the way is a large tower, with a huge bell hanging from the top. No one is on the street, and it's dead quiet.

"This isn't a field trip, I go where Sephiroth tells me to go," Zack clarifies haughtily, swinging his large buster sword on his back.

"This place does seem fine though," Genesis murmurs, looking around.

"There's one more district of the town. If that seems alright, I say we get outta here," Sora suggests.

"Fine with me," you agree, taking off towards the stone stairs leading down.

Suddenly, a black portal appears right in your path, and you pull out your gun to level it towards a hooded Organization member marching towards you.

"Back off!" you yell, taking a step back as the man lets out a chuckle.

"You're not very scary," Demyx teases, pulling off his hood to reveal his smiling face.

"Demy?" you ask quietly as Zack, Genesis, Cloud, and Sora hurry towards you.

"What are you doing here?" Genesis asks.

"Well hello to you too," Demyx jokes, placing his hands on his hips.

"C'mon, Dem," Sora groans, hanging his head. "I'm exhausted and don't feel like guessing why you're here."

Demyx pouts a little before raising a hand to his chin, tapping it with his pointer finger.

"Fine," he agrees, dropping his hand as he glances towards you. "Well first of all, I wanted to congratulate you on killing Xaldin."

"That was Riku, not me," you explain softly, your cheeks subconsciously turning pink at the memory.

"Dude... Are you blushing?" Zack asks, poking your warm cheeks.

"No, I'm sunburnt," you lie, shooing his hand away.

"Uh huh," he hums, not believing you.

"Well then I need to thank Riku, 'cause that Xaldin was terrifying," Demyx laughs, running a hand through his hair.

Everyone just stares at him silently, and he sobers up a bit as he stands up straight.

"Should you be celebrating that fellow Organization members were killed?" Genesis asks, tilting his head a little.

"Probably not," Demyx admits, shrugging slightly. "But, like I've said before, I'm not really loyal to either side."

"That's admirable," Cloud mutters sarcastically, and Demyx's face falls a little.

"Wait, are you trying to tell us you're joining SOLDIER?!" Sora asks excitedly.

Demyx scrunches his face a bit as he shakes his head.

"Hell no, I'm not suicidal."

"Then why are you here?" Zack presses, quickly losing his patience with the ditzy Nobody.

Demyx glances towards you again before looking towards the ground, shuffling his feet.

"I heard about Vanitas, [Name]. I just wanted to say... sorry, and I hope you're okay."

Your eyes widen as you stare over at Demyx, your heart breaking a little at his ashamed expression.

"Thanks, Demy," you smile, and he slowly starts to grin.

"Alright then! See y'all around," he states, snapping his fingers.

A portal appears behind him, and he walks backwards into the swirling darkness. He smiles at you one last time before disappearing.

"Okayyy, that was weird," Sora muses, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm gettin' real sick of these Nobodies following you around," Zack complains, looking down at you.

"How's that my fault?!" you cry out.

"Stop being so charming," Genesis suggests.

"Good advice," you mumble, rolling your eyes.

"Alright, this was a waste of time. Let's go home," Cloud speaks up, starting to walk away.

"Wait... Can't we just relax here for a little?" you ask, the prospect of having a little fun too much to pass up.

"Okay!" Zack immediately agrees, and Genesis glares over at him. "Oh c'mon Gen, lighten up."

Genesis sighs, shuffling away towards the bell tower. They all start to walk away from you, ready to explore the city. With a smile you start to walk towards one of them.

♥ **RESULTS** ♥

[♥] **ZACK** [♥]

"Hey," you greet, tackling the much taller dark-haired male as you wrap your arms around his neck.

"Hey," he repeats, laughing as he leans down a bit. "Hop on," he adds, and with a blush you crawl up on his back.

He stands up straight again, grabbing onto your thighs for stability as you tighten your grip around his neck. You glance over at him, noticing that he doesn't even look the slightest bit affected by your weight on his back.

"Do you like this world?" you ask, breaking the silence.

"It's alright. Kinda reminds me of where I first started training to be in the army," he explains.

"Really?" you inquire, still studying him. "Where's that?"

"Nibelheim. Cloud and I met there, after the Organization took over Gongaga."

"Gongaga..?" you repeat softly.

"Where I grew up," he clarifies with a sad smile. "I think I'm the only person that made it outta there in time."

"Oh," you mumble sadly, resting your chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Zack."

He peers over at you out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's fine. This is what I've always wanted to do, travel the worlds and be a hero," he tells you, coming to a stop in front of a green door.

You slide off of his back, landing on your feet. He turns to face you, a small smile on his face.

"Where is this?" you ask, pointing at the door.

"You'll see," he replies slyly as he opens the door.

Light pours out of the room, and you shield your eyes for a second. Once your eyes adjust to the light, you let out a tiny squeal as you spot a ton of dalmatian puppies running around a fancy room.

"C'mon," Zack laughs, grabbing your hand in his and pulling you inside.

"There's so many," you gush, sitting down on the ground and dragging Zack with you.

A puppy runs up to you, crawling into your lap with a small bark. You giggle, releasing Zack's hand to pet the soft dalmatian.

"Their eyes look just like yours," you realize, glancing over at Zack with a smile.

He rolls his eyes, though there's a small grin on his face as you scoot towards him with the puppy clutched in your arms. He chuckles, reaching down to pet the dog as you rest your head on his shoulder. Zack stares down at you, studying your smiling face as you lean against him. He gently wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you even closer as he leans down and presses his lips against the side of your head in a quick kiss. It was a rare moment as a SOLDIER to find oneself able to relax and be happy, but no matter how much he wanted to scoop you in his arms and kiss you, he doesn't. After all, the number one rule of SOLDIER is do not, under any circumstance, allow yourself to fall in love.

[♥] **SORA** [♥]

"Hey Sora," you greet, hurrying towards the brunet.

He glances back at you, a huge smile on his face as he watches you try to catch up with him.

"Hey," he murmurs, playfully kicking your heel with his foot. "What brings you here?"

"Bored," you reply simply, a silly grin on your face. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere secret," he responds coyly. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah!" you agree, and he laughs as he opens a pair of wooden double doors.

The two of you walk into what looks like an underground alley, with a rectangular pond of water in the center. Balconies look over the view from the second story of the hotel. You follow Sora curiously and in silence. Finally, once you're on the other side of the room, he jumps in the water.

"Umm, what are you doing?" you ask cautiously.

"Going to the secret place! C'mon," he urges, extending a hand towards you.

With a small blush you take his hand, stepping down into the knee-deep water.

"It's cold," you mutter and he leads you through an opening in the metal bars welded on the wall.

It's dark inside of the waterway, and the water keeps getting deeper. Sora lets go of your hand and starts to float on his back, away from you.

"You have to swim a little bit," he explains with a smile.

You sigh before submerging your chest in the water, doggy-paddling towards him. After a few strokes you're back on solid ground, following Sora towards the raised floor in the corner of the room. You shake yourself off, shivering a bit from the cold air.

"Come here," Sora murmurs, grabbing your hand and gently pulling you towards him.

He places his hands on your shoulders, turning you around to face the wall on the opposite side of the room. You immediately smile, your eyes landing on a mural of a bright yellow sun painted on the wall. It's entrancing somehow, making you feel calm and at peace.

"Isn't this place cool?" Sora asks, earning your attention.

"Yeah," you mumble, glancing up at him over your shoulder. "How'd you find it?"

His face falls a bit, along with his hands. He starts to scratch the back of his head as you turn to face him.

"An old friend, back I was a kid," he finally explains.

Your eyes narrow at his sudden change in mood before relaxing into a smile as he wraps his arms around you in a hug.

"Thank you for bringing me hear," you murmur into his shoulder, gingerly resting your hands on his back.

He smiles, burying his nose into your hair as he relaxes into your touch. It was probably frowned upon in SOLDIER, but the young Keybearer couldn't keep his thoughts off of you. So, the opportunity to hold you close with no one around to interrupt... it was perfect.

[♥] **GENESIS** [♥]

"Are you following me?" Genesis asks, smiling a bit as he turns his head slightly to glance back at you.

Your cheeks flush as you search for words, your mouth hanging open a little. He chuckles, slowing down to allow you to catch up to his widen gait.

"I was just wondering where you were going," you admit, looking up at the male.

His bangs are hanging in front of his face slightly as he gazes down at you.

"The Bell Tower," he finally replies quietly, darting inside of a wooden door, with colored glass windows.

You follow him, not quite sure what to say. So you stay silent as he leads you through a brightly colored room that resembles something straight out of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. He brushes through another wooden door, stepping back out into the cool air. Genesis gestures up to a tall ladder running up the side of the building. It didn't exactly look sturdy.

"After you," he offers, placing a hand on the small of your back as he gently pushes you towards the ladder.

"Is it safe?" you ask nervously.

"Yes."

Sighing, you start to climb the narrow rungs of the ladder. It was a quick climb thankfully, and you soon find yourself standing on top of the city, or so it seemed.

"There's a place like this where I'm from, only it's taller," you tell Genesis as he moves towards you.

"Hm," he acknowledges.

"Where... are you from?" you press.

"Nowhere, really. I'm an orphan," he confesses, smiling sadly as your mouth drops.

"O-Oh, Gen... I'm sorry," you mumble, glancing up at him as he chuckles lightly.

"Don't be. I had a very nice childhood," he assures you.

You blush a little as he places a hand on your shoulder, admiring the view beside you. He would never admit it, but he rather liked spending time with you. You're rather lovely, and sweet, two traits he rarely encounters in a house filled with SOLDIERS. It was a good feeling coursing through him as he stands on the roof-top, he concludes with a satisfied smile.

[♥] **CLOUD** [♥]

"Come on," Cloud offers, gesturing for you to walk with him.

"Wha- how do you know I wanna go with you?" you challenge, following the smirking blond out of the 2nd District.

"You were walking right towards me [Name]," he laughs, and a sheepish expression creeps up on your face. "It's fine. You can help me shop."

"Shop?" you repeat with a giggle.

"For potions and stuff," he clarifies, glancing down at you.

"Oh," you mutter, slightly disappointed.

Cloud rolls his eyes a bit as he places a hand on the small of your back, leading you inside of a two-story shop. He fails to remove his hand, however, and you do your best to keep from looking too nervous.

"This place is really quiet," you speak up, breaking the silence.

Cloud glances down at you, his gloved hand sliding off of your waist.

"Is that good or bad?" he finally asks, absentmindedly picking up a pretty white orb sitting on a shelf.

"Good, I think," you reply with a small laugh. "What do you think about this place?"

He smiles, tossing you the orb in his hands. You just barely manage to catch it, running a finger down the smooth glass.

"Reminds me of home."

You look up at him, still clenching the glass orb.

"You mean Headquarters?" you ask.

"No," he chuckles, shaking his head. "Nibelheim. My actual home."

"What's it like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Quiet," Cloud replies coyly with a small smirk. "I haven't been there in years. Zack and I left, with Sephiroth. And I've never looked back."

"Because it was destroyed, right?" you blurt out, remembering your conversation with him weeks prior.

"Yeah," he agrees, sounding a little sad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," you apologize, placing the orb back on the counter and starting to shuffle away.

Right when you're brushing past him he reaches out, lacing his fingers with yours as he gently grabs your hand. You glance up at him with a small blush but he's merely smiling as he stares down at you.

"C'mon, there's more stores this way," he tells you, leading you back out onto the street.

As Cloud's hand continues to clutch yours, it's strange just how contented he feels. Usually he would feel uncomfortable with such a public display of affection, but there's just something about you that makes him feel safe and, for the first time in a long time, truly happy.


	22. Cornerstone of Trickery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more results~

"Hey, [Name]," someone murmurs, tapping your forehead.

You squint your eyes open, attempting to block out the bright sun pouring into your room through the curtains. Glancing to the side, you squeak and pull up your blankets up to your chin as your eyes land on Reno, perched on the side of your bed.

"What are you doing here?" you ask, peeking at the redhead over your blankets.

"Aw, I'm hurt. Don't you like a little wake-up call?" he inquires, a small smirk on his face. You shake your head and he sighs. "Well, too bad. Get changed, we're off to see the King."

"... The who?"

"No one's told you about King Mickey?" Reno questions with a slight tilt of his head.

"No one tells me anything," you grumble bitterly.

Reno smirks in response as he slides off of your bed and onto his feet, and you watch him leave your room with narrowed eyes.

"'And they called it, puppy loooooove'," Xion sings as she walks past your room.

You throw a pillow at her laughing figure as she takes off towards the staircase.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"King Mickey," Leon greets gruffly as he, you, Reno, Axel, Noctis, and Roxas walk into the Audience Chamber.

A red carpet lines the long path from the shining, purple door you just walked through to a golden throne in the distance. You can just barely make out someone sitting atop it.

"Come here," a squeaky voice orders, and cautiously you trail after the group as they start to march down the carpeted path.

The journey feels like it takes forever (even though it probably lasts only a minute), and you finally stop in front of a... mouse. Not exactly the heroic king you were picturing. He's about the size of a dog, with gigantic black ears sticking up in the air. When the six of you reach the blue floor surrounding the throne, the mouse stands to his feet.

"Greetings, young SOLDIERs," he says with a grin, his hands clasped together in front of his chest.

The five men beside you bow slightly as you continue to gape at the oversized mouse. Roxas finally nudges your side, and you glance down at him.

"O-Oh, sorry," you mutter sheepishly, bending down in a quick bow.

The mouse laughs, walking towards you.

"Everyone should know by now this type of a greeting isn't necessary," he tells you, resting a gloved hand on your wrist. "Is this the girl?" he adds, glancing towards everyone else.

"Yes," Noctis replies as you narrow your eyes.

"I was told there was a new recruit to SOLDIER," Mickey explains, noting your confused expression. "A few new recruits, actually," he corrects, glancing over at Roxas and Axel.

"Took us long enough, right?" Axel jokes as Reno and Leon roll their eyes.

"We're more than happy to have you with us. Heart or no heart, you're both on the side of good," Micky points out with a smile.

Axel makes a face as Roxas starts to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

"I think you're making them a little uncomfortable, Sir," Reno speaks up, and Mickey laughs a little.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

The mouse king reaches a hand up to the arm of his throne, pressing a small red button tucked away from sight. The ground beneath you starts to shake, and in a panic you reach out and grab Roxas' hand, since he's standing right next to you. The elevated blue floor starts to slide, revealing a blindingly bright light glowing from the ground. You adjust your gaze, instead glancing down at your hand; Roxas has taken the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with yours, you note with a smile. After a few moments, your eyes widen when you realize that the brightness has lessened to reveal a dark staircase leading down to the basement.

"Whoa," you mutter as everyone starts to follow the King downstairs.

"Um... Where are we going?" Roxas asks warily, his hand still lightly gripping yours.

"I called you here because I need some help. The Cornerstone of Light has been acting strangely," King Mickey explains.

"What the hell is that?" Axel asks, glancing over at a shrugging Reno.

"Roxas," you speak up quietly, earning the attention of the male. "Sorry I grabbed your hand earlier."

"Huh? OH," he quickly releases your hand, laughing nervously as his cheeks start to heat up. "It's okay."

The sputtering blond avoids your gaze, looking as awkward as can be as he starts to walk a little faster down the stairs. Axel's words from your conversation in Olympus are floating in your mind... 'Huh, you really are oblivious. Riddle me this – why does a Nobody, with supposedly no compassion for humans, do everything he can to keep you safe?'

Was Axel right? Before you can really ponder the prospect, your eyes are drawn to a very unusual sight as you step into the room at the bottom of the stairs. Dark thorns are covering the wall, and sitting on the opposite side of the room is a gigantic, green orb with a swirling, white pattern in the middle.

"This, is the Cornerstone of Light," King Mickey announces, sounding rather sad as he gestures to the orb.

"Huh, it's not very light down here," Reno points out, obviously amused at his joke judging by the smug look on his face.

"That's precisely the problem. I need you to find out what's wrong."

"How?" Leon asks, folding his arms over his chest.

Just as King Mickey opens his mouth to respond, a swirl of black and green smoke appears near the Cornerstone. As the smoke disappears, a woman cloaked in black with green-tinted skin steps towards you. Black horns are protruding from her head, and she looks like she might have been attractive once upon a time.

"Maleficent!" Mickey exclaims, a golden Keyblade appearing in his hands.

The infamous intruder shocks you so much, you don't even laugh at the sight of a mouse wielding a weapon. You instead take a step back, your hands automatically trailing down to your gun. You had heard of Maleficent in children's stories and urban legends, but to have her standing here, right in front of you, was a little too overwhelming.

"Before you even try to attack me, don't bother. This is merely a hologram," Maleficent says, glancing towards Noctis, who was just starting to draw his sword. "Hello, King Mickey. How are you this fine day?" she adds, her attention focused back on the mouse.

"Save it! Why are you at the Cornerstone of Light?!" Mickey cries out, pointing his Keyblade at the witch.

"Cornerstone of Light? It doesn't look very light in here to me," she laughs. You glance towards Reno, who's chuckling quietly to himself.

"Why are you here?" Roxas repeats impatiently, moving towards her.

Maleficent glances towards the blond, her eyes widening as she starts to smile.

"Ah, my least favorite little Keybea... wait, you're not Sora," she interrupts herself, frowning a little. "You must be his Nobody. What's your name again? Rucksack?" she asks boredly.

"ROXAS!" Roxas corrects as Axel and Reno start to laugh.

"What? It was funny," Axel tells you with a lazy shrug as you shoot him a glare.

"What have you done with the Cornerstone, Maleficent?" Noctis presses.

"Me?" she asks innocently. "Nothing. Can't say the same for the Organization, though. Within the hour your precious Castle should be gone, swallowed by the darkness!"

With an evil smirk on her face she disappears in a poof of smoke, silence falling over the seven of you. You glance towards the King, who looks equally furious and terrified.

"The six of you need to stop this. I'll stay here, and warn the people," King Mickey decides with a nod.

"What can we do to help?" Leon asks.

"I need you to travel through this door, to another world. Inside this world is the culprit to the darkness spreading in the Castle. Find them and destroy them, and the Castle should go back to normal."

You do a double-take when you glance over at the King, taken-aback at the sudden sight of a large, metallic door.

"How long has that been there?!" you blurt out, and Leon smiles as he puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Ignore her, she's easily excitable," he explains as he leads you towards the door, which Reno is struggling to open.

"Good luck!" King Mickey calls out with a giggle as you cross the threshold of the door.

A whoosh of air blows past you, and you're ripped from Leon's grasp as you're pushing forward by an invisible force. With a quiet shriek you fall face-first on the ground, groaning a bit as someone collapses on top of your back.

"My my, what do we have here?" you hear Axel ask, practically able to see the smirk that's undoubtedly on his face.

"Hey, get off her," Roxas complains, pulling up his ex-best friend.

You climb onto your knees, shaking your head a little as you glance around the world. Everything is black, white, and gray, including the sky. It looks like you're in the middle of a fenced-off field, with the Cornerstone stationed in the middle.

"Ha, you look like a cartoon," you hear Reno exclaim, and you glance down at yourself.

Your skin is a strange, gray color, and your body and clothes look like characterized versions of their real selves. You glance back, almost having a heart attack when you see all of the guys.

"Oh my God, we do look like cartoons," you agree, laughing a little at the lack of reality in everyone's faces and bodies.

"I don't like this," Noctis mutters, ruffling his dark gray hair a little.

"Get over it, prettyboy," Axel mocks with a small smirk, brushing past him as he moves towards the Cornerstone.

"You, calling me prettyboy?" Noctis scoffs as he rolls his eyes.

"Man, is this guy touchy or what?" Axel looks over his shoulder to ask you.

You shrug, giggling a bit as you glance back and notice Noctis' angry expression.

"Okay, enough of that. Let's just get this over with," Leon grumbles, glancing around your surroundings. "I don't see anything weird."

"I doubt Maleficent was lying," Reno points out.

"Yeah, she seemed serious," Roxas agrees with a nod.

You can hear footsteps approaching from behind, and you turn around to spot an Organization member standing there, their hood covering their face.

"Guys!" you exclaim, drawing your sword as you turn on your heel.

"Relax," they laugh, shrugging off their hood to reveal slate-gray hair slightly hanging in front of their eyes. "I see you haven't changed. Blindly believing everything you see."

"Zexion," Reno groans, dropping his head.

"To be honest, kinda surprised I didn't see this one coming," Axel muses with a sigh.

"Yeah it has your sneaky little fingerprints all over it," Noctis adds, stepping towards the smirking Nobody.

"Touchy," Zexion notes with a tilt of his head. "What, did you tell [Name] you like her and she turned you down?"

Your cheeks flush a little as all eyes turn to you, and you instead glance down at your feet.

"Why are you here?" Leon presses, thankfully changing the subject.

"Why else? To cause a little mayhem."

"Is the Castle in danger?" Roxas asks hurriedly, his patience wearing down.

"If it is, then it's not because of me. The Cornerstone is fine."

"Then what the hell was the point of all this?!" you cry out, the embarrassment now gone.

Zexion glances towards you, the smug smirk still on his face.

"Payback for Xaldin," he replies before disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

Your jaw drops open at the response. Last you checked Nobodies didn't care about other people. Then again Axel and Roxas seemed to like you, so who the hell knows anymore.

"What a liar. They weren't even friends," Axel retorts, rolling his eyes as he starts to walk towards the metallic door.

"I have to say, that was kinda anti-climactic," Reno tells you as you follow him away from the Cornerstone.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

With the world now safe, you all bade goodbye to the King and shuffled back to your ship. It was a pleasant enough walk, with only a few arguments along the way. You finally sink into your seat on the ship, picking the open place next to...

♥ **RESULTS** ♥

[♥] **RENO** [♥]

"Hey," you greet as you sit down next to the redhead.

"Sorry about the wake-up call," Reno blurts out, and you tilt your head a little. "This morning," he clarifies.

"Oh... that. It was fine," you reply with a smile.

"Really?" he asks with a little laugh. "Alright then."

You continue to smile as you stare up at him, scooting a bit closer in your seat.

"Where'd you come from, Reno?" you ask, cupping your face in your hands as you rest your elbows on the arm rest of your seat.

He turns to you, an amused look on his face.

"You really wanna know?" he inquires. You nod. "Traverse Town."

"Really?!" you exclaim, your eyes widening. "I... cannot see you there. I thought that's a world for travelers."

"There's a small population of merchants and shopkeepers. I'm glad I was born there! Got to learn a lot of cool stuff from people passing through. And Sephiroth found me there," he reminds you.

"Playing darts," you remember, and he nods slowly. "Well that's cool."

"Why do you wanna know?" he asks, leaning towards you a bit.

You shrug, dropping your hands from your face as you glance towards Leon, who's steering the ship.

"I just wanna know more about you," you admit quietly.

Before you can look back at Reno you feel him lean forward and press his lips against your cheek in a quick peck. You snap your head around, blushing as you meet his gaze.

"You're very sweet, do you know that?" he questions.

"I..." you were going to argue with him, but the softness in his eyes distracts you. "... Thank you."

He grins, tapping your nose with his finger before turning back in his seat and closing his eyes to rest. With a sigh you take his lead and do the same, both of your thoughts on each other.

[♥] **NOCTIS** [♥]

"What's wrong?" you ask, noting Noctis' frown as he sits next to you.

"Huh?" he asks, absentminded. "Oh... nothing," he adds with a tiny smile.

"You're lying," you accuse, leaning towards him.

He chuckles, reaching a hand out to ruffle your hair. You blush, playfully pushing his hand away.

"It's nothing [Name], really," he insists.

"Uh huh," you mutter, unconvinced.

"It's just..." he starts, and you lean forward a bit, hanging onto his every word. "I dunno, some days are harder than others."

"Because of your family?"

He glances down at you before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Call it a woman's intuition," you reply with a laugh. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Nah," Noctis responds, smiling again. "It'll pass. It always does. It's just nice sitting here, with you."

"R-Really?" you stammer, your eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Yeah, who doesn't enjoy the company of a pretty and sweet girl?" he questions, his lips curling up in a smirk as your cheeks start to heat up.

Without a word you lean forward, pressing your lips against his cheek in a quick kiss. He continues to stare down at you, slightly taken aback at your sudden display of affection. As you sink back down into your seat and avoid his gaze, he smiles once again, placing a hand over his cheek. It's funny how easily you were able to make him forget all about his past.

[♥] **LEON** [♥]

"I've never sat shotgun," you laugh as you hop into the open seat besides Leon's driver's seat.

He glances down at you out of the corner of his eyes, smiling a little.

"How's it feel?" he asks.

"Truthfully? Nothing special," you reply.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm glad you're here," he quietly tells you.

"Really?"

He nods and a silly smile starts to grow on your face.

"So," he continues, earning your attention.

"So," you repeat, laughing a little as she shoots you a look. "You looked pretty... interesting, in that world," you add and he rolls his eyes.

"Let's never bring that up again," he suggests, sounding embarrassed.

"Party pooper," you complain with a sigh.

He merely smiles as he places the ship on autopilot, turning in his seat so that he's facing you.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks. You glance over at him, your eyes slightly narrowed. "I figured that's why you sat next to me," he clarifies.

"Well... yeah," you admit softly.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"You."

His eyes widen as you abruptly cover your warm cheeks with your hands. Leon starts to laugh, leaning back in his seat.

"What do you want to know?" he inquires.

Knowing full well that Leon won't agree to discuss himself any other time in the near future, you quickly ask him where he's originally from.

"Hollow Bastion."

"Why'd you join SOLDIER?" you press eagerly. 

"You already asked me this [Name]."

"Oh," you mutter, remembering your conversation months ago. "Curiosity. Right."

"Same reason as you," he reminds, a smile growing on his face. "Do you regret it at all? Running off with a group of homicidal rebels?"

"Oh please," you laugh, shaking your head as he starts to smirk. "You guys are about as homicidal as my cat. We're just fighting the bad guys."

"I guess we have differing views of what we do."

You frown a bit, but he's still smiling as he reaches a hand out and places it over yours. Your eyes lock with his, your lips curling up in a tiny grin as he continues to study you with a smile. A normal person would have taken this opportunity to steal a kiss, confess how they feel... But, as Leon is painfully aware, SOLDIERs are not "normal" people.

[♥] **AXEL** [♥]

"Hey, Axe," you greet as you hop into the open seat next to him.

He glances down at you out of the corner of his eyes.

"What brings you here?" he asks slyly. You narrow your eyes, and with a sigh he turns in his seat so that's he's facing you. "I mean, are you sure you wanna be seen with a traitor?"

"Okay, why are you being so angsty?" you press with a roll of your eyes.

He chuckles, resting the side of his head on his seat as he continues to stare down at you.

"I am?" he inquires, his emerald eyes softening a bit.

You nod wordlessly, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Thought I'd change it up a bit. So you don't like the 'tortured soul' personalities," he notes. "Good to know."

"No, I like you," you blurt out, and his eyebrows rise as a smirk grows on his face. "I MEAN... I like you the way you are," you correct, fighting off a blush from growing on your face.

"Good," he laughs, leaning a little closer to you. "'Cause I like you too, got it memorized?"

"So you're not feeling guilty anymore? About Vanitas... attacking me?" you quietly question.

"Of course I do," he sighs. "But why dwell on it? I've been around for who knows how long, and this is the first time I've really felt anything. I'm not gonna mess it up because I'm feeling guilty."

Your eyes trail down to your hand, which Axel has just gently grasped in his. He has a smile, a genuine smile, on his face as he studies you. It almost felt like dealing with a child, who's not quite sure of what is and isn't proper. You nod, a grin growing on your face as your cheeks heat up. His hand was so warm, it made you feel like the safest person in the worlds.

"That's... sweet, Axel," you finally tell him, continuing to hold his hand as you close your eyes, tiredness sweeping over you.

He practically beams as he watches you sleep, knowing that if he had a heart it would currently be racing like crazy.

[♥] **ROXAS** [♥]

"Rox," you mumble as you sit next to him.

He glances over at you as you lift up the dividing arm rest between your seat (like in a movie theatre), scooting closer to him as you snuggle into his chest. He smiles, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly.

"I missed my best friend," you admit, sighing a bit as you breathe in his scent.

He chuckles, resting his chin on the top of your head.

"I missed you too, [Name]."

Axel's words are still echoing in your head, almost obsessively. They have been for weeks, truthfully, the thought of your best friend liking you too much to handle. With a sigh you lean back a little, staring up at Roxas as your hand rests on his chest.

"Do you like me, Roxas?"

His eyes widen as he gazes down at you, his words caught in his throat.

"Of course," he finally replies.

"No, I know you care about me... But do you like me?" you press, feeling your heart race as he lets out a sigh. Maybe it wasn't right to put him on the spot, but you had to know.

"What do you think?" he finally asks.

"I'm not sure," you admit.

"Neither do I," he laughs. "Emotions are still... kinda new to me."

You smile, resting a hand on the side of his face as you study his slightly embarrassed face.

"Is that an alright answer?" he asks, earning your attention again.

Blushing, you nod as you slide your hand off of his face.

"For now," you agree, and he chuckles as he pulls you close against him once again, resting his face near yours.

He frowns as he looks down at you, watching your eyes flutter shut peacefully. As much as he wanted to give his everything to you, he just can't. You deserved more than a Nobody without a heart, much more. But, could he possibly be that something, one day? Granted, the concept of love was still something of an illusion to him, but judging from the feeling currently coursing through him, he was defying the odds and falling for a human.


	23. I Just Can't Wait To Be... Back On Two Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is LONG so grab a snack and enjoy~ C: there's lots of shenanigans ahead!

"Do we really have to go to this world?" Roxas asks, a dramatic sigh escaping his lips as he leans back in his seat.

"Wha- you don't like it?!" Sora cries out, glancing over at his Nobody in horror.

"You've never been to the Pride Lands, Sora," Riku reminds, peering over his shoulder with narrowed eyes at his best friend.

"Okay, no, not personally," he admits, scratching the back of his neck as he lets out a sheepish laugh. "But who wouldn't wanna become a lion?!"

"Me," Roxas, Cloud, and Riku reply monotonously.

"Aw, you guys are no fun," Zack complains, his feet resting on the seat beside him as he interlocks his hands behind his head.

"Well, what do you think [Name]? So far it's three-to-two," Sora states.

You glance around at all of the guys from your seat in the front row of the Gummi Ship, not quite sure how to answer. Did it really matter? Apparently it does, judging by their interested expressions.

"Um... Yeah, it sounds cool," you finally mutter, feigning a smile.

"HA! We win," Zack gloats with a grin.

"Her vote makes it a tie, idiot," Cloud points out as Zack's face falls.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

After Cloud warned of the transformation that's about to take part in each of your bodies, Riku presses the 'eject' button on the dashboard of the ship. A weird, tingling sensation crawls up your spine as a white light surrounds you, blinding you. You can feel yourself shrinking as your body starts to shake, twisting itself into unnatural and painful positions. Just when you're about to let out a shriek of terror, the sensations abruptly stop and the overwhelming brightness is gone. You blink a few times, your eyes adjusting to the sight as you glance around. The sound of talking perks your attention, and your ears stick up in the air.

Wait...

Your gaze darts down to the ground, your eyes widening when you spot golden paws where your hands are. Quickly glancing around, panic immediately sets in when you spot your fur, your tail, your four legs...

"Oh my God, I'm a freaking cat," you mutter in disbelief.

"A lion," Sora clarifies, and you awkwardly shuffle your paws around to look over at him. He's almost full-grown, but not quite, and he has dark brown fur. "Isn't it awesome?!" he adds, jumping around excitedly.

"No," Riku speaks up, and you let out a little giggle.

He's shockingly uncoordinated, barely able to put one paw in front of another without falling. His fur is sleek and silver, greatly resembling his human hair.

"It gets easier once you get used to it," Zack assures, and you do a double-take when you realize he's already hopped up on top of a tall rock. His athleticism must have affected his lion body, which is fully grown and covered in black fur, with a dark brown mane. The same goes for Cloud, who is light blond and a bit smaller than Zack, just like in real life. "Right, bud?" Zack adds, glancing down at his friend.

"Yeah yeah," Cloud agrees halfheartedly, shaking his white mane.

"It is pretty easy," Roxas agrees, pouncing on top of a large black beetle scurrying through the grass.

His fur is darker than Cloud's but not by much, and he's the same size as you, Riku, and Sora. Age must affect your sizes in this world, you quickly realize. You start to walk towards the males, feeling a little shaky on your feet... er, paws. With each step it gets a bit easier, however, and you find yourself starting to climb the same rock that Zack and Cloud are perched on.

"Hey look, she's a natural," Zack encourages, and the way his mouth is curled up you can tell he's trying to smile.

"I am?" you ask.

"Better than Riku," Cloud replies, nodding down at the silver lion.

Riku's knee is still injured, causing him to limp slightly as Sora nudges him along, doing his best to help. Roxas is sitting at a fair distance, watching the sight with a tilted head.

"Okay, I'm bored," Zack decides, hopping off the rock and landing on his feet.

You and Cloud follow, but you stumble a bit as you land, not quite as coordinated as the others. Cloud nudges your paw with his, earning your attention.

"You okay?" he asks sweetly, his distinctive electric-blue eyes staring into yours.

"Uh huh," you agree, attempting a smile as the two of you move towards the others.

"Where are we going?" Sora asks, still bouncing along slightly.

"Find the Organization, I guess. I can't believe they're actually here, but Sephiroth seemed convinced," Zack states, leading the pack through the large, grassy field.

"Maybe it's Maleficent," you mutter under your breath.

They all glance back at you with narrowed eyes.

"When did you meet Maleficent?" Riku asks.

"At... Disney Castle. Well kind of, it turned out to be Zexion playing a joke on us, but still..." you trail off in a tiny shrug as Roxas nods along in agreement.

"Zexion?" Zack repeats, his face distorted a bit.

"Weirdo," Sora adds with a sigh.

"Yeah, why is he following you around?" Cloud asks, looking down at you.

Thankfully, you're saved from the inquisition as a golden lioness, similar in color to you, comes flying through the air, tackling Sora to the ground. They wrestle on the ground for a second before she pins him, growling loudly.

"Hey, wai-" Zack's paw pats at his side before he hangs his head. "... nevermind, I don't have my sword."

"Let him go," Roxas orders, attempting to push the lioness off of his Somebody.

Her gaze snaps to Roxas, though almost immediately it softens.

"You're not from here," she realizes, walking backwards so that Sora is released.

He hops up to his feet, shooting her a glare as he starts to shake the grass from his fur.

"How can you tell?" you ask.

"For one, all males have abandoned Pride Rock," she states with a heavy sigh. "And, you didn't even put up a fight. Not typical behavior for lions. Wait," she excitedly glances between everyone, "do you know Simba?!"

"Yeah!" Sora responds excitedly as everyone else shakes their heads.

"R-Really? You do? Where is he?!" she presses, leaning towards Sora.

"Oh, uh... it was a few years ago, I dunno," he admits, and you shake your head a little as Riku rolls his eyes.

"Is he in this world?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, he's the rightful heir to Pride Rock. Simba's Uncle, Scar, has taken his place. We're starving to death here, Scar's a horrible leader. Plus he has these horrible creatures helping to enact his bidding. They're all white, and can't speak," she explains as everyone starts to exchange looks.

"Can we help?" Zack quickly asks, and Cloud shoots him a look. "What? This is proof the Organization is here!"

"Hero complex. You're always the first to volunteer," Riku speaks up, and you leave the boys to argue as you stroll over to the newcomer.

"I'm [Name], by the way," you introduce.

"Nala," he says with a small nod. "So, can you help?"

"Um..." you trail off, glancing back at the bickering boys. "I don't see why not. Where can we find this Simba?"

"He should be in the desert! It's the only place we haven't checked. Scar doesn't allow us to leave for very long," she tells you forlornly. "Speaking of which... I should get going, before he's realized I've left."

"Alright," you agree, trying to smile as she starts to back up.

"I'll be there, at the huge rock," she states, nodding towards a scraggly rock in the distance, looking over the land. "Be careful!"

You nod as she turns around and runs away, as fast as she can through the brown and dying grass. With a sigh you walk back towards the boys, who stop fighting when they hear you clear your throat.

"Who's ready to go to the desert?" you ask with false enthusiasm.

"Why would we go there?" Roxas asks, sounding a little immature.

"To find Simba. C'mon little boys, stop fighting and start running," you coo, taking off through the field without another word.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora complains as they dart after you.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

Thanks to Sora's quick yet helpful explanation on how to summon weapons in this world ("Just think really hard and then... poof! They appear!"), the six of you started to make your way through the rather desolate world. After traveling through a wide, sandy canyon, which was painfully boring, you now found yourselves walking through a lush jungle. The air is much cooler here, due to the shade of overgrown tree branches. A Heartless resembling a toucan suddenly pops up, but Roxas quickly pounces on it, squishing it to death. A pink heart floats to the sky, which you all watch silently.

"The Heartless are really weak here," Cloud comments, starting to walk again.

"Maybe 'cause it's so damn hot," Riku complains, shaking his head as a bug lands on his ear.

Finally, you reach the end of the clearing, marching one after another into a beautiful place that can only be described as an oasis. A pond of clear blue water sits at the foot of a large rock, with green grass and ivy surrounding the area. Lying down, overlooking the view of the waterfall beside the oasis, is a full-grown lion with dark gold fur and a red mane.

"Simba!" Sora cries out, hopping towards the sulking lion.

Simba lifts his head and glances over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he spots your group.

"Sora? Is that you?" he asks, slowly standing to his paws. "You've grown a bit," he adds with a laugh.

Sora jumps up, nuzzling his cheek with the lion as a way of greeting. Simba laughs again, patting a paw on Sora's back.

"Why are you all the way out here? We just met a lioness who was looking for you!" Sora exclaims as you, Riku, Roxas, Zack, and Cloud walk towards the reunited friends.

"Nala?" Simba guesses, though his gaze is focused on the strangers. "Who are they?"

"My friends. Riku, Cloud, Roxas, [Name], and Zack," Sora introduces, nodding to each of you in line. "We're here to bring you back to Pride Rock!"

"No, I can't. They're better off without me," Simba argues with a sigh.

"Can't argue there," a voice booms out before a dark portal appears. A light pink colored lion saunters out, his mane flawlessly brushed and styled. "Then again I might be biased. In my eyes, chaos is perfection."

"Marluxia," Roxas growls, lowering himself towards the ground as he bares his teeth at the presumed Nobody.

"Why are you here?" Riku adds, his eyes narrowed.

"Why else? To claim this world as ours. Do you have any idea how beautiful that idiot Scar's Nobody would be? He's harboring quite a bit of darkness."

"Nobody?" Simba repeats with a tilt of his head, obviously confused.

Marluxia beams as he turns his attention to the rightly King, his eyes widened a bit with excitement.

"Simba, correct? I've heard of you. The King too frightened of power and the loss of his daddy to lead these lands. I guess I should thank you for your cowardice, it's allowing me to bring untold destruction to the Pride Lands. Soon, we will have an army of lions on our side, willing and eager to collect hearts. So, thank you. Have fun in this little... jungle," Marluxia mocks, laughing as he runs into the darkness of his portal.

It disappears with a 'whoosh'-ing noise, leaving the seven of you stunned with mouths slightly agape.

"He... really likes to hear himself talk, doesn't he?" you finally ask.

"I'm going to the Pride Lands. This has gone on long enough, I can't just sit on the sidelines while my home is destroyed. Will you come with me?" Simba inquires with newfound confidence, glancing around your group.

"Wouldn't miss it for the worlds," Zack replies with a sly grin, following Simba as he charges out of the oasis and into the dark jungle.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

Flames. That's all you see as you gaze out at the Pride Lands. Fire has consumed more than half of the field between the ravine and Pride Rock, quickly destroying the dry grass as it grows in height and intensity. The sky is black with smoke, off-set by the hypnotizing reddish-orange glow of the flames.

"What... happened?" Simba asks sadly, his eyes wide with shock.

"Was Axel here?!" Zack adds. Everyone turns to glare at him. "Okay sorry, bad time to joke," he realizes.

"There's Scar!" Simba exclaims, pointing a paw ahead.

You strain your eyes a bit as you stare in the distance. Standing on top of Pride Rock, surveying the destruction, is Marluxia and a black lion. Their laughter can be heard over the roar of the fire.

"We need to go now, before the fire grows," Cloud decides, watching as the flames continue to jump and dance over the grass.

"We're just running through it?" you ask nervously.

"Around it. If we're fast, we'll be fine," Riku tells you, sounding rather calm for the situation.

With a sigh you follow them as you all jump down from your perching place on a tall rock, soaring through the air. You land surprisingly gracefully, following Roxas, who's right ahead of you, as fast as you can. You're the smallest of the group, but the adrenaline and reality of the hot flames surrounding you helps you to keep pace.

"Scar!" Simba exclaims, charging up the path leading to the top of the rock.

You start follow, only to have the trail blocked by Marluxia as he lands in front of you. He has a small smile on his feline face as he closes his eyes, obviously concentrating on something. You watch with curiosity, not quite sure what's happening, before you're suddenly tackled and sent flying through the air. You land roughly on the rocky ground, groaning a little as you glance up and see bright blue eyes.

"What was that for?!" you ask, pushing your paws against Zack's chest as you shove him off of you.

"I just saved your life," he answers with a smug smirk, and you peer around him. Flaming strips of ivy are flying through the air, attempting to strike Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Cloud as they fend of Marluxia, who now has a scythe clenched in his mouth. "You didn't see the fire heading straight for you?"

"N-No, guess not," you admit sheepishly as you stand to your paws. "Thanks."

Zack nods slowly, staring down at you for a second before summoning his Buster sword in his mouth and running towards the battle. You do the same with your much smaller black sword, quickly following behind him. A scream echoes throughout the Lands, and your eyes scan your surroundings. A falling figure soon soars off the rock, landing directly in the middle of the angry flames of the field. You immediately recognize it as Scar.

"No!" Marluxia exclaims, his scythe falling to the ground as he gasps in shock.

Roxas takes the opportunity to jump in the air, impaling Oblivion through Marluxia's middle. His breath catches in his throat as he grabs his stomach, collapsing to the ground. The lion form slowly transforms into the body of a tall man, with shaggy pink hair and cloaked in the Organization robes. A pained expression is on his face as he glances up at all of you, who have gathered in a half-circle around him.

"Killed by the youngest member of the Organization. What an embarrassment," he muses with a bitter laugh as Roxas' eyes narrow. "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"Too late," Roxas mocks dryly.

"It does appear so," Marluxia agrees, his breath coming out haggard and strained. His eyes dart to you, a sick smirk twisting up on his face. "I am glad I got to meet you, however. A human capable of causing not one but two Nobodies to feel. Quite an accomplishment."

"I... I dunno-"

"Save the 'I don't know' act for your boyfriends, I'm not falling for it," he interrupts, blood now pouring out of his wound. "Roxas isn't a surprise, he's always been a little soft, but Axel... Axel's treacherous ways did shock me. It's good for him that he left though, I don't think his fate would be very pleasant after being caught in the act of something so idiotic as kissing a pathetic little human."

Your eyes widen as everyone turns to you, looking equally angry and annoyed. You laugh a little, glancing towards the flames.

"He's lying," you insist.

"Am I?" Marluxia asks coyly before his body disintegrates into black specs, floating towards the sky.

"Was that true?" Roxas asks, glancing down at where Marluxia's body had just been.

"Of course not," you lie.

Thank God you were currently a lioness, and your cheeks can't give away the truth. Because if you were a human they would currently be bright red.

"Yeah, you're lying," Cloud decides, nodding a bit.

"Look at your expression, [Name]!" Riku speaks up as you start to open your mouth to argue. "You look like a little kid that just got caught stealing a cookie."

"Ugh FINE, but can you blame me? Sorry that I don't want to endure yet another fight. It was nothing just the... heat of the moment."

A small smile grows on your mouth at the phrase. Axel would be proud. Everyone else, however, failed to see the humor.

"He's dead. More than dead. Toast. I'm sticking him in a tub of water and never letting that freak out," Zack rambles angrily, growling a bit at the word 'freak'.

"Some 'best friend'," Roxas scoffs.

"When did this happen?" Riku asks.

"Uh... When Vanitas attacked me."

"Oh, so he took advantage of you when you were scared. Real nice," Cloud states sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that..." you mutter.

"Then what was it like, [Name]?" Sora asks.

"Hey!" Simba calls out, unknowingly coming to your rescue as he and Nala jog towards you group. "I can't even begin to thank you, for everything."

During your fight it must have started to rain, because droplets are pouring on your bodies. The field almost seems to steam as the fire is slowly extinguished by the falling rain.

"You're welcome," Sora grumbles bitterly as he starts to walk away, back towards the gate to your ship.

"See you around," Riku adds as you all start to walk away.

"Sorry about them! It was nice to meet you!" you exclaim, waving a paw in the air before you run after their retreating figures.

Simba frowns as Nala giggles and waves back.

"What's wrong with them?" Simba asks.

"I think they all like her," she replies, nuzzling her nose into Simba's red mane.

"Ah yes, there is no doubt! The young lady has the power of love on her side, but that will not be enough to save her! Much misfortune lies ahead for these mercenaries of war!" a mandrill muses, laughing manically before he starts to smack Simba in the head with his stick.

"... How is that funny, Rafiki?!" Simba cries out, pushing the stick away as Nala starts to laugh softly.


	24. A Word Of Warning

"WHAT?!" Xemnas' voice booms out through the empty halls of The Castle That Never Was.

"Calm down, Sir," Vexen hisses, earning a glare from the amber-eyed Nobody.

"Don't tell me what to do, IV," Xemnas snaps, leaning forward in his white throne. "I am allowed to be angry that three of my best men have been killed, and two have run off with that... tramp and her gang of misfits."

"The SOLDIERs aren't 'misfits'," Saix corrects, immediately regretting the statement as Xemnas slowly turns to him with a furious scowl. "I think we have underestimated them," he quickly clarifies.

"And I think I have overestimated you idiots!" Xemnas shouts angrily, almost growling as his eyes dart towards a figure cloaked in black leaning against the wall. "And what do you have to say for yourself? You let her get away in the first place."

Vanitas scoffs, staring up at ceiling.

"I'm not much good against fire, Sir. I have the damn burn to prove it."

He holds up his arm, showing off a huge scar on his forearm thanks to a certain redheaded Nobody.

"Some all-powerful replica," Xemnas mutters bitterly, his attention now turned to Vexen. "What are our options?"

"Well," Vexen begins, clasping his hands together in front of him as he steps towards Xemnas. "I think it's clear that we don't stand a chance with that infernal girl around. They'll do anything to protect her."

"Pathetic," Saix speaks up with a sigh.

"Very. You should have seen VIII drooling all over her," Vexen taunts, and they all shudder a bit at the thought. "Anyway, I digress. We do have one option."

The room turns silent, and Xemnas leans forward a little in anticipation.

"Well? What's our option?" he presses.

"Give me another chance," Vanitas replies, sauntering forward. "I'll kill the little bitch. And anyone else who gets in my way."

Xemnas stares at the male, pondering his offer. Finally he nods, shooing him away with his hand.

"Consider this your last chance, Vanitas. Do not fail me."

"I won't. You can count on me, Sir."

>> **MEANWHILE** >>

"Alright, I hope that lil' flamer's ready for what's coming," Zack states, cracking his neck as he leads the way off of the Gummi Ship.

"You guys weren't serious, were you?" you ask nervously, trailing behind them.

"Oh, we're serious," Cloud agrees, shrugging you off of him as you try to grab onto his arm in protest.

"It's just not right for him to have taken advantage of you, [Name]," Sora adds.

"But – Riku!" you call out, since he's closest to you. "Is there really room for you to talk? You pulled the EXACT same stunt Axel did," you whisper, so the others can't hear. "Possibly worse, at least Axel didn't trick me into kissing him."

His eyes widen for a second before he shakes his head.

"I didn't trick you, you were a willing participant if I remember correctly. And it's way worse with Axel, he's a damn Nobody," he finally reasons, following Sora, Zack and Cloud towards Headquarters.

You sigh, rubbing your temples as Roxas suddenly stops walking, hanging his head slightly. You looked so worried, he can't just leave you alone out here.

"[Name]," he mutters, glancing at you over his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," you mumble, shuffling over to him. "Just frustrated."

You kick a small pebble as you stand in front of Roxas, refusing to meet his gaze. He places a hand on your shoulder, guiding you towards Headquarters. It's about the last place you want to be, but you feel like you have to be there.

"Hey, Roxas," you say, glancing up at him. "Sorry."

"For what?" he asks.

"This. I don't want you and your best friend to fight because of me."

Roxas smiles, ruffling your hair as he opens the front door of Headquarters. As much as he wants to tell you that the fact that Axel kissed you before he could is driving him crazy, he instead says, "It's not your fault." Because it's true; it's really not your fault that they've all fallen for you.

You grin up at him before bickering voices greet you. Your gaze is drawn to the living room where you find everyone standing there, even Yuffie and Xion. They all glance over at you and Roxas and you pause, feeling like there's a spotlight on you.

"What's... up?" you ask slowly, laughing sheepishly as you shuffle away from Roxas.

"I think I'm about to be grilled," Axel replies haughtily, his gaze stuck on the scowling group before him.

"So what's this big discovery?" Reno asks mockingly as you and Roxas approach them.

"That Axel forced himself on [Name]," Cloud announces, causing everyone's mouths to drop open.

"Excuse me?" Axel laughs, leaning forward a little.

"Axel," Yuffie scolds, hitting his arm.

"Oh please, he's exaggerating. It was anything but forceful," Axel explains, taking a step towards Cloud as he rubs his now sore arm. "Actually, she seemed pretty, uh... disappointed when we were interrupted, got it memorized?"

Your cheeks promptly flush as everyone turns to you, most of them crossing their arms over their chests as their expressions harden.

"S-See? Told you guys it wasn't a big deal," you stammer nervously, smiling as innocently as you can manage.

"Stop apologizing, [Name]. It's not your fault they can't handle a little competition," Axel muses, smirking slyly as everyone in the room scoffs.

"Competition?" Leon repeats with raised eyebrows.

"What threat could you possibly pose?" Genesis asks condescendingly.

"How is that even a question? I'm hot," Axel responds with a grin, snapping his fingers so that a flame appears between his fingers for a brief second.

"The whole not-having-a-heart thing might not be ideal, though," Noctis counters dryly.

"Hey," Roxas complains sadly, and Sora pats him on the back in reassurance.

"Just back off, Axel. You're only gonna hurt her," Zack reasons, glancing towards you for a moment.

"No, I'm not," Axel argues slowly. "I'm here to stay, whether you chuckleheads like it or not. You can't get mad at me, for doing what you all want to do."

You bury your head in your hands, feeling the burning stares on you as you stare at the ground. This had to be the most mortifying moment of your whole life.

"Alright so that's settled, right? He kissed her, so what? Not a big deal," Xion muses, sounding rather hopeful as she starts to rub your back.

They all leer at Axel, who's gone back to smirking as he leans against the wall.

"Whatever," Riku mutters, leading the way towards the bedrooms.

Everyone else follows, glaring at the redheaded Nobody as they do so. Roxas takes up the rear, his hands shoved in his pockets as he sulks out of the room.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel calls out, trailing after him.

Roxas rounds on his best friend, his blue eyes narrowed in anger. You want to step between them, but decide against it. You've caused enough problems as it is. So, with a sigh you dart back outside, hiding in the doorway to give them some space. Their voices can still be heard echoing through the house.

"What do you have to say, Axe? You're sorry?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Save it. You knew how I felt and you still kissed her! What kind of friend are you?!" Roxas cries, and you can hear him storming up the stairs.

"I know you're there," Axel states, and you poke your head into the living room.

"S-Sorry," you apologize, slowly moving back towards the male. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Uh huh," he mutters, not believing you. "So how'd they find out?"

"Marluxia told them, right before he died."

"Figures, guy always loved to gossip."

You smile a little as Axel steps towards you, one of his hands resting on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry, for this mess," he apologizes, and you shake your head.

"No, it's my fault. I'm the reason everyone's fighting," you realize with a deep sigh.

Axel chuckles, rubbing your shoulder before he brushes past you and starts to walk outside.

"What did I tell you earlier? Don't apologize because they're too scared to make a move." He glances back at you, pausing as he stands in the doorway. "Got it memorized?"

You nod numbly, watching him as he smirks and exits the house.

"Too scared...?" you repeat to yourself, feeling your heart racing in your chest.

You were still having a hard enough time believing that all of them liked you, so how could you possibly think that they're all... jealous? They could just be mad that a Nobody they didn't 100% trust kissed their friend. But, even as you attempted to reason away their angry reactions, a realization hit you like a ton of bricks. They did, without a doubt, all like you.

"Crap," you mutter, hanging your head back with a groan.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

Axel's fingers start to fiddle with the itchy material of the collar of his black turtleneck. He feels like a dog dressed up for a show in this stupid SOLDIER get-up. At least the Organization let him wear whatever he wanted underneath the traditional robe. But he would be willing to endure almost anything for you, the girl who was beginning to consume his thoughts. Your kiss was practically running on repeat, even more so after the blow-up earlier today. It was weird but the fact that everyone knew and was jealous only made him happier, a relatively new feeling to the Nobody. A snapping twig behind him causes Axel to stand up straight, cautiously swiveling his head around. An Organization member is standing right behind him, their hands up in the air in surrender.

"D-Don't burn me, it's me," Demyx quickly stammers, shaking off his hood.

"I wouldn't have burned you," Axel corrects with a roll of his eyes. "... Can you even be burned, Water Boy?"

Demyx shrugs lazily as he drops his hands back down to his sides.

"Dunno, but I don't wanna find out."

Axel smirks a little, walking towards his old friend.

"What brings you here? Wanna lay into me, too?" Axel asks.

"Wha- why would I?"

"I just figured you like [Name], too."

"What are you talking... oh, the kiss?" Demyx interrupts himself. "Yeah, Vexen blabbed to everyone."

"Pervert," Axel complains with a scoff.

"Probably. No, I'm just here to warn you."

"About what?" Axel presses boredly.

"Vanitas. He's coming back, for [Name]."

"Shit," Axel curses, shaking his head. "When?"

"Like they'd tell me?" Demyx laughs. "Just figured I'd give you a heads-up. She's too nice to have that horrible of a fate."

"Why, what are they planning on doing to her?" Axel asks quickly.

"Do you really wanna know?" Demyx counters with a tilt of his head before he turns on his heel and disappears through a portal behind him.

"Real helpful, Dem!" Axel calls out sarcastically after his friend.

With a sigh Axel glances towards the mansion in the distance. He'd rather be anywhere than around those jealous idiots, but maybe they'd cut him some slack after telling them what Demyx just said. He doubts it, though. If one of them had kissed you, he would probably give them a nice little burn in return.


	25. Heartless

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

Your ears perk up at the agitated cry downstairs. With a sigh you set down your book and exit your room, almost running right into Yuffie.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"No clue," she replies with a shrug as she hops down to the bottom of the stairs, with you right on her tail.

Almost immediately your heart skips a beat at the sight of Sephiroth standing in the living room, flanked by Zack, Leon, and Genesis. Everyone else is standing around the room, their eyes on the two of you.

"Thanks for joining us," Sephiroth sneers, and you and Yuffie glance at each other and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sir," she apologizes, throwing herself down on the couch.

You stay back, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Sephiroth still made you feel a little uneasy, and you were more than happy to keep your distance.

"Everyone will be going to Hollow Bastion, right now. I got an urgent call from Cid, something very bad is happening there," Sephiroth announces, glancing around the room. "I understand there has been some..." he trails off, his eyes setting on you, "infighting lately. That will come to a stop as of right now. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir," everyone mumbles grudgingly.

"Good. Now get going!" Sephiroth orders, patting Zack on the back before he marches to his office.

"Will we all fit on the ship?" Xion asks.

"I can think of one person we can leave behind..." Leon mutters, looking over at a sneering Axel.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Scarface? Too bad we just promised to stop fighting and be good lil' soldiers," Axel mocks with a falsely sincere smile.

"Please," you interrupt, stepping between the two men, "can we please just stop fighting? For ONE mission? I have a migraine and we haven't even left yet."

Their faces drop as they both mutter, "Yes" under their breaths. You smile, continuing on your way out of the house, leading the way to the Gummi Ship waiting at the border of the forest.

"You were a lot nicer than I would have been," Xion comments, trailing behind you.

"That's probably why they all like her," Yuffie jokes, and Xion rounds on the giggling dark-haired girl. "Lighten up, I'm KIDDING," she adds.

"Not funny," Xion whines as you and Yuffie start to laugh.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"It's really quiet," Roxas notices as you all walk around the deserted streets of Hollow Bastion.

"Too quiet," Sora agrees.

"... Did you guys plan that?" Reno asks with a small laugh.

"Plan what?" Sora asks cluelessly as Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Must be something about the Nobody-Somebody relationship. Right Axel?" Riku presses, raising his eyebrows at the redhead.

"How the hell should I know? I've never met my Somebody," Axel points out with an annoyed huff.

"Guys," you remind them, your hands placed on your hips. "Arguing?"

"Sorry," Riku and Axel grumble.

Satisfied with their responses, you glance around the abandoned streets. Everyone seems to be hiding indoors for some reason. After walking past a town square filled with empty shops, you find yourselves winding through a narrow alley.

"Where are we going?" you speak up.

"Cid's. He should be able to fill us in," Zack replies.

"Who's Cid?" Xion asks you in a whisper.

"Something like an informant," Genesis answers.

"Did I hear my name?"

Everyone looks ahead, where a blond man wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt is standing, his arms folded over his chest as he watches the approaching group. A lit cigarette is dangling from between his lips, which are curled up in a lopsided grin.

"Cid!" Yuffie exclaims, running forward.

"Good to see you," Leon adds, actually smiling as the two of them shake hands.

"How's it feel bein' home?" Cid asks as Leon releases his hand.

"Great!" Yuffie responds, hugging herself as she bounces inside of a house.

"Still a ball of energy," he chuckles, turning to everyone else. "Hurry it up, don't wanna be caught outside for too long."

"Why?" Cloud asks as everyone trails in after Yuffie.

"There's been a lot of disturbances lately, including a big increase in the number of Heartless and Nobodies. It's like they're preparing for a damn war!"

"That's troubling," Zack hums, tapping his chin with his pointer finger.

"You're tellin' me! Plus, to top it all off, the defense system ain't workin'. I've tried to get through to Tron, but he's M.I.A. So, Sephiroth figured it'd be best to send all y'all here, to lend me a hand."

You start to walk around the house, completely lost at their confusing conversation. You're all cramped inside of a small home, with a bed in one corner and a HUGE computer in the other. It was cozy, but lacked the spaciousness of your Headquarters.

"Want us to head to the castle? Genesis is really handy with a computer," Noctis explains.

"If ya don't mind. But first," Cid points between you, Roxas, Xion, and Axel, "who're these four?"

"Roxas is Sora's Nobody, [Name] came with Roxas, we found Xion in Neverland after her world was destroyed, and Axel... quit the Organization to help us," Reno explains, rushing through the last part of the sentence.

"... Sure he ain't your Nobody? You guys look like twins," Cid comments with a chuckle.

"No, we don't," Axel and Reno argue simultaneously, glaring at each other afterwards.

"Well whatever, welcome to Hollow Bastion. Now get goin'. I'll be here, if you need help," Cid says, shooing everyone out of the house. "You have my number, right?"

Leon waves his phone around in the air in an affirmative manner, and you all follow him back out to the empty streets. Silence has fallen over the group; you have a TON of questions, but you figure there will be time for that later. The journey up a stone staircase, down a walkway, and down another stone staircase leading into a three-story building is quiet, only filled with Zack whistling a peppy tune until Cloud hits him in the arm.

"Ow," Zack laughs, rubbing his bicep.

"Thanks, Strife," Genesis mumbles, earning a glare from Zack.

The group makes their way through the Bailey, a narrow hallway with the look of a stone dungeon. A whizzing sound can be heard and you come to a stop, glancing between two pillars. There's a large canyon in the distance and, careening towards you, a cluster of fireballs.

"Look out!" you hear someone call, but you're frozen to the spot in fear.

The fireballs crash into the Bailey with a loud 'BOOM', and you're thrown backwards by the crash. It feels as if you're flying in slow-motion, before your back hits the stone wall and you fall to the ground. Your ears are ringing as you sit up, glancing around. The Bailey has been practically demolished by the blast, the stone walls crumbled to the ground as a result. There is now a gigantic hole in the wall, opening the room up to the outside world and the view of the vast canyon. Reno is running towards you, waving a hand in front of your face to gain your attention.

"T-Thanks," you stutter, accepting his hand as he helps you up to your feet.

"You're bleeding," he tells you, pointing to your head.

You place a hand on your head, grimacing a bit. There's a gash running down your forehead, clotted with blood. You glance around the room. Everyone else is picking themselves up, looking rather shaky on their feet.

"I'm okay," you assure, smiling at Reno as he drops your hand from his. Your hearing was finally back to normal. "It doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure?" he asks, and you nod slowly, still in shock.

"What the hell was that?!" you hear Yuffie cry, and your attention is drawn to everyone else once again.

"... I've seen those fireballs before," Axel mutters, looking down at you. He's holding one of his arms, which is bleeding pretty heavily. "Remember?"

You narrow your eyes for a second before you let out a gasp of realization. The sight had been vaguely familiar, like something out of a nightmare.

"Vanitas?" you guess in a whisper, and everyone besides Axel glances at you with alarm.

"Ah, she remembers my name," a voice echoes throughout the destroyed Bailey.

A shiver runs up your spine as you slowly turn around, your gaze landing on a smiling figure dressed all in black and red. He's floating in the air, his yellow eyes practically twinkling as they focus directly on you.

"I was hoping to find you. The rest of your pack of idiots is a bonus," Vanitas smiles, raising a hand in the air.

He starts to float away, towards the ground below. You cautiously peer over the edge, watching him with dread only to be roughly pulled back by the arm by Leon.

"Stay away from the edge," Leon warns gruffly, and just when you're about to argue a blast explodes behind you, further damaging the wall and sending you and Leon stumbling backwards.

"C'mon, it's not safe here!" Sora yells, leading the way out of the Bailey and down a crumbling stone staircase.

Your head is pounding as you continue to run, and your outfit is covered in dust and dirt. No one has walked away unscathed, and your group is really starting to look like you just escaped from a bombed building... which actually isn't too far from reality.

"Where should we go?" you ask, turning in a circle.

Panic is starting to set in, along with the terrible memories of your first run-in with Vanitas. You walked away with only a gunshot wound that time, and there was little hope of this encounter culminating in a more positive manner. He was just too strong, even for the thirteen of you fighting as a group.

"He's this way," Cloud decides, taking a sharp left and heading out of the ruins of the Bailey.

Continuing to follow, your heart starts to race even faster upon spotting Vanitas in the distance. He's standing on the ground, at the end of the dirt path you're on. As much as you want to turn around and run away, you keep moving forward. This manhunt for you won't stop until he's defeated.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a voice booms from behind you, and everyone slows, turning around to find the source.

Walking out of a portal is Saix, Vexen, and Luxord, small smirks on their faces. Your heart sinks to your stomach. Vanitas is going to be a hard enough adversary, but now THREE Organization members?!

"What are you doing here?" Axel growls, summoning his Chakrams in his hands.

"If any of you think you're leaving this canyon, you're wrong," Saix announces, stepping forward so that his Claymore is resting underneath Axel's chin.

"[Name], get outta here," Axel orders without even looking at you before he leaps forward, flames circling him as he starts to hurl his weapons at the Nobodies.

"C'mon," Roxas adds, grabbing your arm and pulling you away as Yuffie throws her knives at Vexen; Sora's Keyblade clashes with Saix's Claymore as Cloud runs towards Sora to help; Genesis draws his red sword as he charges towards Vexen, who's dashing away from Yuffie's endless supply of sharp knives; Reno, Noctis, and Leon are squaring off against a laughing Luxord, who's calmly shuffling his deck of cards.

"Wait, we can't leave them!" you argue, tugging at Roxas' arm.

"Eight versus three, I think they'll be okay," Riku points out.

"Besides, you'll be needing our help with Vanitas, right?" Zack asks.

You reluctantly agree with him as you, he, Cloud, Riku, and Roxas start to run again, hurrying towards the waiting figure of Vanitas. He's leaning against a crumbled, stone pillar, his arms folded over his chest. It feels like you're walking through the ruins of a civilization, with tall, blue mountains surrounding you. The only thing separating you and the replica is a huge circular floor, with a green and blue pattern in the middle. Beyond Vanitas is a deep canyon, and the castle can just barely be seen in the distance.

"Took you long enough," Vanitas complains, pushing himself off of the pillar and onto his feet.

"Why are you here?" you ask, stepping ahead of everyone else as you walk towards him.

"I'm hurt," he mocks sarcastically, resting a hand over his chest. "Do you not remember what I told you the first time we met?"

His words are still scarred in your memory, as vivid as if they had been spoken yesterday:

"There has to be something about you, something that would make a Nobody risk it all just to be with a pathetic human..." Vanitas says, twisting your head slightly as he leans closer to you.

"So, you came here to kill me? Is that it? Kill me as a way of punishing Roxas?" you guess.

"If that happens, then so be it. But no, I was sent here to study you since I'm a bit more perceptive than Nobodies. You've caused quite the dilemma with the Organization, did you know that? We just can't figure out who would choose you over a heart."

"You wanted to study me, right?" you remember, as the four remaining SOLDIERs stand slightly behind you, not wanting to intervene just yet. 

Vanitas smirks, starting to walk towards you. He looked rather calm, almost pleased as he watches you with a tilt of his head.

"Originally. I'm afraid our plans have changed."

Your eyes widen as Vanitas hops back, summoning his black and red Keyblade in his hand. Before you can even pull your sword out he rushes towards you, striking your side with his Keyblade. You roll backwards, almost immediately hopping back onto your feet with your black sword gripped tightly in your hands. A fireball appears out of nowhere, hitting the ground underneath Cloud's feet. He goes flying through the air, landing against the side of the mountain before crumbling down to the ground, unconscious. You start to run towards him, but Vanitas suddenly appears right in front of you, mere inches from your face. You swing your sword forward, managing to slash his shoulder. He staggers a little, glaring at you in shock as he grabs his bleeding appendage. You take the brief opportunity to glance around, noticing that there are three other Vanitas replicas running around, separately dueling with Roxas, Riku, and Zack.

"How many of you are there?!" you cry out.

"Are you blind?" he laughs, walking towards you. You hold your sword up, pointing it directly at his chest as you take a step back. "Four. But, the real question is, which one of us is the real one?"

He charges towards you with a smirk, and you manage to block his swing once, twice, three times. Each strike of his Keyblade has so much power, you can feel your knees starting to buckle. Finally, as he starts to slow down, you leap forward and swing your sword, managing to send him stumbling backwards.

"Good," he laughs, swinging his Keyblade over his shoulder. "You've improved. Still rather weak, but hey. Beggars can't be choosers."

You grit your teeth as you swing your sword towards him, which he blocks with ease.

"So, which of these lackeys are wrapped around your finger?" he asks, tilting his head as he studies you. "Just one?" He nods back towards a still-unconscious Cloud. "Two?" Oblivion is knocked out of Roxas' hand by the first Vanitas replica. "Three?" Vanitas presses, and your eyes are clenched shut as you hear Zack cry out in pain before he falls to the ground. "Or, could it be all four?" he finishes, laughing as Riku is slashed across the stomach by the third replica.

"You guys!" you cry out without hesitation, darting away from Vanitas and running to help.

Roxas and Zack are fighting off all three while Riku lies on the ground, holding his bleeding stomach. Just as you're about to reach them, Vanitas grabs your arm and swivels you around.

"Enough of this charade!" he growls, clutching your shirt with both hands as he pulls you forward. "I will not be made to look weak by a stupid little girl."

"I'm not stupid!" you yell, clawing at his hands as he lifts you up in the air.

"Hey, let her go!" you hear Roxas shout, and you glance over at him.

The three other Vanitas replicas have disappeared, you notice with a frown. Zack and Roxas are rushing towards you, and Riku is struggling to his feet, a pained look on his face. Cloud is stirring from his place by the mountain, rubbing the back of his undoubtedly sore head.

"Roxas, right? Heh, I heard we look alike, but man. You look just like me. Maybe a little shorter," Vanitas states, gazing over at the scowling blond. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that Nobodies aren't supposed to feel?" he adds in a mocking tone of voice.

"I've heard that, yeah," Roxas agrees, pointing Oathkeeper at Vanitas.

"So, if one lacks a heart, what happens if the person they supposedly love is killed?" Vanitas muses, his gaze turning back to you.

"Don't you dare," Zack warns as Roxas' eyes widen and your nails dig into his hands.

"Hear that? Boyfriend number three just threatened me!" Vanitas laughs, pulling you a little closer to him as you continue to dangle in the air. "And you know how I handle threats..."

His grip on you suddenly lessens, and you fall to your feet. You stumble a little, glancing over at Roxas, Zack, Riku, and Cloud, who are watching you carefully. As your gaze turns back to Vanitas you let out a gasp of pain as the tip of his Keyblade is embedded in your chest with one quick thrust forward. He has a twisted smirk on his face as as he pulls the blade out, watching your shocked expression with pleasure. Your body is numb as you hang your head back, looking up at the light purple sky as your arms rise up a little. A weird warmness seeps through your body as a beam of light flows out of the hole in your chest. You can feel four horrified gazes on you as you slowly start to fall backwards. Roxas rushes towards you, grabbing your limp body in his arms.

The second his arms start to wrap around you, your body disintegrates into millions of black specs, leaving Roxas kneeling on the ground with painfully empty arms as a single pink heart floats into the sky.


	26. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included a recap because I'm so awesome ;D

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that Nobodies aren't supposed to feel?" Vanitas asks in a mocking tone of voice, looking over at a scowling Roxas.

"I've heard that, yeah," Roxas agrees, pointing Oathkeeper at Vanitas.

"So, if one lacks a heart, what happens if the person they supposedly love is killed?" Vanitas muses, his gaze turning back to you.

"Don't you dare," Zack warns as Roxas' eyes widen and your nails dig into his hands.

"Hear that? Boyfriend number three just threatened me!" Vanitas laughs, pulling you a little closer to him as you continue to dangle in the air. "And you know how I handle threats..."

His grip on you suddenly lessens, and you fall to your feet. You stumble a little, glancing over at Roxas, Zack, Cloud, and Riku, who are watching you carefully. As your gaze turns back to Vanitas you let out a gasp of pain as the tip of his Keyblade is embedded in your chest with one quick thrust forward. He has a twisted smirk on his face as as he pulls the blade out, watching your shocked expression with pleasure. Your body is numb as you hang your head back, looking up at the light purple sky as your arms rise up a little. A weird warmness seeps through your body as a beam of light flows out of the hole in your chest. You manage to glance to the side, seeing Roxas, Zack, and Riku watching in horror as you slowly start to fall backwards. Roxas rushes towards you, grabbing your limp body in his arms.

The second his arms start to wrap around you, your body disintegrates into millions of black specs, leaving Roxas kneeling on the ground with painfully empty arms as a pink heart floats into the sky.

"You BASTARD!" Zack yells, charging towards a laughing Vanitas.

Vanitas manages to jump out of the way just in time, snapping his fingers so that a portal appears behind him.

"Hey, you threatened me," Vanitas mutters, lazily shrugging a shoulder. "I was just following orders. No hard feelings, right?" he ridicules, chuckling as he runs into the portal and disappears with a poof of black smoke.

Roxas is still kneeling, a lone tear falling onto the ground beneath him. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, feeling rather numb as he stands to his feet.

"What... what just happened?" Cloud asks, limping over to the guys as he holds a hand to her head.

"She's gone," Riku growls, slamming a fist into one of the stone pillars.

"GONE?!" he cries, but the sound of running feet distracts him.

Leon, Genesis, Axel, Reno, Sora, Yuffie, Noctis, and Xion are hurrying towards the four of them. They look exhausted, but satisfied.

"Man, those jokers were easy," Reno laughs, failing to notice the saddened expressions on Riku, Zack, Roxas, and Cloud's faces.

"What's wrong?" Sora quickly asks, jogging towards his Nobody when he sees another tear fall from Roxas' face.

"And where's [Name]?" Yuffie adds, glancing around.

"[Name], she's..." Roxas trails off, glancing towards the ground as Sora places a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is she, Roxas?" Axel presses, feeling slightly manic as Demyx's words from a few days earlier echo in his head.

_Vanitas is coming back for her_...

"Vanitas, he... There were so many of them, we tried to fight them off... And then, he..." Zack sighs, burying his face in his hands as reality sets in.

"He killed her. She's gone, disappeared into nothingness," Riku finishes, still holding onto his bleeding stomach.

"... What?" Noctis asks in a whisper.

"You're lying," Sora accuses, and all the newcomers besides Axel nod in agreement.

"Would we joke about something like that?!" Roxas yells, grabbing Sora's shirt as he rounds on his Somebody. "I just watched her die in my damn arms! I've protected her for almost three years, all by myself, and now she's.... she's..."

"She's really gone?" Genesis presses quietly as Roxas slowly releases a shocked Sora.

"She is," Cloud agrees, and a deafening silence falls over the group.

It's quiet for at least a minute as they all stare in space, lost in their thoughts. How could you be gone? Just minutes ago you were laughing and leading the way through the Bailey with a peppy spring in your step!

"She wouldn't want us to be like this," Zack finally says, running a hand down his face as he starts to walk away. "Let's just get to Cid's, compose our thoughts."

Everyone slowly follows, feeling as though they're in a daze. It was almost like a waking nightmare, knowing you were gone. In fact, it was pretty much unbelievable. It's bad enough losing a team member, but you... you were different. More innocent than the rest of them. They had all joined for revenge, more or less, but you... You had joined to stay with your best friend. And now you were gone, not even leaving your body behind. Just... gone.

Axel glances back at the area as he walks away, sighing loudly as he scans the zone with the foolish hope of spotting you running after them with a huge smile. His eyes narrow for a second when he sees a flash of black just beyond the pillars.

"You coming?" Leon asks glumly.

Axel looks up at the male, nodding slowly as he jogs towards the retreating group. It was probably just a trick of the eyes, he reasons. You were gone, and he had to deal with the fact that he couldn't protect you like he had the first time.

If any of them had managed to look back again, however, they would have spotted a Shadow following them at a safe distance, their antennae's perking up every time one of them spoke.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Man, that's rough. I didn't know her obviously, but she seemed like a sweet enough kid," Cid consoles, running a hand through his hair as he stares at the sulking crew standing before him.

"She was great. She took me in when I didn't have anyone!" Xion exclaims, sobbing into Sora's shoulder as he pulls her into a loose hug.

"What are you guys gonna do now?" Cid asks.

"What else can we do? Finish the mission," Zack replies.

"Seriously, Fair? Someone was just murdered and we go back out like nothing happened?!" Axel exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Hey," Zack snaps, pointing a finger threateningly at the fuming Nobody. "Don't act like I'm being heartless. I watched her die. Where were you?"

Axel growls a little as he charges forward, one of his hands enveloped in flames as his other hand grabs Zack by the shirt. Since Zack's a little taller, however, the raven-haired male is able to push Axel away with relative ease, slamming his back against the wall.

"You guys. Stop," Leon orders, pulling Zack away from the scowling Nobody.

"Yeah, she wouldn't want us fighting. What does that solve?" Yuffie reasons, patting Axel's hand.

With a sigh the flames disappear, though his fists are still clenched angrily.

"Sorry, Axe. That was uncalled for," Zack apologizes, the angry tone gone from his voice. "Besides, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I just stood there while that damn replica shoved his blade through her heart!"

"It's no one's fault," Xion corrects.

"Yeah, we can't start pointing fingers. It'll just tear us apart," Cloud adds.

Everyone nods, though Riku, Zack, Cloud, and especially Roxas look the most miserable out of the group as they stare at the floor.

"Well, let's get this over with. We can grieve when we get home," Genesis mutters, leading the way out of the small house.

"Good luck!" Cid calls out as Sora slams the door shut behind them.

"Feels like we were just walking this way..." Riku mutters, glancing around.

"God, that feels like a lifetime ago!" Reno says with a sigh.

Hiding behind a tall box in the alley is the same black Shadow, their yellow eyes watching the group carefully as they depart.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Oh yay, a computer," Cloud mutters sarcastically as they trail into the secret room of Ansem's study.

"Cloud," Yuffie scolds, though her voice is laced with sorrow.

"What? I mean seriously, what are we doing?! We're just going on, like nothing happened?!" Cloud snaps bitterly.

Everyone's moods seemed to be rather bipolar, going through shifts of normalcy then back down to crippling depression and anger. It was confusing, frustrating, and just downright horrible. There was a definite void, without you around.

"Hey, Axe, Rox... Do you think it's possible, that when someone dies, they'll become a... Nobody?" Xion asks softly.

Roxas shrugs as Axel scratches the back of his neck.

"It could happen. But it wouldn't be her, not really," Axel tells Xion.

"We're like empty vessels of our original selves," Roxas adds with a sad smile.

Everyone frowns, the thought of a Nobody [Name] running around with the Organization a little too bizarre to even think about. Something about Xion's question causes a lightbulb to turn on in Sora's head. He doesn't want to get his or anyone else's hopes up by stating what's on his mind, however, so he stays quiet.

"So, what's the plan?" Genesis speaks up, changing the subject.

"Go find Tron, find out what's going on, hurry back," Leon replies.

"Easy enough," Noctis agrees as they all stand opposite the computer, where Genesis is swiftly typing in instructions.

"Stay still," Genesis warns boredly before a beam of red light streams forward, enveloping the eleven SOLDIERs.

"[Name] would have loved this," Yuffie mutters with a sigh before they all disappear.

Meanwhile, the Shadow shuffles throughout the disorganized Study. It stops outside of the closed door to the computer room, nudging its head against the wall in a feeble attempt to get inside.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Well... that was easy," Zack notes as they walk through the demolished Bailey.

"Yeah, who woulda thought that Tron just needed an updated disc," Reno chuckles, though his laugh lacks its typical humor.

"Do you guys feel like someone's following us?" Xion asks nervously, glancing back as they all start to walk down the stone staircase leading to Cid's house.

"I hope it's Vanitas. Next time I see him, he's gonna be burned to a crisp," Axel decides, a flash of fire appearing in his hand for a brief second.

Sora pauses, peering over his shoulder as he slowly follows the rest of the group out of the alley. He had to agree with Xion, it did feel like someone was watching them. Not maliciously however, it was an odd feeling. It was as if someone was watching with an extreme and innocent curiosity. As everyone else exchanges morbid suggestions for how they would kill Vanitas, Sora comes to a stop and turns around as he sees a flash of black near the stairs.

"Sora?" Riku calls out, watching as his best friend walks away from their group.

They all come to a stop as well, narrowing their eyes when they realize Sora is walking towards a Shadow that's slightly hiding behind a wall of the alley.

"Come on, little guy," Sora coos, leaning over so that his hands are resting on his knees. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Uh, are you okay, Sora?" Zack asks, scratching behind his ear.

"You know that's not a dog, right?" Axel adds with a laugh.

Sora ignores everyone, holding out a hand. The Shadow continues to watch him with its yellow eyes, its antennae's moving up and down as it takes a wary step forwards.

"... What the hell is he doing?" Leon asks.

"I think he's finally lost his mind," Reno decides, shaking his head as the Shadow takes another step forward.

"It was rather fragile to begin with," Genesis adds with a sigh.

"C'mon," Sora mumbles again, kneeling down a bit so his heels are up in the air and his knees are hovering over the ground. His heart is pounding out of his chest as his eyes lock with the timid Heartless'. Those eyes... they looked almost human, sad and pleading. "C'mon, [Name]," he adds in a whisper, so the others can't hear him. "I know it's you. C'mon. It's me, Sora!"

The Shadow takes another step, so that it's standing in front of Sora's kneeling figure. Not wanting to waste any more time Sora wraps his arms around the Heartless, pulling it close. Its antennae's tickle his chin, and he lets out a soft laugh. Dark smoke starts to billow out of the Heartless, and Sora smiles as he clenches his eyes shut, knowing what's coming next. A bright light shines, almost like a beacon, and Sora is surrounded by warmth as the Shadow starts to shift and twitch. He stands to his feet, and as the light fades he feels hesitant hands rest on his back as his grip tightens on a human frame.

"S-Sora," you whisper as you bury your face into his neck, your voice hoarse. "How did you know it was me?"

He laughs as he holds you close, feeling the shocked gazes of the remaining eleven SOLDIERs on your intertwined figures. They don't matter right now, though.

"You're not the only person who's survived a Keyblade to the heart," he tells you as he pulls back a little, resting a hand on the side of your face as he smiles down at you. "I came back though, and so did you. You're back!"

You laugh softly as he hesitantly releases you, taking a step back. Peering over his shoulder, you immediately tear up when you spot the beaming faces of Reno, Noctis, Riku, Xion, Yuffie, Axel, Leon, Cloud, and Genesis as they stare over at you.

"[Name]!" Xion and Yuffie scream, leading the charge towards you.

You let out a quiet shriek as they tackle you in a bear hug, practically suffocating you with their arms and torsos.

"Guys... Air!" you gasp, smiling as they all release you with sheepish chuckles.

"I-I can't believe it," Riku stammers, shaking his head.

"We literally watched you disappear into millions of... I dunno what they are, but we watched you die!" Zack exclaims, looking beyond shocked.

"Not die," Sora corrects. "Same thing happened to me. Our hearts were... released, by the Keyblade. We didn't die, though."

"Wait, but... When your heart was 'released', wasn't Roxas born?" Cloud adds, glancing towards Sora.

"Ah shit, so there is a [Name] Nobody running around," Axel realizes with a groan.

"I'm sure that's just what the Organization wanted," Leon agrees with a frown.

"I have a Nobody?!" you squeak, fiddling with your hands.

"We don't know that for sure," Genesis argues.

"It's not so bad, if you do have one," Sora adds. "Maybe you'll get a cool one, like Roxas!"

You glance around at the mention of the blond's name, suddenly realizing you have yet to have seen him. Finally you spot him, still standing glued to the spot a few feet away with a shocked expression. You smile, moving towards him without another word to anyone else. Xion moves to follow, but Axel puts an arm out, blocking her path.

"Hey," she complains as you continue to walk towards Roxas.

"Give 'em space," Axel tells her.

"That's uncharacteristically nice of you," Noctis mutters with a sideways glance towards the redhead as they start to walk inside of Cid's house.

"Hey, I'm not heartless," Axel chuckles with a sly smirk. "Did ya guys get that joke?" he adds when no one else laughs.

"Oh, we got it," Yuffie mutters.

"It wasn't your best," Reno adds, patting Axel on the back as he rolls his eyes.

"Roxas," you mutter as you finally reach him, grabbing his hands in yours. They're freezing cold, like ice. "Are you okay?"

Roxas' eyes dart up to yours, looking unusually blue. He's been crying, you note with a frown.

"[Name]," he murmurs, collapsing to his knees as if his legs were made of jello. He continues to hold your hands in his, resting your intertwined hands against his forehead. "I... I couldn't protect you. I promised to always look out for you, and I failed."

You sink to your knees as well, wiggling one of your hands free of his. You raise it to his face, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and forcing him to look down at you.

"Roxas, don't-"

"I watched you _die_!" he continues, interrupting your protest as he squeezes your hand tighter with both of his. "I'm... so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Roxas," you say, this time with a slightly rougher tone. "Please, don't apologize. I'm here now, with you."

You smile a little, raising your eyebrows reassuringly. He nods, shuffling closer to you as one of his hands rests on the side of your face. His thumb starts to absentmindedly stroke your cheek as a smile tugs at his lips.

"Y-Yeah. You're... here. You're really here," he agrees, letting out a breath of relief.

"I'm here," you repeat with a small nod. "I'm still not sure how, but I'm here."

"[Name]," he whispers, looking as if he's searching for the right words as his blue eyes lock with yours. "I... I don't care what they say about Nobodies not being able to feel. I know for a fact that I... I _love_ you."

Your eyes widen as Roxas leans forward, the hand that had been resting on your face wrapping around to the back of your head as it embeds itself in your hair. His lips hover shyly over yours as his free hand wraps around your waist, pulling you against him. Your hand rises to his messy blond hair as he finally presses his lips against yours, tilting his head as his hand lightly grips your hair. Without a moment's hesitation you return the kiss, feeling the years of pent-up feelings and admiration for the boy coursing through you. The kiss deepens as Roxas holds you close, feeling your heart race against his chest.

Who needs a heart, Roxas thinks to himself, when he can feel this fantastic?


	27. Poker Face

You feel like you're weightless, as you float head-first through the darkness. Your eyes can barely open, the pressure of the air surrounding you stifling and constricting.

' _What's... what's happening to me? Falling, falling into the darkness_...'

A spec of light suddenly appears in the distance, and you clench your eyes shut as the light grows blindingly bright. You try to cover your eyes with your arms, but it's impossible to move your body. With a gasp you find yourself plunged into water, unable to breathe.

" _Feels like we were just walking this way_..."

Your eyes widen. That voice... it was so familiar, like a long-lost friend.

" _I hope it's Vanitas. Next time I see him, he's gonna be burned to a crisp_."

Vanitas?! That name makes your heart skip a beat. With as much strength as you can muster you start to swim to the surface, struggling against invisible weights dragging you down to the ocean floor. The voices are practically screaming in your head, driving you crazy yet giving you power.

" _C'mon little guy_ ," a voice echoes in your head. How have you not drowned yet? The water is overwhelming, filling your lungs with each breath, and yet you keep fighting. " _I'm not gonna hurt ya_."

_Who is that_...? You grit your teeth as you start kicking your feet, shooting towards the surface. It's almost at your fingertips, you're so close!

" _C'mon [Name]. I know it's you. It's me, Sora_."

" _So-ra_ ," you whisper, the name dancing off your tongue. " _Sora_..."

Your hand flies out of the water, warm air hitting your skin. Something starts to push at your feet, shoving you out of the water. Your face pops out of the water, followed by your chest, torso, hips, legs... You continue to soar, floating up into the air like a weightless balloon. Without looking back you instead gaze up, smiling when you spot another stream of light above you. It starts to grow, enveloping you in its warmth.

"[Name]!"

Your eyes snap open, your heart racing as you glance around your surroundings. Hovering over your bed is Yuffie and Xion, watching you with worried expressions.

"Sorry. You were screaming in your sleep," Xion mumbles, smiling sadly as her hand drops from your shoulder.

You sit up, running a shaky hand through your matted hair. You're covered in sweat, and your clothes are clinging to your damp body.

"S-Sorry. It was just a nightmare."

"Don't apologize," Yuffie quickly tells you, taking a step back as you stand to your feet. "Are you... okay?"

"Y-Yeah," you stammer, precariously taking a step towards them as they walk backwards out of the room. Cid had been nice enough to lead your group to his apartment, and give everyone a place to crash. They, of course, had insisted that you take the bed. It's not every day your heart leaves your body, after all. "Where's everyone else?"

"Eating. Cid made us breakfast," Xion tells you.

"So get changed and come on down!" Yuffie adds, giving you a thumbs-up as she and Xion charge down the staircase leading downstairs.

You sigh, watching them leave with mild interest. Normally you'd be thrilled at the prospect of a free meal. But today... today you woke up a different person.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

Everything reminded you of the nightmare that was the past 24 hours. The shower brought back flashbacks of drowning in the ocean. The yellow soap was the same color as Vanitas' emotionless eyes. Your clothes are torn and dirty, with a small hole in your shirt where your heart was pierced with the Keyblade. You couldn't get down the stairs fast enough, ready to be around people and away from your thoughts.

"[Name]!" Sora greets, practically bouncing in his seat as you jog into the kitchen.

"Nice clothes," Reno laughs, earning a punch in the arm from Riku.

"Rude," Riku chides, glaring at the redhead before glancing towards you. "Your clothes look fine, [Name]. Distinguished."

"Yeah, right. Look, here's the hole left behind by the blade that killed me!" you complain, tugging at your shirt.

"Okay Mopey, take a seat," Zack insists, tugging on your arm so you're sitting next to him on the long bench. "You didn't die."

"Oh okay, so there's another word for being stabbed through the heart and dying?" you ask sarcastically.

"Sora survived it," Cloud reminds you through a mouthful of eggs.

"Gross, chew before you speak," Axel mutters, smirking as Cloud glares over at him.

"Yeah, I stabbed myself," Sora adds with a tiny laugh. "Then I came back as a Heartless, followed Donald, Goofy... and Kairi, and then poof. Back to normal!"

"... How is that not dying?" you press with a sigh.

"You can't come back from the dead," Leon reasons. "It's... impossible."

"Okay, so I didn't die," you agree, their words somehow making sense to you. You still didn't know where you were in the darkness and in the ocean, but it definitely wasn't heaven. It was much too realistic. "But, what about my potential Nobody?"

"Different problem for a different day. Let's just focus on having you back now, with us," Noctis suggests, smiling a little as everyone nods enthusiastically in agreement.

"And for God's sake, smile!" Zack adds, pulling up your cheeks so that it looks like you're grinning.

"Stop," you laugh, pushing his hands away. "Alright alright, I'll lighten up. Now where's this wonderful food I was promised?"

"Er..." Roxas trails off as they all smile sheepishly. "... I think there's some bacon left?"

You roll your eyes, unable to hide the smile from your face as you stand up and walk towards the stove, ready to search the room for some scraps.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

After a rather paltry breakfast of burnt toast and bacon, it was time to embark on one last search of the world for any sign of trouble. It was a quiet walk, with everyone watching you like hawks to make sure you didn't suddenly disappear. You were more than okay with it, however. Silence was better than the constant prying questions of how you were feeling.

"Slow down Speed Racer," Axel jokes, and you glance back.

With a sheepish grin you realize you're way ahead of everyone else; you practically ran past the stone pillars, where Vanitas stabbed you through the heart, without even realizing how fast you were moving.

"Sorry," you mutter, rubbing the back of your head as you come to a stop. "Just... weird being here again."

"Understandable," Genesis agrees, reassuringly squeezing your shoulder as he walks past.

Laughter starts to ring through the canyon, and everyone glances around as they quickly draw their weapons.

"Good thing we didn't leave!" Sora exclaims.

The eerily echoing laughter dies down, leaving the canyon dead quiet. You start to fiddle with the hilt of your sword, your heart racing. It was starting to feel a little too reminiscent of the ambush yesterday.

"Let's make this fight a little more even, shall we?"

Your eyes widen as gigantic, life-sized cards appear out of nowhere, circling you, Leon, and Zack, who were standing directly behind you. The cards are moving so fast you immediately become disoriented, and you find yourself clenching your eyes shut as you start to get dizzy. A lurching feeling hits your stomach, and when you open your eyes you find the three of you are standing atop a spit of land, the castle right in front of you. Between you and the castle, however, is a smirking Luxord.

"Ah, shoot, my aim must be off. I just wanted the girl," he chuckles, snapping his fingers.

Leon and Zack are gone in the blink of an eye, over-sized cards standing in their place with cartoonish versions of themselves laminated on the front.

"Oh what the hell," Zack complains, and you can see his card wiggling as he tries to move.

"Hey, put them back!" you cry, stomping towards the cloaked Nobody.

"And why would I do that, dear? I think they look better this way," Luxord muses, a pointer finger resting against his chin as he watches you pace angrily. "We've never been formally introduced, have we?"

You continue to clutch onto your black sword, glaring at the Nobody. He starts to laugh, shaking his head a little as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"No wonder Roxas likes you so much. He used to give me that same look."

Your eyes widen a bit, and he smiles widely.

"Shut up," you threaten, raising your arm so that your sword is pointing at him. "Don't talk about me like you know me."

"Oh but I do," he counters, taking a step forward so that the tip of your sword is pressing against his chest. "We all do. You are quite the anomaly, do you know that?"

"Get away from her," you hear Leon call out behind you.

Luxord smirks as he snaps his fingers, and you snap your head around when you hear a quiet poof. Rolling on the ground are two gigantic die, one with Leon's face and one with Zack's face plastered on it.

"Leave them alone!" you snap.

"This is really uncomfortable," Leon mutters and Luxord lets out a loud sigh.

"Okay, enough interruptions from you," he decides, snapping his fingers again. Leon's gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Zack hopping around by himself. "Much better."

"What'd you do with him?" you ask, turning back to the blue-eyed Nobody.

"Doesn't matter. I just came here to chat. Nothing hostile in mind, love."

"I'm not all that interesting," you tell him.

He laughs loudly, his hands clasped behind his back as he walks forward, gingerly pushing your sword away from him. Your arm falls to your side, along with your sword. His icy blue eyes are staring deep into yours, and you feel the hairs on your arm start to stand.

"That's where we might disagree. You're more interesting that you realize, I think. It isn't every day that one single woman is able to gain the love of two Nobodies."

"I am so... so sick of hearing that," you huff with a roll of your eyes.

"Didn't Roxas just tell you yesterday that he loves you?" Luxord inquires with a tilt of his head. "He did, don't even try to argue. We're all knowing [Name], I thought you would have known that."

He starts to walk, slowly circling you. You focus your gaze on the castle ahead, feeling your heart start to race as he stops behind you. His warm breath hits your neck as he leans in, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"We really do owe you one, though. It was the least you could do after killing so many of us, to give us a brand new... dare I say it, friend."

"... Vanitas?" you guess, and Luxord lets out a laugh, a genuine laugh, at the statement.

"You're rather funny, I'll give you that," he chuckles, tilting your head so you're once again facing forward, towards the looming castle in the distance. "Focus, love. Now, who could I be referring to?" he asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. Your heart, on the other hand, drops at the implication. It must have shown on your face. "Ah, she's figured it out."

"N-No..."

"Yes!" he interrupts with a laugh, now gripping your shoulder. "She's really fitting in quite well for only being about 20 hours old."

"No no no," you repeat, shaking your head. "You're lying."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, you're not going to live to find out."

Without even taking a breath you quickly snap around, embedding your sword in Luxord's midsection. He lets out a pained gasp and drops the small knife that had been hiding behind your back, reaching out for your arm for stability as his knees buckle. You collapse to the floor with him, kneeling down as you slowly pull back the blade from his body. It's drenched in blood, which has started to drip on your hands and the ground beneath you.

"I-I'm sorry," you whisper as Luxord starts to slowly fade away.

He chuckles darkly, his gaze darting over to you.

"Don't be. You beat me, fair and square."

"... Do I really have a Nobody?" you blurt out, clenching onto the collar of his robes. Maybe this wasn't the time for questions, but it was worth a shot.

"I'll be taking that answer to my grave," he replies coyly, laughing a little at your frustrated expression. "You can't expect me to tell you after you killed me."

Your gaze softens, feeling rather guilty as you watch his body disappear into a vapor of black smoke. Sighing, you stand to your feet. Your body is covered with his dark red blood, and with a feeling of disgust you start to back up, your eyes locked on the puddle of blood before you. It was hard to be happy at his death, even though he had just tried to kill you. He was actually kinda likable, more so than the other Organization members you've squared off against. You jump a bit as you accidentally walk back into something solid, and you glance up to see Zack smiling down at you.

"You killed him," he notes as you turn around to face him. "Good job."

"Yeah... How's it feel to be back on two feet?" you ask with a smirk.

"Ha ha," he mutters sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You okay?"

You shrug, wiping your blood-covered hands on your pants.

"Did you, uh... Hear what he said?" you finally ask.

"About your Nobody?" Zack clarifies. You groan, burying your face in your hands. It had been too much to hope that he hadn't heard. "You know, he could have been lying. Luxord liked to play mind games," he assures you, awkwardly patting a hand on your back.

You peek up at him through your fingers before dropping your hands completely.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he agrees, starting to lead you away and back towards the canyon, which can be seen between a narrow pathway in the middle of two large boulders. "Listen, [Name]," you look up at him as he comes to a stop again, "I'm... really happy you're back."

For a second you wonder why the usually up-beat guy looks so down... and then you remember that he had been there, when you were stabbed, and had watched in shock as you disappeared into millions of pieces.

"Thanks, Zack," you tell him, gently placing a hand on his arm.

"No, I mean really happy. I don't know what I would have done. I've lost so many people, I don't wanna lose you, too."

"... Why are you being so serious?" you ask, your hand falling from his arm after he's done rambling.

He catches your wrist however, pulling you closer to him. Your eyes widen a bit, spotting something you've never seen before in his electric blue eyes. Something you can't quite put your finger on. It's an all-too familiar position you find yourself in, as his free hand rests against the side of your neck.

"Zack-"

"No, [Name] I'm sorry, I know it's uncomfortable with all these guys liking you but," his eyes trail down to your lips, "... screw it."

His lips cover yours before you can even blink, and maybe it's the adrenaline of killing an Organization member or down-right lust, but you quickly return the rough kiss, placing your hands on his shoulders as his arm wraps around your waist.

"Are they up here, Leon?"

You push Zack away at the sound of Yuffie's voice, scratching the side of your head as she hops into your line of vision.

"Oh, hey guys!" she greets, skipping forward. "... Why are you so red?"

Yuffie pinches your cheek, and you shoo her hand away. She glances over at Zack, who has a rather deer-caught-in-the-headlights look to him. Her lips curl up in a smirk.

"Were you guys just-"

"No, we're just tired from killing Luxord," you interrupt, pointing back to the puddle of blood on the ground.

"Wha- he's dead?!" she exclaims excitedly, effectively distracted.

"[Name] stabbed him," Zack explains, glancing over at the approaching group.

"Whoa, good job," Reno compliments with a smile.

"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed we didn't get to see Zack and Leon as gigantic cards," Axel adds with a chuckle.

"It was pretty funny," you agree, causing Axel to grin down at you.

"Alright, moving on," Cloud interjects, "what's the plan now that it's down to Organization... Seven? Or Eight I guess, if you include Vanitas."

"Keep on fighting," Noctis replies with a shrug. "The Organization is probably going to ramp stuff up soon. We're wiping them out pretty badly."

"Hell yeah we are!" Xion agrees, punching a fist into her open palm as your group starts to walk through the canyon.

Roxas' confession yesterday was almost too much to take in, but now your mind was absolutely spinning with the memories of Axel, Riku, and now Zack's kisses. It was insane, almost laughable that four of them had acted on such extreme impulses, and that each time you had failed to stop them. Hell, you were the one that had kissed Riku! But, as consuming as these thoughts are, they're far more pleasant than the news of your potential Nobody.

"Hey," Yuffie interrupts your thoughts, winding her arm through yours, "you're looking rather pensive."

"Sorry. Not every day I stab someone," you joke, and she rolls her eyes.

"I _saw_ you and Zack, dummy!" she whispers. You glance around nervously, but no one seems to have heard. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," she adds with a wink.

Somehow, you really doubted that was true.


	28. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* FILLER *cough* ;3

"How the hell did she survive?!" Xemnas barks, his eyes set on the smokescreen in front of him.

Dancing in the smoke is the image of you kneeling before Luxord, clinging to his robes as you speak to him. The blond-haired Nobody laughs before he vanishes into black vapors, leaving you alone.

"It's... impossible. I watched her disappear!" Vanitas snaps, clenching his fists as he glares at your reflection.

"Looks like you failed," Saix mocks smugly.

"Don't get started, VII," Xemnas retorts, and the blue-haired male glances over at the Nobody with a slightly hurt expression. "It wasn't a total failure. Vanitas gave us our new weapon, after all."

All eyes turn to a figure standing near the doorway, their arms crossed over their chest as they lean against the white wall. A girlish giggle escapes their lips as they shake their head so the hood of their black robe falls off, revealing a mess of [your opposite hair color] hair and dark blue eyes, so dark they're almost black.

"Are you talking about me?" she asks, walking towards Vanitas. He's watching her with complete distrust out of the corner of his yellow eyes. "Oh, who's that?" she adds excitedly, pointing to the smokescreen as Zack pulls you against him and crashes his lips against yours.

"One of your new targets," Vexen replies dryly, sneering at the image.

"Yay!" the newcomer replies, clapping her hands together. "I've gotta say though, I'm a little jealous. Might need to take one or two of them for myself~"

"As long as Roxas, Axel, and that idiotic Keybearer are disposed of, I could care less," Xemnas mutters with a roll of his eyes.

"Aw, Sora's not so..." Demyx trails off as everyone turns to him with narrowed eyes, "... never mind."

"Smooth," a Nobody with an eye patch and a gravely voice laughs.

Demyx opens his mouth to argue, but he instead freezes in place so that only his eyes can dart around the room. He watches as the newest member saunters towards him, her hands clasped behind her back as she smiles innocently.

"C'mon Dem, don't go soft," she coos, running a finger down his cheek. "Don't you want to conquer the worlds?"

She continues to grin as Demyx's eyes narrow as much as they can. With a satisfied sigh she snaps her fingers, and Demyx stumbles forward slightly.

"Stop using your powers on me!" he complains.

"But it's so entertaining," Zexion points out with a smirk.

"Plus you make an impeccable training dummy. Practice makes perfect, right?" the newcomer muses, rocking on her heels a little.

"You're nothing like your Somebody," Demyx growls before he stomps off, his hands clutched into fists.

"Thank God for that," Larxene agrees with a shrill laugh.

"[Na-x-me]," Xemnas interjects loudly, causing all of them to glance up at the silver-haired male. "Go train with Vanitas. He'll help you get ready for your first mission."

"But-"

"No arguing," Xemnas interrupts, glaring at the dark-haired replica. "You're lucky I didn't rip out your heart for letting that girl live."

Vanitas scoffs as he storms out of the room, the excitable female Nobody following right at his heels.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"I could not be happier to be leaving that world," you mutter with a sigh as you take your seat on the Gummi Ship.

"Don't tell Leon or Yuff that," Reno tells you quietly.

"Tell us what?" Yuffie asks.

You glance over at her warily. It had only been a few hours since her promise to stay quiet about walking in on you and Zack, and you were still rather on-edge about the whole ordeal.

"She wanted to leave your world," Axel speaks up, earning a glare from you. "What? You said it! And I couldn't agree more by the way. Boring, got it memorized?"

"Jerk," Noctis huffs, as Sora's phone starts to ring.

"Huh, dunno who this is," Sora muses before punching a button. "Hello?"

" _HELLO? SORA_?!"

He holds the phone out at a safe distance, the screaming voice ringing through the ship.

"Ow, don't yell! Who's this?" Sora presses.

" _SORA! It's me, Jack_!"

"... Sparrow?"

" _No, Skellington_!"

"Oh," Sora laughs as everyone in the Ship start to smile a little. "Is everything okay? Santa's not in trouble, is he?!"

"... Seriously?" Riku asks dryly.

" _No no, Sandy is fine. We just have a... minor situation. Can you help_?"

"We'll be right there!" Sora exclaims.

" _Wai_ -"

Jack is interrupted as Sora hangs up the phone, turning on the Ship and taking off into the sky. You sit back in your seat, preparing for a long journey.

"Uh excuse me, but don't you need to ask your superiors if it's okay to just pop into a random world?" Zack reminds.

"Why, do we have something we need to do?" Sora inquires, his gaze focused on the sky ahead.

"... No," Zack finally admits, and Cloud and Genesis shake their heads while Leon rolls his eyes.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"I forgot how weird this is," you murmur, glancing down at your almost-transparent body.

You're once again wearing the flowing white dress, appearing as a ghost in the spooky world. Reno is a vampire, complete with fangs and a black cape, Axel is a devil with black horns and a red tail, Riku is a zombie with gray skin and bright red eyes, and Sora is wearing the same outfit from your first visit. Roxas is dressed almost the same, only his clothes are different colors and the pumpkin is atop the opposite side of his head.

"I can barely tell the difference between you guys," Yuffie comments, squinting her eyes a bit as she glances between the Somebody and his Nobody. Their hair color looks almost the same in the dark world.

Yuffie's wearing a long black robe, a witch's hat, and her skin is greenish in color. Xion is standing beside her, picking at her arms. She looks very similar to Sally, like an oversized doll who's been poorly sewn together.

"GEEZ, what happened to you?" Axel asks, pointing over at Cloud.

You grimace slightly at the sight. He's wearing a rider's outfit from the 1800s, including a long black cape... with his head tucked away in his arms, like the Headless Horsemen of legends.

"That's disgusting," Sora states, though he has a small smile on his face.

Zack chuckles, running over towards his blond friend. Zack's wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, and actually looks rather normal despite his paler skin and completely black eyes, like a demon.

"Don't you dare," Cloud threatens, but Zack merely smirks as he steals Cloud's head from his arms.

"Oh my God, this is so cool," Zack gushes, holding up Cloud's head so it's eye-level. "How ya feelin', bud?"

"Manhandled," Cloud complains, and Leon rolls his eyes as he takes the blond's head from Zack's hands.

"Seriously, Fair?" Leon mutters as he hands Cloud's head back to his waiting arms.

Leon's face and body is furry, like a wolf's. His eyes are bright yellow, and he has sharp fangs in his mouth. If he didn't have an annoyed look on his face, he would actually look kinda cute. Like a harmless animal.

"Can someone unlock me?" Genesis asks, tugging on his arms.

He has a straight-jacket wrapped around his torso, and his arms are tightly secured in the material. The sleeves of the jacket are connected behind his back, secured with a gold lock.

"No key, sorry," Noctis say, patting his pocket.

Your eyes widen as you glance over at Noctis. He's wearing leather pants similar to Zack, but he's lacking a shirt and has brown wings extending from his back with two white horns protruding from his head.

"Here," Roxas mutters, pointing Oblivion at Genesis' back.

A stream of light shoots out, hitting the lock. With a quiet 'click', the lock falls to the ground and Genesis' arms fall free.

"Thanks," he tells Roxas with a small smile before glancing to Sora. "So, where are we going?"

"I guess Doc Finklestein's lab," he replies with a shrug, leading the way.

"Man, you really got luck..." Roxas trails off as he reaches out to pat your back, and instead his hand falls through your body. "Uh... sorry. I think I just violated you."

"You don't need to apologize," you laugh.

"He doesn't?" everyone besides Roxas, Yuffie and Xion blurt out.

Thankfully, you're see-through, and your cheeks can't turn pink with embarrassment.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

The town was just as creepy as you had remembered before, and after jogging up a dark staircase, you found yourself walking into a circular room. There's a large, metal surgical table in the middle, with a desk on one side of the room beside a huge window. It looked like a mad scientist's lair, and immediately set you on edge. Jack is dressed in a Santa suit (you have no idea why and a part of you doesn't want to know) and standing by the side of a creature sitting on a wheelchair, scratching its brain.

"Hey, guys!" Jack greets excitedly. "This is Doctor Finklestein. Doc, these are the guys I said will be able to help us!"

"How? They don't look very impressive," the creature snaps, closing the top of his head as he stops picking at his brain.

"Says you," Axel retorts with a scoff.

The doctor narrows his eyes at the redheaded devil before he turns to Sora, the only one he recognizes.

"You, I met you years ago right?" he asks, and Sora nods. "Then maybe you can help now. My experiment, it's gone!"

"You mean the dancing Heartless?" Sora inquires with a tilt of his head.

"The... what?" Roxas amusedly interrupts.

"We tried to teach the Heartless to dance for our celebration. It was a failure, unfortunately," Jack explains with a sigh. "But no, this one was different. Will you help me find it?"

"Sure, why not," Zack agrees with a shrug. "It's kinda fun being all scary."

"Speak for yourself," Cloud mutters. "My arm's starting to hurt."

"Want me to carry your head for you?" Reno offers mockingly.

Cloud glares over at him, but doesn't respond.

"What can we do to help?" Riku asks, ignoring the bickering trio.

"Well, the experiment seems to be stealing Christmas presents, so I have a little... plan, to lure him in," Jack says with a smile.

"It's idiotic, but it could work," the doctor adds.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora excitedly decides, marching out of the lab.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

After a quick walk through the graveyard and woods, and a fall through the darkness between Halloween Town and Christmas Town, you find yourself once again shuffling through the snow. It wasn't as cold as you thought it would be, probably because you're already "dead". Water puddles appear underneath Axel's feet as he walks, making an awkward slushing noise.

"... Santa?" Zack repeats.

"Yeah, Sandy," Jack agrees with a nod.

"Santa Claus is real?" Noctis presses disbelievingly.

"Crazy, I know," Reno says, "but he's real. That's his workshop."

He points a gloved finger ahead, towards the two-story brick building in the distance. Black smoke is rising from the chimney, mixing with the white clouds resting in the sky. You walk past the buildings, the broken-down carousel, the snow-covered stoops...

"Why don't we come here more often?! This place is cool," Xion speaks up.

"Literally," Axel chuckles, kicking a clump of snow. It turns to ice water almost immediately, soaking his boot.

Leon reaches out to open the door to the workshop, standing aside as everyone walks in.

"Thanks," you tell him with a smile.

Leon glances down at you, nodding in response. His face looks deadly serious, but there's a small glimmer in his yellow eyes as he watches you trail into the entryway after a headless Cloud.

"Oh my God, it's actually Santa," you can hear Zack murmur excitedly, already inside of the workshop.

"Wha- let me see!" Yuffie yells, pushing you aside as she charges in ahead of you to the room.

"Can I help you guys... oh, Jack," Santa interrupts himself, frowning a bit as the last of you walk inside, settling in the room. "I should have known."

Santa is sitting in a puffy red armchair, his eyes slightly narrowed as he takes in the sight.

"Sandy! See, I told you I'd bring back-up!" Jack exclaims excitedly, gesturing to your group. "Did you get the decoy presents ready?!"

"Yes, but I don't see how this will work."

"What's he talking about?" you ask slowly, looking up at a grinning Jack.

"WE, my friends" Jack begins, "are going to be the bait!"

He raises his arms in the air, as if it's the best idea ever. Everyone else, on the other hand, has rather deadpanned expressions, looking anything but impressed.

"How?" Genesis finally asks, and the only response is a knowing smirk.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

_"Ow!"_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"Back off!"_

It was a cramped space, needless to say, inside of the oversized present. Someone's leg was sticking out of your chest, causing a slight constricting feeling. You were probably more comfortable than everyone else, however, since you were able to turn invisible.

"Quiet, friends!" Jack orders, placing a finger over his mouth.

Loud footsteps can be heard walking through the snow, and everyone immediately goes silent. The footsteps stop in front of your decoy present, and the top is ripped off easily. Cold air flies into the box, and a huge, robotic face leans in to curiously look inside. Sora swings his Keyblade, and the robot cries out as it staggers backwards.

"Dr. Finklestein's experiment!" Jack exclaims, and you all jump out and onto your feet.

"What should we do?" Riku asks as the robot stand up straight.

"Heh, watch this," Axel leans down slightly to tell you before he leaps forward. He sends a barrage of flames towards the experiment, engulfing it in fire. It cries out, as all of the snow in the enclosed area melts. Water sloshes beneath your feet, drenching you up to your ankles. "... Oops."

"Great job, Einstein," Roxas mocks, shivering a little.

Axel glares at the blond as the experiment stands back up, the water having stalled the flames. Its metal body looks completely unharmed.

"And you didn't even kill it," Leon adds with a shake of his head.

"Well, then let's see you do better, Scar-boy," Axel challenges.

Leon smirks, pulling out his silver Gunblade. He barely hesitates before running forward, jumping into the air. Gracefully, he swings the blade, slicing through the experiment's neck. With a cry, his head falls to the ground, followed by its lifeless body. Leon lands next to it, brushing off his shoulder as he walks back towards the gaping group with a smug smile.

"That good enough for you?" he asks Axel.

"Bit flashy," Axel scoffs, and Leon rolls his eyes.

"So... we're done?" Zack questions, glancing towards Jack.

"Looks like it! Wonder why he did it though..." Jack muses, staring down at the defeated experiment.

"Maybe he liked Christmas just as much as you do, Jack," Sora suggests.

The Santa suit-clad skeleton looks over at Sora, a grin on his bony face.

"Or he was just crazy," Riku mutters under his breath. Everyone glances over at him with narrowed eyes. "What?" he adds, glancing around.

"Geez, what a buzzkill," Reno jokes as your group starts to walk back to Santa's workshop.

Riku sulks a little as everyone starts to chuckle.


	29. Welcome To The Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some have been asking, I started posting up Destiny High on this website ^_^ I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on that series, and this one too! Hope everyone is enjoying~
> 
> ♥ Alexia

The sound of chirping crickets is all you can hear as your eyes flutter open. Your head is pounding, and you shakily raise a hand to your temple. Pulling your fingers back, you grimace; they're stained with ruby-red blood. Groan a little, your head lolls to the side. It was too much effort to hold your head up, and your vision was still blurred.

Where are you, anyway?

Frowning, you rack your brain as you search for clues.

With your head still lying limp, you glance around your surroundings. It looks like you're inside of a small, wooden boat, floating in the middle of the sky. You shake your head a little and blink rapidly, willing yourself to snap out of it and wake up. Finally, once your vision is almost normal and the pounding in your head has lessened to a faint thud, you push yourself off of the wooden boards of the boat and onto your feet.

"Holy..."

You trail off as you peer over the edge of the handmade boat. Thick ropes are securely holding the boat in the sky, hanging from a gigantic tree. A few feet away is a house, resting in a clearing of trees.

A Treehouse.

On one side of you is a large body of water, and on the other is a vast and expansive jungle. Your eyes widen, memories suddenly flowing back. You, Reno, Cloud, Noctis, and Zack had taken off for some world called "Deep Jungle", after receiving a report of Heartless and Nobodies joining forces to cause problems. Reno and Zack had been bickering over a plan of action, and Reno ending up losing control of the Gummi Ship. It's the last thing you remember, and you deduce that you must have crashed and separated.

"Stupid boys," you mutter, resting your hands on the side of the boat.

It's a long jump from the boat to the Treehouse, and you're not quite sure if you can make it. You glance back down, gulping loudly. If you were to fall, it's a sure death. What else could you do though, sit in the boat and pray for help? For all you know the other four are still together, marching on their merry way.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..." you whisper to yourself, hopping up and down a bit.

You back up, bouncing on your heels as you warm yourself up. You aren't the best jumper, but you should be able to push yourself far enough that you're able to just barely land on a wooden walkway of the house. With a deep breath, you take off in a sprint, jumping into the air and pushing yourself towards the waiting house. You give out a little squeak as you land, the momentum pushing you forward. Stumbling a bit, you grab onto the huge trunk, panting slightly as your heart beats out of your chest. You did it, though! With a smile you stand up straight, glancing around your new surroundings. The Treehouse is surprisingly sturdy in the air, and you cautiously start to walk away from the boat and towards the actual house.

You take out your phone as you walk down the wooden path, hopelessly pressing the buttons. It's dead, you realize with a frown.

"Knew I should've charged it..."

Damn it, once again Riku had been right. He was always harping about how you never charged your phone. You'd never tell him about this, though; the smugness would be almost unbearable.

"Huh," you hum, peering inside of a window as you walk past.

The house is abandoned, and looks like it has been for decades. Clothes and items are strewn about, and it looks like a struggle has taken place. Brown specs litter the ground inside, looking suspiciously like very old blood. You walk inside of the entrance of the house, nervously.

"Hello? Anyone here?" you call out.

You're greeted by deafening silence. Sighing, you start to rub your temples. Where were those idiots, anyway?! A growl suddenly starts to rumble behind you, and you turn around so fast you swear you get whiplash. Standing in the doorway, barring its bright white teeth, is a spotted leopard. It's crouched towards the ground, growling as it moves towards you. With a shallow intake of breath you draw your black sword, standing your ground. The large cat howls as it leaps towards you, its claws reaching for your body. You swing your sword, managing to slice the leopard's arm. It roars, falling to the ground as blood seeps from the wound.

"Get back, I don't wanna hurt you!" you yell, swinging your sword in the air in a lame attempt to scare the animal.

It crawls to its feet, glaring at you before it jumps forward again. It sinks his teeth into your exposed forearm, and you cry out as you kick the leopard right in the ribcage. Before it can attack again you charge forward, slashing the leopard's other arm. It cries out in pain before it whips around and takes off, running away from you and towards the jungle.

"Shit," you mumble, glancing down at your arm. It's bleeding pretty badly, with two huge holes from the leopard's fangs.

You put your sword back in its sheath before placing a hand over your bleeding arm. A dusty white bandana rests at your feet, and you quickly pluck it up and wrap it around your arm as a makeshift (and unsanitary) tourniquet.

Well, if anyone had been around, they would have come already after the noisy fight. You're, without a doubt, alone, and quickly becoming rather afraid.

No, you immediately tell yourself, shaking your head as you exit the house. You can't allow yourself to freak out. Staying calm is key, so you can be as focused as possible as you search the world for your fellow SOLDIERs. Once you're back outside you look around, scanning the Treehouse. Mesh rope lies below, most likely to save people from falling over the edge and down into the abyss. You do a double-take as you spot a makeshift path leading down, from the house and into the jungle. Not seeing many other options, you take off in a sprint towards the path.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

It was a very quick walk down the path, but slightly unnerving; you couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following you. But, as many times as you looked back, you never saw anyone, so you figured it was just paranoia. The path ends in a small cave, and the walls are covered in moss. Sitting in the middle of the cave is the truck of a tree, which has been hollowed out. You peer in, greeted with nothing but darkness.

"Creepy," you mutter, a small shiver running up your spine.

"Safe," a deep voice replies.

You scream, grabbing your sword as you jump around. Pointing your weapon in front of you, your eyes land on a man. He has long, brown hair, and lean limbs. All he's wearing is a brown cloth over his pelvis, you note with a tilt of your head.

"W-Who are you?" you stammer.

He points at his chest, and you nod.

"Tarzan," he murmurs.

"N-Nice to meet you. I'm [Name]. Um... have you by any chance seen my friends?"

"[Name]?" he repeats.

Was this guy even listening to you?

"Yeah, that's my name."

"[Name], [Name]. Tarzan, [Name]."

"Uh," you narrow your eyes, "yeah?"

"Friends?"

"Have you seen them?" you press.

The man moves towards you, using his knuckles like a monkey would. Your eyes widen at the sight. The speech, the movements, the clothes... He's wild. Literally.

"Come," he says, gesturing for you to join him as he walks towards the hollowed trunk.

You warily follow, not taking your eyes from the man. He points into the trunk, and you laugh and shake your head.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there."

He smiles a little before reaching a hand out and patting your back. Without any warning he gives you a rough push, and with a scream you tumble into the darkness. You fall for a few seconds, somehow managing to land on your feet. You start sliding, down a thick, mossy tree branch. It feels almost like you're surfing, only 500 times scarier. You're extremely high in the air, and constantly moving your feet to stay sturdy as the branch twists and winds. You glance back to see Tarzan right behind you, a huge grin on his face. With a nervous sigh you focus your attention ahead, the wind whipping through your hair as you glide down the trunk and towards the ground. Finally, after much too long, the trunk ends and you fly through the air. You stumble as you land on your feet, bending over as you pant and catch your breath.

"There."

You glance over your shoulder, and see that Tarzan is pointing ahead. It looks like you're in the middle of a campground, but that's not what's garnered your attention. Standing near a tent, arguing quietly, are two familiar figures, one with blond hair and one with black. Cloud looks up, eyes widening when he spots you gaping over at them.

"[Name]!" he exclaims, brushing Zack aside as he walks towards you.

"Wha..." Zack trails off, following Cloud's gaze as he, too, spots you. "You found us!"

"Y-Yeah, finally," you laugh, still holding onto your injured arm as you walk towards them.

"You met Tarzan, I see," Cloud notes, nodding over at the man.

"Found her," Tarzan says as he walks past the three of you, and into the tent.

"Where's Noctis and Reno?" you ask, looking between the two men.

"Dunno," Zack shrugs.

"We hoped they were with you," Cloud adds with a sigh.

"What happened?" Zack asks, pointing to your arm.

You glance down, frowning a bit. The previously white bandana was now red, stained with blood.

"Got in a tussle with a really angry cat."

"Yeah that damn thing almost took off Zack's leg," Cloud tells you with a smirk.

You look down, noticing that one leg of Zack's pants is ripped, with huge gashes running down his calf and shin.

"Yeah, well I had to fight it off 'cause this one ran away crying," Zack argues, smiling as the blond starts to scowl.

"I wasn't crying," Cloud argues quietly as the three of you head towards the orange tent.

"So, not that I don't love listening to you guys bicker, but what's the plan?" you ask, changing the subject.

"First, find Noctis and Reno. Then, search for any foul play. Jane told us that there's a ton more Nobodies than usual," Cloud tells you.

"Jane?" you repeat as Zack holds open the cloth entrance to the tent.

You step in, eyes landing on a pretty woman wearing a dress. Her hair is in a messy bun, and Tarzan is standing beside her.

"Oh. Hello, you must be [Name]," she greets in a posh accent.

"Uh huh. Jane?" you ask.

She grins and nods slowly.

"They told me a lot about you," Jane says, glancing over at Zack and Cloud. "But don't feel the need to stay here with us. You need to find your friends, right?"

"Yeah," Zack agrees, rubbing the back of his neck.

The air is swelteringly humid and hot, and your clothes are starting to stick to your skin. Judging by the sweat on Cloud and Zack's faces and arms, they're feeling the heat, too.

"Stay here, though. Don't go wandering," Cloud orders them before grabbing your uninjured arm and dragging you out.

"Nice meeting you!" you call as you're hauled out of the tent. "They seem... nice."

"Odd couple," Zack states, glancing over at Cloud. "Well, only place we haven't searched is the Treehouse and the Vines."

"I was just at the Treehouse," you speak up, and they both gaze down at you.

"Told you we should've looked there first," Cloud chastises as the three of you walk away from the camp.

"No one likes a know-it-all, Strife," Zack retorts with a scoff, and you can't help but laugh at the annoyed expression on Cloud's face.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"... on a hippo?" you repeat.

"For the hundredth time, YES!" Zack exclaims, his patience all but gone.

"It's the only way to get across," Cloud adds, his tone a bit softer than his older friend's.

You sigh, looking down at the water. It's filled with huge hippos, whose backs are protruding from the swampy water.

"Can't I just swim?" you ask.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zack counters with a grin before he leaps off of the ground, landing safely on the back of a hippo. He barely falters before he hops to another one.

Cloud immediately follows, though he's a bit less sturdy on his feet. With a deep breath, you leap forward... just as the hippo plunges beneath the water. You shriek before you fall into the green water, floundering around like a dog.

"You're supposed to LOOK before you jump!" Zack teases as you pop your head out of the water gasping for air, and you promise to strangle him once you're back on solid ground.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

After a relatively awkward climb up a thick vine (Cloud and Zack had insisted you go ahead of them, so you practically flew up the vine before they could get a good look at that... angle), you pull yourself up on top of the mossy ground of your destination. Zack quickly follows, with Cloud bringing up the rear. You immediately smile, taking off towards two people standing nearby, peering over the edge of the ground.

"Hey!" you greet, flinging your arms around the shoulders of Reno and Noctis.

They stagger a little, but smile as they stare over at you.

"There you are," Noctis says.

"Where the hell have you guys been?!" Reno adds as you slide your arms back down to your sides.

"Looking for you!" you reply as Zack and Cloud walk over to you three.

"So you've been hiding out in the trees?" Zack asks.

"SOMEONE'S afraid of heights," Reno responds, nodding back at a frowning Noctis.

"Am not," Noctis argues, though you can tell he's far from the edge of the ground.

"Well, whatever. Let's get outta here," Cloud suggests, reaching out and grabbing onto a swinging vine.

He tugs at the plant, to make sure it's sturdy. Without even blinking he leaps off, swinging through the air. He jumps from the vine, grabbing onto another hanging vine. As he flies forward he lets go of the second vine, landing safely on his feet at the base of a tall tree. He turns back to you guys, waving slightly. Zack smiles widely as he follows his friend, and you can't help but be surprised that the vines can carry their weight. Zack's not exactly small, and even the shorter Cloud is built like a soldier.

"C'mon," Reno coos, resting a hand on the small of your back as he nudges you forward. "If it can carry them, it can carry you."

He hands you the same vine Cloud and Zack had used, and you nod a little.

"If I fall, I'm blaming you," you tell a laughing Reno before you run and jump, soaring through the sky.

You would never tell them but it was actually rather fun, flying free as you jump from vine to vine. Once you're near Cloud and Zack you let go, landing on the mossy ground. You stumble slightly from the momentum, right into a surprised Zack's arms. Your cheeks heat up a bit as you glance up at his piercing blue eyes. This trip was actually your first time even speaking to him since he had kissed you in Hollow Bastion, and yes, it was awkward. You shuffle away as he drops his arms and clears his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

Cloud, on the other hand, is watching with narrowed eyes. Usually Zack would've made some smart-ass comment in a situation like that instead of acting like a nervous teen, he realizes with a frown.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

It took some coaxing to get Noctis to jump, but he finally had. Once he safely landed on the ground by you, your group started to climb up another vine that's connected to a thick tree trunk. After a short climb you haul yourself up and onto the ground, finding yourself in the middle of what can only be described as a gigantic cave. There's a mossy tree trunk in the middle of the circular area, and it's surprisingly cool inside, a nice contrast from the overwhelming heat and humidity.

"So, the world's safe! This is the only place we haven't searched," Noctis speaks up.

"Seems like it. Maybe Jane and Tarzan just overreacted," Cloud suggests.

"Don't be too sure about that."

You all jump, grabbing your weapons as you spin around, searching for the source of those words. The cave is empty besides the five of you, however.

"Come on out, ya coward!" Reno calls out.

"Coward?" the voice repeats with a loud laugh. "Look up."

You all glance up, eyes widening when you spot an Organization member floating up there. His body is horizontal to the ground, and he has an odd looking gun in his hands with long, pink bullets.

"Xigbar," Zack greets with a frown, pointing his Buster sword at the smiling man. "Get down from there!"

"Now why would I do that?" he asks, laughing again. He has peppered hair, black with gray streaks, that's pulled back in a ponytail. He also has an eyepatch, and a gravely voice. "This is five versus one, far from a 'fair fight.'"

You can see him smirk as his eye darts to you.

"Actually, I might not even have to lift a finger. If I say the right thing, you'll all be at each other's throats faster than I can say '[Name]'."

"Huh?" you ask as they all glance over at you.

"What are you talking about?" Noctis asks with an exasperated sigh.

"I saw something very interesting a few days ago!" Xigbar continues before he disappears in a puff of smoke. He appears right behind you, his gun still clenched in his hand as his free hand clasps your shoulder. "Now, show of hands: how many of you like this pretty girl?"

None of them raise their hands, but they're watching the smiling Nobody with wary expressions.

"Fine, that's a little too... broad, I guess. Let me narrow it down: How many of you have kissed this pretty girl?" he clarifies.

Your eyes widen, as once again none of them raise their hands. Zack's looking particularly sheepish, however, and you want nothing more than to be able to hide under a rock.

"As if!" Xigbar laughs, rolling his eye before he releases your shoulder and points a finger to Zack. "Liars don't make good heroes, Fair."

"WHAT?!" Reno, Noctis, and Cloud cry, rounding on the raven-haired male as Xigbar sets his gaze on you.

"I love when the do-gooders go bad," he tells you before snapping his fingers, a portal appearing behind him. "OH," he continues, earning the attention of the four guys, "I'd have a little chat with your little blond Nobody friend. And the one that dabbled in darkness. They're just as guilty as Mr. Righteous over here."

Xigbar backs up into the portal, laughing as he disappears into black vapor.

"You guys! He got away," you complain, turning towards your friends.

None of them seem to have heard you. Zack's laughing awkwardly as he scratches the back of his head, avoiding the glares of his friends.

"C'mon, he was lying," Zack lies, rather convincingly. "Right [Name]?"

He raises his eyebrow a bit as they all glance over at you.

"Well? Was he?" Reno presses.

You open your mouth like a gaping fish as your cheeks turn light pink. As much as you wanted to lie, to say that nothing had happened, you just couldn't. Besides, it was bound to come out eventually, and maybe their wraths would be soothed now, instead of carrying on the lie for who knows how long.

"N-No... He told the truth," you admit, and Zack hangs his head in defeat as he releases a groan.

"Oh, you're dead," Noctis decides, shaking his head.

"So much for being best friends!" Cloud adds, shoving Zack's chest.

Zack barely budges, but he glances up to shoot his friend a hurt expression.

"It's not his fault," you speak up, walking towards them so that you're separating Zack from the other three guys.

"Then whose fault was it?" Reno challenges.

"No one's!" Zack replies. "You can't hate me for going after what I want."

You blush a bit, your gaze darting to the ground as the other three roll their eyes.

"Oh please, like we're all terrified of making a move?" Noctis asks.

"I'm not!" Reno adds, reaching out for you.

He grabs your wrist and pulls you forward, crashing his lips onto yours. His hand is just starting to run through your hair as Cloud pulls you back and Zack shoves Reno aside.

"Well he didn't force himself on me!" you exclaim, wiping your lips with the back of your hand. "What the hell, Reno?!"

"Yeah," Zack agrees, holding onto Reno's shirt. "And I didn't do it in front of you guys!"

Cloud's hand is still wrapped around your uninjured arm, but you don't even care. You're completely in shock at the sudden turn of events. What was going on with these guys?! Each day was getting crazier than the last.

"Can we just get out of here?" you finally ask quietly, and they stop glaring at each other to look down at you. "I'm sick of being fought over."

It looks like they all want to argue with you but they don't, instead nodding as they start to walk out of the cave. You've never felt more angry, violated, and upset in your whole life. And it was only going to get worse once you're back at Headquarters, you realize with a loud sigh.


	30. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INDIVIDUAL RESULTS! LONG RESULTS! I know, I know - I'm awesome ;D

What had started out as anger towards Zack, Axel, Riku, Roxas, and now Reno, had quickly turned into frustration with none other than _you_. The Gummi ride home became more and more awkward as the four boys slowly came to the realization that five guys had kissed you, and you had never admitted it to anyone. Granted, you didn't think it was anyone's business, but facts like that mattered not apparently. You had somehow turned from the victim, to the enemy.

"You guys," you call out for the umpteenth time during the short walk to Headquarters from the Ship.

Reno, Noctis, Cloud, and Zack don't respond, and you drop your head, kicking a stick out of the way. You should have seen this coming, to be honest, but you didn't really believe (until now) that they all liked you. You had inklings before, but now you have definitive proof.

"So, we're just going to forget about this, right?" you ask hopefully as you follow them into Headquarters.

They laugh bitterly, and your heart sinks. As you walk into the living room, as if fate was out to kill you quickly, Roxas, Riku, and Axel are sitting in the room, along with Sora, Yuffie, Genesis, and Leon.

"Well, look who it is," Noctis muses, stepping towards a reading Riku.

"You're looking extra cranky today," Riku notes, peering up from his book.

"Shut it," Noctis snaps, grabbing Riku by his scarf and pulling him to his feet.

"Have anything you want to tell us?" Cloud asks, joining Noctis' side.

Riku's aqua-colored eyes dart to you, and the second he spots your guilty expression he starts to smirk.

"Oh. You guys found out," he realizes, looking back at the two men. Noctis is still clutching his black scarf, holding him still. "What took you so long?"

"Don't be looking so smug," Zack states, and Noctis and Cloud shoot him glares over their shoulders.

"You don't have any room to talk," Noctis mutters before turning back to Riku. "Actually, I dunno why you're so smug. You're just one out of five."

"Huh?" Riku hums, looking to you again.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sora adds, walking towards his best friend.

"Flamer, blondie, Grandpa," Axel, Roxas, and Riku sneer slightly, "and these two idiots," Cloud nods back at Zack and Reno, "all forced themselves on [Name]."

"WHAT?!" Sora cries out, and Leon and Genesis stroll over from their places against the wall.

"Oh, really?" Leon asks, raising his eyebrows as he glances between the five leering guys.

"Underhanded," Genesis adds, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sheesh, [Name]! I just thought it was Axel and Zack," Yuffie laughs, bouncing over to you. She puts you in a headlock, rubbing your head playfully. You gently push her away, feeling your cheeks heating up as everyone stares over at you.

"Are they telling the truth?" Roxas asks softly, and it breaks your heart at how upset he looks.

You huff a little, shifting your weight from one foot to the other as you avoid their gazes.

"It's not that simple," you finally admit, and they all simultaneously roll their eyes. Noctis slowly releases Riku, who takes a step back and starts to readjust his scarf with narrowed eyes. "I mean... I care about all of you," you add, nervously clasping your hands together as you glance up at the group.

They're all watching you with intent stares, though their expressions have softened a bit at your statement. Just at that moment, probably due to the sudden chatting and raised voices, Xion shuffles into the room, yawning widely. Her hair is matted, and it looks like she's been awoken from a nap. She starts to tiredly rub her eyes, before looking rather taken-aback at the sight of twelve frustrated, annoyed, and upset people.

"What'd I miss?" she asks, dropping her hand to her side.

"Nothing," you mumble, starting to walk towards the staircase leading to your room. You pause as you place your foot on the first step, glancing over your shoulder at the ten guys watching you intently. "I'm sorry."

You're greeted with silence, the only noise in the room your boots as they hit the wooden stairs.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

As soon as you had reached your room you collapsed on your bed, burying your face into your pillow. You were asleep within seconds, and by the time you woke up it was obviously nighttime. The room is pitch black, and you can make out a sky filled with stars outside of the window opposite your bed. Your stomach starts to grumble, and with a sigh you crawl out of your bed. You quickly step out of your SOLDIER uniform, careful to not re-open the bite marks from the leopard in Deep Jungle, and pull on a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt.

The hallway is dead quiet as you tip-toe towards the stairs, hurrying down as fast as you can and making your way to the Kitchen. Thankfully, the house seems to be empty; everyone must be in bed. You quickly head towards the fridge, opening it and searching its contents. You frown when you realize all that's there is milk, cheese, and yogurt. Your stomach gurgles again, and you immediately reach for the yogurt. Creaking floorboards can be heard behind you, and your back stiffens...

[♥] **RESULTS** [♥]

**GENESIS**

"Oh. Hey Gen," you greet, sighing in relief when you realize it's only him.

"Did I scare you?" he asks, placing his book down on the counter.

You glance down at the title, 'LOVELESS'.

"Is that good? You seem to read it a lot."

"Very good. Would you like to borrow it?"

You smile a bit as you nod slowly. What a silly question, of course you'd like to read it! He was such an interesting person, you couldn't easily turn down an offer to learn more about him, even if it's just through a book. He gently pushes the book towards you, so that it's edges are brushing against your fingers.

"Thanks," you tell him softly, still smiling as you glance up at him.

Your breath is caught in your throat for a second as you study him. He's so attractive, almost painfully so. The mysterious aura surrounding him only adds to his allure. His lips curl up in a half-smile as he steps towards you, brushing stray strands of hair from your face.

"Guess I should let you get back to your snack," he muses, nodding towards the forgotten yogurt clenched in your hands.

You shrug, secretly relishing the feeling of his hand on your bare skin. It was almost tingling, in a good way.

"No! Stay with me."

He chuckles, nodding a bit as he rests an arm on the counter. He continues to watch you as you rip the foil, licking your fingers as some of the dairy product spills out onto it. As you pop your newly cleaned finger out of your mouth, you glance over at the smirking male.

"So... sorry about all the drama earlier today. If it was up to me, no one would have said anything."

"It's fine," he assures, shrugging a bit. "I mean... it's not your fault, right?"

Was it your fault? No, not really. You didn't ask for ten guys to be going after you.

"Right," you agree with a nod.

He still has a shadow of a smile on his face as he takes another step towards you, grabbing the yogurt container from your hands and placing it on the counter. Your empty hands rest flat at your sides as you stare up at him with widened eyes, confused and yet, excited. His arm reaches out to wrap around your waist, pulling you against him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks quietly.

Your heart skips a beat at the gentlemanly question.

"Yes," you breathe, barely able to get the word out before his lips press against yours.

It's a surprisingly gentle kiss, and your hands find their way to his neck. He tilts his head, holding you against him as his free hand runs through your hair, resting behind your ear. The sweet kiss ends before you're ready, and he rests his forehead against yours.

"Sorry. I just had to do it," he admits.

"I-It's okay. I wanted you to."

He chuckles, kissing your cheek as he pulls apart (much to both of your displeasure).

"See you tomorrow?" he asks, running a finger down your cheek.

"Y-Yeah," you agree, blushing as he places a quick kiss on your lips before walking away, towards the staircase leading to the bedrooms.

You smile as you watch him leave, your heart racing. Somehow he had managed to blow all those other kisses out of the water, and with a sigh you bury your blushing face in your hands.

**LEON**

"Hungry?" Leon asks as you hesitantly close the door to the refrigerator.

"Yeah," you admit quietly, playing with the lid of your yogurt. "What brings you down here?"

"Can't sleep."

You nod along, not quite sure how to respond. 'Okay'? 'Congrats'? You settle on, "That sucks".

"It does," he agrees with a small chuckle, leaning his back on the counter as he stares over at you. "Feeling better?"

"From earlier?" you clarify, and he nods. "Yeah, I guess. Nothing quite like being called out in front of a room of friends."

He actually laughs at that statement, lightly shaking his head as he pushes himself off from the counter, walking towards you. You swallow a lump in your throat as you watch him, still not sure just what to say. It was slightly awkward.

"Don't feel bad about that. They were just... I dunno, expressing themselves."

"Oh, that's what you call it," you tease, smiling a little as he rolls his eyes.

"I never said that I LIKED that form of expression on their part," he adds, ticking up his eyebrows.

You blush a little as he raises a hand to the side of your face, his thumb gently rubbing against your cheek.

"Leon," you murmur, your eyes widening as you gaze up at him. His blue eyes are softened, a coy smile on his face. "It didn't mean anything, with them."

"Good," he replies before he leans down, crashing his lips against yours.

Your hands automatically wind their way into his hair, pulling him closer as his free hand wraps around your waist. His hand runs up your back as he tilts his head, roughly deepening the kiss as your hands lightly pull at the ends of his shaggy hair. Slowly, Leon breaks the kiss, a confident smirk on his face as he gazes down at you.

"Okay, get to bed before we're caught," he laughs, patting your behind as he pushes you forward.

You glance back at him, shooting him a playful glare as you start to walk up the stairs. He waves slowly at you, and though he'd never admit it, his heart is about to race out of his chest with excitement.

**NOCTIS**

"I'm sorry," Noctis blurts out the second you peer around the side of the refrigerator door.

"Why are you sorry?" you ask, slowly closing the door as you turn to face him.

"Being jealous."

"O-Oh," you mutter, glancing towards the ground. You should have seen that response coming, honestly. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. Just, the thought of those guys touching you, it's..."

Noctis trails off as you place your hand over his, gently squeezing the appendage reassuringly. His eyes dart up to yours, catching you slightly off-guard. He looked surprisingly vulnerable, a sight you're not entirely used to.

"It's fine," you repeat with another squeeze before you release his hand and drop your arm to your side.

"Okay," he agrees, not wanting to argue.

You smile a bit, nodding reassuringly.

"Okay, then. Glad that's settled," you tell him with a small laugh. "Besides, you don't need to apologize. It's actually kinda... flattering."

"That I was jealous?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrows, starting to look a little amused.

You blush but nod, unable to hide a small smile from growing on your face.

"Yeah I mean... it's not like I wanted any of them to kiss me," you clarify, watching him closely as he starts to walk towards you.

"None of them?" he repeats.

"No," you admit, glancing towards the ground.

Noctis' long fingers gently grab your chin, tilting up your head so you're looking up at him. He's looking rather smug, tilting his head a bit as he studies your face.

"Do you... want anyone to kiss you?" he presses, his fingers sliding up from your chin to your cheek, which he softly cups in his hand.

"Yes," you reply in a near-whisper, eyes fluttering closed as he leans down and presses his lips against yours.

The gentle kiss turns rough as your hands rest against his sides, bracing yourself as he pulls you against him with an arm wrapped tightly around your waist. The hand resting against your face slides down to your waist, somehow managing to hold you even closer as the kiss starts to deepen.

"Do I need to apologize for that?" he mumbles against your lips as he starts to pull back, to your displeasure.

"Never," you laugh, and he starts to chuckle as he stares down at you.

"Guess I should let you get back to your snack," he decides, gesturing to your forgotten yogurt on the counter.

You want to grab him and yell 'NO, STAY HERE!', but you instead shrug your shoulders in response and mutter a "yeah".

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this," he teases, gently giving you a quick kiss as he starts to back away. "Unless you want me to tell them...?"

"Yeah right," you joke, and he chuckles as he turns around, waving a hand lazily in the air.

"Goodnight, [Name]. Come find me tonight if you're lonely," he calls out before jogging up the stairs.

With a blush you shove a spoonful of yogurt in your mouth. As embarrassing as it was to admit, you might just take him up on that offer.

**CLOUD**

"Are you stalking me?" you tease as he rolls his eyes.

"No. You're not the only one who skipped dinner."

He brushes an arm past you, grabbing an apple from the fridge. You blush slightly at the sudden close contact, but it doesn't last long; before you know it he's leaning against the counter, leaving you standing alone in front of the cold air emanating from the fridge. With a sigh you gently close the door, leaning your back against it as you shove a spoonful of the sweet dairy product in your mouth.

"Good?" he asks with a smirk at your content expression.

"Very. Want some?" you offer.

He shakes his head, taking a bite of his apple. Some juice slides down his chin, and you feel the sudden urge to shove your head back inside of the fridge to cool yourself off. Unfortunately, your heated cheeks are quickly noticed.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah. Just tired," you lie.

He nods a bit, looking like he's searching for the right words to say. The silence isn't awkward, but it is slightly uncomfortable, both of you at a loss. Finally, he sets his half-eaten apple on the counter, slowly walking towards you. He rests a hand on the cool metal door behind you, right by your head as he corners you between he and the fridge.

"Don't be mad at Zack," you blurt out, and his confident expression is quickly gone, leaving him looking confused and hurt.

"... What?" he asks.

"I-I mean... You guys are best friends, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then don't be mad. He's really nice, but he's um... not the guy I wanted to kiss me," you admit, fiddling with your fingers as you stare up into Cloud's shockingly blue eyes.

He merely blinks as he gazes down at you before a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Is there someone you wanted to kiss you?" he inquires slyly.

Your eyes widen a bit before you nod, unable to find the right words. With a quiet chuckle he leans down, his free hand gently cupping your face as his lips hover over yours. You push yourself up on your tip-toes, closing the gap as you press your lips against his in a kiss. You can feel him smile against your lips before he returns the kiss, stepping closer to you as your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him tightly against you. Just as the kiss is about to deepen you pull away, very much in need of air. "Well, that's a relief," he muses, nuzzling his nose against your neck before gently pressing his lips against your warm skin.

"W-Why?" you ask.

"Because you're all I've been thinking about for weeks."

He pulls away from you, his hand still resting against the side of your face as he watches you, studying your shy expression. You suddenly break out in a smile, kissing him quickly before you slide under his arm and start to walk towards the staircase, your uneaten yogurt back in your hands.

"Where are you going?" he asks with a laugh.

"Bed," you reply, glancing over your shoulder as you pause at the foot of the stairs. "Wanna come with me?"

He chuckles, shrugging slightly as you smirk and start to jog up the staircase. Within the blink of an eye he's following you, however, unable to turn down the tempting offer.

**SORA**

"Fancy meeting you here," Sora teases as he hops up on top of the counter.

You turn to face him as you shut the door to the fridge, walking over to the smiling brunet. You take a seat beside him, playfully nudging his foot with your shoe.

"Can't sleep either?" you ask.

"The nights are the hardest..." he mutters sadly, glancing at the floor. Your eyes widen a bit before he breaks out in a laugh, looking over at you. "Just kidding. I took a nap earlier so now I'm wide awake."

"Can't believe I fell for that," you reply with a smile, one he immediately returns.

"You are pretty gullible," he agrees, this time reaching a foot out to kick yours.

You want to apologize for earlier, guilt consuming you that he knows his best friend and Nobody has kissed you. But instead, you argue, "No, I'm not."

"Yeah right," he laughs, turning a bit so that he's facing you.

You blush a bit as he takes on of your hands in his, staring at your interlocked digits. He grins, his blue eyes practically piercing yours as you glance up at him.

"Stop pouting," he tells you.

"I'm not," you lie, and he rolls his eyes.

"Of course you are. I don't want you to feel bad, about earlier."

"R-Really?" you stammer, cursing your shaken nerves at his sudden closeness.

He smiles and nods, leaning in a bit closer to you.

"Yeah! I mean," he starts to frown, "you didn't... want anything to happen with them, did you?"

"No!" you cry, squeezing his hand as you turn to face him completely. "Not at all."

The smile is back on his face as he leans down to nuzzle his nose with yours, taking a deep breath before he crashes his lips onto yours, cupping his hand behind your head as he pulls you closer to him. Hesitantly, you return the kiss, feeling your cheeks heat up as you place your free hand against his chest. Your fingers land over his necklace, playing with the silver Kingdom Crown as he breaks the kiss. The crown is cool to the touch, and you smile as Sora moves his face slightly to peck your cheek.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he mutters, earning your attention.

"You have?" you ask quietly.

"Who wouldn't?" he muses with a laugh, kissing your forehead before he jumps off the counter. "C'mon, let's get you to bed. I'm sure tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

You follow him one of your hands clutching your yogurt and the other hand grasped in Sora's as the two of you make your way upstairs together.

**RENO**

"It's just me," an all-too familiar voice assures, and you peer over the door of the fridge to see Reno standing in the doorway, his hands up in mock surrender.

"Should've guessed," you tease, shutting the metal door with your hip as you walk towards him. "What's up?"

"Heard you sulking around the house," he replies with a smile, tilting his head a bit as he studies you. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Hungry," you state, raising the yogurt container for emphasis.

He nods slowly before gesturing behind him.

"C'mon, might as well get comfy," he reasons, grabbing your wrist as he leads you away from the kitchen.

The feel of his bare hand on your exposed skin causes your cheeks to flush, the memory of his lips on yours earlier today impossible to erase. He slides down onto the loveseat, pulling you beside him.

"So, uh," he starts as you eat a spoonful of yogurt, "sorry for kissing you."

You almost choke on the food, taken aback at his forwardness... and the unnecessary apology.

"Why would you say that?" you ask, glancing over at him.

He shrugs, a frown pulling at his lips.

"It was pretty lame of me, to kiss you in front of everyone."

"So what?" you speak up, and his eyes widen a bit as he stares down at you. "I... didn't mind. At all."

"... Oh, really?" he asks, scooting closer to you as a sly smirk grows on his face. "At all?"

"Well some privacy would have been nice, but-"

You're cut off as his fingers gently grab your chin, tilting your face so that you're looking at him. His lips cover yours without another word in a much more heated and passionate kiss than was shared in Deep Jungle. His free hand rests against your neck, lightly stroking your skin as your arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer to you. The kiss slowly deepens as his hand embeds itself in your hair, lightly pulling at your scalp. You pull back with a gasp, blushing a bit as he starts to laugh.  
"Got a little too excited I guess," he muses with a smirk as he holds you against him in a loose hug.  
You giggle, placing a kiss on his neck, where your head is comfortably resting. You feel him shudder slightly, releasing a sigh as he kisses the top of your head.

"Okay, bed. Before I have the whole house wanting me dead," he tells you, smiling at your disappointed expression.

"You're no fun," you groan, pouting a little as he drags you towards the staircase.

"Judging from our little make-out session, I say I'm plenty fun," he argues, causing your cheeks to flush with embarrassment as he shoots you a seductive smirk.

**ZACK**

You let out a squeak of surprise as you're pulled back from the fridge, and into a loose embrace. You glance up, though you don't need to. You'd recognize that cologne anywhere.

"What are you doing, Zack?" you ask cautiously. 

"Apologizing."

You frown a bit as you turn in his arms, facing him so you no longer have to crane your neck.

"Why?"

"I should have just admitted to kissing you. I dunno why I lied. I don't regret doing it. I don't regret anything, except for not being there when those guys kissed you. But I will never regret kissing you," he rambles slightly, tightening his hold on your waist.

You smile, cupping his face in your hands as you stare up at him. His glowing blue eyes are softened, but still wary.

"I don't regret it either," you assure, and he immediately breaks out in a relieved smile. "But, I mean... I can't imagine something like this is okay? You know..."

"Liking you?" he guesses, saving you from yourself and your lame attempt at an explanation. You nod and he lazily shrugs as your hands slide down to his shoulders. "Yeah, co-mingling isn't really allowed. Especially not for me."

Your face falls slightly, which he notices with a smirk.

"BUT, what Sephy doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Besides, I think I'd go crazy if I had to let you go."

Your cheeks explode with heat at the sentiment, only worsening as he pulls you forward and syncs his lips with yours. Your hands jump back up to his face, your fingers playing with his smooth skin as he deepens the kiss, his arms completely wrapping around your waist. You couldn't imagine being any closer to him than you are now as your hands find their way into his dark hair, relishing in the rare moment of uninterrupted affection. He smiles as he breaks the kiss, pressing his lips against your cheek as you breathe a sigh of joy into his ear. It was perfect, the feel of you in his arms and your fingers gently playing with his hair. Why had he been fighting it in the first place?!

"Was that alright?" he asks, breaking the silence.

Your hands slide down his face, his neck, finally landing on his T-shirt clad chest. He laughs as you give him a bewildered look.

"Are you crazy? Of course it was," you say, though slight displeasure runs through you as he releases you. It only lasts for a moment, however, since his hand immediately grabs yours as he leads you out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. "Where are we going?" you add.

"Bed," he replies.

"Wha- together?!" you cry as the two of you start to walk up the stairs.

He laughs that same melodious laugh you love as he glances down at you.

"Wasn't on my mind, but if you insist..."

You start to giggle as he grabs you in his arms, carrying you down the hall and towards your room. Without a care you bury your face in the crook of his neck, all worries gone from your mind as your thoughts revolve around the handsome male smiling down at you.

**AXEL**

You shut the door, not seeing anyone standing there. Figuring it must have just been the creaking of the old floorboards, you grab a spoon and start to head out of the kitchen, towards the staircase leading upstairs. Just as you're about to walk up the stairs, someone grabs your arm and tugs you backwards. The warmth of their grasp is a dead give-away, and you glance up at a smirking Axel.

"I knew I heard you creeping around," you tease, and he lets out a chuckle.

"Damn, I thought I was quiet," he responds, sliding his hand down your arm and leaving chills in its wake. "How are you feeling?"

You tilt your head slightly until you remember storming out after the argument earlier.

"Fine. Just embarrassed I guess."

He frowns before taking a step forward, cupping your face in his hands as his emerald green eyes stare into yours.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, got it memorized?"

"Isn't it, though? I didn't push any of you away," you mutter. He looks a little hurt as his hands start to fall from your face, but you quickly grab his wrists to keep them in place. "... Except for you. I would never push you away."

"Really?" he asks with a tiny smirk, one of his hands moving past your cheek as it embeds itself, gently, in your hair.

You nod, barely able to compose your thoughts before he leans down, his lips hovering over yours. The heat is overwhelming, sweat starting to form on your brow as he finally presses his lips against yours. The kiss is surprisingly gentle, but it quickly deepens as your arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer to you. It was so much better than the first kiss, softer and filled with more than just lust. You break apart for air but he doesn't stop, lightly tugging on your hair as he trails down your neck, leaving tender kisses in his wake.

"Y'know, I should thank you," he muses as he pulls apart, smiling a little at your flushed face.

"W-Why?" you stammer.

"Roxas and I had a nice little chat today. I guess both of us liking you had helped us to become best friends again," he tells you, running a hand through your hair.

"And what's gonna happen when he finds out about this?" you ask with a smirk.

He laughs before kissing you again, grabbing your hand as he leads you up the stairs.

"Different problem for a different day," he chuckles.

Your response is a light squeeze of his hand, but you falter a bit when you realize he's leading you inside of his room.

"Seriously? Won't we get in trouble?" you ask quietly.

"Isn't that half the fun?" he counters, closing the door with his foot. "Don't worry, I won't try anything. I just... missed you."

You didn't know if it was possible to be redder than you were at that moment.

"O-Okay," you agree, blushing as he leans down to kiss your cheek before pulling you into a warm hug.

**RIKU**

"Ah. You heard me," Riku states, sounding slightly disappointed as you close the fridge door with your foot, staring over at him.

"Not very stealthy," you tease, smiling as he rolls his eyes.

"Sorry. I just feel like we haven't talked in forever," he complains, grabbing you in his arms and pulling you into a hug once you're within arm's reach.

You blush, slowly wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he rests his chin on top of your head. It was a nice moment of silence, just enjoying the feel of relaxing in his arms. But, it can't last forever, and he finally pulls back slightly so that he can look down at you.

"So... five guys," he muses, and you glare at him as he starts to laugh.

"I hate you," you mutter as you try to break out of his grasp, which proves unsuccessful.

"Oh c'mon, I was kidding," he insists, leaning down to kiss the side of your head.

"Really funny."

Riku sighs, reaching a hand up to gently grab your chin. He tenderly lifts up your face, a half-smile on his face as he stares down at you.

"Can you blame me for being jealous?" he asks.

Your eyes widen, and his hand moves from your chin to the back of your head as he leans closer to you. Your eyes instinctively close as his lips softly envelop yours, pulling your face closer to him as your arms wrap tighter around his waist. He breaks the deep kiss, to your disappointment, pecking your cheek as his hand slides down from the back of your head to your neck.

"Guess I should've asked if it was okay to kiss you, huh?" he inquires as you run your hands up his back.

"You never have to ask," you mumble, blushing at your own words.

He actually laughs, running a finger down your neck as he whispers the word "good". You're not even surprised when he captures your lips in a rough kiss, pulling you even closer to him as the kiss immediately deepens.

**ROXAS**

You walk up the stairs, still slightly confused at the noise of footsteps downstairs, but the lack of people. Figuring you were just hearing things you walk into your room, almost having a heart attack when you spot a familiar blond sitting at the foot of your bed. He's bent over, his elbows resting on his knees as his blue eyes dart up to you.

"O-Oh... hey," he greets rather lamely as you sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" you ask, noticing his frown.

"Well, first I went downstairs but I felt weird just waiting for you while you were looking in the fridge... So then I came up here to wait for you, and I'm just now realizing how creepy this must look," he finishes with a small laugh, and you can't help but smile. He's nervous.

"Why were you looking for me?" you ask, playing dumb.

He turns slightly to face you, his eyes narrowed as he searches for words. You sigh, scooting backwards on your bed until your back is pressed against the pillows. You pat the space next to you, and Roxas relaxes into a smile as he crawls up to you, sitting beside you. His hand is resting next to yours, dangerously close. Without a thought you turn around, sitting on your knees as you face him and grab his hand in yours.

"You know you can tell me anything, Rox."

He looks down at your intertwined hands, nodding slightly.

"I know. I just don't like this feeling."

His free hand rests on his chest, and your eyes widen.

"... Jealousy?"

"I-I think so," he stammers in agreement before dropping his head. "It's just... the thought of those guys kissing you... No one said that having feelings can suck."

You laugh shaking your head as you lean in closer to him. You cup his face in your hand, tilting his head so that he's looking up at you.

"You don't need to worry about that."

"I don't?" he asks softly.

"No," you reply with a grin. "It's only you, Roxas."

He breaks out in a smile before leaning forward, cupping your head in his hands as he presses his lips to yours. There's so much emotion in his kiss, you feel almost light-headed as your free hand rests on his chest. He pulls you closer to him, resting against the pillows and bringing you beside him. The two of you break apart to laugh, and he nuzzles his cheek against yours.

"I don't think you realize how long I've liked you," you murmur, releasing a sigh of relief.

He kisses your cheek before pulling back, studying your face with a smile.

"Really?"

You nod, running your hand down his arm. He continues to smile as he lays back down, pulling you into his arm as he rests his mouth close to your ear.

"I know," he whispers just before you drift off into sleep.


	31. La Cite De Cloches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the home-stretch~ this series ends at chapter 42, with individual "endings" for each guy~
> 
> This chapter is a little strange - I added the Hunchback of Notre Dame's world from Birth By Sleep because I thought it was super cool and I enjoy the movie. I also can't pronounce "Frollo" properly to save my life, so I included a bit of an inside joke inside ;D
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying so far! ♥ Alexia

"Oh, [Name]!" a sing-song voice gushes.

Your eyes snap open, immediately waking from your nap. You sit up on the couch, rubbing your tired eyes as you glance up at a grinning Zack.

"What?" you ask groggily.

"Sheesh, grumpy," he complains with a laugh. "Wanna go on a mission?"

"YES!" you cry, jumping up to your feet.

It had been a week since traveling to Deep Jungle, and you hadn't been included in any missions whatsoever for reasons unknown to you. You were absolutely dying for some action.

"Good. The ship's waiting outside," Zack tells you, nodding towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" you ask eagerly.

" _I_ am doing paperwork. _You_ are going to a world none of us have ever been to," he replies with a shrug.

You hum quietly under your breath, waving lazily to the First Class SOLDIER as you exit Headquarters, wondering just what type of world you'll be heading to.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Hm... Paris?" Riku reads off of a sign on a nearby building.

"Explains the French name... La Cite de Cloches," Noctis muses.

"'City of Bells'," you translate quietly.

You glance up, your eyes widening when you realize Sora, Riku, Noctis, and Axel are all shooting you bewildered looks.

"You speak French?" Axel asks with a laugh.

"I took it in high school," you reply, shrugging slightly.

"Well, at least we have a translator!" Sora points out, grinning over at you.

You smile and nod in agreement before glancing around the town. The buildings look old, and all are made of sandy stones. The ground is cobbled, and your boots 'clack' loudly against the stones.

"Why are we at the snooze-fest, anyway?" Axel asks, snapping his fingers. A small flame appears in his palm, until Riku leans over and blows it out. "Hey!" Axel complains.

"We're not supposed to stand out, idiot," Riku snaps.

"Yeah, 'cause we're really gonna fit in with these outfits," Axel counters, rolling his eyes.

"You guys," you speak up, earning their attention. "No fighting."

"Ha, he looks like Vexen!" Sora exclaims, pointing ahead.

You follow his finger, your eyes landing on a man cloaked in black who's walking towards your group. He has a triangular black hat, and has the appearance of a holy man from the 1500s that you've seen in text books.

"You five!" the man calls out, pointing at you with a slender finger. "Just what are you doing in this city?"

"Uh... visiting?" Noctis answers with a nervous smile.

"Are you... gypsies?" the man asks, circling your group as he studies your outfits. "I've never seen such clothes. Especially not on a woman," he adds, poking at your belt.

You shoo his hand away, narrowing your eyes at him. Something about him really sets your nerves on edge.

"What's a gypsy?" Sora asks, tilting his head.

"Whatever they are, we ain't one of them. Got it memorized?" Axel adds, tapping his forehead.

"Hm... Just had to be sure. They are a plague, as I am sure you are already aware," the man muses with a small sneer. "Well... I will welcome you into the city, but please try and find more respectable outfits. You look like a pack of miscreants."

He turns on his heel, marching away with his nose turned upwards.

"Wait, what's your name?" Riku calls out.

The man comes to a stop, glancing over his shoulder at your group.

"I am Judge Frollo."

"Fro-yo?" you enunciate with a tilt of your head.

His eyes narrow.

"No. Frollo," he repeats, shaking his head as he continues to storm off, muttering under his breath.

Everyone glances at you as you sigh sadly.

"Damn, I really wanted some fro-yo..." you mutter, and they all simultaneously facepalm.

"Well this... Frollo is definitely suspicious. Did anyone else notice that he was oozing black smoke?" Noctis asks.

Axel, Sora, and Riku all nod their heads in agreement, before glancing back down at a very sheepish you.

"You didn't notice?!" Sora asks with a laugh.

"Shut up, I haven't been outside of Headquarters for a week! I'm rusty at all this!" you point out, huffing a bit as you sulk off after the Judge.

"She's extra snappy today," Axel complains as the four of them follow you, and you merely roll your eyes in response. It's the only way you feel like acting, with all of the unspoken sexual tension practically suffocating you.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"It's so big!" Sora gushes as the five of you gape up at a gigantic cathedral ahead of you.

After a quick walk through the city, you ended up in the Town Square. Notre Dame is beautiful in all sense of the word, with arching peaks, stone gargoyles, and breathtaking stained glass. Your eyes narrow as an arm wraps around your shoulder, and you glance up at Axel.

"Hey, stop that," Noctis complains as Sora pushes his arm off of you.

"What? Can't hate a guy for trying. It is the city of love," Axel reminds everyone as you all start to walk towards the cathedral.

"Nobodies can't love," Riku mumbles under his breath.

"Ouch," Axel laughs, placing a hand over his chest.

"That was mean, Riku," you add, shaking your head as he glances over at you.

"Sorry. It's the truth," he mutters.

Noctis sighs as he reaches a hand out, opening the front doors to Notre Dame. A rush of cool air hits you like a slap in the face as you walk into the church. It has to be at least 20 degrees colder inside, and you find yourself wishing Axel's warm arm was wrapped around you again. The interior is dark, so dark that it's almost hard to see where you're going. It almost looks abandoned, due to the emptiness.

"Creepy," Sora notes with a small shudder.

"Where do you think Judge Fro-yo went?" you ask, glancing around.

"FROLLO," everyone corrects loudly, and you jump a bit in shock.

"Sheesh, my bad," you apologize, rolling your eyes as you start to walk forward.

"Did someone say Frollo?" a timid voice asks.

You all turn around, and your eyes widen as you spot a man dressed in a green shirt and brown pants walking towards you. He's a hunchback, you note with a pang of sadness, and he has a very nervous expression on his face.

"Yeah, you know him?" Riku asks as the man walks forward.

"He is my Master," the man explains, glancing at all of you. "My name is Quasimodo."

"Noctis", "Sora", "[Name]", "Axel", "Riku," you all greet one at a time.

"Nice to meet you," Quasimodo says with a shy smile.

"Can you tell us where Fro.... llo is?" you ask, carefully pronouncing his name.

"I haven't seen him, I'm sorry," Quasimodo admits, shrugging his normal shoulder.

"Do you live here?" Sora inquires, taking a small step forwards.

Quasimodo nods before pointing up.

"By the bells," he states. "Would you... like to see?"

"Yeah!" you reply, and the guys round on you.

"Do we really have time for show-and-tell?" Axel asks quietly.

"Don't be rude! The judge is his MASTER, I'm sure he'll be stopping by soon," you reason before walking towards Quasimodo. "Lead the way!"

He grins before taking your hand in his, walking away from the entrance. You can hear the guys trudging behind you, no doubt with annoyed expressions on their faces. Quasimodo leads your group through a small door, and up a loooooooooong staircase, at least 20 stories. By the time you get to the top you're slightly winded, most likely from your lack of exercise the past week.

"Here we are," he announces, releasing your hand as you reach a wooden landing strip.

There are large bells scattered everywhere, along with wooden floorboards leading to each one. You're high above the ground, up at a distance that would kill you should you fall.

"You live up here?" Noctis asks with raised eyebrows, glancing around.

"I'm in charge of the bells," Quasimodo explains with a small smile. "... May I ask why you're looking for my Master?"

"Oh, um..." You trail off, glancing at the guys. They all shrug. "... We just wanted to chat with him," you finally lie.

"Is he a... nice person?" Sora asks.

Quasimodo frowns a bit, looking rather unsure of what to say. He never responds, instead walking away from your group. You all follow, cautiously, watching as he rests a hand on the wall. Through a small crack you're able to see an aerial view of the city.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quasimodo finally asks, turning around so that he's facing your group again.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Riku counters.

"Well... because of this," Quasimodo gestures to his deformed eye, "and this," he finishes, patting his hunchback.

"Why would we care?" you ask with a scrunched nose.

He stares up at you for a few moments before looking back outside. He gasps loudly before running away as fast as he can, brushing past your group.

"Hey – where are you going?!" Noctis calls out after him.

"She's in trouble!" Quasimodo cries as he shoots down the staircase.

"Weird little dude," Axel murmurs as he starts to shake his head.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sora adds, leading the charge down the staircase.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

You fly out of the church directly behind Riku, and immediately stifle a gasp. In the middle of the Square is a small stage, with a dark-haired woman dressed in white and purple standing atop it. She's tied to a pole, unconscious, and a fire is lapping at the logs beneath her feet. Judge Frollo is standing nearby, watching with a crazed grin.

"He's burning her alive?!" you cry out in disbelief.

Just as the words leave your mouth, Quasimodo jumps on the stage. He flies through the air, grabbing the woman around her waist and tumbling to the ground, with her safe in his arms.

"Good job, Quasi!" Sora calls, punching the air.

The buildings and sky have turned red from the flames and smoke of the fire, and you can feel it starting to invade your eyes, lungs and throat with an uncomfortable burn. Judge Frollo starts to laugh manically as Quasimodo runs off with the woman towards the cathedral.

"Insolent fools!" Frollo calls out as his body starts to glow darkly. "The man who gave me this power... We will destroy you! All who disobey me shall burn!"

At his words a familiar figure dressed all in black steps out from the flames, towards a laughing Frollo. His helmet is off, revealing bright yellow eyes and a wide grin.

"Vanitas?!" you all cry, summoning your weapons.

He peers around Quasimodo, immediately laughing as he spots the five of you.

"Oh, this is perfect," he chuckles, snapping his fingers.

He disappears in a poof of black smoke, and you suddenly feel warm breath on the back of your neck. You quickly turn around, finding yourself face-to-face with the smirking replica.

"Never thought I'd see your face again. Not many people can survive a sword through the heart," he states, taking a step forward as you take a step back.

You glance around, wondering why the guys aren't objecting, only to do a double-take when you realize they're fending off Frollo. His body is engulfed in dark flames, shooting bolts of lightning and fireballs as he runs around the square.

"This man is simple minded," Vanitas speaks up, earning your attention. "But I was willing to take any mission I could. Even Organization members get cabin fever."

"I don't care," you snap, swinging your sword towards him.

He raises an arm, blocking your hit. His other arm grabs your sword, easily sending it flying behind you. You're still nothing compared to his strength.

"Aren't you curious why I'm so restless?" he presses, taking another step forward.

You try to take one back, but he grabs your arm so that you're forced to stay still. His head lowers to your neck, as if he's listening for something. Your heartbeat, perhaps?

"She's so much like you. Maybe a bit snarkier, but there's a similar... naïveté in her eyes," he continues, slowly moving his head up.

"... Who?" you ask quietly, your heart racing.

The heat from the surrounding fires is starting to turn your skin into a sweaty mess, but you can't seem to look away from the replica cornering you near a pillar. The square hadn't exploded in flames yet, so at least the guys were being productive.

"My new protégé, of course," he explains with a small laugh, standing up straight. "Her hair is different, though. I like yours better."

Your eyes widen. Was he talking about... your Nobody? And, more importantly, did he just compliment you?!

"Are you talking about my Nobody?!" you exclaim. He merely smirks as he snaps his fingers. A portal appears behind him, and he starts to walk backwards into it. "Wait!" you call out, reaching for him.

Your hand falls through the air as the portal, and Vanitas, disappear. You let out an irritated shriek, stomping the ground as you hang your head. You hadn't admitted it to anyone yet, but you were desperate for information about your Nobody. Was she nice, like Roxas? Or awful, like Larxene?

With a sigh you shake your head, jogging towards your discarded sword as you push aside all thoughts of your mysterious Nobody and the equally annoying Vanitas. Once your black sword is safely clenched in your hands you scan the square. You finally spot the group, facing off against a screaming and flaming Frollo. You gasp and run over as fast as you can. By the time you get there Frollo is burned to a crisp, lying on the ground.

"No, [Name]!" Axel cries, grabbing you before you can run even closer. "You don't wanna see it. Trust me."

You glance up at him, nodding a little when you see just how ashamed he looks.

"Y'know, that's the second person you've set on fire in front of me," you realize with a small smile.

Axel rolls his eyes as he releases you, still keeping his arm out a little so you can't walk near the burnt body.

"That's not a good thing," Noctis speaks up, earning a dirty look from the redheaded Nobody.

"Wait so... that's it?!" you ask, groaning quietly when you realize you missed out on the whole battle.

"You didn't miss out on much. He was out of his mind," Riku says with a shrug.

"Looked like you were kinda busy anyway," Sora adds, staring at you with raised eyebrows.

"Huh?... Oh, yeah. Vanitas," you murmur, a small shudder running up your spine at the name.

"What did that freak want?" Noctis asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"To rub in that he killed me and created my Nobody," you reply with a tiny sigh. "... He said I look like her..."

"Two [Name]s?" Axel muses with a laugh, immediately sobering up as you all shoot him glares. "God, it was a joke. Chill, got it memorized?"

"Moron," Riku mutters, shaking his head.

"Listen, just forget what Vanitas said. He likes messing with you, it seems," Noctis says, placing a hand on your back as he starts to lead you back towards the cathedral.

"Yeah... I guess," you murmur, trailing off a bit as you stare forward.

Quasimodo is standing between the woman he saved and a tall, blond male. He's placing their hands together, a smile on his face as he watches them begin to hold hands.

"Oh. My. God!" you gush, clasping your hands together as you giggle a bit at the adorable sight. "Is that not the cutest thing?!"

You glance up at the guys, only to realize they're all watching you with narrowed eyes.

"... What in the hell are you talking about?" Axel finally asks.

"Ignore her, she gets like this sometimes," Riku says with a sigh as they all brush past you and walk towards the happy trio in the distance.

"Wha- I do not!" you cry out as you jog after them.


	32. Magical Hair And Faraway Castles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Fun Fact: Flynn Rider is my favorite (unofficial) Disney Prince ♥

"Hey Roxas?" you call out, glancing up from your bowl of cereal.

"What?" he asks, his mouth full of Cocoa Puffs.

You grimace a bit at the sight before breaking out into a smile as he laughs sheepishly.

"Sorry," he apologizes, quickly swallowing his food. "What did you wanna ask?" he adds once his mouth is empty.

You blink a few times, stirring your cereal around with your spoon. Something about the past mission you went on was really bugging you. You glance up at Roxas as he takes another bite.

"Would you still be friends with me even if I had a hunchback?" you blurt out, and Roxas almost chokes on his cereal.

"W-What?!" he stammers through coughs, pounding on his chest. "Where the hell did that come from?"

You smile, lazily shrugging your shoulders.

"Dunno. Just asking after meeting a new friend..." you muse.

You glance up at Roxas as he starts to laugh, shaking his head.

"You're weird," he tells you, and you roll your eyes.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

You and Roxas glance to the side, where Reno's standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, what's up?" Roxas asks.

"You guys wanna go on a mission?" Reno inquires with raised eyebrows.

"Where?" you ask through a mouth-full of cereal.

Reno rolls his eyes as he starts to walk away, towards the living room.

"Does it really matter? Just go get changed!" Reno calls out.

You and Roxas glance at each other before shrugging and hopping out of your chairs and out of the kitchen.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"So we don't know why exactly we're doing it, or who exactly we're protecting, but we're supposed to find some 'special' girl and help her get home?" you recite.

"We'll know her when we see her, or so Sephiroth claims," Zack explains with a shrug.

"What's so special about her?" Cloud asks.

Zack merely shrugs, and you and Reno roll your eyes.

"This place is weird," Roxas notes, glancing around.

The five of you are walking through a forest, with tall trees and bright green grass. Flowers are blooming everywhere, and birds can be heard chirping in the distance.

"I think it's pretty," you argue, holding your arms up in the air as you spin in a circle.

"Oh no, watch out! She's acting like a girl!" Reno jokes as you come to a stop and shoot him a glare.

Before you can tell him off the sound of a girl singing rings through the forest. Everyone glances around with narrowed eyes, trying to find the source.

"I think it's coming from that way," Zack decides, pointing to your right.

"Yeah, me too," Cloud agrees as your group starts to jog in that direction.

You do a double-take as you glance towards the ground, spotting thick, blonde hair trailing along the path. It almost looks like a huge snake. No one else seems to notice it, however, so you stay quiet. The five of you come to a stop as you dive into a cluster of bushes, peering out the other side. At the bottom of the hill is a girl wearing a pink dress and a man watching her boredly. She's singing softly as she frolics through the grass, her bare feet kicking up in the air as she runs around.

"Do you ever stop?" the man asks, leaning his back against a tree.

Your eyes are as big as saucers as you watch the duo. It's a very odd pair, with her very bubbly and delicate, and him more rugged and serious. Almost like a less extreme version of Yuffie and Leon. What's really grabbing your attention is her hair. It's at least 50 feet long, and so healthy it's shining brightly in the sun. You keep scooting closer, watching with awe, until you finally lose your footing on the ground. With a shriek you fall out of the bushes and tumble down the hill, finally collapsing in a heap. Your eyes snap open, screaming as you're met with a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Ugh, you're almost as loud as her," the man complains, rubbing his ear as you scramble to a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" the girl with the long blonde hair asks, squatting in front of you.

"Y-Yeah," you stammer, glancing between them. "Sorry to intrude, I uh... lost my earring in that bush up there."

You point behind you, only to smile slightly when you spot four familiar heads poking out of the bush as they watch you intently. The second they realize you've spotted them their heads disappear inside of the foliage, and you stifle a sigh.

"Are you... lost?" the man asks, helping you to stand to your feet.

"Yeah, actually," you admit as you brush off your dirty clothes. "I'm [Name]," you add, extending a hand.

They glance at each other cautiously before the girl grins, eagerly accepting your hand in hers.

"Rapunzel!" she introduces. "And this is Flynn," she adds, gesturing to the handsome man beside her.

"Flynn Rider," he corrects, flashing a sideways smile as he shakes your hand. "How ya doin'?"

You can't help but release a giggle at how wrong you were earlier in your estimation. The guy is nothing like Leon. More like a slightly politer Axel. Very slightly.

"I'm fine," you reply, glancing over your shoulder at the sound of footsteps.

Apparently, Zack, Roxas, Cloud, and Reno didn't want to wait any longer, since they're now jogging down the hill towards you.

"Stay back! I got this," Rapunzel exclaims, leaping forward with a black weapon clasped in her hands. You fight back the urge to facepalm when you realize it's just a frying pan.

"Whoa, watch the pan blondie," Zack retorts, just barely darting out of the way as she swings the kitchen appliance towards him.

"They're with me!" you add, smiling as the two shoot you confused looks. "Cloud, Reno, Roxas, and Zack," you add in introduction.

"Explains the matching outfits," Flynn mutters under his breath as he studies the four newcomers.

Roxas gives him a weird look as Reno focuses his attention on a nervous Rapunzel.

"So, can you guys give us, uh... directions? We're kinda lost," Reno admits.

"Well, where are you trying to go?" Rapunzel asks, slowly lowering the frying pan.

"No, don't listen to her," Flynn speaks up, waving a hand in front of her face. "She's never been outdoors before."

"REALLY?!" you all exclaim in shock.

"Yup. But now Flynn's taking me to see the lights in the sky, at the castle tomorrow night!" Rapunzel gushes, holding her frying pan against her chest with a dreamy sigh.

"Castle, eh?" Zack repeats with a wry smile.

"Mind if we join you?" Cloud adds.

"Why do YOU want to go to the castle?" Flynn asks accusatorily.

"We're... in the army," Roxas lies.

"Ah. Again... explains the outfits," Flynn muses, glancing down at your black shoulder pads. "Y'know, I didn't know they allowed women to join the army," he adds with a suspicious gaze.

"Oh, uh... it's a new policy," you lie with a nervous laugh.

He continues to watch you apprehensively before shrugging and turning on his heel.

"Whatever, follow me. I'm kind of an expert when it comes to these woods," he brags as Rapunzel rolls her eyes.

"Hey, is that you?" you ask, pointing to a passing tree as the seven of you start walking down the dirt path.

Flynn follows your gaze, gasping in horror as he leaps over and rips off the "WANTED" poster taped to the tree.

"Of course not! My nose isn't nearly that pointy," he reasons unconvincingly, scoffing loudly as he takes off, walking a little faster than normal.

"Don't listen to him. He's a wanted criminal," Rapunzel whispers to you, and your eyes widen slightly.

"Really?" you ask her quietly, and she nods.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's actually kind of nice, once you get to know him," she rambles, and you immediately start to smile when you notice her dreamy expression.

"I'll take your word for it," you tell her as she starts to giggle quietly.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"How much longer do we have to walk?" you groan as you trudge along through the forest.

You glance over at Flynn, who's deep in conversation with Zack and Reno about who knows what. Girls, most likely. They unsurprisingly became fast friends, bonding with laughter when Cloud tripped over Rapunzel's hair and fell on his face.

"Hey! Dummies!" you snap, and the three of them immediately turn their heads around.

"Can't believe that worked," Roxas muses with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Flynn asks impatiently.

"To know how much longer we have to walk!"

"Not far," he replies. "Only a few more miles."

"MILES?!" you repeat, sighing as you drop your head.

"Wanna ride?" Zack offers, pointing to his back.

You shake your head as Cloud, Reno, and Roxas shoot him dirty looks. He shrugs as he turns his attention back ahead, glancing up at the sky.

"Oh..." Flynn mutters, glancing between you and the guys. "I think I get it now."

"Get what?" everyone but Rapunzel asks.

Flynn smirks as he glances towards the sky.

"Nothing," he responds before starting to laugh loudly.

"... Have you been drinking again?" Rapunzel speaks up, earning a glare from her companion.

"Hey," Roxas mutters, grabbing your wrist as he pulls you aside. "Do you think there's something... different about that girl?"

"Besides the hair?" you retort.

Roxas rolls his eyes.

"No, I mean the hair! Sephiroth said we'd know when we see her, right? I think Rapunzel is who we were sent here to protect!"

You glance towards the blonde girl, watching as she sings to herself and dances through the tall grass by herself.

"... Maybe," you mumble in mild agreement. "... Or maybe she just has really long hair."

Roxas sighs as you start to laugh at your own joke.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Well, here we are!" Flynn announces, gesturing to a huge lake.

Across the blue waters is a gigantic castle, protected by a large and tall wall made of stone. It's all very romantic, like something out of a fairytale.

"But how do we get across?" Reno asks.

"Steal a few boats, of course," Flynn replies as if it's obvious, hopping off of the rock he's perched on as he leads the way towards the shore.

"Told you he's a criminal," Rapunzel tells you quietly, slowly shaking her head.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

On the boat ride over with Reno and Zack (Cloud and Roxas traveled with Rapunzel and Flynn), you told them of Roxas' theory. Both had the same half-hearted reaction as you, but the three of you decided to keep an eye out for any potential danger or trouble. It was a slow and bumpy ride, and by the time your boat landed on the sand you practically jumped out and collapsed onto the sand, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Don't like the water?" Cloud guesses as he hops out behind you.

"Not with those two rowing," you reply, glaring back at a smirking Reno and Zack. "They kept trying to tip the boat!"

"It was worth it, you should have seen your face," Reno laughs.

"So, where to now?" Roxas speaks up, changing the subject.

"There's an entrance to the city over there," Flynn replies, pointing to a large bridge in the distance.

You glance over at Rapunzel, unable to stop yourself from smiling when you realize just how happy she looks as she stares up at the castle in awe.

"Pretty, isn't it?" you ask her as your group starts to walk down the path.

"SO pretty," she gushes, absentmindedly petting her frying pan.

You had to admit, Roxas might have been onto something after all. The girl had a mysterious aura to her, like there was a power lurking under all of her sweetness. With a small frown you glance forward, eyes widening when you realize Flynn's gaze is all but locked on the petite blonde beside you. You glance between the two of them a few times before a wry smirk appears on your face.

You'd recognize that look anywhere (mainly because you see it every day from at least one guy).

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

You had helped Rapunzel to tie her hair into a ridiculously huge bun (to avoid prying stares and unwanted attention) before hopping onto the bridge and entering the castle walls. Beyond the walls is a quaint village, complete with a square and cute little shops. You ignore all urges to run and dance with a crowd of villagers, following Flynn as he meanders the streets like a pro. Rapunzel looks like she's about to explode with joy, constantly running up to everything she sees and examining it.

"This must be exciting, huh? Since you've never seen a town before," Zack muses as Rapunzel skips along behind you.

"I never knew places so incredible existed!" she exclaims, glancing around her surroundings.

You smile as you watch her before a flash of green distracts your attention. Looking up at the castle atop a giant stone staircase, your eyes widen you spot the unmistakable figure of Maleficent walking towards the entrance.

"Look! It's-"

"Maleficent!" Reno interrupts, drawing his gun as he follows your gaze.

"Malefi-who?" Flynn repeats as you, Zack, Reno, Cloud, and Roxas go flying up the stairs.

"Stay here!" Cloud orders with a glance over his shoulders.

You run as fast as you can, taking the stairs two at a time to keep up with the guys in front of you. As if sensing your presence, by the time you reach the top of the stairs Maleficent is standing still, a smirk on her face as she watches your group.

"What are you doing here, Maleficent?!" Zack cries, unsheathing his sword.

She starts to laugh, running a hand down the top of her black staff.

"I came here to acquire a new power, of cour... Ah!" she interrupts herself, her eyes widening as she looks over your shoulder. You turn around, spotting Rapunzel and Flynn standing there. "It's her."

"Who, [Name]?" Roxas guesses.

"No, you fool. Rapunzel," Maleficent corrects, smiling as she takes a step towards the cowering blonde. "You have a rather unusual gift, do you not?"

Rapunzel quickly shakes her head, and Reno takes a step towards the maniacal witch.

"She's just a girl. Leave her alone," Reno snaps.

"That's where you're mistaken. She has the power of healing. Such as..."

Maleficent raises a hand, and Flynn immediately collapses to the ground with a hand over his side, groaning in pain.

"F-Flynn!" Rapunzel gasps, immediately pulling her long hair out of her bun as she kneels beside him.

You can see blood pouring out of the male's body, staining the stone ground below.

"What did you do?!" you cry, anger seething through all parts of your body as you watch the man writhe on the ground.

"Just watch," Maleficent hums, her eyes widened.

Rapunzel starts to sing under her breath, wrapping the ends of her hair around Flynn's body. Her blonde hair starts to glow as bright as the sun, and within seconds Flynn is breathing normally, his face relaxed. Rapunzel collapses down onto the ground, avoiding everyone's shocked gazes.

"What... what just happened?" Cloud asks.

"She healed him, of course! Oh this power will be of much use to me and my Heartless," Maleficent laughs, walking towards a frowning Rapunzel.

Before she can reach her, a knife goes flying through the air, piercing her shoulder. The witch cries out, grabbing onto her arm. Without a word she disappears in a flash of green, leaving behind a deafening silence as everyone stares down in shock at a smirking Flynn.

"Hey, she asked for it," he mutters as he slowly stands up.

He gently grabs Rapunzel's hands, pulling her up as well. She is still refusing to look at anyone, instead staring at the ground. Your eyes wander towards the sky, doing a double-take when you realize a bright outline of a lock is floating above Rapunzel's head.

"What's that?" you ask, pointing towards the lock.

Everyone follows your gaze.

"A Keyhole," Zack realizes, tilting his head.

"This world must not be sealed," Reno adds.

They glance over at Roxas, who sighs as he steps forward.

"Haven't seen one of these in awhile," the blond mutters as he points Oathkeeper at the shimmering Keyhole.

A burst of light shoots from his Keyblade, hitting directly in the middle of the Keyhole. A locking noise emits, before the Keyhole disappears in a poof of smoke.

"You should be safe now," Cloud tells a gawking Rapunzel. "No enemies will be able to travel to this world."

"R-Really?" she stammers, nervously playing with her fingers.

The four guys nod as you smile kindly. She breaks out in a grin, sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry if that scared you guys. I... try not to use this power unless I have to," she admits, running her hands through her perfectly straight hair.

"Hey, don't apologize to me. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you," Flynn states, gently rubbing her back.

A small blush creeps up onto Rapunzel's cheeks as she stares up at the smiling man, and you clench your hands together as you watch the sight with a goofy grin.

"Oh God, get her out of here now," Zack mutters, grabbing your arm as he starts to drag you away.

"What? Why?!" you exclaim, trying to pull your arm free.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rapunzel calls out as the five of you start to head towards the stairs.

"Away. Our work here is done," Roxas says with a tiny smile.

Rapunzel and Flynn exchange confused looks before shrugging.

"Take care," Flynn says, waving.

"And thank you!" Rapunzel adds, tilting her head as she smiles at the five of you.

You all wave, you longer than everyone else, before Zack continues to pull you away. You glance over your shoulder just in time to see Rapunzel and Flynn embrace each other in a warm hug.

"Aww!" you gush, almost tripping over your feet as you're dragged down the staircase. "They are so sweet together!"

"Such a girl," Cloud complains, shaking his head as Zack, Reno, and Roxas crack grins.

"Maybe I'm just romantic. Ever think of that?" you ask, putting your hands on your hips as you're finally able to wrench your arm free from Zack's grasp.

That certainly wipes the smiles from their faces as they glance down at you.

"And we're not?" Reno challenges.

You merely shrug your shoulders, smirking as you hop off of the last few stairs, taking off onto the crowded streets. The four guys follow you closely, each one now wondering if they were romantic enough.

It was almost too easy.


	33. Master Control

"... Inside the computer?" you repeat incredulously.

"For the tenth time, it's safe," Leon tells you with an annoyed sigh.

You peer over at the large screen on the opposite side of Ansem's hidden computer room, wary. It seemed suspicious, and not very safe, to allow yourself to be transported into a computer. But, at the same time, massive malfunctions were happening with Hollow Bastion's defense system, and it needed to be investigated. An early morning call had sent every SOLDIER rushing towards the world, and while everyone else was busy fighting off hoards of Heartless, the five of you had been picked to travel into the hardware, right to the source of the conflict. With a sigh you step towards Leon, Axel, and Roxas, frowning as you stand beside them.

"Alright, we're finally ready, Loveless," Axel speaks up.

"Don't call me that," Genesis snaps as he presses a big, red button.

A flash of light appears from a huge circle on the wall, engulfing you. Your body starts to slowly disappear in a grid-like pattern, but your entire body is frozen. The last thing you see is Genesis watching you with a small smile before you disappear into darkness.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Ugh," you groan, lifting your head off of the ground.

You're lying face-down, apparently having passed out after being transported here. Kneeling on your hands and knees, you shake your head. Your eyes widen as you glance down at your hands. The ground beneath you is gray, and your hands are covered with gray and blue gloves. Scratch that – your whole body is blue and gray. A gray, long-sleeved shirt covers your arms, gray pants cover your legs, and gray and blue armor covers your torso. Blue lights are lighting up your outfit with an eerie glow, and a blue helmet is atop your head.

"What... the hell," you mutter, slowly standing to your feet.

You walk over to a ledge, peering down. There's a deep, dark canyon between where you're standing and a building way in the distance.

"Hey!" a voice calls out, and you glance over your shoulder to see three men marching towards you.

Two are dressed all in black, and one is dressed in a similar outfit to yours, only with red lights instead of blue.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" you ask, turning around completely to face the newcomers.

The men in black grab your arms, one each, as they hold you still. You frown and fight against their grips, but they're iron tight.

"Okay, can you not?!" you exclaim, glaring at the man in red as he smirks down at you. "What the hell is going on? Who are you?"

"I am a Heartless Commander, Commander Sark," the man in red introduces.

"Commander?" you repeat with a scrunched nose, taking a step back as you study the man.

Footsteps can be heard approaching you, and you glance to the side to see Axel flanked by two other men in black, marching towards you. Once his green eyes land on you his annoyed expression softens, but only by a bit.

"Thank God, someone I recognize," he mutters, smirking down at you.

"You know each other?" Sark asks.

"Oh yeah, really well," he replies with a raise of his eyebrows, and you slap a hand against your cheek, shaking your head as he starts to chuckle.

"Perfect. You can be the participants in the next game."

"Wha-"

Before you can even get the word out, you disappear in a flash of light. You glance around nervously, realizing you're now sitting atop a long, blue motorcycle with one tire in the front and one in the back. Axel is next to you, sitting on a red motorcycle. You're in the middle of a huge room, with bright, glowing grids on the walls, ceilings, and floors.

"The hell is this?" he asks, tapping a finger on one of the handles.

"Great, real great Axel. Why'd you have to be a smart ass?!" you cry, feeling your heart start to race.

"Relax, I've been here before. Just stay by me, I'll protect you," he promises, staring over at you.

"Protect me from what?" you ask.

Your bike suddenly springs to life, rumbling quietly. Axel's does as well, and he grabs onto his handle bars. You quickly do the same, resting your feet in the straps on the side of your bike.

"Hold on tight, [Name]!" he warns just as both of your bikes shoot off.

Doing your best to stifle a scream from exiting your mouth, you instead lean in closer to your bike, so you're practically lying down against the seat. You're moving fast, your hair whipping behind you in the air. Axel is barely ahead of you, his gaze focused forward like a laser pointer. It's actually kind of fun, speeding through the room, until a blue wall suddenly springs up out of nowhere.

"Left!" Axel calls, spinning his handles to the left.

"What?!" you squeak, but you find yourself doing the same.

It feels like you're about to lose control, but your bike stays upright and you zoom forward once again. A red light goes breezing past your shoulder, and you glance back to see motorized, red Heartless racing towards you.

"Incoming, Axe!" you cry as you reach into the holster strapped to your pants, grabbing your gun.

You aim backwards, shooting twice. Two are hit directly in the head, and they disappear in a loud crash. Unfortunately, more start appearing, gaining speed as they speed towards you. You and Axel turn to the right as another blue wall pops up, and he peers over his shoulder at the approaching Heartless.

"Get ahead of me," he tells you, nodding forward.

"... Why?" you ask.

"Just do it!" he snaps as he slows down, releasing the handlebars as he sits up straight.

You can see him start to flame up as you focus your attention back ahead, speeding forward. Suddenly, a blast like a nuclear bomb explodes behind you, rocking the ground. Your bike loses its traction and crashes. You fall to the ground, rolling a few times before finally coming to a stop. You quickly glance back at Axel. Half of the room is destroyed, black smoke and smoldering flames all that's left. Axel comes limping out of the smoke, coughing loudly. He spots you lying on the ground and rushes forward, kneeling in front of you.

"You okay?" he asks, resting a hand on your back as you sit up.

"Y-Yeah, just shocked," you reply with a small smile. "YOU created that blast?" you add as grabs your hands and helps you to your feet.

He starts to chuckle as he glances back at his handiwork.

"You haven't really seen me in action yet, have you?" he retorts with a sly grin as he releases one of your hands, still holding your other gloved hand tightly.

"Apparently not. No wonder the Organization didn't want to let you go," you tease.

He looks down at you with an actual smile, but you miss his soft gaze; instead you're staring forward at a crack in the wall. A blond head pops out, followed by a brunette.

"[Name]! Axel!" Roxas calls out, waving you over.

"You guys are okay!" you cry, dragging Axel behind you as you jog over to Roxas and Leon. They're dressed just like you and Axel. "Where have you guys been?"

"Wandering around. Looks like you've been busy," Leon states, glancing over at the smoldering ruins in the room.

"Yeah, keep that in mind next time you wanna back-sass me, Squall," Axel retorts, brushing past the brunette as he leads the way out of the Game Room.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Where's this Tron guy?" you ask as the four of you enter a space hangar.

The world is completely empty, almost eerily so. There's been so sign of anyone, even Heartless. It seems like the world has been abandoned.

"Maybe that way," Roxas replies, pointing ahead.

You follow his gaze, across a huge stretch of sky. There's a tall cluster of buildings, with a bright red light shining up into the sky like a beacon.

"Can't hurt to check, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get over there?" you add, placing your hands on your hips.

"How else? We fly," Leon decides, gesturing to a flat-bottomed ship with two thin wings jutting out of the side.

It's actually more of a platform than a ship, since it doesn't have walls or a ceiling. The four of you hop onto it, and Leon starts to type something into a small computer towards the front of the ship. It makes a loud beeping noise before the bottom rumbles and it slowly takes off into the sky. It's flying in a perfectly straight line towards the building in the distance.

"Well, this is pretty nice," Roxas mutters, resting his back against the back of the ship as the cool air of the open sky gently breezes past you.

Your eyes widen as a large, purple Heartless resembling a robot suddenly appears behind him, floating gracefully in the sky. It lifts a black arm towards the blond, and you spring forward and tackle him to the ground. A bright blast shoots over your head, and Leon leaps up with a grunt, striking the white bullet down with his gunblade.

"Thanks, [Name]," Roxas says with a sigh, smiling down at you before he jumps to his feet.

You follow as you pull out your sword, staring in horror as more and more Heartless appear around your ship.

"Spoke too soon, didn't ya Roxas?" Axel jokes with a smirk before he throws a flaming chakram at the nearest Heartless.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

Flying through the air, you bring your sword down through the nearest Heartless, slicing it cleanly through the middle. You land onto your feet, panting a little at the physical exertion. There was a never-ending stream of Heartless during the flight across the canyon, and you were thrilled to have finally killed the last one.

"This world is devoured in darkness," Leon mutters, pocketing his gunblade.

"Can't be good," Axel agrees, shaking his head.

You stumble a bit as the ship docks, grabbing onto Leon's arm for support. He glances down at you with a surprised smirk, and you laugh awkward as you pat his arm and release it.

A loud blast can be heard, and the four of you look forward with wide eyes. Through the tall doorway to the gray tower ahead you can see a spinning red pillar, the source of the red beam of light, and a fierce battle going on beside it.

"Tron!" Roxas cries, taking off as fast as he can.

Axel and Leon immediately follow, with you trailing behind. The four of you run in a single-file line on a thin blue platform, as carefully as possible to avoid falling. Just as you're following them inside of the doorway to the tower, you hit an invisible wall and stumble backwards.

"Ow!" you exclaim, rubbing your forehead as you stick a hand out. It rests on a wall you can't see, though a pink light shows up as your fingertips touch the wall. "Oh, not again!" you complain, remembering the time you were left out of battle in Halloween Town.

You kick the wall angrily, glaring at your three friends as they face off against as overgrown Commander Sark. A man who you're assuming is Tron seems to be helping them, throwing a glowing disc towards the Heartless Commander.

"Nice outfit."

You jump, resting a hand over your chest as you turn around. It takes everything in you not to scream when you spot Vanitas behind you, his head tilted as he studies you. You start to reach for your sword, but he speaks before you can.

"Relax, it's my day off."

Your hand hovers over the hilt of your sword, narrowing your eyes as you stare up at him.

"... You're kidding, aren't you?" you ask as he starts to walk towards you.

Vanitas rests his back against the wall of the tower so that he's standing beside you. He finally glances down at you in response, his expression blank.

"So... why are you here?" you press, just waiting for him to make his move.

He shifts slightly so he's looking behind him into the tower, at the fierce battle.

"Waiting, hoping one of your little boyfriends get killed. Personally I'm rooting for Roxas, that little bastard looks a bit too much like someone from my past," he mutters. **[1]**

"Who, yourself?" you guess.

His golden eyes dart down to you, unamused.

"No. I'm not nearly that scrawny," he retorts with a scoff.

You actually crack a grin at his comment, shaking your head. It's quiet between the two of you, muffled sounds from the fight inside the only noises that can be heard.

"So why does a replica want to work with the Organization?" you finally ask, breaking the silence.

"Who says I'm a replica?" he counters boredly, staring up at the sky.

"Well... aren't you?"

"Don't try to understand what I am. I think your mind might explode if you do."

You frown, wondering just why the hell he's here. It's obviously not to chat!

"Can I ask you another question?" you blurt out.

"Haven't you asked enough?"

You roll your eyes, resisting the urge to hit him. Or kill him, for that matter. You could probably reach your gun before he could stop you...

"Well?" he presses, looking down at you.

"Oh. Do I really have a Nobody?"

He laughs, lazily shrugging a shoulder.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, you'll find out soon enough."

"Okay, so that's a yes," you mutter with a sigh. He continues to watch you out of the corner of his golden eyes. "Is she nice?"

"... Fucking annoying," he replies with a smirk. "Don't take that as a compliment. You're pretty damn obnoxious yourself."

"Don't you have anything better to do?!" you snap, clenching your fists as you take a step closer to him. Your patience is officially gone.

"Nah, not really. Kinda stuck in limbo 'till this fight's over," he admits, nodding inside of the tower. A horrible wail emits from the room suddenly, and you gasp and turn around. The red pillar is screaming in pain, disappearing into specs of black. "Speaking of which..."

"Looks like we won," you muse with a smug smile. "Light will always conquer dark, Vanitas."

"Hm. Guess you're forgetting about the time I killed you," he retorts, smirking down at you before he disappears in a cloud of darkness.

Your eyes widen at his statement, staring at the wall where he had been leaning. Slowly, you turn your attention to your friends, who are crowded around a huge hole in the ground. You cautiously hold your hand out, and after realizing the invisible wall is gone, you quickly run towards them.

"Hey, good job!" you compliment with a smile. The grin is wiped off your face when you realize just how crestfallen they look. "... You did win... right?"

"Yeah, but... Tron, he's..." Roxas trails off in a sigh.

"He jumped down," Leon finishes, pointing into the cavern in the middle of the room.

"What?!" you cry.

"Maybe he had served his purpose?" Axel suggests as the four of you start to exit the tower.

"That's so sad..." you mutter, a hand covering your mouth.

"Hey, where were you during that fight?" Leon asks, poking your arm.

"Some stupid barrier stopped me from coming in," you tell them with a roll of your eyes.

"Shame," Axel hums.

"Well, let's get back. Hollow Bastion should have calmed down by now," Roxas points out, smiling a little as you all trail onto the ship.

You glance back at the tower, unable to shake the encounter from your mind. It would probably be smart to tell the guys what happened, but after going through hell about a few of them kissing you... you're not about to start a whole new fight about some puppet of the darkness.

[♥]

[ **1** ] If you haven't played BBS... he's talking about Ven...

_I'm one of those weirdos who really really really enjoys Vanitas so strap yourselves it, 'cause it's gonna get crazy with him before the series ends~_   



	34. Trinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is what you'd call a "gamechanger" ;3

"Where were you?!"

Vanitas grits his teeth at the screech that greets him the second he walks into the training room at the Castle the Never Was. He glares over at the waiting girl, summoning his dark Keyblade as he turns to face her.

"I had a mission in Hollow Bastion, I'm sure Xemnas told you about it," he mutters. "Have you been practicing?"

[Na-x-me] smirks.

"Yeah, Demy's been the perfect toy."

Vanitas scoffs before he leaps towards the newest Nobody. She hasn't even summoned her weapon! Amateur. He suddenly stops short, frozen in place. [Namex] laughs, her hands raised in front of her as she narrows her eyes, focusing on controlling the man in front of her.

"Your guard's down," she notes, stepping towards him. "And..." she frowns suddenly. "Did you see her?!"

Her hands drop to her sides and he stumbles slightly, free from her grasp.

"Who?" he asks gruffly.

"My Somebody!" she cries excitedly.

"... Oh."

"You did! I can always sense when someone's seen her, it's such a weird connection... When can I meet her?!"

"Eventually."

She screams as she's knocked back by his blade, slamming against the wall before she collapses onto the floor in a heap.

"God, you're weak," he laughs before summoning a fireball in his palm.

"Not as weak as I used to be!" she points out as she shakily stands to her feet. "I DID finally just use my power on you!"

He frowns, golden eyes narrowing. Her eagerness and inflated sense of worth was annoyingly familiar. With a growl he sends the fireball careening towards her, laughing as she barely misses the blast.

>> **MEANWHILE** >>

"Whoo, I forgot how hot this world is!" you exclaim, fanning yourself with your hand as you, Riku, Sora, Noctis, and Genesis make your way throughout Agrabah.

"It's not too bad," Riku counters, though you can see small beads of sweat trailing down his forehead.

"Why are we here, anyway?" Noctis adds, glancing around the market square.

Merchants are bustling around, running up to anyone that walks by and trying to sell them the "newest and greatest!" items. For some reason none of them approach your group, probably because of your outfits and guns poking out of your holsters.

"Just checking in with Aladdin to make sure everything's okay. Jafar's still alive," Genesis reminds everyone.

"Yeah, in a genie bottle! He's not getting out of there anytime soon," Sora points out.

"... Unless someone rubs the bottle," Riku retorts, smirking as Sora shoots him a dirty look.

You laugh quietly as the phone shoved in your back pocket starts to vibrate. Quickly, you take it out and press the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

" _[Name]! The five of you need to get to Twilight Town, to the Tower_!" Zack's voice calls out through the phone. He sounds like he's panting and frantic.

"... Twilight Town? The Tower? What are you talking about, Zack?" you ask, narrowing your eyes.

" _Just hurry up and tell Gen_ ," he replies before the line goes dead.

You glance at the auburn-haired male, who's already marching back towards the Gummi Ship.

"I heard him. Let's get going," Genesis says as the four of you hurriedly follow.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

Twilight Town has been your home for 18 years. You thought you knew everything about the quiet and peaceful town. And yet, here you are, walking around a weird patch of land you've never seen before. Purple skies surround you, suspended in the sky on a floating island. Ahead of you is a tall tower, reaching up into the never-ending sky above.

"What's in there?" you ask, your voice more high-pitched than intended. Why are you so nervous...?

"Yen Sid. Think of him as a... mentor to Keybearers," Noctis replies.

You glance at Sora and Riku, who nod slowly in agreement.

"Something important must be happening for all of us to be called here," Genesis decides as he leads the way up the steps leading to the entrance to the tower.

He holds the door open for you, resting a hand on the small of your back as he leads you inside. The first thing you see is a large, winding staircase.

"Get ready to walk," Riku tells you with a laugh.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"Man, can't they get an elevator or something?" you mutter bitterly as you practically crawl up the last five stairs.

"Oh, stop complaining! It's good exercise," Sora tells you with a grin.

You roll your eyes as Noctis opens the (hopefully) final door. Revealed beyond the door is a study, with bookcases on the left side of the room and a large desk sitting in front of two windows. Bright lights float in the sky just outside of the room, illuminating everyone with green, red, and orange lights as you walk towards a man wearing blue, sitting at the desk.

"Hello," he greets, his voice deep as he studies the five of you. "I hope the journey wasn't too long."

"Nah, it was alright," Sora replies.

"What's going on, Master Yen Sid?" Riku adds.

"Go through this door, and you'll see."

He gestures to your right, and as his hand rises the wooden door opens slowly. Xion, Roxas, Reno, Axel, Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie's solemn faces can be seen, and their heads slowly raise so they're staring over at the five of you. Slowly you start to walk towards them, wondering just what is waiting for you.

"What's going on?" Noctis asks cautiously as the door closes behind you.

"Yen Sid was able to work some magic, and..."

Cloud trails off, glancing towards a mirror on the other side of the room. You walk towards him, stopping in your tracks. It's not a mirror he's watching. Slouched against the wall underneath a large window are three figures, two males and one woman. One of the men has dark brown hair, and though his head is lulling to the side he looks a little like Zack. The other man is blond, with striking resemblance to Roxas. And the girl has blue hair, her mouth slightly open.

"... Are they dead?" you ask in a whisper.

"No. Sleeping," Leon replies.

"You Keybearers need to wake them up," Axel adds, glancing between Roxas, Riku, and Sora.

"How?" Riku asks.

"Your Keyblade will do the work for you," Zack answers.

"But who ARE they?" you ask, utterly confused and wondering why no one else seems freaked out that there's three strangers sitting in front of you.

"Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Our secret weapon," Reno responds with a small smile.

"Wha- as in the three that died trying to defeat Vanitas?!" you exclaim, recognizing their names from the stories you've heard throughout the years.

"They didn't really die. Just kinda... disappeared," Yuffie explains.

"Don't worry, I'm as confused as you are," Xion adds in assurance.

"We'll explain it later, once they're awake. Now c'mon," Cloud nudges the three Keybearers forward.

Riku sighs as he stands before the brunette, studying him with a frown. A nervous expression creeps up on Roxas's face as he stares at the girl before him, and Sora looks like he's seen a ghost as he watches the blond's sleeping figure. Simultaneously the three call their Keyblades, raising them in the air before they point them down at the hearts of the Keybearer before them. Bright light starts to gather at the tip of the blade, and narrow beams of light shoot forward...


	35. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included a recap to be nice ;)

Slouched against the wall underneath a large window are three figures, two male and one female. One of the men has dark brown hair, and though his head is lulling to the side he looks a little like Zack. The other man is blond, with striking resemblance to Roxas. And the girl has blue hair, her mouth slightly open.

"... Are they dead?" you ask in a whisper.

"No. Sleeping," Leon replies.

"You Keybearers need to wake them up," Axel adds, glancing between Roxas, Riku, and Sora.

"How?" Riku asks.

"Your Keyblade will do the work for you," Zack answers.

"But who ARE they?" you ask, utterly confused and wondering why no one else seems freaked out that there's three strangers sitting in front of you.

"Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Our secret weapon," Reno responds with a small smile.

"Wha- as in the three that died trying to defeat Vanitas?!" you exclaim.

"They didn't really die. Just kinda... disappeared," Yuffie explains.

"Don't worry, I'm as confused as you are," Xion adds in assurance.

"We'll explain it later, once they're awake. Now c'mon," Cloud nudges the three Keybearers forward.

Riku sighs as he stands before the brunette, studying him with a frown. A nervous expression creeps up on Roxas's face as he stares at the girl before him, and Sora looks like he's seen a ghost as he watches the blond's sleeping figure. Simultaneously the three call their Keyblades, raising them in the air before they point them down at the hearts of the Keybearer before them. Bright light starts to gather at the tip of the blade, and narrow beams of light shoot forward.

The lights pierce through the three figures' chests, illuminating their bodies in a white glow. Seconds pass, before suddenly the light dissipates and the room is filled with the gasps of three different people. Your eyes widen as their chests start to heave, filling with air.

"It... worked," Sora mutters, glancing down at his Keyblade.

"Let's hope we don't regret this," Riku adds with a small chuckle.

"It'll be your fault if it backfires," Axel tells them with a raise of his eyebrows, earning groans and rolls of the eyes from everyone around the room.

You can only watch in shock as the blond's eyes flutter open. They're bright blue, though a little duller than Sora's, and he would look like a clone of Roxas if his hair wasn't a darker shade of blond. It was... weird. His eyes seem to lock with you, and you wonder why until you realize you're standing closest to him.

"What... where..."

Suddenly, his eyes snap open, life coming back to his face as he shakily climbs to his feet. He stumbles forward a bit, and you brace his fall by grabbing onto his waist.

"Vanitas, he's... did I defeat him?" he asks quickly, glancing around the group before him.

"Er..." you mutter, stalling a bit in the hope that someone will jump in and save you. They didn't. "... No, he's still around."

"Damn," the blond grumbles, looking down at the ground. The brown-haired male is stirring, a hand covering his face. "Terra!"

You're pushed aside as the blond jumps to the ground, sitting between his two friends.

"Aqua, Terra... You're alive!" he exclaims, a huge grin on his face.

The girl's eyes slowly open, glancing around the room with a frown.

"Where are we?" she asks, resting a hand on her chest.

"Yen Sid's tower," Cloud explains.

"Can you remember anything?" Leon asks, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Darkness," the man referred to as Terra replies, lowering his hand slightly so that his blue eyes peek out between his fingers. "Suffocating, never-ending darkness."

"I fought Vanitas," the blond responds, staring out one of the windows in the room. "I thought I had won, but... it sounds like I didn't."

"And I asked to be put to sleep, to wait," the girl finishes, glancing over at her comrades. "We've all been waiting, for the savior of the worlds to come around."

All eyes turn to Sora, who looks like he just ate a cup of dirt.

"... Well, I'm sure Yen Sid's going to want to talk to you. C'mon," Zack muses, nodding his head towards the door before leading the way into his study.

You start to follow until you glance back, realizing that Roxas is frozen to the spot. With a small smile you squeeze in next to him, gently grabbing his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" you ask, rubbing your other hand up his arm.

He sighs, glancing down at you out of the corner of his eyes.

"First Sora, then Vanitas... now this guy. How many people that look like me are running around?" he mutters, more to himself than you.

Gently, you tug at his hand as you drag him out of the room.

"You're all different, Roxas," you assure him softly before ducking into Yen Sid's study.

All eyes are locked on you and the blond as you walk into the completely silent room. Quickly, you release his hand and sulk away towards Reno and Genesis. Roxas rolls his eyes and rests his back on the closed door, refusing to get too close to the group. Yen Sid clears his throat, earning everyone's attention once again.

"So, the army is finally complete," he announces with a small hint of a smile. "Are you ready for the road ahead? It won't be easy, and there will be times you will want to give up. But the fate of the worlds rest in your hands."

Everyone slowly nods, including you.

"Good. I trust that you will fill in Terra, Ventus, and Aqua as you depart on this last chapter of your journey. Is this understood?"

Everyone nods, though Sora and Roxas look a bit wary.

"As a final departing gift... Xion, [Name], Axel, and Roxas... I have heard that the four of you possess no knowledge of magic?" Yen Sid asks, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Magic?" Xion repeats his a tilt of her head.

"No, we don't," Axel adds. "Well... except for fire."

The wizard gestures for the four of you to walk forward, and you do so, standing in a straight line.

"Hold out your right hand," he orders.

Four gloved hands shoot forward. Yen Sid closes his eyes, murmuring a spell before grabbing your hand. A jolt of energy runs through your skin, and you subconsciously bring your hand to your chest. He merely smirks before moving on to Roxas.

"Your skills will grow with time, so practice as much as you can. I'm sure the others can help."

"We can train you guys," Ven suggests, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll need all the practice we can get. I'm sure we're rusty," Terra explains.

"Five minutes in and they're already sucking up," Reno complains quietly, earning three quick glares.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

The walk to the Gummi Ship was short, and quiet. Everyone was feeling a little awkward, with three strangers from the past suddenly trailing along. You had actually heard of them before, the Keyblade heroes who defeated Vanitas and restored balance to the worlds. No one knew what had happened to them though, and it had been assumed they had perished. And yet here they are, trailing behind your group as they chat excitedly amongst themselves.

"We're not all going to fit on the Ship," Genesis points out as your group exits the tall tower.

The air is cold outside, sending a small shiver up your spine.

"Why don't Roxas and all of them head back to Headquarters with the Trio, to practice magic? We need to get going on our next mission anyway, Sephiroth keeps calling," Zack states, picking his phone out of his back pocket.

"All of you are going?" Xion asks.

"Yeah, big problems in Port Royal apparently," Leon agrees with a nod.

"We'll be back before you know it, though!" Sora adds with a thumbs-up.

"Don't rush, we'll be alright by ourselves," Axel decides, slinging an arm around your shoulders.

"Cut it out," Riku snaps, narrowing his eyes at the Nobody's arm.

"Make me, grandpa," Axel counters as he raises his free arm, creating a dark portal. "Come on, follow me," he adds, leading you into the swirling darkness.

"How did he do that?" you can hear Aqua asks softly as she, Ven, Terra, Xion, and Roxas enter the portal.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

How you were talked into being the tour guide, you weren't quite sure, but you somehow found yourself meandering through the hallways upstairs with three mysterious characters behind you. It was a near silent walk, so far.

"So, what's your name?" Aqua asks brightly.

"[Name]," you reply, glancing back at them. "And you're Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, right?"

"Ven!" the excitable blond corrects, jogging forward so he's walking beside you. "Just Ven."

"Where are our rooms?" Terra speaks up, sounding rather bored.

"Um... There should be three at the end of the hall," you explain, pointing forward.

"Where's your room?" Ven presses.

"Uh... back there," you mutter, gesturing three doors down.

"Good to know," he murmurs, grinning as he clasps his hands behind his head.

"Ignore him, he's just kidding," Aqua quickly apologizes, shaking her head a bit.

"I doubt it," Terra argues with a small chuckle.

You clear your throat, trying to do your best to look comfortable. But it's rather strange, walking around with these three infamous people.

"Here's your rooms," you tell them, coming to a stop as you nod towards three doors. Sitting inside each room is a dresser and a bed, with not much more. "Sorry they're not nicer."

"Are you kidding? It's just nice to be alive again," Terra laughs as he walks inside of the first room.

"We'll meet you guys downstairs, to train," Aqua adds, waving a bit as she ducks inside of the second room.

You glance over at Ven out of the corner of your eyes, only to see that he's watching you quite intently.

"Can I ask you a question?" you blurt out.

"Go for it."

"Why do you look so much like Sora and Roxas?"

He continues to smile, but he looks a little confused.

"Um... Are those the two guys that look kinda like me?" he asks, and you nod your head. "No clue. Maybe I'm the original, and they're all just modeled after me?"

"Makes sense..." you mutter, fiddling with your fingers.

"Not really," he laughs, shrugging a shoulder. "Oh well, I'll see ya downstairs. Thanks for the tour."

He nods at you before turning away and marching down the hall, disappearing into the third room. A part of you wants to figure out why the three of them are back, and why Ven looks so much like Sora... Roxas... hell, even Vanitas. But you also treasure your sanity, and you've found that if you think too much about this kind of stuff you start to go a little crazy.

>> **Fast-Forward** >>

"C'mon [Name], do it!" Axel snaps, barring your path.

You narrow your eyes at the redhead, clenching your fists slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you!" you snap back.

"Hellooo, fire element! I'll be fine," he replies, waving a hand in the air. "Just hit me!"

You grit your teeth before raising a hand in the air, pointing it towards the Nobody.

"Alright fine. How do you summon magic?" you ask.

"Just say the word," Terra instructs, his weight resting on his Keyblade that's stuck in the ground.

"What, 'fire'?" you clarify, resting your hands on your hips.

The second the word comes out of your mouth a small flame shoots out of your right hand, catching the end of your shirt on fire. You shriek, patting at your shirt with your hands frantically.

"Maybe you guys need some training after all..." Aqua muses as you pant for air, black smoke smoldering out of what's left of your shirt.

"At the very least [Name] does," Ven agrees, not even bothering to hold back his laughter at the sight.


	36. The Final Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THE END IS NEAR~ 7 more chapters until the END!**

"I'm **dead** ," you exclaim, collapsing onto your back and sprawling out on the grass surrounding the hideout.

For the past few hours your group had been sparring in the yard, practicing magic and taking breaks to help the Trio test out their skills with their Keyblades. They're quick and unbelievably strong, just like Sora and Roxas.

"I hope you're not!" a voice calls out, and your eyes snap open.

One leg is on either side of your head, and you release a shriek as you crawl up onto your knees, realizing that someone is standing right over you.

"A SOLDIER must be prepared for any situation; you can't be caught off guard like that, [Name]," Zack scolds as Reno shoots you a smirk.

"I scared ya, huh?" the redhead teases, holding out a hand for you. With narrowed eyes you accept his gloved hand, squeaking a bit in surprise as he quickly pulls you to your feet. "You guys need to get ready. We're leaving now."

"Leaving where?" Roxas asks, his eyes trailing down to yours and Reno's clasped hands.

"Where do you think? The final battlefield," Cloud replies as you slowly slip your hand free of Reno's grasp.

"Already?" Xion asks, sitting up from her lying down position.

"We've really just been biding our time until the Originals were ready to be woken up. They're the last piece of the puzzle," Genesis explains nonchalantly, glancing down at Ven, Terra, and Aqua.

"We're 'the Originals'?" Terra guesses with a tick of his eyebrow, resting an elbow on his knee as he sits on the unkempt grass.

"There's been other Keybearers before us," Aqua points out matter-of-factly.

"But they're gone. You're all we have left," Leon argues.

"Plus, you've all fought Vanitas before. We can't fight him, he's too strong. It has to be Ven," Noctis states with a knowing glance towards the frowning blond.

"Yeah, another fight with the manifestation of the darkness in my heart. Can't wait," Ven retorts dryly, his gaze locked on a swaying tree in the distance.

Your eyes widen slightly. So that's what Vanitas is...? Explains why he looks just like Roxas and Sora, with the worst attitude you've ever come across.

"Are you guys ready?" Sora asks cheerfully, breaking the silence as he glances around.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Axel agrees, nodding his head towards the Gummi Ship hovering in the distance.

"Where are we going?" you ask as your group starts to slowly trail towards the ship.

You push back suffocating thoughts that this resembles a march to your destruction.

"Twilight Town," Yuffie responds excitedly, all but bouncing on her heels as he walks. You can see Roxas' entire body stiffen at the words. "Gotta scope out that town for a bit. Plus the safest entrance to The World That Never Was is through the mansion."

"... Oh," you murmur, glancing up at the sky above. Dark clouds are threatening rain.

"What's wrong?" Riku asks, noticing your disturbed expression.

"Huh?" You glance over at him, realizing he's walking right beside you and studying you with those unreadable aquamarine eyes. "Oh, nothing..."

He smiles slightly, reaching a hand out to gently ruffle your hair.

"Don't worry, [Name]. We're going to be okay. You've trained really hard these past few months, right?" he assures softly.

Forcing a smile, you start to nod along with his comments. He must have been satisfied with your response because he slowly turns his attention to Sora, muttering quietly about battle strategies. You suck your bottom lip between your top and bottom rows of teeth, biting gently at the appendage. Why was there a gnawing feeling of dread attacking your heart..?

[♥]

Though many months had passed, Twilight Town was still exactly as you remembered it. The sky is colored with a bright, perpetual sunset, and inhabitants are filled with a naïve warmness, unaware of the evils lurking around every corner. What would have happened, had you never sat next to Roxas in English class your Junior year of high school? You would still be one of these inhabitants, ignorant but happy.

How boring.

"Wow, you grew up here?" Xion asks in awe, glancing around the town.

Your group had landed at the Sandlot, which was thankfully empty and free of onlookers. A run-in with Seifer was not on your list of things to do.

"Yeah. Nice, isn't it?" you reply with a small smile.

Feeling someone's gaze on you, you glance to the side to see Roxas watching you. An unusually warm smile in on his face, his typically cold eyes looking free of worry. It was just like the old Roxas, when you'd walk the streets of Twilight Town just enjoying each other's company.

"It is. I'm jealous," she teases, nudging your hip with hers and earning your attention once more.

You laugh lightly in response, shaking your head a bit. Eyes land on a small crack in the wall in the distance, and you point forward.

"There's the path to the mansion," you tell everyone.

"We know," Cloud counters, smirking slightly.

"You must have forgotten that we were here on recon, [Name]," Zack adds.

Oh... That's right. It seems like a lifetime ago you had seen the two of them lurking in the alleyway as they watched you and Roxas. Funny how much life can change in such a short amount of time.

"Yeah, how could I forget that the two of you used to stalk me," you mock, shooting them playful smiles as everyone starts to trail through the hole in the wall in a single-file line.

If you had glanced back at them, you would have seen the blond and dark-haired males rolling their blue eyes.

"This world seems safe," Sora notes, running a hand across a thick tree trunk as you start to make your way through the dark forest.

"I don't sense anything weird or evil," Axel agrees, his hands clasped together behind his head.

"Then it's off to war, isn't it?" Riku asks softly.

Your stomach rises to your throat as the small smile is wiped from your face.

[♥]

Darkness.

It's all you can see as you stare at the swirling circle before you, in the corner of the computer room in the basement of the abandoned mansion.

"What is that?" you ask quietly, unable to tear your gaze away.

"The portal to the other side," Roxas replies, his blue eyes narrowed. "I can't believe it's still here."

"Xemnas doesn't know about it," Axel explains with a small shrug. "Must have slipped my mind to inform him..."

His lips curl up in a sly smirk as everyone scoffs lightly.

"Yeah, you're a real hero," Reno agrees sarcastically.

"What do we do with this?" Yuffie asks, taking a step closer to the swirling orb.

"Walk into it. But we need to stay together; the pathway between here and there is huge, and it's really easy to get separated."

Everyone stares at Roxas as he speaks, and you can feel your palms start to get clammy. Oh gosh, were you really ready for this? It feels so final, so sudden...

"Let's get this over with," Ven decides, leading the charge forward.

The second his hand touches the orb he disappears in thin air, followed shortly by Terra and Aqua.

"Now or never," Leon murmurs with a sigh before sauntering after them.

You can feel yourself drawing back, waves of anxiety crashing over you. You suddenly feel so small, like a child being led to their first day of school. Only it's so much scarier, because on the other side of that orb is not a classroom but your potential doom. Everyone around you is skilled in battle, but you're just average. A girl dragged into a world filled with darkness and evil forces. A hand lands on the small of your back, and you glance up to see Noctis standing beside you.

"I'm right here with you," he mutters as he walks forward, taking you with him.

And a surge of confidence suddenly flows through you. You're not alone; you're surrounded by friends, people you've grown to love so deeply. This is no time to be scared or nervous, because you were chosen as a member of this group. Somehow, it had become your destiny to partake in the battle, to right the wrongs of these worlds.

As soon as your hand brushes against the swirling darkness, you're sent careening headfirst into a whirling abyss. The pressure is great, and you try to cry out but you can't find your voice. Thankfully it only lasts for a few seconds before your body feels normal once more. You slowly flutter your eyes open, glancing around your surroundings. It looks like you're in the middle of a pink cloud, with nothing else around you. Not exactly what you were imagining the realm of darkness would look like.

"You okay?" Noctis asks, noticing your pensive expression.

"Huh?" you hum, looking up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"

He points ahead, and sure enough you can see Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Leon standing a few feet away, talking amongst themselves.

"You guys just gonna stand there, or are we gonna get going?"

You turn around to see Reno and Axel standing behind you, small smiles on their faces.

"Yeah yeah, we're going," Noctis mutters, rolling his eyes as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"So, how d'ya like it here?" Axel asks you as the four of you start to walk forward.

"Uh... The colors are pretty," you respond with a lazy shrug.

"Such a girl," Reno teases, ruffling your hair with a gloved hand.

You narrow your eyes at him before coming to a stop after almost running into Axel's back. You're about to ask why he stopped walking so suddenly when you peer around his body, eyes widening when they spot another dark, swirling orb besides the four people that had walked ahead of you.

"Beyond this is the Nobody's stronghold," Leon muses, not tearing his gaze from the floating orb.

"Does everyone have their headset set to the same channel?" a voice calls out from behind you, and you look back with an expression of surprise when you spot everyone else walking towards your group.

"Channel 112.6, right?" Genesis asks.

A finger rises to your ear, fiddling with the small piece of technology wedged in there. A thin wand is jutting out, towards your mouth.

"Remember, just press it," Zack's finger rests on the headpiece in his ear, "and talk."

The last two words come floating directly into your eardrum, and you smile slightly.

"But don't be too loud, or we'll go deaf," Cloud adds dryly with a knowing glance towards Zack, Axel, Sora, and Reno, who all raise their hands in surrender.

"Okay okay, we won't," Sora agrees with a small chuckle.

"Enough stalling. Let's go," Roxas says, summoning one Keyblade in each hand.

Everyone turns towards the orb at the same time, different thoughts crossing everyone's minds. Sora glances back with a smile before leading the charge forward.


	37. Raising Hell

The first thought that runs through your head as you glance around your surroundings is the realization that you're standing in a dark alleyway. Tall buildings block your view of the world, and all you can see are colors of blue and gray. A plop of water falls on your cheek, and you glance up with an arm shielding your eyes. Rain is falling from the sky, dark clouds gathering above.

"Welcome to our world," Axel speaks up, a bitter smile on his face.

"This is where you lived?" you ask softly, glancing between the redhead and his blond counterpart.

"Yeah," Roxas agrees, flicking his wrist so that the bones of his hand crack. "For awhile at least. I didn't last long here."

"He ran away," Axel explains, laughing a bit as he shakes his head.

"Better to run away than stay here and help Xemnas," Riku points out with a knowing glance.

Axel rolls his emerald eyes, a glowing chakram appearing in his hand as he starts to walk forward.

"You of all people know the allure of darkness," Axel finally retorts, looking back with a smirk at the silverette before turning the corner and disappearing.

You can hear Riku scoff, but you barely register his displeasure. All that's on your mind is the sight before you as you step out of the alley. Above the dark streets and buildings of the world is a large, gray castle against the backdrop of a dusky sky. A pink light is shining through the clouds, but you're unable to make out what it belongs to.

"The Organization's stronghold," Zack explains, noticing your confused expression.

"It's huge," you mutter, shaking your head a bit.

Just how is your small group of 16 supposed to take on something so dauntingly massive? The Organization could be hiding anywhere in that castle, just waiting to strike...

"If we take them by surprise, we have the upper hand," Roxas announces. "The independent nature of Nobodies makes our defense system very weak. If we take them one-by-one, it's going to be a pretty easy fight."

"And what if they team up together?" Terra asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Then we fight to the death. No other options," Cloud responds with a shrug.

You swallow an uncomfortable lump in your throat, your fingers subconsciously gripping the hilt of your black sword.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out_...

"Alright, let's go," Leon finally decides, slinging his gunblade over one shoulder as your group starts to walk through another dark alley.

The rain falling on you is light, so light that you can barely feel it. But your bare arms are starting to shiver from the cool breeze moving past your slowly dampening body. Your hair is starting to cling awkwardly to your neck, from an embarrassing combination of sweat and rain. The world is quiet, which would normally help to calm your nerves, but right now it only heightens your senses. It was almost too easy.

"It's quiet," Xion voices your thoughts in a near whisper, glancing around.

"Maybe they don't know we're here?" Reno suggests.

"No, they know. I'm sure some sort of alarm went off when we walked through that portal," Noctis points out, nodding back towards the alley where you appeared.

"Then why are they letting us walk through?" Sora asks.

"To lure us in," you mutter, pointing forward.

Small wisps of darkness are floating ahead before an oval portal appears, black and purple swirling together in a dangerous dance. A flash of silver appears before a knife flies through the air, embedding itself in Riku's side. He groans in pain, stumbling to the side until his shoulder collapses against the wall of the closest building. Yuffie runs forward, placing a hand on his abdomen as she studies the blade stuck in his side.

"Damn. I was shooting for one of the Key brats," Larxene laughs as she tosses back the hood of her coat, a gleaming smile on her pleased face. "Oh well. I guess an ex-creature of darkness works, too."

She ducks out of the way as Reno shoots his gun at her, barely dodging one of the lead bullets.

"You've gotta be faster!" she shrieks, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Your eyes are still locked on Riku's shaking figure, who's crying out in pain as Yuffie pulls the knife from his body. Suddenly, something appears right in front of you, and before you can even blink you're kicked in the chest and sent flying backwards into the air.

"Too slow!" Larxene cackles as your head collides with a building, slumping down to the ground.

Your entire body is tingling with something more than crippling pain, and you clench your eyes shut. Electricity is flowing through you like poison, locking every joint. Someone places a hand on your shoulder, but you somehow manage to kick them away.

"I-I'm fine, just kill her!" you growl, still unable to open your eyes.

Your health means nothing if they're all defeated while worrying about you. Thankfully, your would-be savior can be heard running away, and you can only listen in agony as screams, clashes, and jeers ring through your ears. After almost a minute, the feeling starts to come back into your body. Your toes stop tingling, then your calves, your thighs... Eventually you're able to wiggle your fingers and open your eyes. Though your vision is blurry, you're just able to make out Larxene falling to the ground. You blink a few times and rub your eyes, a small smile growing on your face when you see Ven retracting his Keyblade from the back of her head.

"Pity," Axel muses dryly as he body starts to disappear into nothing. "I was hoping to be the one to kill her."

"Sorry," Ven apologizes sarcastically as you shakily pull yourself up to your feet.

You're wobbly, but steady enough to start to walk. Riku's still leaning against the building by himself, blood dripping from his wound, so you decide to shuffle over to him.

"Here," you murmur, stopping in front of him as you rip off the ends of one of your pant legs. Riku starts to argue as you loosen his belt, but you only shoot him a look. "Do you want to die of blood loss?! Kind of an embarrassing way to go, don't you think?"

Riku holds your gaze before releasing a sigh, giving up the struggle as you fold up the bottom of his black turtleneck.

"This might hurt," you mutter as you wrap the strip of your pants around his middle, ignoring the hiss of pain that leaves his lips. You tighten it as much as possible before tying the ends in a tight knot, your own version of a makeshift tourniquet.

"Thanks, [Name]," Riku murmurs, one of his hands on your waist for support as you lead him away from the building and towards the watching group.

"How are you feeling?" Genesis asks, his gaze darting between you and Riku. "Both of you?"

"Fine/Horrible" you and Riku respond at the same time, and you glance up at the silverette clinging onto you.

"But I'm okay to go on, with the blood flow stemmed," Riku adds, slowly releasing your waist.

He takes a step forward, suddenly looking as if nothing happened. The will of a SOLDIER, apparently. You glance around the group, frowning when you realize that every single one of them is injured in one way or another. They're all scuffed and bleeding, but smiling. One of the most feared Organization members is defeated, after all, and that alone is cause for celebration.

"Six more to go," Zack murmurs, staring down at the ground where Larxene had previously been lying.

"Seven if you include Vanitas," Ven speaks up, and everyone groans.

"Just had to go and ruin it, didn't you Roxas Junior?" Axel asks, earning four narrowed glares.

"I'm not Roxas," Ven argues as your group starts to walk again, at a bit slower pace now.

"You look just like him," Reno points out.

Ven and Roxas both roll their eyes and scoff, and you can't help but bite back a smile at the similarity between the two.

[♥]

Though the walk through the town is slow and tedious, it's relatively uneventful. Only a few Shadows have popped up along the way, and absolutely no Nobodies have shown up. It's almost like walking through an abandoned ghost town without a breath of life. Finally, your group arrives at a huge canyon. You peer over the edge, seeing nothing but an aquamarine light shining at the bottom of the valley. Hovering over the canyon is the large castle, watching over the town.

"How do we get up there?" Yuffie asks, her voice sounding defeated.

"Sora has to do it," Axel speaks up, glancing over at the frowning brunet.

"Me? How?" he asks, pointing at his chest.

"Your Keyblade," Roxas explains. "I can't do it, I'm sure I've been locked out of the castle."

"Oh... Like unlocking a key?" Sora guesses, raising his Keyblade so that it's pointing at the castle above.

A dim, white light starts to glow at the tip of his blade before bursting forward, almost blindingly bright. Sora's Keyblade and the castle are connected by the stream of light, and you squint as the world turns white. Within seconds your surroundings are back to normal, and a translucent, green path leads from where you're standing to the castle.

"Huh. That was easy," Sora states, studying his Keyblade as he drops his arm to his side.

Zack grins as he rests his Buster sword over his shoulder, glancing back at the rest of the group.

"Let's raise a little hell," he muses, blue eyes trailing up to the castle before you.

"Isn't that what we do best?" Leon replies with a small smirk before you all charge forward.


	38. All For One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at my favorite chapter *jumps up and down* in case y'all can't tell, I have a bit of a Vanitas obsession~
> 
> And we're also dangerously close to the end D:
> 
> ♥ Alex

The Castle That Never Was looks nothing like a castle, you realize as you step off of the glowing green path. No, it looks just like a ship, with futuristic silver walls and open skies all around. The thought of Roxas and Axel living here is so depressing you can barely wrap your mind around it, so instead you focus your attention back on the group.

"Where to now?" you ask, tapping the tip of your black sword on the ground beneath your feet.

"Start walking. They'll be sure to find us eventually," Cloud replies, starting to walk forward.

You follow, cautiously. An ambush could happen any minute, and you needed to be prepared. You start to nervously fiddle with the headset in your ear, making sure it's secure. Anything is better than focusing on your surroundings. The castle was actually hauntingly beautiful, but you could admire it later.

"An elevator?" Reno asks, glancing back at Roxas and Axel.

You stare ahead, eyes landing on what looks like an industrial lift. It's huge, with three translucent walls. At least claustrophobia wouldn't set in with the size.

"Kind of. It's gonna take us where we need to go, though," Roxas agrees, stepping inside.

Once the last person sets their foot inside, a buzzing noise enters your ear and the fourth wall springs up behind you. The sensation of rising grows in your stomach, and you realize the room is flying upwards with a great amount of speed. The feeling only lasts a few moments, and before you know it one of the walls disappears and you're left staring at a winding staircase in the middle of the air. The walls of the new room are made completely of windows, and the night's sky surrounds you. A pale glow is floating in from outside, but you're unable to find the source.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Zack asks with a small laugh, glancing around.

"What's there to say?" Genesis retorts, and silence once again falls as you start to walk up the short staircase and through a doorway into a new room.

Huge, vaulted ceilings are the first thing you notice, along with a balcony on the second floor. A thin platform is all that's on the first floor, giving the room a vast, empty feeling. [ **1** ]

"This is just a little too calm," Axel mutters, successfully voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Is it?" a voice echoes through the air, and your gaze snaps forward when you realize a lone man is now standing on the platform.

The hood of his Organization robe is down, revealing long sandy hair and bright green eyes.

"I heard you defeated Larxene," Vexen barks, a large blue shield appearing in his hand. He holds it in front of his body, bracing himself as his lips curl up in a sneer. "I won't be as easy."

"Yeah, right. What could you possibly..."

Xion trails off as she glances down at her feet, a tiny shriek leaving her lips when she realizes that her feet are trapped to the ground by large chunks of ice.

"You were saying?" Vexen mocks before raising a hand and spraying a stream of blades made of ice at the girl.

She raises her arms to her face defensively, but there's a flash of silver before the chunks of sharp ice fall to the floor. Cloud is standing beside Xion, his head facing the ground as his Buster sword blocks the girl from the attack.

"Go on ahead," Leon snaps, pointing his gunblade at the smirking Nobody.

"Yeah, we can take him," Genesis agrees, running a hand down the blade of his sword.

"Are you sure?" you ask softly, your gaze locked on Vexen.

"Positive," Cloud mutters as Axel snaps his fingers and the ice around Xion's feet melt.

"Pity. I'd give you a painless end," Vexen muses before charging towards the four SOLDIERs.

You can only watch in horror as his shield clashes with Genesis' sword, his free hand reaching out to blast Leon and Cloud with a flurry of ice. Your arm is suddenly grabbed, and you glance up to see Sora dragging you away.

"They can handle it," he assures you as he leads you from the loud battle.

"Hey, [Name]!" a voice calls out, and you glance over your shoulder to see Vexen watching you. "Tell your Nobody hi for me, won't you?"

Your heart drops to your stomach as he turns his attention back to Xion, blocking one of the bullets from her gun with his shield. Sora's grasp on your arm tightens as he rather forcefully pulls you from the room. Thankfully he was the only one to hear Vexen's comment, and truthfully he's the only person you'd want to know about your Nobody. Looks like Vanitas wasn't bluffing after all.

"You have a Nobody?" Sora asks softly, his hand gently falling from your arm. You look forward nervously, to make sure no one's eavesdropping. "Don't worry, they can't hear."

You glance up at the brunet, unable to hold back a smile when you realize he's watching you with a reassuring grin.

"Y-Yeah. I heard a rumor I had one, but... honestly, I have no idea what to think of it."

Sora releases a slight hum, clasping his hands together behind his back as your group starts to walk up an inclined hill on an outdoors section of the castle.

"Then don't," he finally suggests, his blue eyes darting down to you. "I can't imagine your Nobody being evil. You're too nice."

You start to laugh nervously, nodding your head a little as Sora continues to smile happily.

"Thanks, Sora," you murmur, staring up at the sky above.

It's dark, almost like outer space. Everyone is deathly quiet, all thoughts focused on the battle currently being waged between Vexen, Genesis, Leon, Cloud, and Xion. Suddenly, just as you're about to walk through a door ahead leading back into the castle, a small buzzing noise emits from the headset in your ear.

"Hey, guys?" Leon's voice carries through to your ear.

Your heart skips a beat.

"Are you okay?!" Zack asks, his finger pressing down on the headset in his ear.

"He's dead. We're moving forward," Cloud responds, and you release a sigh of relief as everyone starts to walk again.

"Thank God..." you murmur, placing a hand over your chest.

"Hey look, there they are!" Reno exclaims, pointing down below.

You peer over the edge of the balcony, eyes widening when you spot Leon, Genesis, Cloud, and Xion walking away in silence. Small wisps of black smoke are smoldering behind them, the remnants of Vexen.

"Let's keep going. They can catch up with us later," Noctis mutters, turning from the balcony and marching forward.

You take one last peek at the four departing figures before sighing again and following the eleven remaining SOLDIERs. Again, you find yourself standing outside, but instead of being greeted by nothing but dark skies, you're greeted by a hooded Organization member standing by the edge of the railing.

"We've underestimated you," an unemotional voice calls out, and you can feel a pair of eyes on your group. "Now, you fight me."

A glowing claymore appears in the man's hand, and a burst of wind blows back his hood to reveal long blue hair and a scarred face.

"Saix," Axel growls, gripping the chakrams in his hands.

"Traitor," Saix retorts with a small nod towards the redhead. "How is banishment suiting you? Pretending you have feeling can't exactly be fun."

Axel's emerald eyes narrow in a glare before he charges forward, his body engulfed in flames. He tackles Saix at full-speed, and the two of them tumble over the side of the railing. Your mouth drops open and you start to run after them, only to be pushed back by Reno.

"I'm going after them," he announces, hopping up so that he's standing on top of the railing.

He glances back, and Terra nods quickly.

"Me, too," Terra agrees, jumping up so that he's standing beside Reno.

"And me," Aqua adds, crouching down before taking a flying leap into the sky.

Reno and Terra follow immediately, and you race over. Your hands grip the railing as you glance down, spotting engulfing flames on a platform a few levels below. Reno, Terra, and Aqua are falling through the air face-first towards the fight, their weapons gripped in the hands.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You weren't supposed to all be separated, fighting separate battles. This wasn't right...

"And then there were eight," Riku muses with a bitter laugh, glancing around the remaining fighters.

A pained cry suddenly echoes throughout the sky, and you glance back to see Zack kneeling on the ground. A purplish arrow is sticking through his shoulder, pierced from the back.

"Well, hello there!" a voice calls out, and you look up to see Xigbar floating upside down in the air, a grin on his face as he waves down at your group.

You ignore him, instead kneeling beside Zack as you place a hand on his injured shoulder.

"Pull it out," he orders, his voice harsh as his blue eyes lock with yours.

"What are you-"

You're interrupted as an arrow whizzes past your face, lightly nicking your ear. You release a hiss of pain, feeling the blood start to trickle down your cheek. Glancing up, you glare at the chuckling Nobody who's lazily reloading his gun as everyone else runs towards him.

"Take it out so I can kill him," Zack finishes, a fire overtaking his usually cool eyes.

You shakily nod, gripping the arrow with both hands. Without another word you pull back your arms as hard as you can, falling backwards with the force of your actions. The arrow in your hands disappears in a poof of black smoke, and you glance to the side to see Zack standing up. His body is coated in thick red blood, but he doesn't meet your gaze before he turns on his heel and charges towards the Nobody. Just as his sword is about to slice Xigbar's neck, the Nobody disappears into thin air.

"You guys!" Noctis yells, glancing over at Sora, Riku, and Roxas. "Get out of here, find Xemnas!"

"But-"

"We can handle him, just go!" Yuffie interrupts Sora, throwing a knife towards a laughing Xigbar.

"We came here for you to fight him, Sora. We're disposable," Zack adds, looking over his injured shoulder at the three confused men. "Get out of here!"

The three nod before taking off in a sprint, charging up the hill and disappearing into the castle.

"Such selfless people," Xigbar teases, resting his oversized gun on his shoulder as he studies the five remaining SOLDIERs. "You do know those three are gonna be killed, right?"

"Not with our secret weapons," Noctis grins, wiping some blood from his mouth after getting kicked in the face earlier.

"What, your _scary swords_? As if."

"No," Ven murmurs as he takes a step forward, pointing his Keyblade at the frowning Nobody. "Me."

Xigbar's eye widens in surprise as he studies the blond standing before him. Realization hits, and he takes a step back.

"Y-You couldn't be..." he stammers, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

"Ventus? Yeah. Terra and Aqua are taking care of Saix."

Xigbar suddenly relaxes into a smirk, shrugging a shoulder lazily.

"Big deal, the three Originals. You've been asleep for a decade. I don't fear you."

Ven laughs in a bitter chuckle, twirling his Keyblade in his hand before narrowing his eyes at the Nobody.

"You should."

Just as he charges forward you feel an odd sensation run through you. You glance down, eyes widening when you realize darkness is growing around your feet.

"What the..."

Suddenly the darkness starts to swirl angrily, and with a scream you're pulled down into nothingness. You try to open your eyes but you can't, the pressure enough to make you feel like your body's about to give in and implode. It feels like death is coursing through you from your head to your toes. Just as soon as it began it ends, and you suddenly fall to the floor. You start to cough, gasping for cool air as you slowly open your eyes. All you can see is the dark sky surrounding you, and with a sense of panic you realize you're alone, kneeling on a platform on top of the castle. [ **2** ]

_Oh God, oh God, oh God..._

"Evening, [Name]."

That voice...

Your blood cools as you slowly peer over your shoulder, eyes landing on the last person you want to see.

"... Vanitas."

He starts to smirk, arms crossed over his chest as he takes a step towards you.

"Glad you could join me," he muses, crouching down before you. His head tilts to the side, golden eyes locked with yours as he studies your every move. A gloved finger trails down the side of your face, memorizing each twitch of your skin. The blood from the wound on your ear sticks to his finger, something that only causes his smirk to widen. "Are you ready for this story's final act?"

His laughter rings through the sky, piercing every sense of hope left in your body.

[♥]

[ **1** ] _Where Sora fights Xigbar in KH2, I suck at descriptions._

[ **2** ] _Y'know, where they first meet Xemnas. Where Roxas joins Sora's body with one of my fave lines, "Look sharp!" Again, I suck at descriptions D:_


	39. Twisted Romance

"Glad you could join me," Vanitas muses, crouching down before you. His head tilts to the side, golden eyes locked with yours as he studies your every move. A gloved finger trails down the side of your face, memorizing each twitch of your skin. The blood from the wound on your ear sticks to his finger, something that only causes his smirk to widen. "Are you ready for this story's final act?"

His laughter rings through the sky, piercing every sense of hope left in your body. You can only watch him with an expression of terror as he continues to smile, his hand resting on the side of your neck, beneath your injured ear.

"Y'know, [Name]," he murmurs, voice soft as he leans closer to you. You can feel his breath swirling against your skin, pleasure clear in his tone. "We almost have what could be called a _romance_. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No," you snap, doing your best to keep your voice even. Unfortunately, there's a break in the word, something that doesn't go unnoticed.

"You say no, but I disagree," he argues, pulling you closer to him. His eyes are burning now, like melted gold, and the smile on his face is turning deadly. "Who doesn't want to hear a tale of the good, sweet little girl dragged down into the darkness by a man from the abyss?"

Another boy's smiling face crosses your mind, where your loyalties lie, and you quickly shake your head.

"N-No," you stammer, turning your gaze away from his nearing face. "You're a monster, Vanitas. You killed me."

"Semantics," he hisses, the grip on your neck tightening as he roughly turns your face towards his. "What's that in your ear, sweetheart?"

Your eyes widen as his hand crawls up to your ear, plucking the headset away from your head. You try to reach for it, but he pulls it just from your grasp.

"Close," he chuckles, fiddling with the piece of technology as he stands up straight. "Now, let me guess: all of those pathetically self-righteous SOLDIERs are on the other end of this. Right?"

He raises an eyebrow, and you release a sigh before nodding once. A smile grows on his face as he clicks the button, holding the headset up to his face.

"Are any of you missing a pretty girl? I seem to have found one," Vanitas speaks into the headset, his eyes staying locked on yours.

Silence falls before you hear a voice; his voice.

" _What did you do with her, Vanitas_?"

Vanitas laughs, glancing down at you. Your alarmed expression must have been a dead giveaway.

"This is the one, isn't he? The one you _love_?" he guesses, and you swallow a large lump in your throat. He scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Pathetic... Anyway, I just thought I would give you a heads-up before I rip her heart out. For good this time. No one can accuse me of being heartless, I'm allowing you to say goodbye this time."

You start to crawl backwards as Vanitas walks towards you, the headset grasped in one hand as his other hand grabs your arm. He pulls you to your feet as if you're a rag doll, holding you close as shallow breaths echo through the headset.

"... _If you touch her, I'll kill you_."

"Come find me first," Vanitas counters, eyes not leaving yours.

The hand on your arm tightens its grasp, and you cry out a bit at the pain. It feels like your bones are about to snap under the pressure.

"... _[Name]_ ," his voice carries through the air from the headset, and you glance down at the black item. " _You can do it. You can kill him. We've been training for this_."

You nod, hanging onto his every word. It's like your guardian angel is right next to you, keeping your head level and your spirit strong even when faced with potential death.

" _I'm going to find you. He's not taking you from me again_."

You can hear Vanitas laugh as you throw yourself forward, grabbing the hand that's holding onto the headset.

"I'm on top of the castle," you speak into the mouthpiece, your breath leaving in a quick huff. "But you need to find Xemnas. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I lo-"

Before the word can leave your mouth your hair is grabbed so hard that your back bends backwards, your body twisted as Vanitas hovers over you.

"Quite a terrible goodbye," he notes, tossing the headset to the ground. His eyes narrow in anger as a small smirk grows on your face.

"That's because you're the one who's going to die, Vanitas."

As fast as you can, you reach into the holster on your belt and pull out your handgun, shooting the man in the thigh. He cries out in pain, releasing your hair as you fall to the floor. The back of your head collides loudly with the ground, and your vision is slightly blurry as you shuffle backwards and away from the shaking man before you. Blood is pooling around his legs as he kneels on the ground, and his gaze is down. You shakily reach for your discarded sword, only to freeze when the sound of laughter reaches your ears.

"Do you really think," Vanitas hisses, standing to his feet. You glance back at him from your seated position as you drag your sword across the floor. "That something as trivial as a bullet would kill me?"

You jump backwards and onto your feet as he dashes forward, summoning his red and silver Keyblade. Your two blades meet in a loud 'clash', and he presses all of his weight against you. You can feel your knees buckling under the pressure, but you stay sturdy. With a quick kick one of your feet swings under his legs, and he stumbles forward as you dart out of the way.

"You've improved," he notes, his chest heaving slightly as he glances over his shoulder at you. A smug grin grows on your face before his eyes gloss over with a dangerous glint. "But not nearly enough to defeat me."

He raises a hand, a small ball of fire appearing in his palm. You dive to the floor as the fireball charges towards you, exploding onto the ground near your head. You release a yell as explosions suddenly detonate all around your body, dark smoke clouding your vision. Your shout pierces the sky as something sharp digs into your hip. Glancing down, you feel your heart skip a beat when you realize his Keyblade is embedded in your skin.

"Shit, I was aiming for your spine."

You quickly yank his Keyblade out of your body, ignoring the pain as you roll over. His Keyblade lands next to your ear, stuck in the ground beneath you. As fast as you can you stand to your feet, moving backwards and away from the approaching male.

"Admit it," he murmurs, calmly walking towards you. He doesn't even limp from the bullet wound. "Admit you can never defeat me."

"No," you argue, shaking your head.

You raise your sword and a bolt of lightning juts out towards him. He chuckles, using a hand to wave away the electric attack.

"Magic doesn't affect me, [Name]. I embody all darkness," he reminds you.

You come to a stop as your back collides with the railing of the platform. Peering over your shoulder, you feel slightly nauseous when you glance down. The fall would surely kill you long before you reach the ground below. A body suddenly presses against yours, and you snap your head up to see Vanitas standing right before you, his chest touching yours.

"You're scared," he notes with a smirk.

One of his hands rises, and you flinch, expecting a hit. Instead, his hand rests on your chest as his fingers lightly trail your exposed collarbone.

"No, I'm not."

"Liar," he contends with a chuckle. "I can hear your heart racing from here."

His eyes have calmed from the intensity of earlier, during your fight, and now they look their normal gold. Like the time he had talked with you at Tron's world.

"You don't scare me," you insist, and his eyebrows tick up with interest.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you? I should terrify you."

His fingers have moved on from your collarbone, and are now following the contours of your shoulder. It's almost soft, like a child's touch.

"I-I mean yeah, you do scare me," you finally admit, earning a self-satisfied look from the male. "But if you really wanted me dead, you would have really killed me the first time, made sure there's no way my body could come back. You could kill me in a second, and yet here I stand, once again."

Vanitas stays silent, his lips curling down in a concentrated frown. His head is tilted slightly, his eyes following his fingers' trail down your arm.

"You're reading too much into it. I like to play with my prey before killing them."

"Not true," you mutter, and his golden eyes dart to you. "I... intrigue you, right? Because I'm best friends with a Nobody? Because two Nobodies have... feelings for me?"

His words from so many months ago float into your mind, from your first encounter... ' _There has to be something about you, something that would make a Nobody risk it all to be with a pathetic human_ '... Was it still a mystery to him?

One of your hands rests on his chest, feeling the ribbed pattern of his black outfit. He's watching you carefully, for the first time looking like his guard is ever-so-slightly lowered.

"You're... made of darkness," you continue, feeling the steady beat of his heart under your fingertips. "But you don't have to give into it. You have a heart. You have a choice."

His free hand rests on the wrist of your hand touching his chest, tugging you slightly so that you're standing closer to him. From this angle he really does resemble Sora, Roxas, Ven... maybe that's why you've gone soft, switched your approach. Fighting isn't going to get you out of here, he'd kill you (again) without breaking a sweat. But challenging everything he believes about life, about himself...? It could work, in some twisted way. Especially since the boy seems to have some sick fascination with you, always following you around and toying with you.

"Has anyone ever told you you're fucking naïve?" he asks with a bitter laugh, and you slowly nod your head in agreement. "Stupid girl... You know you're really stupid, right?"

_Apparently._

"Yeah," you agree with another nod, feeling your stomach clench in anger as his eyes dart down to your lips.

_I'm doing this for my life._

Two gloved hands suddenly rest on either side of your face, fingers clenching into your scalp. It's almost painful, but not so much that you brush him off. If this is what it takes to get out of here alive, you'll happily sell your soul to the devil. Or at least sacrifice your body, anything that will guarantee you'll see a certain someone's face beyond this night.

_I'm doing this for love..._

"You know I'm still planning on killing you, right?" Vanitas asks, his breath pooling around your face as he leans in closer.

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

He releases a light laugh before he presses his body tighter against yours, his lips crushing yours in a bruising kiss. You whimper slightly at the action but your hands gently find themselves resting on his shoulders as his mouth melds with yours. As much as you want to push him off, you... don't. You can't. Instead your lips starts to slowly, cautiously meld with his as he pulls you closer, tilting his head as he deepens the kiss. The tension, the hatred, the fear... it's all melted away as he holds you against him.

Suddenly, he pulls back and breaks the kiss, resting his cheek on your forehead as he releases a sigh. A hand runs down the back of your head, fingers threading through your hair. The suffocation is creeping back into your lungs, and a fire's growing in your stomach. Had your plan worked? Would you live?

"I've never done that before," he muses, and you move your head so that you're looking up at him. The rare softness is back in his eyes as one of his hands rests on the side of your face. "I can see the appeal."

"Really?" you find yourself asking, your hands tightening their grip on his shoulders.

"Barely," he clarifies with a roll of his eyes, and you release a sigh.

"You don't have to kill me, you know. There's a life beyond the darkness."

A bitter smile grows on his lips as his hand drops to your uninjured waist. His fingers have the same curiosity to them as he smooths the side of your shirt.

"Not for me," Vanitas corrects. His hand starts to burn, heating up your skin, and your eyes widen at the rapidly growing pain. "I really am sorry, but you have to die."

You release a cry, collapsing to your knees as you desperately grab your waist. Your flesh is bubbling, burned from the heat of the fire of his fingertips. Glancing up at him with a look of horror, you gasp loudly when you realize he's standing completely still, blood dripping from his half-opened mouth. The tip of a blade is sticking out from his chest, and you peer around his body to see Ven standing there, his Keyblade thrusted thought Vanitas' body.

Vanitas gasps for air as he falls to his knees, kneeling directly in front of you as Ven pulls his Keyblade from his body. A hand rests over his bleeding chest as wide golden eyes find yours, seeking you out with a sense of panic. Subconsciously you reach a hand out, brushing your fingers against his for whatever type of comfort you can give. A small smirk grows on his face before he blinks once, his body going limp as he falls to the side. Slowly, you glance up at a scowling Ven.

"Is... Is he..."

"Not even Vanitas can survive a stab to the heart," Ven mutters, blue eyes darting down to your form. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Ven," you mutter, crawling to your feet and quickly stepping away from the crumpled and bleeding body next to you. "It's just a burn," you add when you realize Ven's staring at the bloody and raw skin of your waist.

"We'll get you first aid later," Ven promises, resting a hand on your back and leading you away.

You glance over your shoulder, eyes locked on the defeated body. Dark red blood is gathering around Vanitas' lifeless form, and you're not quite sure why you feel so empty.

"Don't worry," Ven speaks up, looking down at you out of the corner of his eyes. "I feel bad for him, too. He's a failed creature. I won't tell the others he... you know."

"Kissed me?" you guess, your voice coming out much sharper than you had intended. Ven nods in agreement as the two of you make your way down an inclined hill, back inside of the castle. "Thank you. I'll tell them myself."

You both come to a stop once you're safely inside, and you lean your back against the wall as you rip off your second pant leg. Quickly, without even bothering to clean the wound, you wrap the material around your waist as tightly as possible. If the burn gets infected from the likely contaminated air, it'll never heal.

"Why'd you do it?" Ven asks as you grimace in pain.

You stall, your fingers shaking slightly as they pause on the knot of your pant material. He doesn't need to clarify the question; you know exactly what he means.

"... Because I thought I could save him."

Silence falls over your forms as you stare up at the blond, searching for any sort of reassurance.

"Does that make me naïve? Stupid?" you add in a whisper, Vanitas' words ringing harshly.

Ven breaks out in a smile as he places a hand on your shoulder, resting his forehead against yours in a comforting gesturing.

"No one can hate you for that," he murmurs, that signature grin on his face as his deep blue eyes glimmer with happiness. Maybe they wouldn't hate you per se, but... what would he think of your actions? As if he can read your mind, Ven adds: "It's a commendable goal. He'll understand."

A sigh of relief wracks your body as you collapse into the blond's arms, a sob escaping your lips as you cling desperately to his shirt. Ven had pulled you from the darkest pits of the abyss, brought you back to the light. Exhaustion had now set in, and you're painfully aware that you owe Ven your life.

But, on top of it all, you know those pleading golden eyes are going to haunt you forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _MY EXPLANATION: Since Van-Van has already defeated Reader once before, there's no thrill left. He's bored. But there are still other ways to dominate someone, namely sex. I don't think Vanitas would shy away from this option, especially since in this story I'm making him older, so no, he wasn't going soft in this chapter by kissing her. This was just one more way to overpower a pathetic human. Unfortunately, he let his guard down, and the rest is history._


	40. Dying To Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you haven't read the prior chapter, you REALLY should before this one :)_
> 
> _Oh, and speech in italics reference whichever boy you choose~_

Lexaeus was killed by Sora with a fatal blow to the head.

Xaldin was shot to death by Riku.

Marluxia was gutted by Roxas.

Luxord was stabbed by you.

Larxene was defeated by a blow to the back of the head by Ven.

Vexen was killed, but how and by whom, you weren't sure. It was either Cloud, Leon, Xion, or Genesis who accomplished the deed.

Saix was fighting Reno, Axel, Terra, and Aqua.

Xigbar was engulfed in a death match with Zack, Noctis, and Yuffie.

Sora, Riku, and Roxas had disappeared to find Xemnas.

Demyx and Zexion were nowhere to be found, so you could only guess their fates.

And Vanitas is dead, his lifeless body lying in his own blood in the room above you.

You start to sniffle slightly, your eyes burning from the angry tears falling down your cheeks. It wasn't the first time you had watched someone die, since Luxord died at your hands and in your arms, but your heart is still breaking ever so slightly. You tried to save Vanitas in the simplest way you could, but you failed. He had still tried to kill you, remaining a pawn of the darkness until the end. Ven gently starts to rub your exposed arm, and your eyes dart up to his.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, and numbly, you start to nod.

"I will be," you murmur, resting a hand on top of his. "I owe you my life, Ven."

He laughs a little at your statement, shrugging a shoulder lazily. You can tell by the flush on his cheeks he's embarrassed.

"Good thing I was sent up here then, isn't it?" he asks, and you tilt your head slightly.

"You were sent up here...?"

"After your discussion, over the headset... He told me to hurry to the top of the castle. To kill Vanitas," Ven explains, and your eyes widen.

The headset! Yours was either smashed or caked in blood by now, possibly both. Noticing your expression, Ven smiles as he takes your hand in his. Something bulky is placed in your palm, and you glance down only to spot his headset sitting there.

"Talk to him," he adds, dropping your hand as he takes a step back to give you some space.

A small smile grows on your face as you place the headset into your ear, the mouthpiece hanging across your cheek. With a shaky finger you press the button, taking a deep breath before calling out his name. You're greeted with nothing but silence for a few moments before static starts to ring through your ear.

" _[Name]_?" his voice replies quietly, as if he's in disbelief. Your knees buckle slightly in relief, resting a hand against the wall for support. " _Are you okay? What happened? Where's Ven_?"

You can't help but release a small laugh at the barrage of questions.

"I'm fine, Ven's fine. He," you trail off, shooting the blond a grateful smile. "Ven saved my life."

" _What happened with Vanitas_?" he asks breathlessly as Ven returns your grin.

You pause, searching for words. Do you tell him now, the entirety of what happened? No, definitely not. Who knows who's listening in to this conversation? Something like this needed to be told in person, in private, especially since you were still trying to wrap your mind around it.

"... He's dead. Stabbed through the heart."

" _Good. Bastard deserved it_."

You swallow uncomfortably, averting your gaze towards the ground as you clench your eyes shut. Burning tears slide down your cheek as the memory of scared, golden eyes cross your vision, the guilt and your failure suffocating.

"Yeah, he... he did," you finally agree with a surprisingly calm voice, hugging yourself around the waist with your free arm. A small hiss leaves your lips as your fingers brush across the stab wound on your hip and the deep burn on your waist. You had almost forgotten about your injuries. "Are you okay?"

" _I will be, yeah. We're all pretty beat up I think. Wait where you are, we're coming_."

"Okay," you murmur as the line goes dead. You glance up at Ven, who's watching you like a hawk. "He said to wait here. They're coming."

"Yeah, we planned on meeting up here," Ven tells you as you pluck the headset from your ear and toss it into his waiting hands.

"So, what did I miss?" you ask, straightening your back as you do your best to stay composed.

"Last I saw, Axel defeated Saix. Then we heard Vanitas through the headset, and I left."

Good, so all that's left is Xigbar and Xemnas. Maybe the odds were finally in your favor. Before you can respond, echoing footsteps ring through the hallway just outside of the door, and you glance past the makeshift Organization graveyard beside you. The first person to walk through is Noctis, one of his eyes purple and swollen shut. You spring into action, running towards the group of defeated-looking SOLDIERs.

"Are you okay?!" you exclaim, running a finger down his cheek.

Noctis' skin is puffy and bruised, and it looks like he was hit in the face with a mallet. You glance over his shoulder, and slowly realize he looks the least injured of the bunch. Axel's skin is practically scorched, black smoke and smudges covering every inch of his body. Reno, Terra, and Aqua look similar, though not quite as intense. So Saix must have burned in a fire... How horrible.

"Better than. It's almost over," Reno replies, giving you a thumbs up and a smile.

"... I never want to see another fire again," Terra coughs out as Aqua gently pats his back.

Ven rushes over to his friends, immediately starting to fret over their burns and scrapes. More people are trickling in behind them, slowly filling the large room. A scuffed-up Cloud is helping Zack walk, who looks as pale as a ghost from loss of blood due to his shoulder injury. Yuffie and Xion have various bruises and slashes across their skin, and Genesis has a case of frostbite on his forearm. Leon's head is covered in blood from a wound to the scalp.

"What happened to you?" Roxas speaks up, resting a hand over the gaping hole on your hip.

You suck in a quick intake of pained breath, shooing his hand away as he starts to apologize quickly. You immediately stop, however, when you realize he's favoring his right leg and grabbing at his stomach, which is caked with dried blood.

"I... just got nicked by his Keyblade," you admit, glancing around at the approaching people. Riku, whose earlier wound has obviously been reopened by the blood falling from his middle, glances down at your raw waist. "... and burned," you add, realizing where he's staring.

"Bastard," Zack mutters, a hand pressed against his still-bleeding shoulder as Cloud starts to make a tourniquet for him.

You open your mouth to speak again, but you're interrupted by Sora: "It's okay, you don't need to say anything. We know what happened."

"Wha-?"

"Zexion," Riku explains, a hand covering the gash on his waist. "Sora, Roxas, and I ran into him in the hall when we were looking for Xemnas. He almost killed Sora."

You glance over at the brunet, eyes watering ever so slightly at the sad smile he shoots you. So that's why there's a deep gash on his neck. It looks like he was almost beheaded, had the cut been deeper.

"He got away, unfortunately. But before he did," Roxas adds, brushing his hand against yours, "he showed us what happened. Probably in an attempt to hurt us."

You tilt your head slightly in confusion, but the second you spot his bitter smile, your heart drops. Oh god. So they not only heard, but they saw, too?

"Y-You saw?" you repeat, praying that he's talking about the fight.

You could handle them watching you get your ass kicked, but kissing another man? A man who tried to kill you multiple times? Inexcusable.

"Everything," Sora clarifies, his voice raspy from the wound on his neck.

Their hurt expressions causes your heart to break even more, and you curse Zexion's name. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. You were supposed to have a chance to explain your actions, to explain that you had the best intentions in an impossible situation...

"I... I didn't..." you stammer, the tips of your fingers playing together nervously. All eyes are on you, like the defendant on the stand at a murder trial. So the three had told everyone else what they saw, it's apparent by their expressions... And, again, you were alone.

"[Name] was courageous," Ven speaks up, standing beside you as he claps a hand on your shoulder. "She was just trying to save him, and her life. But it backfired, so... I stabbed him just as he was about to kill her."

Silence again falls over the group, and you avert your gaze towards the floor. What else could be said? Whether they forgave you or not, it happened. And nothing can take it back.

"It's understandable," Leon finally speaks up, a hand resting on his bleeding head. "You were just trying to be a good person, right?"

"If anything, we should be mad at you for putting yourself in that dangerous situation," Cloud adds with a glance towards you as he finishes up Zack's tourniquet. "But, as Leon said... it's understandable."

"Admirable, even," Yuffie adds, a smile on her face as she bounces slightly on her heels.

It takes everything in you not to burst into tears, so instead you settle on nodding your head enthusiastically. Words are failing you, relief the only sensation you know.

"Now can you stop sulking so we can finish this?" Zack asks, a small smirk on his face as he swings his injured arm a bit in the air to test out its agility.

You laugh, nodding your head again as you wipe away a spare tear.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, everyone... for understanding," you murmur, your heart swelling with relief.

Their injured faces all beam back up you, but the smiles are wiped from everyone's faces as a loud bang is heard from above. You stare up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. The only thing up there is...

"Could he still be alive?" you ask in a harsh whisper, snapping your head towards Ven.

"No, no way. I gave him a clean shot to the heart," he replies, shaking his head.

"Xemnas?" Genesis suggests with a shrug.

"Let's find out," Axel adds, limping away and towards the staircase.

Your heart feels like it's about to race out of your chest as you follow, each step heavy and hollow. This was about the last place you wanted to be, mere feet from a dead body that had just minutes before been so full of life. It was morbid, horrible, the worst experience ever. As you turn the corner, you eyes land on Vanitas' bloody and crumpled form. A silent gag escapes your mouth as you glance away as quickly as possible, those fixed golden eyes all you can see. Were you relieved he was still gone, or disappointed?

"Huh. Then what was that sound?" Roxas asks as he kneels down by Vanitas, pressing two fingers to his neck as he checks to make sure he's really gone.

"You know, it really is just too easy to lure you out here," a smooth voice calls out, and you start to glance around nervously.

Suddenly, your eyes dart up into the sky just as a silver-haired man appears out of nowhere. His skin is very darkly tanned, and his body huge. Yellow eyes stare down directly at you, as if he's staring into your very soul.

"Xemnas," Sora murmurs, summoning his Keyblade.

Your eyes widen. This is Xemnas...?

"Keybearer," Xemnas greets, his arms crossing over his chest as he continues to float in the air above your group.

Slowly, he starts to lower towards the ground, finally landing on his feet by Vanitas. He stares down at his body, a scoff escaping his lips.

"Give it up, Xemnas. Your men are all gone," Riku points out.

"Not even Zexion's here to help," Reno adds.

Xemnas' eyes stay on Vanitas' form, refusing to meet anyone else's gaze.

"That's because he failed his mission. I had him terminated," Xemnas mutters, and you feel another stab at your heart. Just how many more people had to die? "Though, they're not all gone. I still have another left to fight for me."

As soon as the last word leaves his mouth a familiar, girlish giggle fills the air around you. Your eyes narrow, wondering just why it sounds so known, but as you try to swivel your head around, you can't. You're frozen to the spot, unable to move. Suddenly, a dark, swirling portal appears in front of you, and out of the darkness walks an Organization member. The hood of her coat is down, revealing long, [opposite hair color] hair and blue eyes that are so dark they're almost black. A smile grows on her face as she stops in front of you, and a wave of nausea washes over you at the obvious familiarity of her face.

"Hello there, [Name]," she greets with a tilt of her head, running a finger down your slightly parted lips. "I've been just dying to meet you!"

Your Nobody releases a shrill laugh, and your blood runs cold.


	41. Puppet Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!! ♥

Slowly, Xemnas starts to lower towards the ground, finally landing on his feet next to Vanitas. He stares down at his lifeless body, a scoff escaping his lips.

"Give it up, Xemnas. Your men are all gone," Riku points out.

"Not even Zexion's here to help," Reno adds.

Xemnas' eyes stay on Vanitas' form, refusing to meet anyone else's gaze.

"That's because he failed his mission. I had him terminated," Xemnas mutters, and you feel another stab at your heart. Just how many more people had to die for this man's twisted fantasy? "Though, they're not all gone. I still have another left to fight for me."

As soon as the last word leaves his mouth a familiar, girlish giggle fills the air around you. Your eyes narrow, wondering just why it sounds so known, but as you try to swivel your head around, you can't. You're frozen to the spot, unable to move. Suddenly, a dark, swirling portal appears in front of you, and out of the darkness walks an Organization member. The hood of her coat is down, revealing long, [opposite h/c] hair and blue eyes that are so dark they're almost black. A smile grows on her face as she stops in front of you, and a wave of nausea washes over you.

"Hello there, [Name]," she greets with a tilt of her head, running a finger down your slightly parted lips. "I've been just dying to met you!"

Your Nobody releases a shrill laugh, and your blood runs cold. Truthfully, you're downright terrified. This girl had been personally trained by Vanitas, and the odds of her having the compassion of Roxas and Axel are slim-to-none.

"Is that..." Riku mutters, watching in horror.

"Two [Name]s?" Zack finishes.

Your Nobody smiles, glancing between the two guys before turning her attention back to you.

"They're not very bright, are they?" she asks in a low whisper. "I wonder why you like them... I mean yeah, they're cute, but..."

She trails off, her eyes landing on the figure on the other side of the platform. You recognize the look flashing on her face; pain.

"He's dead?" she adds, the cocky tone gone from her voice as she continues to stare at Vanitas. Your dry eyes blink, and you realize with a sigh that you're able to move again. "... Damn. I actually liked him, in a twisted, messed up kind of way."

"He told me you were annoying," you speak up, fear ebbing away and replaced by hatred. How dare she control you, dismiss your friends?

Her eyes dart up to you, practically smoldering with anger.

"Did he now?" she repeats, taking a step towards you. "Alright then... What should I say about you? Some pathetic girl from some small town, running around with a group of guys? Causing two Nobodies to turn from their destiny, to suffer a life of banishment?"

Her words hurt like knives. Sometimes the truth can be your worst enemy.

"I'm not-"

"Oh save it," she hisses, raising a hand up in the air. Your mouth snaps shut, and she starts to smile again. "I'm sure Roxas can sympathize with me," she muses, glancing over at the glaring blond. "The jealousy a Nobody feels when they watch their Somebody run around, free to love and feel as much as they'd like? It's suffocating."

Shakily, your hand starts to move without free will towards the holster on your pants. Your heart is racing as your fingers clutch the hilt of your sword, pulling it from its sheath and into the air.

"[Name], what are you doing?" you can hear Noctis asks cautiously, but you can't respond.

You're her puppet, powerless against her control.

"Now then, who should we fight first?" your Nobody mutters, glancing around the group of guys. Finally she smiles, twirling her fingers. You follow her movements, turning on your heel so that you're facing the guys. "How poetic. You're up, blondie."

With the grace of a baby elephant you lumber forwards, towards a cautious Roxas. You can barely put one foot in front of the other, your coordination severely depleted.

"[Name]," Roxas mutters, placing his hands in front of his chest as he takes a step backwards.

"Don't bother fighting it," Xemnas' voice booms out. "Our little [Na-x-me] has the ultimate power of manipulation. No one can fight it, especially not a weak human."

"[Name], stop," Roxas tells you, though his two Keyblades appear in his hands as the words escape his mouth.

"I'm... sorry," you gasp out as you lunge forward, your sword clashing with Oblivion.

You glance to the side, realizing that everyone else is standing still, too. They're all frozen to the spot, now under her control.

"Forced to kill the girl who taught you how to love!" your Nobody calls out with a shrieking laugh. "I always love a dramatic ending, don't you?"

Your eyes are drawn to another figure moving towards you, and you just barely manage to move your arm to block Cloud's sword from hitting your back. Wait a second... Why can you move again of your own free will? You look over at your Nobody, who's resting on the railing by Vanitas with a small smirk on her face.

"I like the idea of them killing you much more than you killing them," she announces with a small shrug. "I wonder though, who's going to deal the fatal blow...?"

You grit your teeth in annoyance before hopping out of the way as Reno fires his gun towards you. Landing in a crouched position, you glance around. They're all advancing towards you, except for Xion and Yuffie. Xion is standing still, not even blinking, but you notice that Yuffie is swaying slightly. You tilt your head as you catch her gaze, and she shoots you a sly wink. A smirk grows on your face before you jump back up to your feet, dodging Sora's Keyblade before throwing yourself towards an advancing Zack. Reminding yourself to apologize later you reach out and kick his shin, sending him stumbling backwards. Their actions are sloppy, easy to escape. Her technique is impressive, definitely, but ultimately ineffective.

She might have been trained by Vanitas, but she was far from his protégé. He would never give an enemy such an easy opportunity to find a chink in his armor. You glance towards Yuffie, who has three sharp knives hidden in her palm. She nods, and you start to run towards your Nobody.

"NOW!" you call as you fly through the air, three silver streaks soaring past you.

"What?!" your Nobody hisses, just barely ducking out of the way of Yuffie's knives and towards your approaching form.

"Gotcha," you mutter as you tackle her to the ground.

The two of you tumble back slightly, and her fingernails scratch painfully at your arms as you hold her down beneath you.

"Guess you're not so all-powerful," you chuckle, your hands closing around her neck.

Her eyes narrow as she coughs for air, clawing at your wrists. You release a cry as she leans up, her teeth sinking into your forearm. The grip on her neck loosens enough that she's about to wiggle her arms loose, grabbing you around the middle and rolling over so that she's on top of you. You start to smirk as she straddles you, and her eyes narrow even more.

"Why are you so happy? I've won!" she screams, hands digging into your arms.

"Did you?" you reply, pressing your feet against her chest for emphasis.

Her eyes fly open when she realizes you're tucked into a ball underneath her, readying yourself for your next attack. With the distance between your bodies and the wall... there should be just enough space to complete your move. You shoot her an apologetic look before using all of your leg strength to kick up, kicking her off of you.

She flies backwards, arm flailing in the air as the backs of her knees slam against the railing. The loss of her balance coupled with the momentum of your kick causes her to tumble over the railing of the platform, her screams piercing the sky. Your entire body relaxes, eyes clenching shut as you try to catch your breath. Turns out all of those squats you were forced to do were worth it after all.

"... No," you can hear Xemnas murmur, and your eyes flutter open. He's stumbling back slightly, staring at where your Nobody's body had fallen. "This can't be..."

Slowly, you sit up straight, rubbing the back of your head. You just killed your own Nobody, half of yourself... Just how much lower are you going to be forced to go before this is done?

"It's over, Xemnas," Sora murmurs, pointing his Keyblade at the horrified Nobody.

The silver-haired male's lips curl up in a twisted smirk as he takes a step forward, eyes locked on the frowning brunet. Suddenly, a burst of laughter leaves his lips as he summons a double-edged laser blade in his hands, twirling it a bit.

"Let's end this where it began," Xemnas muses with a tilt of his head. "I want a heart, you want me dead. Whoever survives, wins. Deal?"

"Of course," Sora immediately agrees, and in the blink of an eye he, Roxas, and Xemnas are gone.

A pit of dread gnaws at your stomach as you glance around in horror, moving back towards the group.

"[Name]! That was awesome!" Yuffie gushes, engulfing you in a crushing hug.

"See? Aren't you glad we trained so much?" Leon adds with a small smirk.

You roll your eyes, remembering all of the times you had complained about the grueling training sessions.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you were right after all," you tease as Yuffie releases you.

"... But what's gonna happen with Sora and Roxas?" Xion asks softly.

The smile is wiped from your face as you glance towards the dark sky, a hand resting on your chest. Your steady heartbeat serves as a peaceful reassurance, of a life beyond this night.

"They're gonna be okay," you reply with a small nod, glancing back towards your friends. "They have to be."

Though everyone nods in agreement, the mood is anything but hopeful.


	42. Chasing Your Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And here we are, folks. The end D:_

"OW!" you growl, your teeth gritted in pain as Riku runs a hand down the burnt flesh of your waist. It was almost too much to handle, and you were starting to feel a bit faint, even though you were lying down. "Can't we do this later?"

The silver-haired male merely smiles in response from his seated position beside you. He's nice enough to ignore the fact that your rolled-up shirt is exposing your stomach.

"I'm just checking it out, like you did with mine," he replies, and you can feel the collective eye-roll of everyone watching the strange sight atop the castle. "He really did a number on you, huh?"

You shift your head slightly so that you're staring across the roof. Vanitas' body is still lying there, clouding your thoughts with guilt. Why wasn't he disappearing, like Nobodies seemed to do after passing?

"Yeah, he did," you mutter in agreement, glancing back up at Riku.

"You're lucky the burn didn't spread," he continues, folding your shirt back down. "It's probably going to scar, but you'll be okay."

He's smiling, but you can see the sorrow hiding in his aquamarine eyes. His best friend, the one person he's always looking to protect, is off fighting a dangerous battle in an unknown location. You reassuringly pat his hand before sitting up and crawling to your feet.

"Does that hurt?" Axel asks, nodding down to your burn.

"Nah, it feels fantastic," you reply dryly, and he chuckles under his breath.

"How much longer do you think it's gonna take?" Cloud speaks up with a sigh.

He's slumped down against the railing of the platform between a restless Zack and a bored Leon. Yuffie and Xion are playing rock-paper-scissors, Ven, Terra, and Aqua are talking quietly amongst themselves, Noctis is attempting to heal Genesis' frostbitten forearm, and Axel, Riku, and Reno have been looking after your various injuries. It's all just a waiting game at this point, and you can barely contain yourself. You revert back to your previous irritated pacing around the roof, unable to clear your mind of worry for Sora and Roxas. They're God knows where, fighting Xemnas to the death.

"You really need to calm down, [Name]," Leon tells you, and you peer over your shoulder at the brunet.

"You probably shouldn't be walking, with that hip," Genesis adds.

You glance down, grimacing a bit at the caked blood around your hip from the stab wound.

"I'll be fine," you murmur, folding your arms over your chest as you start to pace again.

A soft glow starts to illuminate your path, pale light falling over your body. You glance up at the sky, eyes widening when you realize the dark clouds above are starting to slowly part to reveal what looks like a gigantic, golden moon in the shape of a heart. Within seconds your entire group is standing in a makeshift circle, silently watching the peculiar spectacle.

"Kingdom Hearts," Axel finally mumbles, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why can we see it?" Yuffie asks softly.

Your gaze is focused like a laser on the sight. Why could you see it? Usually the Heart was hidden from view, concealed in the dark shadows of the world. Or so you had heard from Roxas and Axel. You glance towards the redhead, who has a completely blank expression on his face as he looks up at the sky. Suddenly, a thin crack appears in the center of the heart, and you tilt your head slightly.

"Is that normal?" you speak up.

You're greeted by silence, so you glance over at Axel again. One of his hands is loosely covering his mouth, but you can see traces of a hidden smirk on his face. Another crack echoes through the air, as a small, black pit starts to grow in the center of the heart. The crater grows, rapidly spreading from the inside out. As soon as the entire Heart is covered in darkness a blinding white light shoots through the sky, so bright that you're all forced to clench your eyes shut. A sensation like falling raindrops can be felt on the top of your head, and you peek one eye open in curiosity. Floating down from the sky are millions of translucent pink hearts, the freed souls trapped by Xemnas inside of Kingdom Hearts. You hold a hand out, a small smile growing on your face as one of the hearts lands in your palm. The heart floats, changing shapes slightly as it dances before you. As soon as you drop your hand the heart once again starts to fall, over the edge of the railing.

"Does this mean... they won?" Reno asks.

"It means Xemnas was defeated, yes. If they'll come back or not, that's undecided," Zack explains, a pink heart twirling in his extended palm.

"It depends on how wounded they are," Noctis adds softly, noticing your confused expression.

"O-Oh..." you mutter, feeling your heart drop ever so slightly.

You glance to the side, tilting your head when you realize a heart is hovering over Vanitas' chest; swirling light suddenly engulfs his form. A few moments later the light fades, and his body is gone.

"He's at peace."

You jump a bit at the voice in your ear, peering over your shoulder to see Ven standing behind you. He's smiling sadly, his hands clasped behind his back.

"In case you were wondering where he went," he adds.

It's almost a relief.

"That's good," you finally reply, turning your attention back above.

The Heart is now gone, leaving behind a large, wooden door floating in the middle of the sky. Just how long had that been there, anyway?!

"They made it," Axel announces proudly, taking a step forward. He raises a gloved hand, slowly closing his emerald-green eyes. A white path suddenly appears, linking the door to the platform you're all standing on. "That should do it..."

With a loud creaking noise, the double-doors start to open. They're moving so slow, your impatience only worsening. You're all but jumping in place by the time the doors fully open, bright light streaming through and illuminating your group. One huddled shadow appears, and you feel your breath catch in your throat.

Why is there only one...?

You move forward so that you're standing by Axel, automatically reaching out to grab his hand. He'd never admit it, but you know he has to be scared to death his best friend isn't going to walk out of that door. After what feels like forever, the light starts to fade, and you breathe out a sigh of relief as your eyes land on Sora and Roxas, though the blond seems to be barely able to walk. He's clinging to his Somebody, pale as a ghost and blue eyes sealed shut.

"Are you guys okay?" Xion asks breathlessly as Sora helps his Nobody down the inclined path.

"Y-Yeah," Sora stammers, looking rather shaken as he kneels on the ground. He pulls Roxas along with him, resting the blond's back against the railing. "Roxas got ambushed, I... I barely got there in time."

Your eyes are as wide as saucers as you stare down at your friend. He's knocked out cold, and as much as you'd like to run over to him, you can't. You're frozen to the spot.

"But you won... right?" Leon asks as Riku walks over to Sora, to make sure he's okay.

Sora glances up at the group, a wide grin on his face.

"Of course. He didn't stand a chance."

The reality of the situation hits you like a ton of bricks. This whole nightmare... it's over. You can go home, to Twilight Town. Your life is no longer in danger, and all of your friends are safe and alive.

The shock and pain from your wounds finally sets in, and you can feel your legs give out as you start to fall backwards.

Your world is black before you even hit the ground.

[♥]

One eye slowly opens.

Then another.

You blink once before glancing around your surroundings. You're safely tucked into your bed at Headquarters, you realize with a sigh. The action causes pain to shoot through your body, and you gasp as you curl up into a ball in a lame attempt to sooth the pain. The stab wound to your hip is throbbing, but it's nothing compared to the burn on your waist. Your skin is absolutely raw, and with every breath you take the blankets from your bed rub against the bandages.

That's right... I've been stabbed, kicked, burned...

"Stay still," a voice calls out, and you move your head to the side to see Ven sitting in a chair beside your bed. He's leaning forward so that his hands are clasped together as his elbows rest on his knees. "You've been sleeping for quite awhile. You're very weak, it's going to be a long healing process."

"Why?" you ask, your voice hoarse from lack of use.

"You weren't stabbed by any old blade, [Name]. Keyblades are capable of ferocious damage, and a wound to the hip is probably going to require physical therapy."

Your eyes snap open, your breath quickening.

"W-What?"

"No, don't worry, it'll be fine! You aren't the only one struggling," he hurriedly tells you, sitting up straight. "Roxas hasn't even woken up yet."

"... He hasn't?" you ask quietly, feeling panic setting in. This was almost worst than a physical fight, lying in bed without the strength to even move. "Wait, how long was I out?"

"Two days. I've been helping to change your bandages."

Even in your pained, confused state, those words are enough to cause your cheeks to flush in embarrassment. How awkward. Ven releases a happy laugh, leaning forward to pat a hand over your shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's not like that! There's just not many people that are uninjured, I've kind of turned into the resident nurse. Your burn has given me quite a headache, though..."

"It's not healing?" you guess, and he solemnly shakes his head.

"No. I think it'll be permanent. His magic was pretty advanced, none of us have the skills to treat it."

So that's why you were still in so much pain... Suddenly, any sympathy felt for Vanitas is thrown out the window and reverted to blind rage. The burn on your waist will forever serve as a living reminder of your weakness, and it's enough to make you want to scream.

"You should get some sleep," Ven murmurs, patting your hand as he stands up. "I'll get you some pain meds. They'll knock you out."

The cheery blond shoots you a happy smile as he walks out of the room. Once his footsteps are far enough away you rip off your sheet, peeling back the soiled bandage over your abdomen. You gag a bit at the sight of your bubbled and puckered skin. The burn is bright red and not even close to being healed. Thankfully, the wound on your hip has already started to grow new skin over the key-shaped hole near your hip. As soon as you hear Ven's footsteps again, you throw your bandages back on and slide back under the covers, doing your best to look innocent and carefree as he chats idly with you.

For as long as possible, you'll pretend to be happy. And honestly, it's not too hard to pretend in Ven's gentle presence.

[♥]

"He's been asking for you."

You pause mid-bite, the spoon from your ice cream bowl hanging stupidly from your mouth.

"Who has?" you ask calmly after a few moments, though you already know the answer.

Ven merely gives you a look, and with a sigh you rest your back against the pillows as you glance out the window beside your bed. The forest surrounding Headquarters is looking particularly lovely today, with tall green trees, chirping birds, and a dark blue sky above. Completely contradictory to your mood, unfortunately.It had been a week since the final showdown with the Organization, and you had refused all visitors. You just couldn't face any of them, but especially not him. You had betrayed his trust, and for what? Ven's the one that killed Vanitas while you yourself were almost killed. And those pleading golden eyes... they're all you could see, haunting your dreams. You're a failure, and the unending pain of the burn on your waist is your punishment.

"I'm not ready yet."

Your gaze is drawn from the window as you glance down at the bed. Ven's hand has landed over yours, and you trail his arm, shoulders, neck with your eyes before you finally reach his smiling face. You give him a look and raise your eyebrows, to which he laughs cheerily.

"Don't worry, [Name]. I'm too old for you," Ven tells you, and your eyes widen with shock at his rather blunt comment.

"Aren't you... what, 19?" you guess, losing your original train of thought.

"Technically? 35."

You can't help but smile at the small pout on his face.

"Alright Grandpa," you tease, and he rolls his eyes as he releases your hand.

"You're sounding like yourself," he notes with a grin before glancing out the window.

"I don't feel like myself," you complain, frowning as you shove another huge spoonful of ice cream into your mouth.

Even though Terra had been stopping by to help you practice walking, you still felt like an infant, dependent of those around you for nourishment and encouragement. Ven wasn't exaggerating when he first discussed your wounds; the stab wound to your hip, though it is healing slowly, had nicked the bone, and was causing your walking to be problematic. And the burn was so painful you could barely breathe, let alone stand up.

"Your pride's just wounded, this whole thing is mainly emotional. It'll get better, if you actually allow us to help you."

You glance towards the male with a doubting expression, but he only continues to grin as he shoves a hand into the front pocket of his dark jeans.

"Guess where Terra, Aqua, and I are going once you guys are all healed?" he asks happily, changing the subject. You merely shrug in response, eyes widening as he suddenly thrusts three thin pieces of paper in your face. "We're going to Disney Town!" he tells you enthusiastically, waving the passes in the air. "I've been holding onto these for a long time. Hopefully they aren't expired..."

"When did you get them?" you ask with a mouth filled with ice cream, curiosity getting the best of you. His enthusiasm really is infectious.

Ven smiles sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck.

"... 20 years ago."

You laugh for the first time in a week.

[♥]

_White, marble pillars surround you, the first thing you notice. Thin white curtains are swirling through the multitude of windows as a strong breeze blows through the hallway in which you're standing, and without even a cautionary thought you start to walk forward. Glancing down, your eyes widen when you realize you're wearing a flowing white dress that almost reaches your ankles._

_"Geez, am I dead?" you murmur to yourself, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable and nervous._

_This place was almost too perfect, too beautiful..._

_At the end of the long hallway stands a black door. You only pause for a second before reaching out and grabbing the silver handle, pushing the door open. Another gust of air blows past you, twirling the ends of your dress as you step inside. Or rather, outside. You're now standing before a pool with light blue water swirling slowly. Grass fields stretch as far as the eye can see, and it's so lovely you feel completely overwhelmed with emotions._

_"Yup, I died," you conclude with a small laugh, wiping a lone tear from your cheek._

_"Not yet."_

_You peer over your shoulder, eyes landing on..._

_"Vanitas?" you murmur with a tilt of your head._

_He was barely recognizable without his typical outfit and helmet, instead clad in black slacks and a black shirt. In normal attire, it's almost scary just how much he resembles Sora._

_"Is this real?" you ask._

_He merely shrugs, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe._

_"Dunno. You're the one that summoned me here."_

_"No I didn't," you immediately argue, though your eyes narrow when a smirk grows on his face._

_"Am I real?" he muses, resting his head against the doorframe. "... Or am I just who you wanted to see?"_

_"Neither. You're dead, and the last person on my mind."_

_"Ouch," he laughs, resting a hand over his chest as he pushes off from the door and takes a step towards you. "Unfortunately though, that's not true. I wouldn't be here if you didn't want to see me."_

_You merely give him an annoyed look, but he continues talking._

_"Interesting that you chose me, though. Guess your subconscious wanted the smartest person you know to set you straight."_

_"What are you talking about?" you snap angrily, feeling your irritation growing. "This is a dream, Vanitas. I'm probably dreaming about you because... well, I don't know why."_

_"Because my memory's been haunting you?" he correctly guesses, and you can feel your breath catch in your throat as you avoid his piercing gaze. "My eyes specifically. You dream about them quite a bit. I'm almost flattered."_

_"Shut up," you mutter, your fists starting to clench._

_"No, you shut up," he corrects, taking another step towards you. "Gotta let it go, [Name]. It's sappy and disgusting, but you love that guy, right? And he loves you? I mean, hey, you subjected yourself to kissing a monster like me just so you could see him again."_

_You can hear the smirk in his voice, as if he doesn't believe a word he's saying. But it feels as if he's reading your mind, stating those unspoken words that have been plaguing your thoughts for the past week._

_"Are you just gonna keep pouting like a fucking child?" he presses, poking a finger into your waist._

_You release a hiss of pain, clutching your skin desperately. Why did your burn hurt, even in the dream? You glance up at Vanitas, whose golden eyes are almost warm as he stares down at your injured skin._

_"This... isn't a dream?" you guess, and he shrugs a shoulder._

_"How should I know? I'm dead."_

_You roll your eyes and start to huff away, but one his hands slowly close around your wrist as he holds you in place. Glancing over your shoulder, you reluctantly meet his gaze._

_"Stop sulking. You're stupid and naïve, but weak isn't a word I'd use to describe you. And you're being a real fucking coward, hiding in your room behind these superficial wounds."_

_That hurt more than the burn and the stab wound put together._

_"... What else am I supposed to do?" you ask in a near whisper. "This burn... it's so painful, and whenever he sees it, or I see it... we'll both think of you."_

_"Is that so bad?" he asks with a slight tilt of his head, causing your eyes to widen considerably._

_Vanitas releases a loud laugh at your shocked expression, dropping your wrist as he brushes past you. He starts to walk back through the door and into the hallway. White curtains from the window wrap around his body as he walks past, but he finally comes to a stop and turns towards you. His hands are in his pockets, head slightly tilted as he watches you carefully._

_"Beetroot and a dash of cocoa powder."_

_"... What?" you mutter, taking a step towards him._

_"Mix the two and place it over your burn. One treatment and you'll be healed," he tells you, his voice echoing slightly down the hallway. "Think of it as my parting gift to you."_

_A particularly strong gust of wind blows through the windows, and the curtains fly gracefully through the air. Vanitas' body is consumed by the thin white fabric, that same smirk on his face. As the curtain falls back towards the wall, your eyes widen when you realize he's gone. The world suddenly turns bright white, and you clench your eyes shut_.

[♥]

Gasping for air and drenched in sweat, you sit up in your bed. A hand is clenched over your burn, and pain is searing through your body. Quiet stirring can be heard beside you, and you glance over to see Ven yawning in the chair beside your bed.

"Nightmare?" he guesses as he stretches his arms over his head.

_Was it_?

"N-No, I don't think so..." you stammer, shaking your head slowly as your hand falls from your waist. What the hell was that, anyway? Only one way to find out. "Um... Do we have beetroots, and cocoa powder?"

Ven gives you a weird look before relaxing into a shrug.

"Maybe. I can check the kitchen. Why?"

"... I'll know when you bring those two items to me."

Ven shoots you another look as he crawls out of his chair and heads out of the room, another yawn escaping his lips. You adjust your vision to the ceiling over your bed, a frown set on your lips. Your mind is absolutely spinning with overwhelming guilt and confusion. Why had you been refusing to allow anyone but Ven, and occasionally Terra, to visit with you? It can't be normal, to just want to wallow in sadness while your heart is screaming for companionship. What was holding you back? Fear? Remorse? Even though it had been a dream, because there's no way the real Vanitas would ever give you actual advice that wouldn't lead to some sort of misery or destruction, the words had affected you deeply.

He was right. You were being weak, pathetically so.

"I can't believe it, but we have both," Ven laughs as he enters your room, two bottles in his hands. "What do you want me to do with these?"

Were you really going to listen to the advice of a madman haunting your subconscious? Searing pain shoots through your side as you sit up in bed, and you immediately realize that yeah, you're willing to try anything to dull it.

"Mix it together," you mutter through gritted teeth, tossing an empty glass towards the blond. "Only put in a dash of cocoa powder, though."

For the third time in two minutes, Ven looks at you as if you're crazy. But he finally sighs tiredly and pours some of the beetroot into your glass before adding a pinch of the cocoa powder. With a spoon he mashes the two substances together, glancing over at you occasionally.

"Is this like a midnight snack?" he teases once the ingredients have made a thick paste.

You lie back down and pull up your shirt to expose your stomach, leaning over on your side so that your burn is facing the ceiling.

"Put it on."

"Your burn?! What if it has a bad reaction?" he points out cautiously.

"Just do it," you groan, clenching your eyes shut.

You can feel Ven sit down beside you on the bed, leaning over you slightly. Your eyes snap open as a searing pain suddenly hits your side the second the smelly gunk is spread on your raw waist. Tears start to fall as you bury your face into the pillow, your skin feeling like it's about to burn off. Ven isn't protesting to what you can only imagine is a gruesome sight, however, and with all the strength you can muster you peek an eye open. He's staring down at your waist with awe, mouth dropped open.

"What is it?" you breathe out through the pain, and his blue eyes dart towards you.

"The burn... it's... your skin is growing back, [Name]!"

With more speed than you thought possible you sit up, ignoring the excruciating sensation running through your middle as you glance down. You can literally see your skin growing over the burn, replacing burnt and bubbled flesh with fresh and soft skin. You release a sigh of relief as the pain starts to dissipate for the first time in a week.

"... How did you know to do that?" Ven asks with a raise of his eyebrows as you run a hand through your ratty hair.

You laugh lightly, not meeting his gaze as you glance out of your window at the starry night's sky.

_Was it a friend that helped you, or foe_?

"Vanitas," you finally reply, looking back at the now confused blond. "I dreamt of him."

"Ew," Ven laughs, and you roll your eyes.

"Not like that!" you protest, waving a hand in the air as a smirk starts to grow on his face. "I just... I heard some things I needed to hear. I've been acting like a child this past week."

"Yup, pretty much," Ven agrees, letting out another laugh as you playfully chuck a pillow at him. "It's good to see you smiling again, [Name]. He'll be happy to hear you're acting like your old self."

Your heart lurches. Just how many times had you turned him away out of your own self-pity, without the slightest regard for his feelings?

"When can I see him?" you ask softly, avoiding Ven's gaze.

The blond smiles as he sits back into his chair, studying you with a knowing expression.

"Tomorrow. Let's get you showered and well-rested, you look like a mess right now."

Even though you couldn't see your reflection, you could only imagine just how terrible you look after a week without sunlight or bathing.

[♥]

After a quick lesson with Terra that had included a lot of cursing and falling, you were finally strong enough to walk to the bathroom and stand in the shower on your own. Though your legs were weak from lack of use and your chipped hip bone, you were completely resolved to get out of your room and find him... finally. You shower quickly, a completely wonderful sensation, and don't even bother to dry your hair as you haphazardly throw some clothes on. There's all the time in the world to make yourself look pretty, but right now, all that matters is finding him before it's too late. You trip and stumble quite a few times, but with as much determination as you can muster, you hurry to the door and swing it open.

Hesitation hits you the second you're met with the dim light of the hallway. What if he's mad at you, for ignoring him this past week? For refusing to visit him while he's injured? For being selfish and stupid? You start to back up into your room with uncertainty. What if... what if he didn't feel the same way about you, as you do about him? Words of discouragement suddenly ring through your ears, causing you to freeze mid-step.

_You're being a real fucking coward, hiding in your room behind these superficial wounds._

Resolve blossoms in your chest, fists clenching together tightly. It was now or never, time to stand up strong and face your future. One foot reaches out, followed by another, and another. You walk down the hallway at a brisk pace, head held high and fortitude unwavering.

As one door closes, another opens.

And it's time to finally open that door, to stop running from what you fear.

You break out into a sprint down the hallway, completely ready to throw yourself into the unknown and chase your destiny.

Only this time, you won't be alone.

[♥]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _BECAUSE I LOVE SAPPY ENDINGS, OKAY._
> 
>  
> 
> _Results will be coming out in individual chapters, one per day, for each guy._
> 
>  
> 
> _I dedicate this story to anyone who is afraid of chasing their dreams. Only you can hold yourself back, so reach for the stars and don't be scared of taking that leap!_
> 
>  
> 
> _♥ Alex_


	43. Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESULT NUMERO UNO!

" _A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge_ "

[♥]

Without any sense of reluctance or hesitancy, you come to a stop outside of a heavy wooden door. Normally you would be nervous and wracked with uncertainty, but you had never been more sure of anything in your whole life. It's only 8:00 in the morning, so you open the door as quietly as possible. A low squeak echoes through the room, and you pause momentarily to peek your head inside. Under a mess of blankets and pillows is a softly snoring figure, and a small smile automatically grows on your face.

You dart inside of his room, tip-toeing so as not to wake him. Upon reaching the bed, you gingerly pull back the covers. Sora's sprawled out, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed. White gauze is wrapped around his neck from the wound received from Zexion, something you note with a frown. Without thinking you sink down beside him under the covers, gently wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your head into his loose shirt. His light snoring comes to a stop, and you can feel him stirring under your arms. A hand rests on the back of your head, so soft you can barely feel it.

"[Name]?" he questions quietly, and you reluctantly pull back to stare up at him.

Sora's bright blue eyes look a little bleary, obviously exhausted, and he's watching you with an expression of confusion.

"Hey," you greet, resting your chin on his chest as you continue to study him.

He suddenly breaks out into a grin, wrapping his arms around your middle as he pulls you against him, nuzzling his cheek with yours.

"I thought you forgot about me," he teases, though you can hear a slight trace of hurt in his voice. "I kept trying to visit you, but... Ven said you needed to be alone."

"I did," you agree, your face resting in the crook of his neck. "But I'm okay now. You're stuck with me."

His laugh rings through your ear as he rests a hand under your chin, forcing you to move your head so that you're looking up at him. He's grinning wide, and though you can see the exhaustion on his face, there's also relief.

"Good. I thought you were mad at me."

"No!" you exclaim, quickly shaking your head. "I thought you would be mad at me!"

"Why?" he asks, lazily running a finger down your exposed neck.

You blanch slightly, avoiding his gaze as you instead glance around his room. It's messy, with clothes and books strewn about. You can't help but smile internally at your lack of surprise at the untidiness.

"You know why, Sora," you finally mutter with a sigh. "I... I'm sorry you had to see that. I just... I wasn't ready to die, and I took a chance. I didn't-"

"Stop," he interrupts, placing a hand over your mouth. "I get it, [Name]. You had to try something, right?"

You enthusiastically nod your head, and with a smile he shifts his hand so that it's instead resting on the side of your face.

"Besides, he did look just like me," Sora points out with a chuckle.

You just give him a look, eyebrows raised.

"... We're getting into some weird territory here."

Sora rolls his eyes as you start to laugh softly, resting your forehead against his. His eyes lock with yours before darting down to your lips. You can tell he's debating internally what to do next, so you quickly lean forward, placing your lips against his in a gentle kiss. His shock only lasts for a second before he returns the kiss, a hand weaving through your hair as he holds you tightly against him. Both of your bodies are still exhausted, and within seconds you're forced to pull back for air. He laughs sheepishly, placing a kiss to your temple.

"Guess we still need to heal some more, huh?" he muses.

"Yeah, I guess so," you agree with a lightheaded giggle.

Silence falls as you rest your head on his chest, intertwining your fingers through his hand resting over his stomach. It feels so peaceful, you can't help but furiously chastise yourself for putting this off for so long. Why did you think that Sora would be anything but perfect with you?

"Hey, [Name]?"

You hum a quiet response as you glance up at him, eyes half-lidded with sleepiness. It's funny just how tired you suddenly were, now that you were back with him.

"Come to Destiny Islands with me."

Your eyes widen considerably, and you sit up straight. For once the brunet looks deadly serious, his lips narrowed into a thin line as he anxiously waits for your reply.

"You mean... to live?"

"Yeah," he agrees, squeezing your connected hands. "Riku and I, we're going back to our normal life once we're all healed. I know I can't do it without you."

You can't help but frown. How would Riku react, watching you and Sora together? And what about everyone else you had grown to care for throughout the months? ... Roxas?

"Our friends can visit. We can visit them. This isn't the end of our journey together. A day will come where another enemy appears and we're all dragged back in, together," he assures, noticing your hesitance. "Just... please, come with me."

His eyes are so gentle, so pleading, your heart melts right then and there.

"Yes," you murmur, a small smile growing on your face. "Let's do it."

Sora merely grins before he tugs at your hand, pulling you back down to him as his lips capture yours.

[♥]

Two days later, you, Sora, and Riku left Headquarters. The silverette had been sulking more than usual, but it was understandable. He didn't fight your decision, and had somewhat nicely accepted it. 'As long as it's not that idiot Axel,' he had muttered before moping away after you and Sora had told him of your ultimate choice. Sephiroth had even given the three of you rather pretty looking silver rings before leaving. If danger should befall anyone, all you'd have to do is press a small button tucked away under the ring, and a signal would sound at Headquarters. And if there was a problem with anyone else, your rings would glow blue. It was an ingenious way to stay connected, you had to admit, and had put your mind at ease about leaving your friends.

The worst was saying goodbye to Roxas, leaving him for his Somebody. He had promised it was fine since he and Axel were now reconnected and closer than ever, but your heart still ached as he hugged you and kissed your cheek. ' _You take care of her_ ,' he had snapped at Sora, pointing a finger at him. ' _Don't let her out of your sight. You and I... we're gonna be targets for a long time as long as we have our Keyblades_.' Sora had nodded firmly, agreeing with his Nobody's sentiment.

And with that you were gone, stepping into Roxas' portal as you, Sora, and Riku were transported to the Islands. You were unbelievably nervous. All of your belongings were shoved into a small duffel bag slung over your shoulder. Soon, the darkness wanes, and the three of you find yourselves standing on a sandy beach. You can see a small town in the distance, with what looks like a high school sitting right on the edge of the sand. Rows of cute little houses are just beyond the school, and the smell of the ocean wafts through your nostrils.

"Riku... We're home!" Sora exclaims, throwing his arms around his best friend.

Riku chuckles, awkwardly patting Sora on his back as he allows his friend to cling onto him.

"C'mon Sora, pull it together," Riku chastises as Sora slowly releases him. "It hasn't been that long since we've been here."

"Two years," Sora corrects, sighing as he glances ahead at the town. "Can't wait to see Mom and Dad..."

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna go see my parents. I never got a chance to tell them I was leaving, again," Riku mutters sadly.

"You're gonna be grounded~" Sora teases as he slings an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him.

Riku glances back at your figures, a small frown set on his lips. Embarrassment crosses over your features, but Sora doesn't seem to either notice or care.

"Doubt it," Riku scoffs, shoving his hands in his pockets as he starts to walk away. "See you guys later."

"Bye," you and Sora call out.

Once Riku is out of earshot you wrap your arms around Sora's waist, pulling him closer to you. He grins, resting his chin on top of your head as he shifts slightly so that his body is flush against yours.

"I have a surprise for you," he murmurs in your ear, causing you to pull back with narrowed eyes.

"What's that?" you ask, noticing the excited grin on his face.

He digs a hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small key. Your eyes widen, unable to glance away from the small, metal piece.

"Sephiroth got it for you. Said you'd need a house if you wanna stay here," Sora explains as he places the key in your palm. "There's even a camera outside linked up to Headquarters, to make sure you stay safe. You never know when someone's gonna try to come after me, you know?"

You can't even talk as your hand closes around the key, swallowing loudly. You had a house. Here. A place to start a new life, free of the pains and trials of the past few months.

"I'm staying with my parents," Sora adds quickly with a nervous smile. "Kinda doubt you'd wanna live together so soon."

Your eyes dart up to Sora, a grin slowly growing on your face.

"I love you," you blurt out.

His eyes widen comically, mouth dropping open as he stares down at you. For the first few seconds it's cute, but after almost a minute... well, 'panic' isn't a strong enough word to describe your feelings.

"I-I'm so sorry, I thought..." you sigh, glancing away from him as you take a step back. "I thought you felt the same."

You can hear a crunch of the sand as Sora moves towards you, his hands cupping your face as he forces you to look up at him. He's smiling.

"I do. I have for so long," he mutters, fingers playing with your hair. "I just didn't know how to say it."

Your heart skips a beat as he leans your face up, his lips enveloping yours as he pulls you against him. Your arms tightly wrap around his waist, returning the unusually rough kiss from the male. Usually he's nothing but sweet and gentle, but now he's desperate and demanding, as if he can't get enough of you. Sora breaks the kiss for a second before kissing you again, and again, and again. One of his hands wind through your hair as he finally pulls back, lightly running his lips across your cheek before landing near your ear.

"I love you, too, [Name]."

His near-whisper causes chills to run up your spine as you tilt your head to stare up at him. He looks like the happiest guy on Earth, the hand trapped in your hair slowly trailing down to your neck.

"For a second there, I thought you weren't gonna say it," you tease with a small laugh as he slowly and reluctantly starts to release you.

One of his hands grabs yours, fingers intertwining with yours.

"Just needed some courage," he admits, pecking your cheek before he pulls you along towards the town in the distance. "Now c'mon, let's go meet my parents!"

"Wh... What?!" you exclaim, staring up at him in fear.

He laughs good-naturedly, ruffling your hair with his free hand.

"Don't worry, they're gonna love ya."

You give him a disbelieving look, but he only continues to laugh before starting to point out various parts of the town. The high school, the college nestling atop a hill, Riku's house, the tree he fell out of as a kid and ended up breaking his leg... You had never felt more attached to him, like you're finally meeting the realSora. He's unbelievably carefree and happy, as if he hadn't just a week earlier been trapped in a life filled with violence and darkness. He glances down at you during a moment of silence, a smile on his face as his eyes light up in adoration.

You immediately return his grin as you rest your head on his shoulder, releasing a loud laugh as he suddenly envelops you in his arms and litters your face with kisses.

It was the start of a beautiful future.

**THE END [OF SORA'S JOURNEY]**

**❤**

**Next: Noctis Lucis Caelum**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what high school it is I'm talking about ;D


	44. Noctis Lucis Caelum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sap train continues! *choo choo*

" _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage_ "

[♥]

A frown sets on your lips as you glance around the empty bedroom before you. After a quick jog down the hallway you had barged into Noctis' room, ready to throw yourself into his arms and beg for forgiveness, only to be greeted with a messy bed and nothing but silence. A small cough is suddenly heard, and you look beyond his bedroom and at the small balcony connected to his room. There, sitting at a circular table, is the person you've been searching for. He seems to be engrossed in a book, one leg crossed over the other as he sits in a leaned-back position.

You automatically smile as you quietly walk towards him, careful not to make a sound. You didn't want to distract him from his reading. The glass door to the balcony is ajar, enough so that you're able to push it open without gaining his attention. After taking a deep breath you raise a hand and rap your knuckles once against the glass. He jumps slightly before glancing up from his book, eyes locking with yours.

"Hey," you greet.

It's a miracle you're able to get the word out, because your heart is racing so fast it feels like it's about to jump up into your throat. His focused face slowly relaxes into a smile as he gently places his book on the table in front of him. He doesn't say anything, however, merely continues to watch you as if he's afraid you're only a figment of his imagination. The skin around his left eye is still purple and bruised, and in the light of day you're able to see various cuts and scratches down his exposed lower arms and neck.

"I-I'm sorry it took me so long to talk to you. I've been such a coward," you mutter, clenching one of your hands into a fist as you rest a shoulder against the glass door.

"Why are you still standing there?"

Your heart starts to crumble into millions of pieces at his question, though after a few moments he raises his arms into the air. You bite back a grateful sob as you rush forward, throwing yourself into his lap as you fling your arms around him.

"I'm sorry," you mumble into his neck, burying your face into the warm skin.

His arms gently wrap around you, pulling you closer as you sit sideways on his lap, your legs dangling over the side of the chair. One of his hands runs down the back of your head, his fingers gently embedding themselves in your hair.

"Don't apologize," he chastises, kissing the top of your head. "I should be the one to tell you I'm sorry. I saw the darkness start to overtake you, but... I couldn't get there fast enough. Xigbar was too strong."

That's right; he had been there before Vanitas had transported you away.

"If I had been faster, you'd never have gotten so injured," he adds, his voice soft.

You pull back slightly, staring up at the now-scowling male. Did he really blame himself for this? And here you were, wallowing in your own self-pity when Noctis was just as affected.

"It's not your fault," you insist, reaching a hand up to rest on the side of his face.

A finger gently traces the bruise under his eye. It looks much better now, but it's still quite dark. It must have been painful.

"How's your burn?" Noctis asks, a hand resting on your waist as the words leave his mouth. "And the stab wound?"

"Both are alright," you reply with a small shrug. "The hip is the only thing still giving me a problem, but I'll live."

He smiles slightly, nuzzling his nose with yours as he starts to lean closer to you.

"Good," he murmurs before the hand resting on the back of your head pulls your forward.

His lips quickly covers yours, the sensation setting your entire body on fire. You respond to the kiss the second his lips touch yours, your hands slowly winding into his dark hair as he pulls your body impossibly close to his. Yesterday, the feeling would have left you crying out in pain, but today... today, it's the opposite. Nothing but happiness is flowing from you as Noctis deepens the kiss, his lips meshing softly with yours. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and after a few blissful moments you gently break the kiss to take a deep breath of air.

"Guess what?" Noctis asks as his hand starts to gently rub your waist.

"Hm?" you reply, fingers playing with the ends of his slightly shaggy hair.

"My world has been restored."

Your fingers stop their ministrations, eyes widening with shock as you study the expression on his face. He looks relieved, and possibly a little scared.

"I thought it was destroyed?" you murmur with a slight tilt of your head.

"It was, but not completely. When Kingdom Hearts was freed, my world came back. Along with its inhabitants."

It's not lost on you what this means. His parents are now alive, along with his Kingdom.

"... So, you're a Prince again?" you finally ask with a small smirk, and he releases a quiet chuckle.

"Looks like it, huh?" he agrees, one of his hands finding yours.

As his fingers loop through yours, you can't seem to tear your eyes away from his. He's watching you carefully, as if he's currently planning his next words. Your intertwined hands are suddenly raised as he gently presses his lips against your knuckles, eyes fluttering closed.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Your breath catches in your throat as his eyes slowly open, catching yours like a laser.

"Is... is that okay? Since you're... y'know, royal?"

He shrugs, dropping your connected hands back down into his lap.

"I don't see why not. I want my parents to meet the girl I've fallen for."

Your cheeks turn uncomfortably warm as he smiles softly, leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours in a quick and tender kiss.

"Well?" he mumbles against your lips, pulling back slightly as he studies your face. "Will you come with me?"

There's absolutely no doubt in the back of your mind as you start to slowly nod, a grin creeping up onto your face.

"Of course," you reply softly, wrapping your arms around his neck as you embrace him in a tight hug, slowly closing your eyes as he holds you against him.

[♥]

You and Noctis left Headquarters the next day, after a restless night. You were terrified to leave for this new world, even though Noctis would be by your side. Would he act different, now that he's back to being a Prince? You certainly hoped not.

Only Xion and Yuffie had seen you off; everyone had bid the two of you goodbye, of course, but had weaseled out of actually being there as you departed. As miserable as it was informing everyone of your decision, not an ounce of regret or hesitancy was felt. You knew you had made the right choice.

Sephiroth had handed the both of you small charms to be kept on you at all times. If any trouble was to befall you, all it took was a quick click of the charm and Headquarters would be notified. And, should something happen to anyone else, your charm would start to vibrate and glow. You were happy to have a way to stay in contact with everyone, and they had all promised to visit as much as possible. Especially Roxas.

"Stay on alert," Sephiroth had warned before marching back into his office. "Even with the Organization gone, there are still enemies out there, biding their time to attack the Keybearers again. This isn't over."

A hand gently grabs yours, successfully pulling you from your thoughts as Noctis' fingers thread through yours. It had been a surprisingly quick journey to his world, and you're now in the Lucis Kingdom; specifically, the train station, waiting for his father's car to pick you up. Your whole body is almost shaking from nervousness.

"Anxious?" Noctis guesses, and you nod your head.

"Yeah," you agree, squeezing his hand. "What if... your parents hate me?"

Noctis gives you a look before releasing your hand as he turns towards you. He makes a quiet shushing noise as he wraps his arms around your shoulders.

"Stop it. They're going to love you," he insists, kissing the top of your head as you slowly place your hands on his waist. "Ah, there it is."

You glance over your shoulder, eyes widening when you realize a black limo is pulling up at the curb.

"A... limo?" you ask as he leads you over.

A small duffel is slung over his shoulders, packed to the brim with all of your and his possessions. He looks down at you before squeezing your shoulder.

"How else would a Prince travel?" he teases as he nods towards the driver, who's giving you a rather strange look.

"To the castle, please," Noctis murmurs, a hand on the small of your back as he helps you inside of the car.

He swiftly follows, tossing the duffel onto the floor. The seats in the limo are black, leather, and surprisingly comfortable. Though the light inside is dim, you're able to make out a small bar in the corner.

"Nice, huh?" Noctis muses, patting your hand.

You turn towards him, smiling nervously as he rests a hand on the side of your face. His thumb brushes over your lower lip as you crawl closer to him, your hands resting on his chest.

"I feel like a Princess," you murmur, only half-joking.

He laughs, pulling your face closer to his.

"Just wait until you see the house," he points out, his lips touching yours for a quick second before he pulls back, bright eyes slightly lidded. "Thank you for coming with me. If you hadn't... well, I don't know what I would have done."

"Died of a broken heart?" you tease, though the laughter dies on your throat when you notice the flash of hurt on his face. "It's nothing you need to thank me for, though. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He smiles again, his free hand resting on your waist as he leans forward and crashes his lips against yours. The stress and tension of the last few months escapes your body as you lose yourself into the kiss, moving so that you're straddling his lap as your hands gently cup his face. An arm wraps around your waist as he pulls you closer, sitting up straight and delving a hand into your hair as he roughly deepens the kiss. You would stay there forever if you could, but unfortunately the need for air becomes too great, and with a small groan you break the kiss. Noctis isn't deterred, however, because his lips gently attach themselves to your neck as you trail a hand through his hair.

"Noct?" you coo, feeling him pause.

"Yes?" he breathes out gruffly against your skin, causing a small shudder to wrack your body at the sensation.

A deep breath.

"I love you," you whisper quietly.

Your hands fall down to his shoulders as he quickly pulls back, widened eyes locking onto yours.

"You do?" he repeats softly, and you nod.

He breaks out into a grin before leaning up and capturing your lips with his in a brief kiss.

"God, I never thought you'd say it," he laughs as he pulls back, nuzzling his nose against your forehead. "I love you too, [Name]."

You bite back an excited giggle as his blue eyes dart up to yours, a hopeful glint flashing through his orbs. Silence falls over the two of you as he continues to hold you close, occasionally giving into temptation and covering your lips, face, and neck with loving kisses during the long car ride. Suddenly, you're far from nervous at meeting his parents and starting a new life in a new world. With Noctis by your side, you'd always be happy and safe.

And you'd never have it any other way.

 

**THE END [OF NOCTIS' JOURNEY]**

**♥**

**Next: Riku**   



	45. Riku

" _Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone – we find it with one another_ "

[♥]

Your legs miraculously manage to carry you down the dimly lit hallway with speed, a speed you didn't know you were capable of with your injuries. Once you started walking, you couldn't stop. The promise of what's lying ahead is too great to turn away from, the possibility of a happy life beyond SOLIDER...

"Riku!" you exclaim as you slam open his bedroom door.

The door bangs against the wall loudly, echoing through the room. His bed is tidily made, his closet even neater and more organized than yours. Books are piled on his nightstand, and a black sweater is lying folded on his pillow. For a moment you're disappointed that he's not there, but then you slowly come to realize that it's probably for the best. Not a good look, to be seen charging into a guy's room like a madwoman.

"Is someone there?" a voice calls out from the bathroom, and your cheeks flush automatically.

The sound of dripping water can be heard, and you successfully deduce he just got out of the shower. On the other side of that wall he's... oh God.

"Y-Yeah," you stammer, your voice cracking nervously.

A loud crash is heard in the bathroom, along with cluttering and frantic noises. A few seconds later the door quickly opens, steam floating into the dark room. The one person in the whole world you've been dying to see steps out, his silver hair hanging down over his face, soaking wet. He quickly shakes his head, water droplets falling to the ground before his aquamarine eyes catch yours. You're watching him with a gaping mouth, not sure if you should avert his eyes since he's currently only wearing a pair of dark jeans... and nothing else.

"You came," he murmurs, tossing a damp white towel onto the ground.

You can only nod, watching him as he moves across the room towards his bed. His well-toned muscles flex and tighten with each movement as he throws the black sweater on, to your disappointment. It must have shown.

"Are you alright? You look a little distressed."

"H-Huh?" you hum, blinking a few times before relaxing into a soft smile. "No, no, I'm... I'm fine," you insist as he starts to walk towards you.

"I kept trying to see you," Riku tells you as he comes to a stop in front of you. His hands are shoved into his pockets, his eyes searching yours for any hint of emotion. "... Why wouldn't you let me?"

You swear your heart breaks a little right then and there, but you persevere.

"I couldn't face you. Not after everything that happened. I was... scared," you admit, voicing the truth that you had been denying all week.

"Why?" he presses, though you're sure he already knows the answer. He just wants to hear it.

"You... saw me... you know... doing that with someone else."

"That's it?" he replies quickly, raising a hand so that it rests on your arm, near your shoulder. His fingers gently squeeze your exposed skin. "Do you really think I'd hold it against you? We've all been put in unsavory positions in the heat of battle."

Riku's hand slides up your arm, your shoulder, your collarbone until resting on the back of your neck. His hand forces your head up so that you're looking right at him, leaning back slightly.

"I'm sorry," you murmur, feeling burning tears of relief start to grow in your eyes. "I'm horrible, for pushing you away... I mean, you had been stabbed and here I am-"

You're forced to trail off as he leans down, catching your lips with his. Your heart flutters as your eyes slowly close, your hands resting on his chest as he tilts his head, lips gently meshing together in perfect rhythm.

"Stop it," he mumbles against your lips as you both pull back for air. His eyes open, finding yours immediately. "Stop apologizing already. Nothing's changed between us. I might actually like you more, you really stood your ground back there."

You start to laugh giddily as he smiles, resting his forehead against yours as his free arm wraps around your waist.

"Good," you murmur, sliding your hands up to his well-defined shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"Now? Fantastic," he chuckles, moving his head so that his lips rest against your temple in a light kiss. You shoot him a look, and his smirk widens when he realizes just what you meant. "... And the stab wound is getter better."

You breathe out a sigh of relief, your head falling so that it lands in the crook of his neck.

"I've been so worried about you," you admit quietly, almost in a whisper.

"You don't need to," he points out, his arm wrapping tighter around your waist. "I'm all right, when I'm with you."

For the hundredth time in five minutes, you question just what was holding you back this past week. He might not be the most expressive, but once it's just you and him... there's no one more passionate than the man currently holding you in his arms.

"You're coming with me, right?" he asks, breaking the silence.

You pull back slightly to stare up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Where?"

"The Islands," he clarifies with a small roll of his eyes. "My home. Sora and I, we're going back soon. But I'm not going anywhere without you."

The hand on your neck trails up your face until it's resting on your cheek, his thumb gently brushing against your warm skin. The look on his face is so earnest and nervous, you can't help but smile.

"Yes," you agree, arms winding around his neck.

He actually looks surprised, something you find to be the cutest thing ever.

"... Really?"

"I'm not leaving your side, Riku. I thought that would be obvious by now."

A small smirk grows on his face before he releases a short chuckle.

"Well, you did just avoid me for a week..." he points out with a sly grin.

You blanch as he starts to laugh, pulling you even closer to him as he leans you forward and his lips press against yours in a quick embrace.

[♥]

Two days later, you, Riku, and Sora left Headquarters. As sad as you were to say goodbye to everyone, especially when you were faced with their crestfallen expressions upon finding out that you and Riku were an item, there was an excitement bubbling in your stomach. You knew Riku was a more serious person than the others, always plagued by the darkness that lurks inside of him. But on occasion, you had been exposed to the sweet side of him, the side that's willing to put his life on the line to protect you. From what Sora has implied, that's the real Riku: fiercely loyal to the ones he loves, competitive to the end, and with a heart of gold. And something told you that back at his childhood home, this side will prevail over the darkness.

Though everyone had been there to say goodbye to the two champions of light (plus you, of course), the tension in the room was palpable. Xion and Yuffie had tried their best to lighten the mood, but to no avail. Sora stood between you and Riku, continually shooting the two of you awkward looks. He was surely dreading the idea of being stuck on an island with you and him, a fact of which you were painfully aware. Sephiroth had all but thrown three rings at your trio, hurriedly explaining that they could be used in times of trouble to contact Headquarters. And, should any trouble come to anyone else, the rings would glow blue. It put your mind at ease when it came to leaving these people with which you had grown an unbreakable, lifetime bond. After many promises of visiting as much as possible, and a few threats from a still-protective Roxas, the three of you left through a dark portal.

Moments later, the darkness disappeared. Bright light is all you can see, almost blinding you as you squint your eyes. The first thing you can smell is salt from the ocean, the caw of seagulls ringing in your ears. After a few blinks, your eyes adjust to the sight, and your mouth drops open. The island is absolutely breathtaking, with bright green palm trees everywhere and a quaint town just beyond the beach. A rather large high school is just by the ocean in the distance, watching over the houses and the town.

Sora had tackled Riku in a hug, and they laughed together for at least a minute before Sora cleared his throat and glanced towards you. He had mumbled something about going to find Tidus and Wakka before waving and jogging away. With a sigh Riku had wrapped an arm around your shoulders, holding you close as he walked towards the town.

"And there, do you see that tree?" Riku asks, and you lift your head from its buried position into his chest. Your arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, clinging onto him as if your life depends on it. You nod slowly. "When we were little, I told Sora that on top of the branches lived a bird that granted anyone who could reach it a wish."

"Please tell me he didn't believe you," you retort with a laugh.

Riku chuckles, glancing down at you.

"What do you think? Of course he did. Then he fell and broke his leg, I was grounded for so long..."

You can't hold back the laughter at the ridiculous image, closing your eyes as you brush away a tear.

"You were such a mean kid, Riku~" you tease, squeezing his waist.

"Shut up," he replies, though you can spot an amused smirk on his face. "Alright, here we are."

He comes to a stop, his gaze locked on a two-story brick-house. There's a lush green field in the front yard, perfectly trimmed and tidy. It's no surprise this is where Riku grew up.

"You want me... to meet your parents?" you guess with a tilt of your head.

"More than anything. Why else would I bring you with me?"

He releases your shoulder to dig a hand into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small, metal key. He holds it out for you in his open palm, an embarrassed grin on his face, and your eyes widen.

"You want me to live with you?!" you exclaim, your voice coming out in a squeak.

He rolls his eyes before taking your hand in his and placing the key in your palm, closing your fist around it.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, [Name]. It's a key to my guest house, in our backyard. Sephiroth suggested it actually, he said it would be the best way to keep you safe," Riku explains, and a flash of panic crosses over your face. "Not that you're in danger or anything! But eventually, people are going to come after me and Sora. And the people we love. I have to keep you safe."

_Did he just say l... love_?

"Okay," you agree, a small smile growing on your face as he leans down to quickly peck your cheek before grabbing your hand and dragging you forward.

"My parents are always working, so they won't mind," Riku continues as he places his key inside the lock of his house, quickly unlocking the door. "Besides, when they're gone you can just sleep over in my room."

You start sputtering nervously at the idea, something that only causes his smug smirk to grow as he leads you inside of his house. The interior looks like a museum. Everything is pristine, and perfectly placed. It's absolutely stunning.

"This is such a lovely home, Riku," you mutter, interlocking your fingers together as he shuts the door behind you.

He merely grins as he takes a step forward, pinning you between him and the door. The look in his eyes as he studies you is nothing to be misconstrued: pure adoration. Two hands gently grab your waist, holding you against him as his body presses against yours. You release a shuddered breath as his face moves forward, his nose brushing against the skin beneath your ear before he starts to place light kisses down your jawline.

"Y-Your parents," you remind him, though your hands slowly rise to his hair.

Your fingers start to play with his soft and well-groomed locks, as his lips stall on your jaw.

"They're not home, [Name]. It's just you and me."

He pulls back slightly, his arms wrapping around your waist as his eyes lock with yours. They're practically smoldering with desire, and you can't hold back anymore.

"I love you, Riku."

His bright eyes flash with something indescribable, widening slightly as your words hang in the silence.

"... You do?"

"Yes," you agree with a lone nod.

"... Why?" he mutters, the self-loathing rearing its ugly head as he glances away from you. "You're just... so good, and I'm so-"

"You make me happy," you interrupt, eyes shining slightly as you silently plead for him to look at you. "I love you for everything you are, even the darkness inside of you, because it makes you, you."

As your words sink in, a smile starts to grow on his face until his eyes finally dart down to yours.

"Good answer," he finally replies before leaning down, his fingers digging into your back as his lips find yours.

What starts as a gentle kiss soon deepens, your fingers burrowing into his hair as you hold him impossibly close. His body is pressed so tight against yours, your chest cavity is starting to feel squeezed. But you couldn't care less, the sensation of his lips roughly coursing with yours too delicious to end willingly.

Unfortunately, Riku breaks the kiss after a few moments, a hand rising to the back of your head as he tilts it backwards, his eyes locked on yours.

"I love you, too," he mumbles, the truth evident in his voice and the sincere expression on his face.

You can only smile, standing up on your tip-toes to crash your lips against his once again. He was like your drug, something you can't, and never want to, get enough of. It's one of those perfect moments, like something out of a dream instead of reality. After so much time, he was finally yours, and you were his.

And you aren't planning on ever letting him go.

 

**THE END [OF RIKU'S JOURNEY]**

**Next: Leon**   



	46. Leon

" _Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you_ "

[♥]

It's with a heavy heart that you hurry down the hallway. What if Leon had left already? As a SOLDIER, especially First Class, he surely doesn't have enough spare time to be spent waiting around Headquarters for you to grow up and face him, does he? Just as all negative and upsetting possibilities start to float through your mind, a strong hand suddenly wraps around your forearm and tugs you inside of a room. The door slams shut behind you, and you find yourself staring up into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Leon asks gruffly, his hand trailing up your arm until it lands on your shoulder.

You immediately smile, flinging your arms around the taller male as you embrace him in a hug. You can hear him chuckle as he returns the soft cuddle, his arms wrapping around your neck. A deep intake of breath tells you that he's smelling your damp hair, the scent of your shampoo still strong.

"I missed that smell," he murmurs, pressing his lips against the top of your head. "I missed you."

"I know," you reply softly, your heart aching with regret. "I'm sorry. I've been so weak, it's so embarrassing..."

You can feel him grin as he pulls back, and you do the same. He looks genuinely happy as he watches you carefully.

"It's fine. I understand," he assures you, resting his forehead against yours so that your eyes are almost level. "I'm glad to see you've turned around."

"I have. It took me awhile, but I'm finally okay. I think."

He continues to smile, a hand resting on the side of your face as he tilts your head up.

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I would have waited patiently."

You know he's teasing, but his words have a ring of truth to it. You had been so unbelievably selfish.

"Well, good thing you don't have to wait anymore, huh?" you muse with a wry smirk.

He releases a laugh, stroking your cheek for a second before his eyes dart down to your lips.

"Very."

The word is barely out of his mouth as you lean forward, pressing your lips against his in a hesitant kiss, as if you're terrified of rejection. You can feel him smirk against your lips before his hand shifts so that his fingers are embedded in your hair, tilting his head as he deepens the kiss. Your hands trail up his toned back, holding him hopelessly close to you. The kiss breaks much to your disappointment, though the deep breath of air is much needed.

"Well worth the wait," he decides, leaning down to peck your cheek.

You can feel yourself heat up at his words and embrace, all senses of uncertainty gone in an instant. He's just as wonderful as you had remembered, still stoic yet caring. Leon is still perfection in your eyes.

"So, I have a question..." he mutters, reaching down to grab one of your hands in his.

Your fingers start to loop together as he studies your now-connected hands with a small smile.

"What is it?" you ask, your heart still racing.

His blue eyes dart down to yours.

"Would you be interested in coming with me, after you're all healed?"

Well... that wasn't was you were expecting. Especially after the way you had just acted this past week.

"Where?" you press nervously.

"Hollow Bastion. I've been put in charge of helping to rebuild that world, since I'm from there."

"Really?" you clarify with a grin, your eyes lighting up. You had absolutely fallen in love with that world (despite the fact that you technically died there), and the thought of moving to Hollow Bastion with Leon was almost too good to be true.

"Well?" he inquires, eyebrows ticking up in anticipation.

"What do you think? Of course!" you reply, a smile gracing your features.

He smirks slightly before tugging on your intertwined hands and pressing you against him. His lips cover yours quickly, and you know at once you'll never have to doubt his veneration of you.

[♥]

That night, you and Leon left Headquarters. He started his mission the next morning, under Sephiroth's insistence, of course. Though the Organization was defeated, Maleficent and her followers were still at large. They would be back eventually, but until then SOLDIERs needed to make the worlds as safe as possible. Some, like Sora and Riku, were returning to their normal lives for the time being to go back and finish high school, but Leon and the others couldn't. Work never stops for a SOLDIER.

It had been a tearful farewell to everyone, but you were elated to hear that you'd still be seeing a lot of Zack, Genesis, and Cloud; they were still very active with SOLDIER as well, and would surely be checking in with Leon a fair amount. It was unspoken that Leon was the man you had ultimately chosen, but his loving glances towards you and the absentminded touches on both of your parts had made it obvious throughout the afternoon. It was easier to ignore it, however, for everyone involved; why make a problem worse by addressing it?

After one more promise on everyone's parts on staying in contact and planning many visits and vacations, you and Leon were off in his Gummi Ship. A much-needed nap overtook you the second he set off, his hand brushing over your knee as you dozed off. By the time you awoke he was landing the Ship in Hollow Bastion, a huge grin on his face. He was happy to be home, and couldn't hide it from anyone, especially not you.

"So, you have an apartment here?" you repeat as you and Leon set off into the town.

Your hand is clasped tightly in his, your fingers intertwined. His thumb brushes against your skin often, savoring the feel.

"Yeah, it's my actual home. It's been a long time since I've been there though, it's probably pretty dusty."

"My allergies won't appreciate that," you tease, and he rolls his eyes before releasing a light chuckle.

The thought of living with Leon, in his apartment, was equally thrilling and nerve-wracking. Though he would be away working during the day, you were still scared. It was such a huge leap to take, all in one day. The sun is just starting to set in the town, setting an orange glow over the buildings.

"Here's the town square. Everything you'll need is here," Leon explains, pointing around to the various shops and stores. "And I'm sure Cid's gonna be inundating you with work."

"Cid?" you repeat with furrowed brows.

Leon shoots you an amused look.

"You didn't think you'd just be sitting around in my apartment all day, did you?"

Actually, you kind of did.

"... No," you lie, and he shakes his head.

"[Name]," he hums, rubbing his temple with two fingers. "By coming with me, you're staying with SOLDIER. Granted, we won't be fighting like we did for the past few months, but still."

He trails off in a shrug, and your smile grows. All unease is wiped from your mind with those words.

"Good. I didn't like the idea of just sitting around being some housewife," you finally comment, glancing up at the male.

"Housewife?"

Your eyes widen at the slip of the word, silently cursing your idiocy.

"I-I didn't mean... ah, crap," you stammer, hiding your face with your free hand.

Leon's laughter rings through the air, and you peek an eye out from under your fingers.

"I'm kidding, [Name]. I knew what you meant."

He suddenly comes to a stop, your connected hands swinging forward a bit as he does so. You glance up at him with confusion, only to realize he's staring up at a three-story building.

"This is it," he announces, nodding forward.

"Your apartment?"

"Yeah."

"It's really nice," you tell him, squeezing his hand.

The building is made of bricks, and looks rather old-fashioned, just like everything else in the town. The view must over-look the canyon leading to the castle in the distance.

"I hope you like it," he states, releasing your hand so that his arm wraps around your shoulders. He pulls you against him, his other arm wrapping around you as his lips find your temple. "It's our home now."

Your heart flutters and your cheeks warm up at the sentiment.

"Yeah... Ours," you agree with a dreamy sigh.

Two fingers land under your chin, tilting your face up so that you're looking right at him. His blue eyes are half-lidded, and his shaggy brown hair is hanging down. It looks so soft under the light of the setting sun. He looks stunning, absolutely breathtaking. You can't stop the words from coming out of your mouth, but he beats you to it.

"I love you," he murmurs, a hand reaching up to run through your hair. Your mouth drops open slightly, but he continues. "I'm sorry if that was sudden, but... you look so beautiful right now."

You start to beam excitedly, your hands running up his chest as you take a step closer to him.

"You beat me to the punch," you complain with a smile, your fingers playing with the soft material of his shirt. "I love you, too, Leon."

His lips cover yours before his name can completely leave your mouth, pulling you against him with a hand gently running through your hair. He starts to lead you backwards, towards his apartment, as his lips continue to mesh gently with yours. Your hands brace yourself against his shoulders as you and he stumble inside of the building, a small laugh escaping your mouth as you break the kiss. His face is practically glowing with joy as he presses light kisses down your neck, continuing to push you inside of the building and towards what you're guessing is his apartment.

And so began the next step of your life with the man currently enveloping you in his arms.

 

**THE END [OF LEON'S JOURNEY]**

**Next: Zack Fair**   



	47. Zack Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*swoons*_
> 
>  
> 
> _*melts into a puddle*_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sorry y'all but I'm 100% biased. Oops~♥_

" _Love is a game that two can play, and both can win_ "

[♥]

By the time you reach a certain door towards the end of the hallway, your heart is all but pounding out of your chest. There were so many potential opportunities waiting on the other side of that door, it was too much to handle. As a SOLDIER First Class, Zack doesn't exactly lead a normal life. Relationships aren't forbidden, but they aren't necessarily encouraged either. If you were to put yourself out there... what would happen? Would he reject you for his career?

As quietly as possible you turn the door handle and open the wooden door. You're greeted by nothing but darkness as you slip inside of the room, but soft snores tell you he's inside. With an amused smile you close the door behind you and stand still for a few moments, allowing your eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Finally, you can make out the outline of a body tightly wrapped in a sea of plush blankets, tufts of dark hair sticking out from the covers. Zack must be a deep sleeper because he continues to snore as you tip-toe to his side.

In the blink of an eye, your shoes are kicked off, his covers are pulled back, and you've slid down beside him. Your hand brushes against his bare chest as you pull the covers up over your body, and your eyes widen at the unexpected (but welcomed) sensation. Zack releases a soft groan before shifting positions, one of his arms falling over you. Subconsciously, he pulls your back against his chest, nuzzling the back of your head before light snores can once again be heard. Unable to bring yourself to pull away, you instead press your face against the spare pillow and close your eyes to grab some sleep.

You can talk later.

[♥]

You fell asleep insanely fast, feeling truly safe for the first time in a week. There was something about the rhythmic breathing in your ear that was almost hypnotic, lulling you into slumber's embrace. What felt like years later you can feel the cloud lifting as your eyes flutter open. The first thing you notice is the soft light filtering into the room; it must be afternoon now. The second thing you notice is the strong arm wrapped around your waist, and the steady, heaving chest against your back. Another snore reaches your ear, and you're unable to hold back a small snort of amusement as you glance over your shoulder. Just how long can this guy sleep, anyway?!

Your movements must have awoken him, because the grip on your waist suddenly tightens as his snoring stops. You can see his eyes start to slowly open, and you quickly turn back around so you're facing away from him, praying he didn't catch you staring. He must not have, because he doesn't say anything. You can feel his body shift before his lips hover over your neck, the arm around your waist managing to tighten its grip even more.

"[Name]," Zack murmurs sleepily, his lips brushing against your exposed skin. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

You laugh lightly, still not looking back at him as he places a light kiss on your neck, fighting back a shudder as his warm breath hits your skin.

"Why would you ask that?"

"This isn't the first time I've dreamt you're in my bed, y'know," he teases, and you can already tell he's smirking

Your hand rests on the arm around your waist, two of your fingers joining together to pinch his skin. He flinches a bit, though you can hear him chuckle as you shift in his arms so that you're facing him. He has a huge smile on his face as he stares down at you, and his dark hair is messier than Sora's and Roxas' combined.

"Geez, how long have you been sleeping?" you ask, reaching a hand out in an attempt to tame his hair.

"Awhile. This shoulder injury's been kind of limiting," he points out, and your eyes dart down to his shoulder. The stab wound from Xigbar is covered with thick, white gauze. "Though that didn't keep me from stopping by at least 20 times a day to try and see you. Ven makes quite the bodyguard."

The bitterness in his voice causes you to giggle lightly as you reach a hand out, trailing a finger down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," you mutter, your eyes slowly meeting his. "I just couldn't face you..."

Silence falls over the two of you, though his hand is slowly starting to move up and down your side. His deep blue eyes are practically boring into yours, doing his best to pry any sort of emotional response from you.

"Then why are you here now?" he finally asks, his voice filled with genuine curiosity. There's nothing accusatory about him at all.

"To apologize. I've missed you."

If the statement shocks him, he doesn't show it. His face immediately lights up before he pulls you close to him, his face nuzzling into your neck as you release a content sigh. Your hands start to run through his hair, playing with the locks as he holds you like he's scared you're going to disappear. His body is covering yours, a surprisingly comfortable feeling since he's quite a bit bigger than you.

"I missed you, too."

As he speaks, his lips brush against your skin again. This time you can't stop a small shiver from running up your spine, and Zack pulls back with a smug smirk.

"... I'm cold," you lie, and he rolls his eyes.

"Uh huh, sure," he mumbles sarcastically, one of his hands resting on the pillow beside your head to support his weight without crushing you. The look on his face tells you he wants to continue teasing you, but instead he releases a heavy sigh. "Why'd you cut me out this past week, [Name]?"

You start to frown, glancing towards the side and away from the male.

"I already told you. I couldn't face you."

"But why?" he presses, leaning down and brushing his nose against your cheek to gain your attention again.

You give in, glancing up at him once more. He looks so upset, it makes you feel like the absolute worst person on the planet.

"Because I thought you'd hate me," you admit with a shrug.

"What?!" Zack exclaims, eyes widening. "I could never hate you. You're perfect."

You start to laugh until you notice the thoughtful expression on his face. He's serious.

"Well, where do I start... I've kissed more than one other guy within the past few months, including one that tried to kill me multiple times. And-"

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Zack interrupts, brushing a hand through your bangs. "You're here with me right now, and that's all that matters. Right?"

He raises his eyebrows for emphasis, an encouraging smile on his face. You continue to frown, but nod slowly in agreement.

"I guess. I just feel bad for ignoring you this past week. I didn't even think about your shoulder..."

You reach a hand out, resting it over the gauze covering his shoulder. The tips of your fingers brush against his skin, and you swear his eyes darken at the feeling.

"Now you know how I felt worrying about you and your hip," he tells you with a wry smile, leaning down so that his forehead rests over yours. "How's it feeling, anyway?"

The hand on your waist trails down to your hip, his fingers lightly touching your skin under your shirt. Thank goodness for the gauze blocking his hand, or else you'd be spluttering and babbling like an idiot.

"Better. At least I can walk now..."

Your throat feels like it's closing up as you catch the glint in his eyes and the look on his face as he stares down at you. It's nothing you've ever seen before, and it's the most alive you've ever felt. His fingers dig into your hip, his body pressed so tightly against yours that you can feel the light pattern of his heartbeat through his chest. Normally he'd laugh at your lame attempt at a joke, but right now it looks like his mind is clouded with jumbled thoughts.

"Move in with me," Zack finally mutters, his voice sounding softer than usual.

Your eyes widen.

"... Excuse me?"

He leans back slightly so that he's able to see your entire face. He's smiling slightly, though a nervous expression plagues his typically beautiful features.

"Now that this is over, I'm moving back to Midgar. Sephiroth offered me my old job... and I want you to come with me."

"You want me to live with you?" you repeat in a low, disbelieving whisper, and he enthusiastically nods.

"I'm not letting you go, [Name]. You're kind of stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

You suddenly explode with laughter, your heart racing as your hands rest on either side of his face. Zack still looks hopeful as he continues to prop himself up, watching you carefully.

"What do you think, Zack?" you ask through quiet giggles.

"I'm praying you're gonna say yes," he laughs.

"Then your prayers have been answered."

You barely have time to register the look of happiness that flashes on his face before he leans down, capturing your lips with his. The hand resting on your hip shifts so that it slides under your back, his arm fully wrapping around your body as he holds you impossibly close. Your hands find their way into his hair as the kiss deepens with a tilt of his head, passion coursing through you from your head to your toes.

Though in the back of your head you're wondering just where the hell Midgar is.

[♥]

Three days later, and you and Zack finally leave Headquarters. Only Roxas, Xion, Reno, Yuffie, and Axel were there to say goodbye, and Zack had even been spared what would have been a very long lecture from Roxas. Apparently the blond trusted Zack to take care of you, a fact that caused your heart to soar with relief. Riku, Sora, Noctis, Leon, Genesis, and Cloud had already left Headquarters, making your and Zack's departure a little less awkward than it might have been, though the strange and unhappy looks from Sephiroth all but made up for it. He wasn't thrilled that you were coming along with Zack due to the potential distraction you served, but something about the kid's annoyingly pleading puppy eyes caused him to cave like a house of cards.

... Although there was a small caveat to you moving with them. Since there were no female SOLDIERs (something you found horribly sexist), you weren't permitted to join the ranks in Midgar. But, not wanting to just sit around an apartment all day, Sephiroth was more than happy to take you on as an assistant. You were basically a glorified secretary for the man, but it was surprisingly fun. He still scared the crap out of you, however.

Zack was really in his element, back in Midgar. He was almost like a completely different person when he was at Shinra. When he wasn't with you or out on missions, he was training young and hopeful men into becoming SOLDIERs. It was a bit weird to see him so serious, but you were slowly getting used to the fact that the man had two distinct personalities. Though with you he was always sweet and playful, and you hoped that would never change.

"Hey," a voice distracts you from your thoughts, and a small peck is placed on your cheek. You glance back as two hands are placed on your shoulders, spotting a beaming Zack. "Ready to get outta here?"

"Yeah," you agree, quickly turning off your computer and standing up as Zack's hands fall to his sides.

You step away from your desk, taking a quick peek at the male. He's dressed in his typical, black SOLDIER outfit. It always brings back memories, of your life before. The two of you start to walk out of Sephiroth's impeccably tidy office and into the stark-white hallway. Calloused and rough fingers suddenly slip between yours as Zack gently reaches out and grabs your hand, tugging slightly on your arm so that you're walking close to him.

"How was work?" he asks, still grinning as he glances down at you.

"Boring. How about you?"

"Same old. I accidentally made some kid cry today."

You release a loud laugh, shaking your head as Zack chuckles sheepishly.

"So mean," you scold as the two of you step inside of the elevator.

He rolls his eyes as he reaches his free hand out, lazily pressing the button for the first floor. The doors slowly close, and with a ding the elevator starts to lower. Zack's closeness to your body causes your face to flush slightly; no matter how much time has passed, he still sets you on fire with each touch and look. And right now, as he's blatantly staring at you, you're definitely starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Is there something on my face?" you speak up, giving in and glancing up at the male.

He merely shake his head, raising your intertwined hands as he presses a light kiss against your knuckles.

"Nope. Just admiring your beauty, darling~"

Oh, he's good. The words send you into a fit of the giggles as you lean against him, sighing happily as he releases your hand to instead wrap an arm around your waist. He pulls you closer, his nose nuzzling the side of your face.

"Stooooop. You're making me blush," you complain, hiding your face into his chest.

"Then my work here is complete."

You pull back slightly to stare up at him, automatically wrapping your arms around his neck as his free hand starts to slowly run through your hair. Your eyes are locked with his, drowning in a sea of blue.

"I love you," you murmur, your fingers gently trailing up his neck.

You swear his cheeks turn light pink as he starts to smile, his eyes softening as he continues to meet your gaze. The hand running through your ear rests behind your ear, his fingers gently embedding in your hair.

"Not as much as I love you, [Name]," he replies before pulling you even closer.

The second his lips brush against yours, that same electricity runs through your body. Nothing in the world compares to it. You're led backwards, his hand grabbing your hip as he presses your back against the wall of the elevator. Your mouth drops open in a silent, shocked gasp, something he takes full advantage of. Your hand roughly tugs at his hair, causing a soft groan to escape his lips as he reluctantly breaks the kiss. Just then, the bell dings and the elevator doors slowly open.

"I think we need to get home, now," Zack muses, his voice a bit deeper than usual.

His hand rests on the small of your waist as he leads you out of the elevator and out of the building, out onto the dark streets.

"Oh? And why's that~?" you tease with an innocent smile as you run a finger down his chest.

You release a light laugh as Zack tackles you in a bear hug, kissing your lips mercilessly as his arms wrap around your shoulders. Your back is bent slightly as he leans over you, your hands grabbing at his shoulders as he softly deepens the kiss in the middle of the street. You can hear hoots and hollers from other SOLDIERs and passerbys, but none of it matters, you realize as you pull back with a smile. Zack chuckles sheepishly, not lessening his grip on you at all as he nuzzles his cheek against yours in a sweet display of affection.

The absolute best thing about Zack was that you never doubted of his love for you, because he was sure to show it from sunrise to sunset.

 

**THE END [OF ZACK'S JOURNEY]**

**Next: Cloud Strife**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _LOL @ how sappy that last line is._
> 
> _Worth it, though~_


	48. Cloud Strife

" _Come live in my heart and pay no rent_ "

[♥]

You can only frown as you glance around your surroundings. After a quick jog down the hallway and throwing open the door to a certain blond's bedroom, you were disappointed to find it empty. Everything is placed exactly where it had been, as if no one had touched it. Even the bathroom was impeccable, not a single towel out of place. It's almost as if Cloud had never been there.

Heaving a sigh, you sulk down the staircase, through the living room (Xion and Yuffie only watch you walk past with sad smiles), and past the double-doors leading outside. The sun is warm, almost blinding after so many days of being stuck inside of your dark room. After a few moments you lower the arm blocking your eyes, almost releasing a choked sob of relief at the sight of a blond sitting with his back against a tree. He's facing away from you, but you'd recognize that hair anywhere... Without a word you race forward, your feet hitting the ground with soft 'thumps'. Cloud raises his head upon hearing the noise, a small smile growing on his face when he spots you.

"[Name]-oomf," he interrupts himself with a grunt as you throw yourself at him, collapsing down into his arms. You bury your head into his neck as you sit halfway in his lap, halfway on the grass. "I see you're up."

"I-I thought you had left," you mutter, a tear falling from your eyes.

He rests a hand on the back of your head, pulling you back so that you're forced to look at him. He runs a thumb under your eye, wiping away the warm tears starting to fall.

"Don't cry," he murmurs softly, his voice so quiet you can barely hear it. "I'm here."

Your hands ball up into fists, gripping the material of his shirt as you sniffle slightly. You had never felt more stupid, crying pathetically while the poor guy (who seems to have a problem facing his own emotions, let alone yours) does his best to comfort you. But you couldn't help it; the emotions were just so overwhelming, and you're a prisoner in your own, disordered mind.

"I didn't want to cry," you finally laugh, shaking your head slightly as his hand slides down to your collarbone, one of his fingers trailing across your slightly-exposed skin. "I think I just missed you."

The frown on Cloud's face is erased, a smile instead growing on his attractive features. His light blue eyes are locked with yours, not looking away at all.

"I missed you, too."

His free arm wraps around your waist, holding you close against him as he continues to watch you, as if waiting for you to break down again. When you don't, he leans down and presses his lips against your forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay," he continues, his breath warming your skin as he pulls back slightly, looking down at you. "Ven wouldn't give me many updates on your condition. I thought you'd be bedridden for a lot longer than a week..."

"I think these wounds were more emotional than anything," you admit with a sigh, resting your cheek on his chest as he runs a hand through your hair. The steady beat of his heart rings softly through your ears, in some weird way telling you everything you've been waiting to hear this week. That you're not alone, that as long as Cloud is around... you'll be filled with love.

"If I ask you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

You lift your head to stare up at him, slightly taken aback by the look of seriousness on his face.

"As long as it's not too stupid, yeah."

You start to laugh as he rolls his eyes, though you immediately stop when you realize he's nervous.

"I'm being sent to The World That Never Was, to make sure that world is purged of the Organization, Nobodies... everything that lurks in the shadows. I know it's not the most exciting place in all of the worlds, but I'd love for you to come with me."

His fingers are running through your hair as he speaks, probably as a way of calming his nerves. Your eyes widen, and he quickly adds:

"But you don't have to, of course! I'd understand."

You bite back a smile as you reach up, placing a hand on the side of his face. His skin is warm beneath your touch, most likely from embarrassment.

"If you're going, I'm going," you tell him, reveling in the look of relief flashing across his features.

Cloud doesn't respond, instead leaning forward and capturing your lips with his. You immediately react to his touch, your hands delving into his hair as he pulls you closer against him on his lap. Reality sets in as his fingers dig into your skin, as if desperate to touch more of you, all of you. There was a future beyond this journey, and the idea is nothing sort of thrilling.

[♥]

An hour later, you and Cloud left Headquarters. Apparently he was supposed to have left last week on his mission, but he had been waiting for you to wake up and walk around again, so that he could bring you along with him. It was so sweet, it almost made you want to cry again. But thankfully, you didn't (though saying goodbye to everyone was almost excruciating; even the excitement of living with Cloud wasn't enough to dull that pain). Roxas and Axel promised to visit soon, to show the two of you around the world in case Cloud was to miss a sign of the Organization. After one more hug and vow to keep in touch with everyone, and you and Cloud were off in Axel's portal.

You arrived atop the castle, and didn't even feel nauseous at glancing over where Vanitas had died; the guilt had died after your dream had ended in the morning. Cloud never let go of your hand as the two of you made your way through the castle, searching for any sign of anything amiss. None was found, so the two of you focused instead on finding the living quarters. Axel and Roxas had given you rather vague directions, and after a few hours of wandering, you were able to find a section of the castle that was filled with anything two people could need; bathrooms, numerous bedrooms, a fully functioning kitchen, a large living room... It was kind of weird, since the Organization had lived here previously, but you were just happy to be there with Cloud.

Life continued like this for months. The world was set right, all signs of the Organization gone. People started moving back to the world, thrilled to live in a place with as much mysticism and excitement as The World That Never Was. After not much time at all, it had turned into a rather large city with a very active night live; at all times of the night music could be heard blaring from the clubs scattered around town, perpetual dark skies keeping the population free and uninhibited.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

You tear your gaze from the window of your and Cloud's small apartment. On the street below a small crowd has gathered, obviously intoxicated and loud with excitement. Cloud's standing in the doorway to your bedroom, running a towel through his wet hair.

"Don't you have to report back to Midgar? Your mission's been complete for awhile now," you reply as Cloud walks towards you, tossing the towel in the hamper by the door.

He laughs a bit, shrugging a shoulder as he slings an arm around your waist, holding you against his chest as he stands behind you.

"Yeah," he agrees, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. A small giggle escapes your lips as he trails a few tired kisses down your skin. "Just gonna be awkward, with Zack and Genesis."

You roll your eyes, resting a hand over Cloud's arm.

"Do you know how much time has passed? I'm sure they'll be fine. You haven't seen your best friend in months, you can't keep avoiding him."

You glance over your shoulder, a pang of hurt shooting through you when you spot the frown on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighs, resting his chin atop your head as he stares down at the growing crowd below. "It'll be good to see him. I just know if I were him, I wouldn't get over you so quickly."

"Aw," you coo, resting your head against his chest as you stare up at him. "Luckily you'll never have to worry about that."

His face softens into a content smile as you turn around, your arms wrapping around his neck. Your back is pressed against the tall glass window as both of Cloud's arms tighten around your waist. There's not even enough space to stick a toothpick between the two of you.

"Good thing," he murmurs, leaning down to kiss your temple; your cheek; your jaw. You run a hand through his damp hair, unable to look away from him. Sometimes his looks really do catch you off-guard. It's surprisingly easy to forget just how attractive he is when you're around him so much. "What are you looking at?"

You laugh sheepishly when you realize you had just been staring at him in silence for well over a minute.

"Just admiring you~" you tease, and his eyes soften a bit as he releases a deep chuckle.

"Hey, that's my job," he retorts, his arms giving your body a good squeeze.

You smile as you lean in closer to him, standing on your tip toes as you press your lips against his in what was meant to be a quick peck. But, the second your lips brush against his, electricity shoots through your body. Cloud must have felt the same, because his grasp on your tightens even more as a hand jumps up to the back of your head, lips melding softly with yours. A slight tilt of his head is all it takes to deepen the kiss, your body tingling as he presses you even more against the window. As the need for air grows, you reluctantly break the kiss, resting your forehead against his chest as you slowly close your eyes.

It's crazy just how wild he drives your sense.

Warm breath suddenly pools around your ear, and your eyes flutter open.

"I love you," his voice soothingly whispers, and a chill runs up your spine as one of his hands runs through your hair.

You pull up from his chest, staring up at him with a silly grin.

"And I love you," you reply, resting a hand on the side of his face as you soak up the beauty of his rare, genuine smile.

It's obvious from just one look at the male that you had found a permanent place with him, your heart cozily nuzzled next to his. Sometimes it's the lack of words that say everything.

 

**THE END [OF CLOUD'S JOURNEY]**

**Next: Axel**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I think I fell in love with the idea of The World That Never Was as some seedy underground where the rich and beautiful gather to dabble in drinking, drugs, and prostitution... oh wait, I'm the only one that thinks it's cool? Alright, nevermind ;P_


	49. Axel

" _I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you_ "

[♥]

Your footsteps are heavy as you walk down the hallway, your legs shaking with fear. What would be waiting at the end of the hall? Could a Nobody provide you with the life full of love you had always pictured yourself as having? You come to a stop in front of a wide wood door, gulping quietly as you clench and unclench your clammy palms. Slowly, hesitantly, you reach out and knock on the door as loudly as you can muster.

"What?" an unusually gruff voice calls out, much to your disappointment. That voice symbolized nothing but betrayal, and you couldn't blame him.

You can't speak, your words caught in your throat. Thankfully, the door slams open, ending your humiliation as you stand in paralyzed silence. Your eyes immediately land on a mess of wild red hair and a smile slowly grows on your tired face.

"Axel," you sigh in relief, tears welling in your eyes as you fall forwards, your legs giving out. You land right in the middle of a very warm chest before two arms wrap around you, holding you close to the body you had missed so much. "I'm sorry for disappearing."

You can hear him chuckle lightly in your ear, his breath grazing your skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. A hand on the side of your cheek forces you to pull your head from his chest, and your eyes lock with those emerald pools you had dreamed of every day and night since you were bed-ridden with injuries. The emotion in them is evident, all of the memories the two of you had shared on this long and strenuous journey.

"I missed you," is all he says before his lips capture yours in a kiss so full of passion you almost faint. Managing to compose yourself your lips move against his as your hands fly up into his hair, gently gripping his soft locks. "I missed you so much," he mumbles against your lips, another soft chuckle causing your heart to race.

"So did I, Axe," you agree, nuzzling your cheek against his.

"Why were you gone for so long? Why did you refuse to see me?" he asks, the hurt evident in his voice.

It only serves to further break your heart.

"Because I was selfish," you reply honestly with a bitter laugh. "I couldn't face you, not after everything that happened."

"Vanitas?" he guesses, and you slowly nod. "Don't be an idiot. I would never blame you for trying to save your life."

Your heart swells and you can't stop the tears from welling in your eyes once again. You were so stupid, so stupid for denying this man while you tormented yourself in your bed, alone and miserable. All you ever needed was now standing here before you.

"I love you," you whisper, reaching a hand out to run a finger down his cheek. His skin is so soft, almost like silk.

He smiles, a real, genuine smile, before pulling you into his arms once again and resting his chin on the top of your head.

"And I love you, [Name]. Always have, always will. With or without a heart, you're mine and I'm yours," he murmurs, adjusting his face so that his mouth is resting next to your ear. "Got it memorized?"

Your laughter melds with his, creating a more beautiful melody than your ears had ever heard.

It felt so good to laugh again.

[♥]

Somehow, Axel had talked you into moving with him to The World That Never Was. The World was no longer empty; it was now alive with people, though not the type you'd prefer to associate with. The seediest of the worlds had chosen The World That Never Was as their home, with bright neon lights soaking the dark world in an unnatural glow. Axel thrived in it; you survived.

"What's the matter?" Axel asks through a yawn, stretching his arms over his head as he sits up in bed, glancing down at you.

A small frown is on your face as you glance out of the windows of your bedroom in yours and his shared apartment.

"I'm sick of this world," you admit, looking over at the confused male out of the corners of your eyes.

"Me, too," he agrees, and your eyes widen in shock. "I mean, how am I supposed to put the past behind me if I continue to stay here?"

If you weren't so tired (it is 2:00 in the morning, after all) you would burst into tears of joy.

"Yeah, so that's why I got us these," he continues, reaching behind him to pull out two slips of paper from underneath his pillow.

"What is this?" you ask softly, gingerly plucking the papers from his outstretched hands.

Your eyes dart up to him, and he shrugs slyly.

"Dunno. How about you look at them and find out?" he retorts, causing you to roll your eyes and him to chuckle groggily.

"Smart-ass," you snap with a teasing grin before looking down at one of the pieces of paper in your hand.

_Be it known to all persons that Axel is the proud owner of the Real Estate listed here_

_3040 Main Street, Twilight Town_

"W-What is this?" you stammer, your fingers starting to shake slightly with shock. You're greeted by silence, so you force yourself to glance up at the smirking male beside you. "Did you-"

"Buy a house for us in Twilight Town? Yeah, I did. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Really?!" you shriek, and he nods excitedly.

With another shriek you leap forward, arms enveloping the constantly warm male as you tackle him down to the bed. Your lips litter his face with enthusiastic kisses, his laughs a sign you should continue.

"I was going to surprise you over breakfast, but this seems to have worked out much better," Axel muses, running a hand through your hair as you pull back to stare down at him. "Are you happy?"

His eyes are so full of concern and care, you feel yourself fall in love with him all over again.

"What do you think?" you retort with a small smack to his chest, earning another light chuckle. "I just.... I can't believe... Why?" you manage to sputter out.

"What, you expect to start a family in this World?" he replies.

The twinkle in his eyes in unmistakable, and in your already-fragile state you can feel yourself becoming more and more giddy. Your hand reaches out, gently cupping his cheek as you rest your forehead on his.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he murmurs softly, nuzzling his nose with yours.

"Yes," you agree with a nod, lightly pressing your lips against the side of his head. "But only because I love you more."

His smile is wide enough to light up a room before his lips find yours. Strong and warm arms wrap around your frame as he pulls you down under the covers of the bed, littering soft kisses up and down your neck as a calloused hand slides up your shirt.

Who says you need a heart to love?

[♥]

**THE END [OF AXEL'S JOURNEY]**

**Next: Roxas**   



	50. Roxas

" _I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes_ "

[♥]

It's harder than you thought possible, making your way down the hallway to finally speak to your best friend for the first time in a week. Your hands are shaking almost uncontrollably as you reach out to hesitantly knock on his bedroom door.

No response.

You knock again, this time with more gusto.

Silence.

With a frown, you place your hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it in your palm. A quiet click echoes through the hall, and, gulping, you open the door to Roxas' room. Your eyes widen in shock and dismay when you're greeted by an empty room. The bed is perfectly made, the closet is empty. Roxas has left.

A hand flies to your mouth, a feeble attempt at quieting a sob as it leaves your mouth. Your free hand rests on his dresser, stabilizing yourself as your knees grow weak. Never in your life had you hated yourself more than you currently do. 'Damn it, Vanitas,' you think to yourself, the hand resting over your mouth clenching into a fist, 'you were too late.'

You push yourself to your feet from your leaning position against the dresser, walking to Roxas' bed. It's like you're in a dream – or maybe a nightmare – knowing that he left without you, after you had pushed him away and ignored him. You followed him into this world, into this journey, knowing that in the end he'd be by your side.

How wrong you were.

You sit on the bed, a strange crunching noise greeting you as soon as you sit. Narrowing your eyes you stand up, glancing down. You practically do a double take when you realize a folded piece of paper is sitting on his bed, with your name written across it. With the speed of light you grab the paper, all but ripping it open. Your eyes fly across the paper, taking in Roxas' neat handwriting.

_[Name],_

_Ven has done a good job of keeping you secluded, despite my repeated attempts to sneak in and see you. This isn't the way I wanted to tell you I'm leaving, but so be it. I understand why you need your space, but please, don't push me away for too long._

_With Xemnas gone and the Organization disbanded, I'm leaving SOLDIER... again. Living with you in Twilight Town taught me that I don't need a heart to live a normal life. I'm just not built to be a fighter, like Sora. Guess that makes us different after all, huh?_

You can imagine the smirk on his face as he writes the last sentence, causing you to laugh lightly as you shake your head. 

_Anyway, I miss you. If it were up to me, I'd stay at Headquarters until you're up and moving, but I can't. I'll be in Twilight Town, waiting for you. Come find me when you're ready._

_Love,_

_Roxas_

You laugh, wiping away a stray tear as you hold his letter to your chest, glancing out of the window at the bright blue sky outside.

"I'm coming, Roxas."

[♥]

Within the following 24 hours of finding Roxas' letter, you had packed up all of your meager belongings and said goodbye to everyone remaining at Headquarters. Most had left already, which was equally sad but calming, as awkward goodbyes were avoided. Everyone had left their contact information and places of living on a piece of paper for you, however, and you were eagerly looking forward to a reunion once you were settled in Twilight Town.

Sephiroth had given you a small tracking device and a phone, in case you ran into trouble. The Organization was gone, but Maleficent and her followers had soon stepped into place as the new rulers of darkness. You knew you weren't safe for long, but for now all you wanted to do was find Roxas. With quick goodbyes to Yuffie, Axel, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Cloud, and Genesis – the only remaining people at Headquarters – you were on your way thanks to a portal courtesy of Axel.

" _Keep him safe_ ," Axel had demanded before the portal disappeared behind you. With a smile, you knew you would.

The blinding rays of sun are the first things that greet you as you step out of the portal and into your world. You blink a few times, eyes narrowed as your vision slowly adjusts. You're in the middle of the Sandlot, you note with a sigh.

"Where could he be?" you ask yourself, adjusting your bag over your shoulder.

With a grin and a snap of your fingers, you know just where to look.

[♥]

The walk up the stairs of the tower was utterly exhausting. Terra had warned you that you would be weak and out of sorts for awhile as you continue to recover, and he wasn't exaggerating. But despite your fatigue, you somehow managed to make it to the top. You slam open the door, making your way to the platform atop the tower.

There, perched on the edge, is a seated figure you have been dying to see.

"Roxas," you call out softly, throwing your bag onto the ground.

The blond jumps, steadily himself with a hand to the ledge as he peeks over his shoulder at you. A smile immediately grows on his face as he stands up, letting the ice cream clutching in his hands to fall to his feet.

"You found me," he finally says, hopping off of the ledge.

You run towards him, tackling him in a tight embrace. You can feel him chuckle as he wraps his arms around you, shuffling away from the edge of the tower.

"I missed you," you murmur into his chest, feeling embarrassing tears fall from your face as they stain his shirt. "I'm so sorry I cut you out, Roxas."

He shushes you, getting patting the back of your head.

"Don't apologize. Ven explained everything."

You pull back, studying the blond with a quizzical expression.

"He told me about your injuries, the pain they were causing. That you might not get better... If anything I should be apologizing. I left because I couldn't handle the guilt, knowing that I couldn't help you..." He trails off into a bitter chuckle. "One of the downsides of not having a heart is that we aren't quite sure how to handle emotions when we eventually feel them."

With a sad smile you reach up, resting your hand on the side of his face. His skin is smooth the touch, and just as cold as usual.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" he adds, breaking the silence.

One of his hands trails down your side, resting on your injured hip. The sensation causes a shiver of pleasure to run up your spine.

"Better. I'm all healed! Well... Kind of," you laugh, shrugging lightly. "It's not easy walking, but the wound is healing."

"That's good," Roxas agrees with a smile, leaning down to press his lips against the side of your head in a chaste kiss. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you."

"Me, too," you murmur, feeling your face grow hot as the hand resting on your hip slowly slinks its way around your waist.

He merely grins softly in response before pulling you tightly against him and crashing his lips against yours. You stumble back at the sudden action, but he swiftly pulls you closer into his arms, a hand rising up as his fingers gently run through your hair. Within seconds your arms are wrapped around his shoulders and you're responding eagerly to his touch. With a quiet groan he deepens the kiss, his fingers roughly digging into your hair as he leads you backwards. Your mouth opens as your back hits the wall, something Roxas takes full advantage of as you tilt your head, opening yourself up to him and him alone.

Just as you're ready to grab his hand and drag him into the closest secluded area you can find, he breaks the kiss, his nose tickling your skin as he trails light, heated kisses down your neck.

"Roxas," you whisper, a hand running through his hair.

He gently nips the side of your neck in response, eliciting a moan from your lips. You can feel him smirk as his eyes dart up to yours.

"[Name]," he murmurs, his deep blue eyes locking with yours.

Your heart is racing as you stare up at him. For so long, Roxas had been your goofy, yet serious, best friend. The person you turned to in times of distress. In the past few months your relationship had changed in ways you never thought possible... And yet, for so long, part of you suspected that this would be your conclusion. Facing life and its perils together.

"I love you," you blurt out.

His eyes widen in surprise for a second, looking completely taken aback, until he quickly relaxes into a small smile.

"If you can't feel the same, I-I understand, Roxas. I just –"

"I love you, too."

You bite back a smile, placing a hand on your hot cheek. You felt dizzy, and for the first time in a week not due to pain.

"You're gonna have to help me along with some of these emotions, though. I still don't really understand them," he adds with an embarrassed chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck just like his Somebody.

You smile, reaching out and grabbing his hand in yours. Your fingers lace together as if they're made for each other.

"I'll teach you everything, Roxas," you promise with a determined nod.

He smirks, raising your hand to his mouth as he brushes his lips against your knuckles.

"I was meant to meet you, [Name]. You know that, right?" he asks. "You make me whole."

His words cause you blush madly, but before you can respond his lips have once again covered yours in a slow, gentle kiss.

And so the boy without a heart finally learned to love.

[♥]

**THE END [OF ROXAS' JOURNEY]**

**Next: Genesis Rhapsodos**  



	51. Genesis Rhapsodos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _DEDICATED TO TOMATOKAT, because I never would have finished this as fast as I did without her amazing reviews and encouragement ^_^ ♥_

“ _In case you ever foolishly forget: I am never not thinking of you_ ”

[♥]

Your feet feel as if they are encased in cement as you stumble down the hallway, heart racing and eyes wide. After so much time lying in bed thinking of nothing but _him_ , now that it’s finally time to see him… you’re terrified. His bedroom door looks equally like an oasis and like a forbidden treasure – something just out of reach, beyond your grasp.

But, you realize with a small smile, this is real. Your fingers trail down the perfectly polished dark wooden door, knowing what’s waiting just past it. _Your future_. Without a thought, you grab the doorknob and yank it open.

“Hey… oh.”

You trail off rather lamely, a frown gracing your features. Genesis’ room is empty, with no trace of his presence. All that’s left is the furniture and a rather large bag perched atop his perfectly made bed.

“[Name]?”

You jump in surprise as you turn around as quickly as your injured hip will allow. A relieved sigh escapes your lips as your eyes land on the tall auburn-haired male standing in the doorway. His blue eyes are wide in a mixture of shock and delight.

“Hey,” you greet with a smile, feeling like you’re going to throw up as he walks towards you. “Genesis, I –”

You’re forced to trail off as he cups your face in his hands, crashing his lips to yours in a surprisingly passionate kiss. Your hands desperately clutch as his jacket as he pulls you impossibly close, as if he’s afraid that if he lets go you’ll disappear.

“Hi,” he mumbles against your lips, causing you to laugh lightly as you pull back slightly to study to him. Somehow, he had grown even more handsome since the last time you saw him. “This isn’t a dream, is it? You’re really here?”

“As far as I know,” you reply with a sly smirk, causing him to grin in return. “I’m sorry I’ve been MIA this week.”

He subtly shakes his head as he starts to play with the ends of your hair, twirling a strand between his fingers.

“Don’t apologize. You had some traumatic injuries.”

“Yeah, but…” You stop talking, glancing out the window as a small bird flies past. “That’s not an excuse to shut you out.”

“All that matters is that you’re here, now. You picked a good day to emerge from your cave.”

You turn your attention back to him, tilting your head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“I’m leaving today,” he explains.

Your eyes widen, subconsciously pulling him closer by the collar of his jacket.

“Leaving? Where?!” you hurriedly press, suddenly feeling slightly frantic.

He chuckles, resting a hand against your cheek. His thumb brushes against your skin, causing you to flush at his touch. After all of this time, it still felt so new, so perfect, being touched by him.

“Work. You didn’t think we’d all stay at Headquarters forever, did you?” he asks in amusement.

You blanch a bit, not wanting to admit that actually yeah, you did think you’d stay there for the foreseeable future.

“No,” you finally lie, resting a hand on his chest. “So, where are you going?”

He merely smiles as he places his hand over yours, his fingers linking through yours. You bite back a smile as he brings your hand up to his face, brushing his lips against your knuckles.

“How are you come with me and find out?” he offers, eyebrows raising suggestively.

Cue you devolving into a fit of giggles as he pulls you flush against him, his lips finding yours in a sweet, rough, desperate kiss.

[♥]

The rest of the day is an absolute blur. Terra wrote out a list of exercises for you to do in order to get your hip back into working condition. Ven had hugged you so many times you thought his arms were going to fall off. Yuffie cried more than you thought possible. And Roxas… Sweet Roxas had given Genesis his blessing, and both of you his well-wishes. Your heart had never felt more full as you left Headquarters with Genesis, ready to face your new life together.

“So, where are we going?” you ask as you buckle yourself in to the passenger seat of the Gummi Ship Sephiroth had loaned the two of you.

Genesis smirks, glancing at you out of the corner of his eyes as he flicks the ship on.

“You’ll see,” he replies mysteriously.

With a huff you slink back into your seat, crossing your arms over your chest as you all but devolve into a pout. Genesis chuckles, resting a hand on your knee as he guides the ship off the ground and into the air.

“C’mon [Name], let me surprise you. It’s the least I can do.”

You sit up slightly in your seat, resting your hand over his.

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“I want to make you feel as special as you make me feel,” he explains, his eyes locking with yours as he turns his head towards you.

“Oh,” you murmur, unable to stop the smile from creeping up onto your face. “Of course. Thank you, Gen.”

His only response a small nod in agreement, eyes locked ahead as he leads the ship out of the atmosphere and into the darkness of space.

[♥]

“Can I open them yet?” you ask for what has to be the hundredth time, your hands covering your eyes.

“Not yet,” Genesis replies with a light chuckle, and you can practically see him rolling his eyes in frustration.

Upon landing he had forced you to cover your eyes, gently leading you off of the ship and into the unknown world. Needless to say, you were dying to know where you are.

“How about now?” you press.

“Nope.”

You let out a groan of frustration as he pulls you to the right. Silence falls over your figures as he once against leads you down the undetermined path. It feels like you’re inside… somewhere, but you’re unsure where. Suddenly, he comes to a stop, forcing you to as well.

“Okay, now,” he tells you.

Within less than a second you rip your hands away from your face, eyes wide when they land on Ansem’s computer.

“Hollow Bastion?” you ask softly, turning around to look at a grinning Genesis.

“Well, my unofficial job has been going through Ansem’s computer, to make sense of Kingdom Hearts. Sephiroth has arranged for us to live here, in the castle, until I’m done. And you’ll be helping me, of course.”

You let out a squeal of excitement, throwing your arms around his neck. His arms settle around your waist and his chin rests on the top of your head as he holds you against him.

“Are you happy?” he adds, a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

“More than,” you clarify, turning your head so that you’re looking up at him. “I’m… ecstatic. I can’t think of anything better than this.”

He smiles, placing a hand on the back of your neck as he leans closer to you, his forehead resting against yours. His blue eyes are practically searing into yours with red-hot intensity.

“I love you, [Name].”

Your cheeks heat up as a grin takes over your face, happy tears forming in your eyes as your heart swells.

“Not as much as I love you,” you reply softly.

His fingers dig into your hair as he pulls you towards him, his lips pressing against yours in a kiss that makes you both melt and catch fire. You giggle into the kiss as he pushes your back against the wall, tilting his head as he deepens the kiss. His hips press into yours as you pull off his jacket, desperate to feel more – no, all – of him.

“Where’s our bedroom?” you ask as he breaks for air.

A positively dangerous smirk flashes across his face as he leans down, his mouth resting next to your ear.

“Who says we need a bed?” he asks, a hand running down your waist as his lips again find yours in a feverish kiss.

You had lost yourself in Genesis ever since meeting him – and, despite his stoic exterior, he had lost himself in you, too.

[♥]

**THE END [OF GENESIS’ JOURNEY]**

**NEXT: RENO SINCLAIR**   



	52. Reno Sinclair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SO.... I'm considering writing a sequel to this series... if anyone has any interest in this, drop a comment below :3 the plot is in my head, but I don't want to do all that work if there's no interest! I hope everyone enjoyed this series, because I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it!!**
> 
> **♥ Alexia**

“ _I’m much more me when I’m with you_ ”

A hard gulp is stuck in your throat as you make your way down the dark hallway, each step feeling heavier than the last. Fighting Vanitas had been the hardest thing you’ve ever done… until now. How would you face him? What would you say? Between kissing Vanitas (and a few others), avoiding him for a week, ignoring his injuries…

“Ugh, I’m the worst,” you groan, holding your head back as you come to a stop in the middle of the hall.

Your hands rest on your hips, careful to stay away from your injury. This was all too much. You don’t deserve any form of closure, of happiness –   
“[Name]?”

Your gaze snaps up at the familiar voice. Slowly, you glance over your shoulder and your eyes land on a mess of red hair.

“Reno,” you greet softly, turning around to face him.

He only smiles in response as he walks towards you with determination. His arms slide around your waist, pulling you against him as his lips crash down on yours.

“I… missed… you,” you mumbles inbetween quick pecks, causing you to pull back with a soft laugh.

“I can tell,” you comment with a grin, resting a hand on the side of his face. “I’m sorry for being such a brat the past week.”

“Eh, it’s fine. Nothing new,” he teases, chuckling as you playfully smack his chest. “I figured giving you your space was best. There’s no need to apologize.”

A hand runs through your hair, his fingers playing with a few stray strands. Your heart wrenches with discomfort.

“Yeah but… I just abandoned you. You’re okay with that?”

He shrugs nonchalantly.

“I knew you’d come back. And if you didn’t… well, I’d just follow you until the end of the worlds I guess,” he replies.

You start to laugh until you realize he’s completely serious. Sobering up, you nod and wrap your arms around his neck.

“That’s why I love you,” you tell him, feeling a few tears well up in your eyes at the utterly devoted look he’s giving you.

His grin only widens as he leans down, nuzzling his nose against yours.

“And I love you,” he murmurs, pecking the tip of your nose softly. “But – I don’t do sap well, y’know? So how about I shoot you an idea instead.”

“Go for it.”

“Well, some people have already left HQ. The rest are leaving tomorrow. How about you stay here with me, yeah?”

Your eyebrows rise in surprise. That certainly wasn’t what you were expecting.

“This whole mansion to ourselves? Whatever will we do to keep entertained?” you joke, running a hand down his chest.

You swear his eyes darken ever so slightly as his lips twitch up into a small smirk.

[♥]

As stated, everyone was pretty much gone. The only ones left at HQ were Roxas, Ven, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Terra, Aqua, and Axel. Sephiroth was the first to leave – something about “keeping Fair in check.” You almost didn’t want to know. Roxas and Axel left soon after, ready to take a trip around the worlds. Their friendship was officially back on track, and though you were going to miss the blond terribly, it made your heart sing knowing he was happy and finally free, at least for now.

“Outta my seat, yo!”

Reno’s voice snaps you out of your daydream, and you tear your eyes away from the video game currently on the screen of the TV in the living room. So, Reno hadn’t been _quite_ accurate in his statement. You and he wouldn’t be manning down the fort in HQ alone. Terra, Ven, and Aqua were living there as well to keep a low profile.  
Darkness and trouble still lingered in the shadows, just waiting to re-emerge and make your lives hell again. It was nice having them around, as they were great housemates. What wasn’t pleasant, however, was the near constant bickering.

“Who said this is your seat?” Ven retorts, leaning back slightly.

You and he were in the midst of an intense Mario Kart battle, and he’s (again) kicking your butt. Reno’s eyes narrow as he stares down at the feisty blond.

“Uh, I dunno, maybe the fact that I always sit there? Y’know, next to my girlfriend,” Reno muses sarcastically.

Ven smirks, tossing the controller onto the table in front of him before looking over at you.

“I can tell when I’m intruding. See you guys at dinner,” he announces, hopping to his feet and walking out of the room with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

Reno scoffs and rolls his eyes as he flops down on the couch behind you, picking up Ven’s discarded controller.

“Little brat,” Reno mutters under his breath as he shakes his head.

“You could be nicer to him,” you point out, resting your controller on the table.

Reno grunts in obvious disapproval as he does the same, leaning closer to you.

“I _could_ … But then I wouldn’t be sitting next to you, alone, without prying eyes and blabbering mouths.”

You smile as you rest your head on his shoulder, heaving a sigh.

“I hope it’s always like this,” you say, your eyes darting up to him. “Quiet. Peaceful. Happy.”

A hand runs through your hair, resting on the side of your neck.

“As long as I’m with you, it will be,” he tells you, leaning forward to rest his lips against your forehead.

“I FORGOT TO ASK,” Ven’s voice calls out, causing Reno’s teeth to grit angrily and an amused chuckle to escape your lips. “WHAT’S FOR DINNER?”

“EITHER BURGERS OR STEAKS, UP TO YOU GUYS,” Aqua’s voice replies loudly from her bedroom.

“BURGERS!” Terra yells from the computer room.

“Ugh how did I get stuck with babysitting duty,” Reno grumbles as he leans back against the couch and covers his face.

“Because Sephy trusts you, of course.”

“Or he’s torturing me,” Reno points out, peeking out at you from behind his fingers.

“Both are likely,” you agree, biting back a laugh as he shoots you a glare.

With a grin you climb over to the redhead, perching yourself on his lap and cupping his face in your hands.

“Now, what was that about being alone~?” you coo, leaning closer to him.

Without so much of a blink Reno closes the gap between the two of you, his lips pressing against yours in a hungry kiss. You eagerly respond, tilting your head as the kiss deepens and his hands rest on your hips, holding you against him.

Your life had turned anything but normal… but with him, you didn’t find yourself minding at all.

[♥]

**THE END [OF RENO’S JOURNEY]**

**THE END [OF CHASING DESTINY]**   



End file.
